


Anunnaki II

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 166,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Unification is Book 2 of Anunnaki





	1. Chapter 1  One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Jack has a morning filled with visitors, Hayes has a request, our trio does the talk-show circuit, Jack is having physical issues, George is dating, and Sam shows off her toys.  


* * *

Katie rushed down the stairs, swinging her book bag onto her back. Her friend Lydia was right behind her, having spent the night after a serious session of math cramming. Jerrie was waiting in the van for them.

 

"Bye, Dad!" she yelled as she grabbed her coat. "Hi, Malek!" Lydia looked curiously at the strange, and cute, man in the strange clothing.

 

"Thank you, general!" Lydia called out.

 

Malek gave a polite bow as he watched them, curious at the morning routine. The door slammed shut and he turned back to Jack. And took a step back from the pukku that was resting on Jack's shoulder.

 

"She's a child," Jack informed him. "Hands, and eyes, to yourself."

 

Malek raised an eyebrow and inclined his head. He cleared his throat.

 

"The council's main concern is that the voice of the Tok'ra will be lost in the vastness of this endeavor," Malek continued. The SGC had called Jack earlier in the morning to let him know that the Tok'ra wanted a word with him. Jack put a pot of coffee on and had Malek brought over by SF.

 

"One group, one voice," Jack said, tossing the pukku negligently onto the couch. He lifted Olivia from her playpen and kissed her noisily. She laughed and blew bubbles at him. "I don't understand the problem." He put her into the highchair and gave her a bottle.

 

"The problem is our numbers," Malek said. "We are fewer than ever and we need hosts."

 

"Yes, I know that," Jack said. He dished up scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and juice, and set them on the table. Malek looked curiously at it and took cautious bites of each item. He decided they were good and ate. "Malek, we've sent five hosts to you. I can't help it if Tau'ri have an objection to sharing their body with a snake. You're trying to fight a cultural issue; snakes have been bad things since forever. Why don't you join forces with the Masharu?"

 

"Thanatos has offered; some of us are considering it," he admitted. "Most don't wish to leave this galaxy."

 

Jack shook his head. "You people are so stubborn," he commented. "You'll cut off your nose despite your face. Look, the System Lords are gone. Those with power, anyway, and even the Anunnaki have offered to let you share their world. You can live above ground, stop playing trolls." Malek was still puzzling over the nose and face comment. "The Tok'ra have a place on the inner council, what more do they want?"

 

Malek sipped at the juice and made a face. "Too acidic, I'm sorry." He put it down and Jack got him a glass of water. "You need to understand, Jack, the Tok'ra have known nothing except fighting and hiding for thousands of years. We don't know how to colonize."

 

"Ok, fine," Jack waved a hand. "How about being on the main scout ships? We'll need forces to help put down problems on planets. Just because the System Lords are gone, doesn't mean all the bad guys are gone. There are others. The Aschen are still out there, and they will find a way out of their little corner of the galaxy sooner or later. Let those who want to relax go live on Kalam, fighters can be part of the Prometheus crew. The Europa is getting ready for her first tour, she needs scientists. There are lots of things the Tok'ra can be doing."

 

Malek nodded thoughtfully. "I can take that back to the high council," he acknowledged. He thanked Jack for the meal and headed back to the SGC. Jack had been receiving many callers lately, all of them having issues over the unification. They each wanted a say in what was happening, if they were going to be involved. Jack gave everyone translated copies of the treaty, making sure they understood that it was still in a planning stage, and if they wanted something changed, make the changes and send it back for review.

 

Jack disappeared.

 

"Thor, don't leave the baby alone," Jack said. "Put me back and come down yourself."

 

They both beamed back to Jack's living room. Thor looked around curiously. Olivia looked at him, not quite sure what to make of him.

 

"The Asgard are pleased with your progress," he informed Jack.

 

"Great," Jack said dryly. "Do the Asgard want to comment on the new plans, too? You guys joining the fun?"

 

"No, we must remain neutral," Thor said. "There are a few worlds that can now be lifted from protection, since the System Lords are no longer a threat. All the Goa'uld who agreed to the treaty are dead. The treaty is null and void."

 

"Does that mean you can give us more toys?" Jack asked hopefully.

 

"No," Thor looked at him. "I believe Erra delivered a package to Col. Carter. We are not sure that the timing is right, but it's already done. If she is able to understand the workings of it, you will have no need for our toys. I have no doubt in Col. Carter's abilities." Thor walked around, looking at the family pictures that decorated table tops and walls. Most were Jack and Sam's families, a few were of Daniel's parents and him as a child. The children decorated the wall next to the staircase with current pictures, including drawings by Stacy and Davy done directly on the wall with washable markers. Jack needed to wash the wall down.

 

"You have gained access to your memories," Thor commented.

 

"Sort of," Jack said. "I don't actually remember anything, but new things keep popping up and I seem to just do them. The kids are being weird, too, buddy, and not just ours. I had a talk with their teachers and other parents. Kids everywhere are starting to be weird. Daniel's learned another language; I think he's up to 27. He says sounds whisper to him; it's sensuous, he says. There doesn't seem to be anything Sam can't figure out, Major Davis has a gift for arbitration, the list of people with ancient genes is growing by leaps and bounds, and if it gets out that I'm healing people just by touching them, someone is going to kidnap me and lock me up to study me."

 

"You are tagged, we will find you and rescue you," Thor assured him.

 

"Thanks but that isn't the point," Jack said. "Humans were scared enough at the thought of aliens, once they realize something is happening to everyone, especially the kids, they are going to freak out. I'm kinda hoping that all the excitement over this unification will take their attention from the changes long enough to just allow them to happen."

 

Thor took a moment to consider Jack's statement and then nodded. Jack sat, leaning forward with his hands clasped thoughtfully between his knees.

 

"Is it just our planet that these things are happening?" he asked. "Is it happening to humans everywhere?"

 

"A few others," Thor acknowledged. "Mostly just here. Humans elsewhere have been held back in their development."

 

Jack nodded. "What's happening with Langara?" he asked. "Niirti said something about the Langaran brain when she tried to mess with Jonas."

 

Thor hopped up onto a chair.

 

"Because of the concentration of naquadah and naquadria, the Langarans have been affected," Thor admitted. "They will be leaping, also."

 

"So it's a good thing to keep them close to us during all this," Jack commented.

 

"Yes. But their cultural development is not up to where it needs to be for their abilities," Thor warned. "You cannot help them in their development, they need to make the same decisions you are making; make a conscious change, or implode."

 

Jack nodded. "Double indemnity," he said. "They helped in the war and they've already asked to be part of the unification. That alone will alter their culture."

 

Thor looked thoughtful as his fingers tapped against the arm of the chair.

 

"Then there is nothing we can do, it is done," he finally said. "I can only hope that they have learned from their past mistakes and be judicious with their new toys."

 

"Jonas will be on the unification council to represent Langara," Jack said. "We can do our best to guide them from there."

 

Jerrie came back from the school run and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the little gray alien sitting in the living room. Jack introduced them.

 

"Uh, hi," she stumbled, a little white around the gills.

 

"Greetings." He jumped down. "I will leave you now," he said to Jack. "What is the Earth expression? Don't be a visitor?" He beamed out and Jack chuckled.

 

"Stranger," Jack said to the air. "Don't be a stranger."

 

He got up and took Olivia from her chair. He stuck his nose close to her diapered butt and decided she needed a change.

 

"Ok, I think that put a LOT of things into perspective," Jerrie said.

 

Davis stopped in soon after and Jack left for the office.

 

Jack didn't exactly put his dress blues on but he did make sure he was well-groomed and had his shirt tucked in. He and Paul spent the day walking around HomeSec and then the SGC, talking with a reporter and making an episode for a weekly TV news segment. Jack talked about the Goa'uld history with Earth, the recent battle, and the unification he was asked to help put together.

 

"Earth is putting a galactic union together?" Alejandro Ramirez stopped and asked in amazement.

 

Jack shook his head. "No," he said emphatically. "The other worlds asked for me personally to assist, not Earth. One of the treaty stipulations is that the world asking to join the union must demonstrate that the countries are united and that citizen rights are a priority. There are minor prerequisites about weapons, drugs, and terrorist activities. At the moment, Earth would be denied membership."

 

The reporter was speechless for a moment. "How do other worlds handle their issues?" he asked.

 

Jack shrugged. "Of all the worlds and cultures I have seen, only a few have been divided. Governments take a strong stand against all weapons except the hand to hand, personal safety weapons. Knives and small pistols, or their equivalent, are fine, larger, weapons, those made for mass destruction, are mostly outlawed except for extreme cases of country-wide protection. The governments appropriate funds more reasonably; the needs of the citizens comes first, not the pockets of the leaders. Most worlds take care of their environment by using anything other than fossil fuels. The major divisions are caused by religion dipping its fingers into political affairs. I have seen very few worlds that were theocracies, and even they put the citizens first."

 

"Are you saying religion is a bad thing?" Ramirez asked. Jack shook his head.

 

"No, I'm saying that without the absolute division of church and state, things go to hell in a hand basket really fast. Look around us, Alex; how many little tribal skirmishes going on in this world are caused by something other than religion? People need to get over themselves and refocus, or they're going to commit genocide. Get religion out of government and stop with the fear of God crap. Scaring the citizens isn't a positive thing."

 

As Ramirez struggled with the concept, they continued to walk. The reporter asked about the energy output of the Yards and the fuel use of the ships.

 

"No fuel," Jack said. "We use alien generators and crystal technology. Completely waste-free and completely safe."

 

"Will Earth be getting these generators for public use?" he was asked.

 

"Not yet," Jack said. "The problem is the mineral used to make them. Naquadah. Earth doesn't have the mineral and it's pretty rare on most planets. We already have alternate forms of energy available; stop putting the money into the oil companies, and start backing alternatives. My family uses electric. With all the water on this planet, I'd really like to see the hydro take off. There should be a way to use hydro-electric and clean the water at the same time."

 

They stopped at the main infirmary for the long-term care patients, and Jack ignored the reporter and camera to talk with the men and women laying in beds or sitting in wheelchairs. They brightened at Jack's entrance and took his hand, if they could. If not, Jack made sure to touch them. A shoulder, a leg, anywhere. They had sacrificed greatly, and they needed to know they were not alone.

 

Jack's next interview was two days later in DC with another news show, this one live. He knew his words about religion and fuels were going to add to the fire, and he was ready for it when a Senator and a religious leader were brought on to counter him. Thanks to Daniel and Paul, he was able to fight them with their own words. He threatened to go out and find a Goa'uld named Jehovah, and the religious leader walked off the set.

 

The next interview was a week away and was conducted at their home. Jack was actually a little scared of that one; the woman had a reputation for turning even the hardest of men into little boys blubbering for their mommies. Jack, Sam, and Daniel were all interviewed. Sam told her about Jacob and his role in everything, and Daniel stood in front of the Stargate and told her about its birth. Walter turned the gate on and the woman and her camera crew almost fainted. She wanted to know about the children and how they deal with it all, so Jack let her ask them. It irritated them, sometimes, that the parents were always occupied with alien stuff, but someone was always home and they got lots of attention. Especially after report cards came out.

 

Two weeks later, came the last interview Jack agreed to do only because Teal'c begged him with large, silent, dark eyes. It was on TV, in front of a live audience. Teal'c came out onto the stage with the others, and handed Oprah a large bouquet of flowers along with a deep bow. Jack had to explain that she and Dr. Phil were Teal'c most favorite Earth people. Aliens and the Jack/Sam/Daniel relationship were the main topics. Oprah looked at their rings as Daniel discoursed on spirituality, love, and the concept of togetherness. She asked Teal'c about the alien thought on marriage and partners.

 

"Humans are stubborn," he rumbled disapprovingly. "They have a short life which they waste arguing about someone else's life. I do not understand." He also didn't understand the applause he received but after a look from Jack, he graciously accepted it.

 

Parts of their hand-fasting ceremony were played, much to the delight of the audience. Jack covered his face at the recording of him singing to Daniel.

 

"You're dead," Jack told him after all the laughter and applause.

 

"What? I like it when you sing to me," Daniel said innocently.

 

There were many ooohs and aaahs at the kissing and ring presentations, gasps at the sight of obvious aliens, and more gasps at the sight of double moons in the sky.

 

"Now, your kids were there," Oprah commented. "Do they visit alien worlds often?"

 

"They've been out a few times," Jack nodded. "And that was before the baby was born; her mother was my niece. Megan and my father died in a car accident on her way to her final check-up before delivery. I adopted my great-nieces and nephews."

 

A hand went to her throat. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. "Was this long ago?"

 

"During the summer," Jack said. "Olivia is almost 6 months, now. I'm Dad, Sam is Mom, and Daniel is Uncle Danny, except Olivia's been identifying him as da da, also, which is fine with me. Daniel's daughter, Stacy, calls me Dad, too. Actually, she uses the word Adda. One of Daniel's languages is Sumerian, and it means Daddy. Sam is Mom to Stacy, too."

 

"Soooo, they basically see all of you as their parents," she said, glancing out at the front of the audience.

 

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I know I'm in trouble when someone calls me Uncle Jack instead of Dad."

 

Everyone laughed.

 

"Now, don't you have another son?" she asked, frowning in thought. "Our research said you have an older teenager."

 

"My oldest was Charlie," Jack said. "He died in an accident about 12 years ago. Jonathan is new to me; he was a surprise that showed up on my doorstep a few years ago."

 

More condolences were expressed. "And Jonathan didn't come with you today?" she asked. "Just the younger kids?"

 

"He's actually on another planet," Jack said. "He's 18, out of school, and his boyfriend is bigger than me, so I wasn't going to argue. Hey, playback the ceremony?" he asked, looking around in the shadows of the production crew. "The long-haired irritation playing guitar." The image was quickly found and played for the audience. "Yeah, that's him," he told Oprah. "And that doe-eyed barbarian in leather is Shara, his boyfriend. Shara is actually one of the Anunnaki warriors; allies of ours."

 

The audience laughed as they watched Jonathan scamper around with his guitar, Shara always watching him. Jack looked at Daniel and Sam; they had completely missed the looks of affection coming from the warrior.

 

"He's a cutie, Jack," Oprah said.

 

Before anyone could say anything, someone in the audience stood up and came down the isle.

 

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Hey, buddy, you can't...." there were screams as the man pulled a gun from the back of his jacket. Jack jumped, shoved Oprah down behind the couch, and stood at the front of the stage.

 

"Nooo, nooo....." he could hear the man whispering in terror to himself. Jack looked into the man's face; it was contorted as he struggled with himself. Jack made a slight hand signal and the man was abruptly on the floor. The audience continued to scream and scramble away.

 

"Quiet!" Jack yelled. No one was paying attention. He put two fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Pipe down and sit down!" he ordered. Shocked, the audience slowly returned to their seats. He jumped off the stage and went to the downed man to check his pulse. He took the gun and looked at it. "Lieutenant," he called over an SF who had been in the wings and gave the man orders. The SF holstered the zat and several other SF came out to help haul the man off. Teal'c went with them.

 

"Oh, dear Lord, what was that?" Oprah asked, her eyes wide, body trembling. Daniel handed her back into her seat and poured a glass of water for her while Sam went to the children; she took the screaming baby and walked off, holding Olivia close and murmuring to her.

 

"Is he dead?" Oprah asked in shock.

 

"No, he isn't," Jack assured her. He turned to the audience. "He isn't dead. My men only stunned him. From the look on his face, he was probably brain-washed into doing this. We'll get him fixed and he will be sent back home."

 

"He tried to kill you!" she protested.

 

"Well, you can press charges if you want, but I won't," Jack told her. He gave her shoulder a pat and sat back down. "Alright, calm down, it's ok," he once more assured the audience. "We've seen it before; someone gets captured at some point and gets brainwashed. They don't even remember it happening. When the trigger is pulled, the person is aware of their actions, but they have no control over their actions. They are being forced into doing whatever it is they are doing. I saw his face; he didn't want to be doing that, he was terrified. We will do our best to repair the damage to his brain, and he will be returned home. The bad guy in this is the person who did the brainwashing; this man was only a victim."

 

Sam returned. Olivia was down to sniffles and a little whimpering.

 

"She's ok, just scared," Sam said. She sat and held the baby close. "Katie, bring me a bottle?" she asked. Katie dug one out of the bag and brought it up onto the stage. "Thank you."

 

"Are the rest of you kids alright?" Oprah asked.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Katie nodded. She returned to her seat with her brothers and sister.

 

"Look, can I suggest a break?" Jack asked. "Get things calmed down, order reestablished, and we can continue."

 

Oprah thought that was a great idea and called for a break. The police were soon on the scene and Jack pulled them aside. The police soon left.

 

"How long do you think he's been in waiting?" Daniel asked quietly.

 

"Hard to say," Jack said. "It would take months to check the rest of the audience for zatargs, so we'll just have to wing it. Should have thought of scanners, though; that gun was a Glock."

 

"Ceramic," Sam commented. "Got through the metal detectors." Jack nodded.

 

"It did look like you were the target," Daniel said. "He was looking directly at you."

 

"Wonder what the trigger was?" Jack asked thoughtfully. "Sam, do you have a scanner on you? Give it to an SF and have him scan the rest of the audience. Won't spot a zatarg, but it'll pick up weapons. If anyone protests, it's Homeworld Security. If they still protest, they're welcome to leave."

 

Jack had a talk with the director. If any cameras were rolling, the footage needed to be cut and sent to his office. If any footage escaped, Jack would take it personally and the director would never work again. Oprah ordered it done and the director reluctantly agreed. Jack tried his own brand of scanning but came up with only frightened people; if any more zatargs were in the audience, they were not yet triggered and the information was buried deep enough that Jack couldn't read it.

 

Most of the audience returned and the show went on. Jack had given their hostess a few topics to pursue, so the subject was medicine was taken up which Sam readily jumped into. She talked about the recent distribution of protocols to health officials and then mentioned some of the more interesting medicines that they had been privately working on, such as diabetic and heart related medicines. The audience perked up.

 

Jack mentioned that Sam was the mother of the ships, and attention was permanently turned away from him.

 

When the taping was finally complete, Jack assured their hostess that she did a great job at keeping it together.

 

"Do you deal with this all the time?" she asked, fanning herself with a magazine.

 

"Actually, this was a fairly good day," he said.

 

The main topic of discussion was General Jack's attitude toward everything from weapons to religion to child rearing to sexuality. A private phone call with Hayes told him that there was a quiet buzz happening in DC over the public's attitude; the country seemed to be fairly divided as to whether or not Jack needed to be strung up or crowned king. The oil industry was on a warpath as, overnight, people began demanding that research into alternative fuels be made completely public. They didn't believe the industry had been honest with them about the value of alternative fuels.

 

"Duh," Jack informed Hayes.

 

"Jack," Hayes hesitated. "I've been rereading the SG-1 reports, listening to your speeches and interviews. You're really sincere, aren't you? Although we are technologically more advanced than a lot of other worlds, we're behind socially, aren't we? In my position, there really isn't much I can do to make changes happen globally, and because of how our government is set up, I can't take a leak without getting someone's permission. Listen, Jack.... If I don't run for the next term, is there something I can do from your end? I loved being out on the Prometheus and meeting representatives from other worlds. My God, Jack, listening to them talk about galactic issues was incredible. I felt like a child learning something from my grandpa's knee. Earth could be learning so much from other worlds. I'd really like to be in on all that but I don't know where or what I could do to help."

 

Jack looked at the phone. "That's an interesting offer, Henry," he said. "I honestly don't know what you could do, they're pretty much putting this together out there; they only come here when they need an issue straightened out. Let me think about it, see if there's a specific format all this is headed toward, and I'll let you know."

 

Jack knew Hayes himself was sincere when, two days later, the papers and news channels were exploding with the news that President Hayes had fired all his religious advisors and replaced them with a couple of comparative religions professors, both of whom practiced no specific denomination themselves.

 

"The government of the United States is not in any sense founded on the Christian Religion," Hayes was quoted. "As per the 1797 Treaty of Tripoli, a ratified treaty, this administration will stand in support of the separation of church and state. Jesus himself said not to pray in public, as the hypocrites do. We are the first country in the world to establish a secular government, and that is our strength and that was the official intent our founding fathers had for this country."

 

Daniel chuckled to himself as he turned the TV stations.

 

Jack continued to deal with visiting aliens. This time it was Thanatos that was requesting permission to ring in to HomeSec.

 

"Sure!" Jack said, tossing a hand in the air. He went down to the ring room to meet him. His technicians were staring when Jack got there. Thanatos had a horse with him. A horse with a human, sorta, upper half. Jack took Thanatos' forearm in a friendly clasp.

 

"Jack, may I introduce Frayn, the Ras representative to the Milky Way galaxy?"

 

Jack put his hands behind his back and gave a formal bow. The Ras echoed the movement, a pleased shiver to his withers.

 

"Welcome to Earth," Jack said. "I trust your journey was uneventful?"

 

"The journey was peaceful," Frayn said with an incline of his head. "I am told you took the time to care for my people during the recent unpleasantness. My government wishes to give thanks. We are strangers to you and yet you made no distinction."

 

Jack ushered them out of the ring room. "Hey, listen, your people didn't have to help us, this was our problem not yours, so it's us who should be expressing gratitude."

 

People jumped out of the way of the centaur walking the halls and talking pleasantries with their general. Paul came out and greeted Thanatos and was introduced to Frayn. He ordered up refreshments to the main meeting room.

 

"Our people monitor our galaxy just as you do here," Frayn said. "Or should I say, as your people are preparing to. Although we do not interfere with other galaxies, we are aware of our neighbors and we have outposts along the galactic borders. Our galaxy borders yours here." He traced the side of a spiral galaxy that sat near the Milky Way on the galactic map that was hanging on the wall. "I can tell you that these two galaxies hold several presences that are not friendly, this old galaxy is fairly empty, and the far galaxy, although old, still contains a few friendly races." Frayne touched each galaxy on the map as he spoke.

 

"I do not wish to presume, but only suggest; if you are to patrol your galaxy, border outposts are wise."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully and glanced at Paul who was taking notes. "I appreciate the information and advice," Jack said. "I don't believe we have been to the borders, yet. Major?"

 

"No, sir, we haven't," Paul told him. "We've been concentrating on gate worlds."

 

Jack tapped the map. "This galaxy is what we call the Pegasus galaxy," he said. "We do have an outpost there and we are aware of the threat from that galaxy. Our people accidentally woke up the hives so we have begun working to fix that problem."

 

"Indeed," Frayn gave an interested incline of his head. "May I inquire as to how they fair?"

 

"They are fairing well," Jack said. "It's been a little hard, but we are learning to use ancient technology and the creatures we call wraith are being fought off with a degree of success."

 

"Thanatos mentioned that Tau'ri are gaining knowledge of the ancient devices. Impressive," Frayn commented. "We have discovered a few items in our galaxy but have had no success with any of them."

 

Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Really. Feel like sharing?"

 

The Ras wanted coffee beans for planting. Jack rounded up a ton of plantable beans and someone to give instruction on the care of coffee bean plants and the multitude of uses humans have for the beans. Jack sent the new toys to Sam.

 

When he got home, Jack cornered Daniel and they fell onto the couch, lips locked. Stacy and Davy giggled from the kitchen table where Jerrie was helping with homework.

 

"I have students downstairs," Daniel got out. Jack took advantage and slid his tongue in. Daniel dropped his notepad and slid his arms around Jack's back. "There are children in the room," Daniel managed around the active mouth.

 

"Alright, alright," Jack grumped. He took a nibble from Daniel's neck and then got up. "The children will be going to bed early tonight, right?" he asked the room.

 

"No," the children informed him with more giggles.

 

"What kind of bribe do I need to make?" he asked.

 

The kids looked at each other. "Hot fudge sundaes?"

 

Jack scowled. "A little steep, but I might be able to manage it."

 

The report from the man in the studio was in Jack's email. John Glandon was in counseling and rehabilitation. A simple janitor, he had been completely unaware of what had happened to him. He didn't know where the urge to be at the studio came from, he only knew he had to be there. There was no way to tell who had set the implant. The technicians were sure they had wiped Mr. Glandon's mind clean of all commands, including the self-destruct command. The man had been horrified at what he had tried to do. HomeSec councilors took time with him and made sure he was aware that it wasn't his fault and that General O'Neill would not be holding him responsible. They'd keep him for a week or so, making sure he was well on his way to normal before sending him home. Jack signed off on the report and forwarded it to the Oprah legal offices out of courtesy.

 

"Jack." He looked up. Daniel was standing in the doorway to his office, quiet and sober. He looked behind and pulled someone forward. He shut the door and left them.

 

"Michael. Are you alright?" Jack asked, standing up and moving to his brother. Michael's hair had grown out an inch, clothes weren't as neat and tidy as they usually were, and he was in civilian clothing instead of clerical.

 

"Jack, I...." He collapsed to the couch and buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Jack went to him and took him into his arms. Michael put his face into Jack's chest.

 

"Aw, Mikey."

 

It was a while before Michael stopped howling into Jack's chest. Jack knew Michael would show up sooner or later; Michael had always been the one to run away in major denial until he figured out that life wasn't going to take pity on him.

 

When Michael was reduced to sniffling, he pushed away and wiped quickly at his face. Jack got up and found a tissue box.

 

"I'm not as strong as you, Jack," Michael said, tossing a tissue away. "I never have been. I can't do this."

 

"You can," Jack told him. "Stop fighting it. You're trying to make the universe conform to your needs. Stop fighting it and swim with the tide. I've learned that surrender is not always a bad thing. Listen, why don't you go wash your face and get ready for dinner? Spend time with the kids, they miss you. Does Mom know you're here?"

 

Michael shook his head.

 

"Alright, I'll call her and have her over for dinner, too."

 

The kids were excited to see their grandfather and clamored over him with stories and wanting to know where he was. He needed quiet time, he told them, so he had been at the family cabin. He held Olivia and almost started crying again as he saw Megan on her face. It startled him to hear the children referring to Jack as Dad.

 

"They asked," Jack told him quietly. Michael nodded.

 

"I saw Andrew a couple times. He was pleasant and didn't once ask about them," Michael told him.

 

"My lawyer has to fight every month to get child support out of him," Jack said. "We don't really need it, but it's the principle of the thing. I split it up between the kids when it comes in. Make sure they take responsibility for a bank account. Davy doesn't understand the concept of money; Katie and Matty are doing well. Not sure of Livie's take on it, yet, but she's doing well, barely spends a cent."

 

Michael reluctantly smiled. Maggie came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

 

"Michael, will you be staying with me tonight?" she asked.

 

"Sure, Mom, thanks," he said.

 

It was late when Jack got to bed. As he stripped and pulled out fresh pajamas, Daniel watched him from the bed.

 

"Have you been working out?" he asked.

 

"No, why?"

 

Daniel got up and held Jack's hand from putting the shirt on. He poked at Jack's chest and arms.

 

"Your skin seems to have a new-found elasticity," he said. "I haven't seen your muscles stand out like that in a long time. Look, your skin even seems smoother."

 

Jack looked down at himself. He had been resigned to the middle-aged droops and hadn't really looked at himself in a while. Daniel touched his face, studying his jaw and eyes.

 

"Ok, this is weird," he concluded. "You suddenly have 20/20 vision, your knees don't bother you, you carried Katie to bed last week and your back didn't go out, and now your skin is flexible again. I think I'd like you to go for a physical. At the SGC."

 

"She's only 105," Jack said. "She's a little thing."

 

"Jack, she's 120," Daniel told him. "I went with her to her physical a couple months ago. She's filling out those gangly limbs. And she's five foot six, not exactly a little thing."

 

"Danny, I had a physical when I got back," Jack told him, continuing to dress. "I'm fine."

 

"Did you actually sit and talk with the doctors, or did you take it for granted that you were fine because no one said otherwise?" Daniel asked.

 

"Are you complaining?" Jack asked.

 

"No, I'm not," Daniel shook his head. "I'm a little concerned. Jack, the Ancients lived a couple hundred years. Enki did insinuate that you'd be living longer than you're expecting."

 

Jack paused. "I don't want to live a couple hundred years, what would I do?" he said. "I'm fine, come to bed."

 

Actually, Dr. Warner had called him a couple times requesting his presence but Jack didn't want to hear it, whatever it was. Maybe he should. Katie weighted 120? Granted she was a little taller, but she was so slender.

 

In the morning, Jack looked at her as she hurried to gather her school stuff. She seemed to have a few more feminine curves than he remembered. Dr. Lam did say some girls sprouted later than others.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his stare. "Did I spill?"

 

"No," he shook his head. "I was just thinking that I'm not sure I'm happy about you growing up. When did you become such a beautiful young lady?"

 

She flushed and kissed his cheek before hurrying out the door.

 

"You do remember that her birthday is coming up," Jerrie said as she cleared the table.

 

"What?" Jack jerked his head around. "It can't be March already."

 

"March 23 is in two weeks," she told him.

 

Jack groaned. "Have I missed anything else?"

 

"Well, let's see –Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, David's birthday....no, I think that's it; Katie is next, then Daniel, Sam, and Matthew," he was told. "You and Stacy are in the fall, right?"

 

He nodded. "We went to dinner together, I didn't miss that one. Any idea what I should get her?"

 

It took Jerrie a moment..... "She said something about a concert but the ticket prices were ridiculous. I don't remember the band, but I can find out."

 

Jack felt really bad about not being home for the holidays and David's first birthday with them, but he had planned ahead and had presents stashed on the chance he wasn't going to be home. Daniel and Sam had recorded all the events and had sent them to him while he was on the Prometheus. When they got home, Jack had them all burned onto disks, along with all the family messages and then made sure to take Davy out for a special day all their own.

 

He made a few phone calls and stopped by his mother's on his way to work. He handed Michael a list of names and numbers.

 

"The SGC and HomeSec has a group that meets a couple times a month," he told Michael. "It's made up of various religions and they all sit around and talk about redefining their religions. These people still have their faith, Michael. Rabbi Aviram Melnik is the coordinator, he's a nice guy. He says to come on by and you two can talk. I highly recommend you do this."

 

When Jack got to his office, he discovered General Hammond talking with Mrs. Clark.

 

"George!" Jack took his hand.

 

"Jack," Hammond greeted him. "Interesting interviews, Jack. The Oprah thing was fun; Teal'c must have been in heaven. Did something happen? There seemed to be a lot of tension at one point and Teal'c disappeared."

 

Jack ushered Hammond into his office.

 

"A zatarg showed up," Jack said. He poured coffee for them and sat, telling Hammond about the taping. Hammond shook his head.

 

"And there's no way to find the author of that plot," he concluded. Jack agreed. They talked for a while, catching up on kid activities. Tressa was joining the Air Force. Jack sat back, floored.

 

"She's a baby, George," he protested.

 

Hammond nodded ruefully. "She's a 19 year old baby; can you believe that, Jack? She'll be at the Academy the same time I'll be commandant."

 

Jack smiled. "You took the position."

 

"Yes, I did," he sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Did you have a hand in it?"

 

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "By the time I got around to mentioning it, I was told you were already under consideration. I think it's a wise decision, though. And Cassie is engaged, did she tell you?"

 

"No, when? Who?" Hammond asked, as floored as Jack.

 

"Major Harper."

 

Hammond picked his chin up from the floor. "What? He's what, 35? What does Sam have to say about it?"

 

"She says their age difference is the same as hers and mine," Jack informed him. "I couldn't argue that one. Nate approves, so.... Jonathan."

 

"He does? What's been going on out here, Jack, invasion of the pod people?"

 

Hammond left a while later and Jack heard giggling outside his door. He got up and poked his head out. Hammond was sitting on the edge of Mrs. Clark's desk and she was giggling like a girl.

 

"Is there something I should know about?" Jack asked, lifting an eyebrow.

 

"I think I can make a date without your help, Jack, thank you," Hammond told him.

 

Jack shook his head and went back into his office. He thought for a moment and then walked out the other door and down the hall.

 

"Is there something going on between my admin and George?" he asked Cassandra.

 

"They've been making goo-goo eyes at each other since soon after he started temping for you," she told him.

 

"I thought Mrs. Clark was married," he said. Cass reached out a hand and absently drew a coffee mug to her from across the room. Jack looked. The door was closed.

 

"She's widowed, he's widowed," Cass told him. "I think they're cute together."

 

"Wow." Jack shook his head and went back to his office.

 

Sam called and insisted that Jack come out to Nevada. She was excited about something, so he left Paul in charge and went out. She was practically dancing off the ground when he walked out of his al kesh, and completely forgot protocol as she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. She led him to her underground work room which was the size of a football field. There was a stone arch standing in the middle, with wires attached to it.

 

"Isn't that the thing from the moon...thingy...," Jack asked, looking at it.

 

"Yeah," Sam said breathlessly. "Erra gave it to me. Jack, I figured it out."

 

"Of course, you did. Figured what out?"

 

"How it works!" she said excitedly. "Watch!" she fiddled with her computer and then stepped through the arch. And disappeared.

 

"Hey!" Jack protested.

 

"Over here!" He turned and saw her standing across the room beneath another arch. She ran back to him.

 

"I think I can build more," she told him. "It's on the same lines as a DHD and gate. Dial in coordinates and step through. It isn't quite a wormhole, more like a TV station sending signals through to a local receiver. If I can program it to accept longitude and latitude, and build more, they can be placed anywhere on the planet and people will have instant distance travel!"

 

"Please tell me you used a MALP before stepping into it yourself," Jack begged.

 

"Of course, I did," she assured him. "And I've taken the second arch all over the base and it works each time. They are programmed to each other, but I know they can be reprogrammed. I want to take the second arch to the SGC and see if there's still a good connection."

 

"Well, it did send me from a planet to a moon," Jack reminded her.

 

"Oh, yeah, right," she nodded.

 

She dragged him to another area of the work room and jumped up onto a small platform. She pressed a button on the computer and the platform suddenly rose off the floor. Jack took a step back. Sam jumped on it. Not even a wiggle.

 

"It's the same technology that keeps the Goa'uld ships in hover mode," she said. She pressed buttons and the platform went higher into the air. She took it for a test drive across the room. Several technicians ducked their heads and ignored her. "I haven't been able to find a height limit," she said, bringing it back down. "Just think; we can get rid of those clunky satellites and install a few of these around the planet. We can make a base on the moon, install an arch to get there, and set up a monitoring post for the solar system. With one of the platforms, we can set up the mikku. I've had a few technicians with the gene playing with the chair, and they've got the mikku down pat! Come on!"

 

She pulled him again. "Burkett!"

 

"Ma'am?" A sergeant stepped out from behind a panel. He was startled to see Jack and immediately saluted.

 

"Let's show off, sergeant," Sam told him.

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Burkett slid into the chair and quickly fiddled with the controls. A few yards away, a ball rose into the air. Sam opened a hatch in the roof and the ball went whizzing through it and disappeared. Another touch on the chair and there was a star field hovering in mid-air before them.

 

"Now, as the mikku turns, the star field will change to show what it's seeing," Sam said. Jack watched and the field changed. Jupiter came into view. "That asteroid," she told Burkett. A moment later, a beam shot out of the mikku and obliterated the small asteroid.

 

"Platform," she said excitedly. "Chair on platform, platform orbiting planet, solar system guarded!"

 

Jack looked around and noticed that several ancient devices were being played with by technicians with the Gene. He just noticed that a pile of heavy equipment being moved across the room was on a platform suspended in mid-air. There didn't seem to be any problem with the weight of the equipment, and it all remained steady.

 

"Officially impressed, here," he said, looking around in amazement. "I... wow. Pizza and beers are on me."

 

Sam kept a small apartment near by, so Jack spent the night with her instead of heading straight home. It was quiet and it took Jack a while to realize that nothing was wrong, there simply weren't any children running around. Their presence was still in the room, though, in the form of photos and drawings.

 

"Are you behind the latest from Hayes?" Sam asked as she unpacked their take-out. Jack got out the dishes.

 

"Not completely," he said, and told her about the unexpected phone conversation with the president. "I don't know where he pulled that Tripoli thing from, I hadn't heard of it before. It was a good one, though." He went up behind her and put his arms around her, nuzzling the back of her neck.

 

"I am so proud of you," he said. "I cannot believe what you've accomplished out here. It's incredible." He turned her around and held her. "Baby, the applications for all your toys are too numerous to count and that's just in the public sector. You have more than paid for the existence of this project. When you figure out how to build a generator from scratch, the oil industry will collapse, electricity will be a thing of the past..."

 

She looked up at him, slightly guilty.

 

"I'm pretty close to it," she admitted. He pulled back to look at her.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

She took a few steps away and rubbed her arms. "Jack..... When I look at this stuff, I can almost see the building instructions and the mathematical equations. My crew doesn't understand it, they just follow my directions. I don't have the gene, so I can't work the ancient stuff myself, but I understand it and I can work the stuff I've been able to duplicate. I'm actually a little scared."

 

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, there's a hell of a lot of changes happening, did you think it was just me and the kids?"

 

"No," she shook her head and then leaned into his chest. "Mark and Susan called me. Mary and Raymond are both doing odd things. I told them to just let the kids develop as they will and not to try and force them into anything."

 

"What are they doing?" Jack asked.

 

"Ray is suddenly playing piano and hearing music in his head, and Mary is drawing buildings complete with architectural notations. God, Jack, children are starting to do things at the genius level."

 

"And that's going to be average, by the time nature is done with us," he responded.

 

"Want to know what's scaring me?" he asked. She looked up and nodded. He took her to the couch and sat down. She curled up in his lap and snuggled into his arm.

 

"All this.... Wait." He lifted her up and stood, quickly removing his clothes until he was naked. He then stripped her and sat down, pulling her back onto his lap.

 

"Much better," he said. He pulled a nearby blanket over and enfolded them in it. "I don't know how far this healing thing will go," he said. "Cuts and scrapes are one thing, but what if I can heal something life-threatening? What if I can heal cancer? Sam, I can't let it out that I'm doing this. Sure, there are rumors among the soldiers about what I'm doing, but I don't want to walk down the street and suddenly be buried beneath a pile of people all crying out to be healed. It terrifies me. And if I can heal something serious, should I? At what point do I step back and let nature take its course? When should I step in? Should I step in at all? Just because we can do something, does that mean we should do it? I understand your fear at being able to read the devices, I really do."

 

"Daniel hears little whispers behind languages he hasn't learned yet, and the whispers are telling him the rules of the language," she said. "When he hears someone speak it, he also hears the intent. He says it's the whispers and the intent that's teaching him the language. Cassie hears the same thing. She's up to five languages. And I think she has a little of the empathy thing, too, because she handled a lot of the minor delegation issues when you were gone. Ambassadors have begun asking for her."

 

Jack nodded. "I've noticed that," he said. "She also seems to be settling into some kind of contentment mode, and I don't think it has anything to do with Harper."

 

She snuggled in deeper and absently stroked his hard chest, letting the hair slide through her fingers. "I'm still scared," she said. "Evolution says that there will be people who will be left out. They'll put up a fight. There may be a witch hunt before this hits a turning point, and the new humans will suffer before they succeed."

 

"I know," he nodded. "I had a talk with Hayes about all this. The only thing we could come up with was reorganizing the public education system and gear it toward the support of the children and their abilities. Start with a few quiet changes and work on it, one at a time. If we can make it seem like the education system is responsible for the heightened awareness of the children, the general public may be more accepting of it."

 

"The public school system needs an overhaul, anyway," she said. "It's a medieval mess. Have you been working out?" She poked at his chest, noting the smooth skin and more prominent muscles.

 

"Daniel asked me that, too," he said. "No, I haven't. He did make his own close inspection, if you'd like to offer a second opinion."

 

"Flip that switch and tell me what I'd like," she said with a smile as she wiggled sensuously across his lap. Jack gave a small push and she seemed to light up and radiate toward him. His smile faltered as he looked at her, naked and perfect.

 

"I'm not beautiful," he whispered huskily.

 

"You are," she told him. She took his hand and pushed it between her legs. "You turn me on, Jack, can't you feel it? Inside and outside, I can't get enough of you. You look at me, and I see you standing at the center of the universe, strong and steady, lighting my way to you."

 

He felt the wetness between her legs and stroked her, sliding fingers into her and watching her open to him, her heart shining out to him. He bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to him. She sat up and straddled his lap. He sucked a nipple as she took him into her. Her breasts were wonderful and heavy in his hands, fitting perfectly.

 

"I married up," he whispered, stroking the sensitive globes. "So far up, it makes me high just thinking about it."

 

She took his face between her hands and stared into his dark eyes.

 

"Together," she whispered. "We can do this together."


	2. Chapter 2  The Culling Begins

  
Author's notes: Walter has a surprise, Sam finally has her day in the sun, the curse of SG-9 strikes again, Dr. Lam finally gets her claws on Jack, Daniel blows up, Jack melts down, and someone unexpected shows up for Jack’s command performance.  


* * *

Everyone assumed it would be Daniel who had the first book published. To everyone's surprise, it was Sgt. Harriman's face they saw on display. Jack looked from the book to Walter and back to the book. Stargate.

 

"I did get prior permission, Sir," Walter assured him. "And the Pentagon examined the script before allowing the publication."

 

"I'm sure they did, sergeant," Jack said. He had skimmed through it and saw his name over and over again. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c, too, as well as General Hammond's. "My, my, Walter, what a cleaver little bee you are. Well, don't just stand there, son, sign it." He thrust the book out to the airman. "These, too, for Sam and Daniel. Don't forget the big guy."

 

Walter flushed, pleased, and signed the books.

 

No one doubted the book would be Number 1 but it went there in a day. The entire English speaking world stopped to read. As soon as it was translated into other languages, they, too, stopped to read. Jack's office was bombarded with phone calls. Yes, every word was true, Sergeant Harriman had been accurate.

 

Most of the public hadn't understood why Jack's attitude had been put up with by the leadership, but they now understood. Stargate Command had saved Earth's collective ass more times than they had known, and Jack O'Neill was usually at the head of the game. All the internet information had been sketchy at best, the sergeant filled in the missing pieces. Most of them, anyway. While Daniel did have a book in the works, his was more intellectual; Walter had a gift for breaking down difficult concepts and making them digestible.

 

The second bomb came out of Sam's arena; not only was the legendary Area 51 being run by an alien generator that used no carbon fuels and released no pollution, Nellis and Las Vegas and everything within a 200 mile radius were also just connected to the generator. The generators were in short supply due to the materials not being available on Earth, but Area 51 was doing it's best to recreate them. Since the public had read Walter's book, they understood about naquadah and its importance, and were starting to piece together the entire bowl of alphabet soup and the potential benefit for the public. The average energy bill dropped from $200-$300 a month to $50, and that was just to help Area 51 with a few of their own bills and the expense of personnel to monitor the generator. Of course, the casinos still had a larger slice of the pie and had the nerve to complain about paying more than the average home owner.

 

Sam's name had been quietly thrown into the public on several occasions as the head of the team that created the ships, as well as being on O'Neill's team and as his wife, but between the generator and Walter's book, the public jumped into overtime. Sam's name was attached to almost all the gadgets, including the home-made dialing device for the Stargate itself. Luckily, the reporters couldn't get to her while she stayed in the bowels of Area 51. The recent interviewers were beside themselves; they had Sam for days and didn't realize what they had outside someone who helped to create the ships. Sam grumbled that if she had been a man, they would have been all over her for details. Jack had to admit she was right. He made a few phone calls and got permission to release a couple of private films of her teaching pilots the ins and outs of the 303s and the 302s, and an academy film of her teaching cadets the physics, what she knew of them, behind the wormholes. Jack wouldn't put it past her to figure out how to create the wormholes themselves.

 

Jack's phone rang in the middle of his lunch.

 

"Now, Jack, don't get upset," he was immediately warned. Jack paused.

 

"What happened?" he asked, resigned. Landry's angst was almost palpable through the phone.

 

"The locals tried to sacrifice him."

 

Daniel had been asked to go on a mission with SG-9. Jack knew it was a bad idea, everyone knew it was a bad idea; he was convinced that unit was jinxed. SG-9 had reported Mayan temples, so Daniel nearly went down on his knees begging to go.

 

"Daniel, didn't the Mayan's make blood sacrifices?" Jack asked. "Tear out beating hearts, that kinda thing?"

 

"That was here," Daniel said. "That doesn't mean these Mayans developed along the same lines. Come on, Jack, how often have we come across people from this side of the world? Almost never. I need to go."

 

Jack actually didn't have much of a say in the matter, he wasn't Daniel's supervisor.

 

He went to the Mountain and found Daniel sleeping off a minor surgery. His chest was bandaged.

 

"Alright, someone tell me what happened," he said, sitting next to Daniel's bed. Captain Wallace stood nearby, not looking forward to the general's visit.

 

"Sir, when we arrived the locals were getting ready to sacrifice a woman," Wallace said. "They were waiting for a sign from the gods telling them to stop the ceremony. When the Stargate opened and Dr. Jackson walked through....."

 

"They saw it as a sign," Jack finished.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"The cut was superficial," Dr. Lam told him. "Abrasions on his wrists and ankles from restraints. They got him out in time. Someone dialed in and requested a UAV be sent through. It scared the locals enough to let him go. A chemical was poured into the wound on his chest; we had to dig it out a bit to get it all. He'll have a scar."

 

Jack took Daniel's hand and leaned back for a long wait.

 

"I don't care about a scar," he said. "He'll be alright?"

 

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

 

Jack called Sam and then home to let Jerrie know he would be late.

 

"Sorry, Jack," Landry said when he came for a visit.

 

"Not much anyone can do, when he gets something in his head," Jack said, looking at Daniel's sleeping form. He laced their fingers and played absently with the ring on Daniel's right hand.

 

It was several hours later when Daniel began to wake up through pain meds.

 

"Crap," he muttered.

 

"Is that commentary on your physical state or your summary of events?" Jack asked, relieved.

 

"Summary," Daniel croaked. Jack got up and found a water cup and straw. "No pain," he said with a frown. "What happened?"

 

Jack gave him a rundown of the surgery. Dr. Lam came in, a tech having notified her that Daniel was awake. She checked his vitals and then looked under the bandage on his chest. She frowned, looked at the men, and then pulled the bandage up further.

 

"Is this your doing?" she asked Jack.

 

"What?"

 

She carefully lifted the bandage away. Except for a little bruising, Daniel's chest was whole.

 

"Keep it up, general, and you'll put me out of business," Lam commented, tossing the bandage aside. She poked gently at Daniel's chest. He winced slightly but said he felt fine.

 

"I want an x-ray, CT, MRI, the works," she ordered.

 

Jack was a little stunned himself as he looked down at his hand.

 

"General, I'd like to hook you up to a biofeedback," she told him.

 

"I'm not playing guinea pig," Jack informed her. "Not now, not ever."

 

"I could pull medical rank," she warned.

 

"Try it," he said. "There are thousands of people on this planet who are evolving, you want to hook them up, too? Whatever is happening, it's part of who I am, whether I like it or not."

 

"All the more reason to get current normals on you," she said.

 

"You have current normals as of two months ago," he told her.

 

It took several hours to put Daniel through all the equipment. Dr. Lam continued to argue with Jack.

 

"What are you two going on about?" Daniel asked, coming back from the latest imaging. Jack told him. "Jack, I'd like you to do it."

 

"Why?" he frowned stubbornly.

 

"Because. What if something happens to you that turns out to be related to whatever this is?" Daniel asked. "How will anyone know what's normal and what isn't, if you don't get tests done now? Jack, she isn't the NID or the Trust, she isn't trying to exploit you. You healed me, Jack; we need the normals, as many as we can get."

 

Jack growled and muttered as he submitted to Dr. Lam's tests.

 

"You don't even know what you're looking for," he accused her as she stuck electrodes on his hands, chest, and head. She paused and frowned thoughtfully as she looked at his chest. She shook her head and continued.

 

"Probably not," she admitted. "But I do know what's normal, and if something stands out, I'll know it's specific to you."

 

Did he notice any odd disturbances in his vision when the healing thing happened? Did his hands get warm? Did they get cold? Any odd sensations in his hands? Did he think any specific thoughts? No, no, no.

 

When all her tests came back normal, Lam looked around. Col. Reynolds was keeping Jack company while the tests were being done. She grabbed his wrist.

 

"Colonel, thank you for volunteering," she said to the started man. She looked at Jack. "He has an owie, general, heal him." Jack saw a small scrape on Reynolds' cheek. She attached electrodes to Reynolds. "What do you do from here?" she asked Jack.

 

"Well, I've only done it deliberately once," he confessed. "I just....touch." He put his hand over Kevin's face.

 

"Just don't think you can touch my face any ol' time," Reynolds informed him.

 

"But, Kevin, you know I've always had a deep, secret thing for you," Jack told him.

 

"Well, I sorta guessed that, Jack," Kevin told him. "But how could I hope to compete with Daniel and Sam? I feel so worthless beside them."

 

"You are worthless, Kevin, but that doesn't make my feelings for you any less.....ow." Jack rubbed the side of his head where a roll of bandages had been thrown at him.

 

"Would you like Dr. Lam to get normals for something else?" Daniel asked, leaning forward, an inch from Jack's face.

 

"Ooooh, baby, with video?" Jack crooned, touching his nose to Daniel's. "Is Kevin joining us?" Reynolds jerked his face away.

 

"Boys," Lam threatened. She looked at Reynolds' face and then back at her equipment. "The scrape is gone and nothing special showed up on the readout," she said. "General, you felt nothing? Not even something minor? A little whisper of anything?"

 

Jack thought about it. "A little of that tingly feeling," he said. "You know, that special feeling...."

 

Dr. Lam kicked them out of her infirmary.

 

"You're a menace, do you know that?" Daniel inquired as they strode down the hall.

 

"I'm cute and she likes me," Jack told him.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Besides, I'm not the one who keeps getting hurt when off-world," Jack said. "So who's the menace, Dennis?"

 

Daniel put his hands around Jack's throat and threatened to strangle him.

 

"Good night?" Landry said as they walked by his office.

 

"Thank you for a wonderful, if unproductive, day," Jack said, taking Landry's hand.

 

"Yeah, I got a small pain, Jack, would you mind?" Landry asked, tapping his butt.

 

"Sorry, my ass is the only male ass he kisses," Daniel said, dragging Jack out of the office.

 

"Sorry, general, you can see I'm a kept man," Jack called out. "Another time! Another place...!"

 

Once they were in the elevator, Jack smacked Daniel on the shoulder.

 

"Will you please stop letting the natives kill you?" he begged. A couple of marines leaving for home looked at them.

 

"They didn't kill me, they only cut me open a little," Daniel said, peering down the front of his shirt. The cold of the outside air began to reach them and they zipped their coats. "Hey, did you really not sense anything during Lam's experiment?"

 

"A small whoosh," Jack said, wigging his fingers.

 

"A whoosh?"

 

"Yeah, like an exhale or the sound of the tide, and my attention seemed to be focused completely on the problem for just a brief second. Davy has a scraped knee; I'll try it again when we get home." They checked out with the desk and continued their ride to the top.

 

"I don't think I was consciously doing anything when you were down," Jack said. "I was thinking to myself that you had better damned well not get any weird alien infection, but that was about it. I napped for a little while. That's it."

 

"Jack, you have a natural sense of goodwill," Daniel told him. "You want people to be well. Unless they're holding a gun to you. But all in all, you reach out to anyone in need. Since we are bonded in other ways, maybe something inside didn't need permission; it healed me because you wanted me whole and healthy."

 

They walked to the cars. One of the perks that Jack liked was that he had a reserved spot right up front.

 

"Sirs?" one of the Marines called out. The men stopped. "May I ask a question, general?"

 

"Sure..." Jack looked for the name tag but it was hidden beneath the coat.

 

"Corporal Avila, sir," the marine said.

 

"Go for it, corporal," Jack said.

 

"Yes, sir. I'm fairly new around here, sir, but I've been hearing about this evolution thing," Avila said. "Is it true, sir?"

 

"Yes, it is," Jack nodded. Daniel nodded silently beside him. "You got kids, corporal?"

 

"Yes, sir, I do," Avila nodded. "Three. And they're all doing things that should be beyond their age and understanding. My wife is afraid, sir. She's from South America. A lot of people are afraid, whispers of the children being possessed by the devil. I've started hearing rumors of very bad things happening to children, and I have to tell you, sir, I'm scared."

 

Jack gave the corporal his full attention after glancing at Daniel.

 

"What's happening is normal," Jack quietly stressed. "It's happening to some adults, too, but it isn't as noticeable. There are no devils, son, we killed the worst of them just a short time ago. Let the kids develop as they will and don't punish them for doing what is coming naturally to them. The changes must happen for the greater good of our species."

 

"Tell your wife this," Daniel said. "These things are coming from their brains. God gave them their brains, so God must want this to happen. It comes from God, so don't be afraid."

 

Avila nodded, a little relieved.

 

"Thank you, sirs," the corporal said.

 

"You're welcome," Jack said. "And I'll have a talk with the Brazilian ambassador and see what she has to say."

 

"Corporal, someone should have told you about the Kid Tree," Daniel said. "It's not only for the safety of the kids, but also for the parents to talk with each other. Captain Bogner's wife, Gina, recently took over the calendar and phone list, why don't you give them a call? I believe the next parent-kid outing is next weekend. This thing with the kids is a hot topic."

 

Avila thanked him, and he and his partner continued to their cars as Jack and Daniel got into Jack's truck.

 

"God, Jack, I didn't think about third-world countries," Daniel groaned. "We need some fast intel."

 

Jack already had his cell phone out and was dialing Major Davis.

 

"Danny, I want you to write up a release," Jack said after giving Paul his orders. "Make it honest and simple, something the common person would understand. I'll have Sam write something more appropriate for the medical community. Send it to me and I will forward it. I'll have Paul translate them for a public press release."

 

"I can do that."

 

The children were relieved that Daniel was alright. They insisted on seeing his chest for themselves, so he pulled his shirt up to show them. All that was left was a small line that would soon disappear. They weren't told the entire story of his healing; Katie had guessed but she was proving to be very good about keeping quiet. It was Davy they were concerned about; it didn't seem to occur to him that some things were better left unsaid. Davy was still concerned, though, and occupied Daniel's lap during their evening TV watching. He kept touching Daniel's chest, running a finger along the center line. Stacy occupied Daniel's side, huddled up under his arm.

 

"I'm fine, guys," he insisted. He kissed heads.

 

"I don't like you going off-world," Stacy informed him.

 

"I know you don't," Daniel acknowledged. "But sometimes I need to go. This was an important cultural find. We will watch them, and if there is a time in the future when they seem a little more receptive to visitors, we will try and introduce ourselves again. We scared them, so I don't blame them for trying to hurt me."

 

When Jack went into the bedroom, he was careful not to slam the door. It would wake up the baby. He showered, taking his time under the hot water, not doing much more than leaning against the wall.

 

"Are you going to prune yourself or are you going to come out here and yell at me?"

 

Jack shut the water off and got out, pushing past Daniel as he dried off and found his pj's.

 

"Jack, I don't do it on purpose," Daniel told him. Jack got under the covers and pulled them up, turning his back to the center of the bed, and turned the light off. He was suddenly shoved to his back and covered with a larger body.

 

"We are going to discuss this," he was informed.

 

"Get off me."

 

"Are you going to talk to me?"

 

"Off."

 

After a moment, Daniel slid to the side. Jack could feel himself being watched in the dark.

 

"I have a vested interest in you," he said quietly.

 

"I know."

 

"Every time you go out, you get hurt."

 

"Not on purpose."

 

Jack turned his head.

 

"I know that but you attract attention like a magnet," he said. "Since you won't stay on-world for me, I'm pulling the kid-card."

 

Daniel fell forward and put his face in a pillow.

 

"That isn't fair," he said, lifting his face. Jack could see a brightness on the dark of Daniel's face. "You just spent three months fighting Goa'uld, you could have been killed. Would you have stayed home, if I had asked you? Would you have stayed if the kids had asked you?"

 

"I'm replaceable, you're not."

 

Daniel sat up quickly and pushed at Jack's torso.

 

"Bullshit!" he yelled. "Don't you pull that fucking crap with me, O'Neill! I need you, goddammit, you are irreplaceable to ME and yet you don't even ask our opinion, you just find the nearest spaceship and high-ho silver, you're off!" He punched Jack on the chest. "I had the decency to ask your blessing before I went off-world, you DIDN'T! This is supposed to be a partnership, you ASSHOLE, I put a fucking RING on your finger! You promised we would discuss things and you LEFT! You left your FAMILY!"

 

Daniel stormed off the bed and out the room. Stunned, Jack laid there for a moment. He heard another door slam and he got up, scrubbing at his face before rubbing his chest and wincing. He leaned his head between his knees, running his fingers through his hair. Two rings stroked his scalp and he brought his hands down and looked at them. Two rings gleamed in the darkness of the room.

 

He checked in on the baby and found Jerrie tending to her.

 

"I have her," she said quietly. Jack nodded and shut the door.

 

The door to the den was unlocked, which he was grateful for; he wouldn't have to bust down the door. Daniel was sitting on the floor in front of the small couch, his knees drawn up. Jack locked the door and quietly came down into the room. He undressed and knelt next to Daniel, reaching for the pajama tops. Daniel knocked him away.

 

"You can call me every name in the book, but we are doing this," Jack quietly informed him.

 

"My body," Daniel spat out hoarsely.

 

"You wanted to talk, we're going to talk," Jack said. "Get your clothes off, or I'll tear them off."

 

Daniel tore his clothes off, angrily throwing them across the room. He pulled a pillow to his chest and buried his face in it as he rocked. Jack wiped his face and slid down beside him.

 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He put an arm across Daniel's shoulders and pulled him over. Daniel released the pillow and put his face in Jack's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

Daniel continued to cry, his hot tears sliding down Jack's chest and stomach as Jack held him. He opened up enough to get a hard smack in the face of the pain Daniel had been hiding.

 

"I want you safe," Jack whispered when Daniel had begun to quiet. "It would kill me if you died."

 

Daniel lifted his head and glared angrily, his face wet, eyes red.

 

"And you think I feel any less for you? You're a self-centered asshole!"

 

"Danny, you are a blessing on this world," Jack told him. "I wish I could have met your parents, because they created a miracle. If my running out onto a battle field will make you safe, I'm going to do it."

 

Daniel leaned back and stared in disbelief at him.

 

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked. "I don't have a language for this, so you are just going to have to try and comprehend –I love you. As much as you love me, I love you. It doesn't seem to occur to you that when your life is in danger, we can only stand and watch. If Sam is out with you, I'm here alone, Jack. I have no one to understand my fear of seeing one or even two caskets. You have no right to get angry with me about going off-world. I need you here, Jack, not scattered across the galaxy, so don't you fucking read me the riot act about off-world. You said we were a team and you haven't once consulted with me, except to TELL me what you were going to do. You are no longer my commanding officer, GENERAL, so quit giving me fucking orders and start communicating! I LOVE you, you fucking son of a bitch, so keep your castle towers and let me IN! You fucking trained me as a soldier, I'm not delicate! I don't need a white knight, you don't go onto a battlefield without me! Asshole!" He punched Jack in the stomach and jumped to his feet. He angrily wrapped a blanket around himself and stormed across the room. Jack took a breath and rubbed his stomach.

 

"Just because I like it up the ass, doesn't make me the girl in this relationship!" Daniel continued to rage. "I am your partner, goddammit, not some screeching female on the railroad tracks! I don't need my head patted, or my ass, for that matter! I'm tired of feeling as though I'm a blond with not much more than two brain cells! I have three Ph.D's, Mister Master's degree, and you haven't once asked me my opinion on an Earth matter! I'm your resident anthropology expert! Today's issue of the children is the first time something has come up that you actually asked me to help with and all you wanted from me is a letter! I have to go off-world just to get an anthro fix!" He threw something across the room and it shattered against a wall. Daniel slid to the floor against a bookcase, sobbing incoherently.

 

Shocked, Jack sat for a moment. He stood, wincing slightly, and walked to Daniel.

 

"Danny, I'm sorry," he said. He squatted down. "I didn't know you were feeling so hemmed in. It's a poor excuse, but I didn't know I had to ask before you would offer an opinion on anything. Danny, you have always been welcome to join in on council meetings, I'm sorry if I didn't say it. I thought you wanted to be at the SGC and teaching; if I had known otherwise, I would have asked you right away to come to HomeSec. My God, Daniel, anything you have to say will always be the primary opinion, it always has, don't you know that? I always look to you first; when you don't offer anything, I look elsewhere. Just tell me what you want. Do you want to be at HomeSec? You can start tomorrow. Just tell me."

 

He hesitated before touching the brown head. Daniel sobbed louder. Jack leaned down and put his head against Daniel's back.

 

"Baby, I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry if I've been going overboard on the protection. You're mine and I want the entire universe to know it, even if that means putting my stamp of protection on you. Yes, I can get a little white knight about things. You're not a wuss, Danny, I know that, and I'd have you at my side in a battle any day. If it wasn't for the children, I would have considered bringing you and Sam with me. I trust you so much, I place the lives of my children in your hands. Yes, I didn't want you to die in battle, but if something had happened to the children.... I can't go through that again, Danny; once was once too many times and losing Megan was almost as hard as losing Charlie. I thought you understood that. I should have said it. I may be on the front line but you are my defense line. If it gets through me, I know you'll stop it. You carried my ass off the field, I know you'll save my children. I will do my best to stop with the over-protection, if you will try and understand why I need you here. Please, Danny."

 

Daniel finally turned over and knocked Jack back. Jack held him hard, a fist in his hair, continuing to whisper apologies into Daniel's ear. Daniel finally began to quiet as he stayed plastered to Jack.

 

"I didn't know you had been so scared," Jack whispered, looking at the ceiling. "You never let on."

 

"I...didn't want you to...lose confidence," Daniel whispered hoarsely. "I hated...you being out there. I buried myself in work and the kids so I didn't have to think of you probably dead. I have first hand knowledge of being the spouse of a soldier and I don't like it. I had Sam, but we didn't have you."

 

Jack stroked his hair and pressed his mouth to Daniel's neck. "I'm here, Danny."

 

Eventually, Daniel used his torn pajama top to wipe his face and blow his nose. Jack pulled on a nearby blanket and covered them.

 

"Things have been happening here, too, but you haven't asked about them," Daniel said. "I've had a few studios contact me, asking for information that they can adapt for their shows. Use facts in a fictional environment. I had someone contact me with the idea of public service announcements. They were talking about aliens in general, but the announcements could easily be educational for other things. Col. Chekhov has asked me to come to Russia, the Queen of England wants tea, Germany, Italy, France, Spain, basically all the European nations, Australia, New Zealand...I've heard from almost every nation in the world, Jack. They all want education. The countries that have tribes are very concerned. Chekhov says he's had reports of exorcisms and sacrifices coming from the outback, and the Chinese border is horrific."

 

Jack frowned as he looked at Daniel.

 

"What the hell has been happening while I was gone?"

 

"Exactly," Daniel nodded. "Hell. It's been breaking loose. Jack, haven't you read the reports sitting on your desk? Everyone is screaming for information. I started training my students for service here, not off-world."

 

Jack stroked Daniel's hair and pressed his mouth to his forehead. He turned them over and leaned over Daniel.

 

"I will read them tomorrow, I promise. I wish you could do that sensing thing," he said. "I'm sorry if I do things that make you feel...mmm...less-than. I'm a grunt, Danny; I don't think you realize how much power you and Sam have over me. I do what I need to do, and I just assume that if you guys what something else, you'd tell me."

 

Daniel looked up and touched Jack's ribs. "Sometimes that's hard," he said. "We want you to be happy, too."

 

Jack leaned down and gently kissed him. "Tell me something recent that I fucked up," he said, looking into the red-rimmed blue eyes. "I must have done something that brought on this blow-up, the pressure has obviously been building, so tell me what it is."

 

Daniel was silent for a moment, speaking volumes to Jack.

 

"You countermanded me after I issued a punishment to Katie," Daniel finally said. Jack thought about it and then nodded.

 

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry," he said. "You're right, I'm wrong. WE are her parents, not just me. Punishment is on, we will tell her at breakfast."

 

Daniel nodded and slowly slid his arms around Jack's waist. "I know this is wimpy, but just hold me," he quietly asked.

 

"It isn't wimpy," Jack assured him. He settled down, pulled the blanket tight around them, and held Daniel close.

 

Early in the morning, they woke up and quietly made love, nothing more than gently touching each other. Jack did his best to pour his entire self into Daniel as he touched and kissed the man. There was something extremely intimate about looking into each other's eyes as they rubbed their genitals together, something more intimate than one being inside the other.

 

They wiped themselves off with Daniel's torn shirt and put on their pj bottoms before heading upstairs. The children were quietly eating breakfast, not sure what was happening, having heard the yelling in the night.

 

"It's ok, kids," Jack said, their quiet extremely loud in the morning air. "We had an argument, that's all. We're ok now." He went around and touched heads and cheeks before getting his robe. He brought out Daniel's robe and found coffee waiting for him.

 

"Katherine, I believe Daniel gave you a punishment," Jack said. "I was wrong to take it away. You were an hour late for curfew and Daniel caught you. His punishment stands."

 

Shocked, Katie stared at him for a moment.

 

"But....that isn't fair," she said in disbelief, looking from one to the other. "It was only an hour."

 

Jack nodded. "It was an hour in which you could have been dead in a ditch somewhere," he said. "You didn't even call to let us know you would be late; we might have extended the deadline, if we had known. No driving for two weeks and you stay home Friday after school until school Monday morning. Without guests."

 

Katie slammed her spoon down and ran from the room. A second later, her bedroom door slammed.

 

"And Matthew, yes, you may have a sleep-over Saturday night," Jack continued. "Five guests only and you may pick three movies from the video store."

 

While the kids got ready for school, Jack held Olivia and got in some daddy time before he needed to go to the office.

 

"Thank you," Daniel said softly. He leaned over and pecked at Jack's mouth before heading to a shower.

 

"Were there discipline problems while I was gone?" Jack quietly asked Jerrie who was clearing the table.

 

"A little, at first," she said with a shrug. "Daniel may appear a little soft-serve, but the kids quickly discovered that he stands his ground. They settled. Sam was a little unsure of her place but she found her rhythm. I think she had a few parental talks with General Hammond. She's known him a while?"

 

"Yes, she has," Jack nodded. "George served with Sam's father, Jacob, for years. He knew Sam and her brother Mark when they were toddlers."

 

Jerrie nodded.

 

"He's moving back here," Jack said. "He's taking the position at the Academy. Sam misses her father, and she really didn't have time to get to know mine, so I'm glad George will be here for her. Do you think you'll ever want kids?"

 

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "I love them, but I'm happy taking care of other people's kids. And if you don't mind my saying so, your kids are surprisingly good kids," she said. "I've met a lot of brats, in my day, but these guys are a breath of fresh air. You'd think military kids would all be well-disciplined, but usually they're over-disciplined and they strike out at the bonds early in their teenage careers. It's nice to see parents who actually talk to their kids AND listen. And stick to their guns."

 

Jerrie started the dishwasher and Jack handed her the baby.

 

"Thank you," he said. "I don't think I've had them long enough to take the credit, so I'll forward your compliments to their mother and hope to live up to her expectations."

 

He stopped by his mother's house on his way to work.

 

"How did you discipline us without feeling like crap for doing it?" he asked her.

 

"I didn't," she said. "Made me feel like crap every time."

 

He kissed her cheek and continued to work.

 

He knew he wouldn't like it, and he didn't when Davis handed him a quick over-view of world events.

 

"Oh, my fucking Christ," Jack moaned, tossing the paper down. Paul nodded gravely.

 

"It's bad enough some of those countries are still killing female babies, but this? Entire generations are suddenly gone," Paul said.

 

Jack scrubbed at his face and tuned out for a moment.

 

"Send that report to Dr. Wagner," he said. "And get me...who's the worst?... Get me...no, I'm going to pay them a personal visit."

 

"Sir...," Paul hesitated.

 

"Well?"

 

"Jurisdiction, sir," he said. He knew the general wasn't going to like it. "Our job is to protect Earth from invasion and, through the SGC, explore the galaxy. Anything else is outside our jurisdiction. We should inform the World Health Organization and let them deal with it. That would be proper procedure. Sir."

 

"Out."

 

Davis inclined his head and left the room.

 

Almost one million children worldwide had been killed in the past three months. Jack felt sick to his stomach. He went into his private bathroom and got rid of his breakfast. He brushed and rinsed his face before going back into his office. He sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. His phone rang. He pressed the intercom.

 

"No calls, Abigail," he quietly requested.

 

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Clark responded after a moment.

 

An unknown time later, the door quietly opened. A tissue touched his face, gently stroking his cheeks and eyes.

 

"A few times while I was growing up, I resented and hated humans," Cassie said softly. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. "I was angry. I didn't understand why you couldn't have come just an hour sooner. One hour, that was all I wanted, and maybe I wouldn't have been alone. If there are gods, I think they wanted me to be here, for whatever purpose. I needed Janet in my life, I needed all of you. I wouldn't have needed rescuing, if Niirti hadn't destroyed my world. One life, Jack, just one. It's a blessing."

 

Jack took a shuddering breath and pulled her close, burying his face in her belly.

 

"I can't tell you how to fix this, I don't know," she said softly. "But I know you, and I know that when the time comes, you will do the right thing."

 

"Too fast," he whispered. "It's happening too fast."

 

"No, it's been happening for years," she told him. "Do you remember Daniel talking about cultural implosion? When a culture builds to a point where it either implodes or explodes? If it implodes, it dies out. If it explodes, it becomes something else and continues to grow. The difference between a black hole and a supernova. This planet is so over-crowded, it needs to explode or it will implode. Scientists can't keep up with all the new diseases cropping up. All the death and destruction of entire nations through war and famine. Pollution killing the ozone in turn creating a heat bubble; this winter is no where near as cold as it should be. Natural disasters tearing apart coastlines that would have been protected, if people hadn't messed with them. Nature is saying some of us need to go. I don't mean to sound cold, but that's how life works and you should know that. Clean your own backyard, first."

 

He nodded shakily and tugged her blouse back into place.

 

"Generals aren't supposed to break down in front of little girls," he said huskily.

 

"That's ok because I love the ones that do," she informed him. She kissed his head and turned.

 

"Honey, I need Daniel, Sam, Dr. Lam, Dr. Warner, Dr. Wagner, the Surgeon General, and reps from the NIH and WHO," he told her. "Our people need to prepare a presentation for the others; I need everyone here for an urgent meeting at 8am local time tomorrow and keep it to themselves." Cass nodded and left the room.

 

Jack decided to close shop and work at home for the rest of the day. His main excuse was that he needed baby time. The world always seemed a better place when it smelled like a baby. He staggered into the house and found her in a swing watching Jerrie clean the living room. Olivia saw Jack enter and squealed, holding out her arms.

 

"Da!"

 

Jack picked her up and held her close, breathing in her scent.

 

"Did you just say that?" he asked her. He experimented with the sounds as she watched his face closely.

 

"Da!" she squealed in delight.

 

"Oh, baby, I needed to hear that," he told her. He collapsed onto the couch and sat her up on his stomach. She bounced enthusiastically and patted his chest as she babbled.

 

"You left a couple hours ago, bad day already?" Jerrie asked.

 

"You have no idea," he said. "Jerrie, how much of what we talk about around here do you understand?"

 

She sat in a chair and thought about it.

 

"Quite a bit, I think," she said. "Current conversations are revolving around evolution and mainly the kids. Kids in general, not just yours. And it's happening to some adults. Whatever IT is."

 

Jack gave her an overview of the entire situation. She frowned as she followed.

 

"But I'm getting the impression that whatever is going on, there is a difference between the kids and the adults," she said. "Sam's toys, for example. They seem to have nothing to do with evolution."

 

"Correct," Jack nodded. "When the Ancients came back to Earth to live out the remainder of their days, they bred with the locals. Those genes have survived in certain members of the population. Everyone has the ability to make the leap, but it takes genetic tinkering to make people without the ancient gene do ancient things. It's easier just to find people with the gene."

 

"How does one make the leap?" she asked, confused.

 

Jack shrugged. "It really isn't as dramatic as it seems," he said. "It's easiest for the kids because their brains are so active, and they're doing it without thinking about it. The average IQ is being pushed forward a little, that's all. You've noticed the kids are all working ahead of their grade? That and they seem to be picking up things intuitively. Katie seeing an illness inside of someone, Matty understanding spirituality."

 

"And you feel other people's emotions," she said, looking at him. Jack nodded.

 

"I was jumpstarted a few years ago," he said. "The kids are using more of their brain than previously known. Seven to ten percent was the normal; that's being pushed forward to about fifteen percent. Twenty will be considered high genius level."

 

Jerrie nodded. "And where does this gene come into play?"

 

"Not quite sure yet," he admitted. "Two different things are happening; the leap and the gene. I think, eventually, they'll meet up. The toys were created by a race that used a lot more of their brain than we are using. The Asgard are unable to make the toys, if that gives you perspective. Sam is a little scary, actually; she doesn't know how to create them, but she is able to recreate them once she reverse-engineers them. It's like she's able to look at something and know how it was made. The difference between creation and reproduction."

 

"Since you're the main object of discussion and tip-toeing around, I think you're not telling me everything," she said.

 

"The toys are our inheritance," he said, not responding. "Our ancestors created them, ancestors for some of us. They really are not necessary for our future, but they're nice to have and they will make the world a better place, environmentally speaking, if we can get them duplicated. The problem is, only people with the gene can use them. I could be wrong in all this, I'm not a scientist. You should ask Sam, if you want more details. Did she test you, by the way?"

 

"Not that I'm aware of," she said. Jack heaved himself up, telling Olivia how perfect she was which she accepted gracefully, and went into his office for a moment. He came out and held out something small.

 

"Just hold it," he said. "There's no on button, just think ON. Will it."

 

Jerrie held it for a moment, looking curiously at it. There was suddenly a party on the floor. Olivia squeaked and pumped her legs excitedly. Jack set her belly down on the carpet and she patted at the figures.

 

"Instant baby entertainment," he said. "Congratulations, you have the gene. That means your siblings will also have it, if they are full-blood and not halves."

 

"What is it?" Jerrie asked, watching in awe as Olivia tried to catch the figures.

 

"Just a toy," Jack said. He went to find coffee.

 

The phone rang and he answered it.

 

"O'Neill. Just write up something from the cultural perspective," he said. "Everyone from their own specialty. Did Paul send you the quick report he gathered? It's killing me, Danny, I tossed my breakfast when I read that report. No, I'm fine. Olivia called me Da. I felt a lot better after that." He smiled and went into his office, shutting the door.

 

He began reading through the reports that had been sitting in his in-box. Jack hadn't been ignoring them, he was just hustling to find the time to deal with current issues, not things months old. Daniel had been right; hell was breaking loose. Suicides were way up, murder was at an all-time high, and those were just the modern countries. The non-HomeSec countries were clamoring even louder for inclusion, but those were the countries that had a high degree of infanticide and abuse against females of all ages. One of the reports was from Russia. Jack picked up the phone.

 

"Sergei," he said when it was answered. "It's Jack. Sorry to wake you. What's going on with your outback?" He rubbed his eyes as he listened. "Get the word out that it's normal," he said. "Well, tell them smarter kids will make Mother Russia proud. A lot of people are afraid; I thought we were more advanced. I'm having a hard time swallowing these numbers, colonel, and Russia was the last place I expected to see them. Your outback is so primitive? Alright, do what you can. Oh, hey, what about all the alien stuff, what are they thinking about that? Listen, even your people way out there still turn up the pride when they hear about honored military, don't they? We're not at war, at the moment, so why not get the pilots to do a little PR? Take them for a meet and greet with the peasants. The pilots can praise the kids and let them know how proud Russia is of them. I don't know, maybe it will, maybe it won't. Ok, thanks."

 

He took a breath and called out again.

 

"Hank, I need a favor. I have a meeting at 8am and I need Enki here. He started this snowball, he needs to help. Thanks."

 

The children were relieved to see the Dads snuggling, although Katie was still in poor abused teenager mode. Jack demonstrated his new status as Da! and Sam took Olivia, coaching her with, "ma ma ma ma...."

 

After attention was given to all and the kids were in bed, Sam and Daniel worked on their reports for the morning.

 

"Are you as pissed with me as Daniel is?" Jack asked Sam as he watched her type.

 

"Why is Daniel pissed at you?" she asked, not looking away from the screen. Jack told her. "Oh. A little," she said. "But my point of view is different; I was raised in a military family and I'm military. Remember that Daniel isn't military, no matter what he's been doing over the past ten or so years. He doesn't think military. As your wife, I would have liked a little discussion before you headed out, my opinion taken into consideration; as an officer, it didn't occur to me to question it, although I would have liked to have gone with you and gotten my shots in."

 

Jack was standing behind her chair and he leaned his head on her shoulder for a moment. "Ok," he said. "I can't stop and discuss every move I make, Sam. I have a job to do."

 

She paused and turned her chair.

 

"Jack, he's lost the people he's loved most in his life," she stressed. "His parents, Sha're, his grandfather, Kasuf, everyone. I honestly don't think he'd recover if we lost you. The next time you go gunning for a snake, just try and find a few minutes to talk with him. Give him a little reassurance. He's strong, except where you're concerned, and he hides his insecurities very well. You're his lover, father, brother, best friend; if he loses you, he loses everything. He might stick around for Stacy, but it wouldn't be with a full heart. I'll pay more attention, if something like this happens again, and do what I can, but you need to stop and consider others, too. You have a family, now, not a team trained not to question, and unless you want to find yourself with children and lovers who resent you, you need to do a better job at communicating. Use Dad as your example."

 

He stretched his back and shoulders, wincing, and nodded.

 

"Ok."

 

He went down into the grotto. Daniel's face was plastered to the computer screen, a pen lodged between his teeth. Jack leaned against the desk and watched him. He reached out and stroked a stray lock of hair.

 

"You're getting shaggy again," he commented. The hairline had gone up a centimeter or two, but Jack didn't mention it.

 

"I like it shaggy," Daniel murmured. He made a notation on the pad next to him. Jack was amused to see Daniel's notes were being taken in what looked like Egyptian.

 

"So do I, actually," Jack said. He touched Daniel's chin. "Hey." Daniel paused and looked at him. "Enki told me that my life span has reached that of the Ancient's themselves." Daniel sat back, his eyes widening. "I didn't want anyone to know because I'm kinda creeped out by it. I guess my body is starting to react to the regeneration. I also didn't want to be confined to a cell while doctors took me apart. Danny, if I do die before you, I am giving you this guarantee here and now –I will ascend and I will spend as much time with you as I can until you join me. I'll come back, if I can figure out how. I promise you, I'm here and you're not getting rid of me. No matter what happens."

 

Daniel took a shuddering breath and accepted the arms around him. Jack pressed his mouth to the top of Daniel's head.

 

 

"Get back to work," he said. "We'll take time together as soon as someone gets the ball rolling with this mess. Our major informed me that I'm not that person. He's a little irritating, sometimes."

 

Neither Daniel nor Sam got any sleep as they hustled to put together as much information as they could. Daniel wrote from a cultural view, how different cultures would probably react and suggestions of ways to counter-act, along with a proposed public statement that was written at an 8th grade level for the Western countries, and a 3rd grade level for the third-world countries. Sam wrote from a physics view, Dr. Lam from a medical view, and Dr. Warner was putting together examples from various imaging techniques along with footage of children and adults working on a level that they had previously been unable to attain. Jack knew some of the footage of brain activity, neurons lighting up, were his own. All identification would be removed from the images.

 

Jack watched Davy sleeping and felt a heavy heart. Davy had shone no signs of advancement.

 

They rushed to his office in the morning. Enki was waiting for them, dressed in his Tau'ri best. Paul tried to take Jack aside.

 

"Are they here?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes, sir, but...."

 

"Ok, let's do it."

 

"Sir....."

 

Jack moved past and they filed into the main meeting room where four men sat at the table. He knew one face and stopped in his tracks. The man stood up.

 

"General O'Neill," the man said, holding out a hand. "Dr. Gabriel Thorn, chief advisor to the Director-General of the World Health Organization."


	3. Chapter 3  Choosing the Battlefield

  
Author's notes: Jack gets frustrated with the doctors and shows off, Gabriel gets indoctrinated, Malek has presents for Sam, Hammond moves in, and Matty is having a sleep-over.  


* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack hissed. They broke for lunch and Jack cornered Paul.

 

"He was sent at the last minute," Paul said. "I originally asked for him, but I was told he was unavailable. I tried to warn you, sir."

 

Their guests weren't yet convinced of the outrageous proposal that humans were in the midst of an evolutionary leap. Gabriel himself was pushing hard for more proof.

 

"I thought you'd like an ace up your sleeve, sir," Paul said.

 

Jack took a long swallow of water.

 

"Is he?" Jack asked. "He's giving us more grief than any of the others."

 

"He's exacting," Paul said. "He believes you, but he needs absolute physical proof before he can take it back to WHO."

 

Their guests from the World Health Organization, the National Institutes of Health, and the Surgeon General's office were all having a hard time with the information they were receiving. They agreed that there was a sudden surge of infanticide worldwide, but they had been putting it down to shock from the knowledge of aliens present in their lives. Jack's shock had come in the fact that Master Gabriel was actually a doctor with WHO and very high up on the organizational ladder.

 

"You could have told me who he was," Jack grumbled.

 

"Actually, no, sir," Paul shook his head. "Unless you had ordered me, or it involved the security of our office, I didn't have permission to reveal his identity. Nick knows who he is, there's a file on him. Nick has lots of private files and on more people than you may realize; you can read them at any time. Including Gabriel's; you just need to ask because he won't offer."

 

"Who is he?" Sam asked, watching them.

 

"A friend of Paul's," Jack said. "A very close and very personal friend. Daniel and I met him at that dinner party we went to over the summer. I didn't know what he did for a living and I certainly didn't know he was a doctor."

 

"Soooo...what's the big deal?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

 

"He has a highly sensitive personal life," Daniel said. "We really don't have permission to reveal him. Think of it as security clearance."

 

"Ok," she continued to look at them. "Weird, but ok. Is he a good guy, at least?"

 

"Yes," all the men said.

 

The meeting continued. Once in a while, the strange old man would make a correction to something one of the doctors said, but he had yet to be called upon to speak. Gabriel shot Jack a look which he returned without comment.

 

Jack's side of the table was becoming irritated with the titanium wall they were hitting from the other side of the table. The visitors refuted every single piece of evidence Jack's people came up with. Daniel finally stood so hard and fast that his chair teetered before righting itself as he went to pace the side of the room.

 

Gabriel held up a hand. "I understand your frustration, I really do," he said. "Think about it this way: it's been almost 20 years since we began educating Africa about HIV and AIDS. The numbers are still increasing despite the education. Men, women, and children are dying from a preventable disease all because they refuse to accept the education and adjust their culture. How do you propose we stop an entire country in the throws of hysteria? We can't even get the Middle East to behave, and they've been at each other's throats since the beginning of time." Enki cocked an eyebrow and gave a silent, reluctant nod. "Give us the magic word, Dr. Jackson, please," Gabriel said.

 

Daniel looked out the window for a moment and then stormed out of the room. There was silence.

 

Gabriel sat back, pursing his lips in thought. "I'd like to look at the developmental reports that you have shown us," he said. "I can see something physical in the imaging you have shown us, I don't deny that, exactly what we are seeing remains to be seen. Test scores have certainly taken a dramatic leap across the board, and my own grand-daughters, 5 and 7, are suddenly working on subjects beyond their years. A few of these reports, though, contain instances of what we would term 'the paranormal.' How do we justify someone claiming to see inside a body without equipment, or someone reading the thoughts of others? Those things cannot be proven in a scientific manner; they are a matter of belief, not science. If those are the kinds of things that are happening in these countries, I can understand why the tribes are suddenly afraid of their own children."

 

"Are you saying you don't believe the reports?" Sam asked him.

 

"No, Dr. Carter, I'm saying prove it," Gabriel responded.

 

Jack looked at his note pad which was covered in geometric patterns commonly called scribbles.

 

"Cassandra?" he turned. "Dr. Thorn is sounding a little parched; would you mind?" He gestured toward a water pitcher at the end of the table. He gave her a nod. The pitcher moved on its own accord down the table, poured neatly into the glass before Gabriel, and settled back onto the table without a drop being spilled.

 

Their guests were pale in the silence of the room.

 

"There are no cameras on, doctors," Jack said quietly. "And as Daniel would say, denial is more than a river in Egypt. I need a volunteer." He leaned forward, staring intently at Gabriel. "Dr. Thorn, will you trust me?"

 

Hearing the loud, silent message, Gabriel gave a nod. Jack stood and opened the door. He spoke softly to the SF outside and came back in, shutting the door. He had a pocket knife in his hand.

 

"May I see your hand?" Jack asked, standing over Gabriel. Gabriel looked from the knife to Jack and then held out his hand. Jack sliced the skin in the palm. The other doctors gasped and jumped to their feet.

 

"Down!" Jack barked. They sat. "Dr. Thorn, please verify that your skin is indeed open and that the red stuff isn't fake." Slightly shaky, Gabriel examined his hand and then nodded. Jack offered the other doctors the chance to examine the hand. They all confirmed a clean cut, a centimeter deep. Dr. Caplan grabbed a towel and made for Gabriel's hand. Jack snatched the towel away and put his hand directly on top of the bleeding gash. A moment later, he removed his hand. He poured water onto the towel and handed it to Gabriel.

 

"Go ahead," he said. Gabriel carefully cleaned the blood away and stared at his palm. Not a line remained. His colleagues examined him also and then sat to stare in disbelief at Jack. "There are still no cameras working in here," he reminded them as he cleaned his hand of the sticky blood.

 

"You are insane, General O'Neill," Dr. Wagner hoarsely informed him.

 

"Probably," he said. "Now cut the politically correct bullshit and do something." He walked out of the room.

 

Jack slammed his office door and went to stand at the window, scowling at the peaceful open field covered in a late snow fall. Daniel was sitting on the window sill next to him, quietly contemplating his coffee cup. Jack touched his hair.

 

The door quietly opened as Sam came in. Gabriel and Paul were behind her. Gabriel went to them and leaned with his back to the wall next to Jack. He took a deep, thoughtful breath.

 

"Jack, there isn't a day that goes by when I don't spend a small amount of it angry at the way this world has been managed," Gabriel said in a low, assuring voice. "I cannot help someone who doesn't want to be helped. If someone is standing on a ledge with a gun pointed at their own face, I cannot help them without their permission. They have got to WANT it. Look at this another way –you went out to fight bad guys only after the victims asked for help, didn't you? How many lives would have been saved if you had taken it upon yourself to go out and hunt them down before you were asked for help?" Jack looked at him. "It wasn't your place to force your personal morals and ethics upon others, was it? You know as well as I do that help has got to be wanted, not forced. If you force it, that makes you the dictator, doesn't it?"

 

"Where's the line?" Jack asked.

 

Gabriel shrugged. "Sometimes we need to stand back, far back, before we can see the line. Once it is visible, then we can work with it. The line isn't visible yet, Jack. If you cannot bear witness, turn away until you can find the strength to help pick up the pieces."

 

He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, I believe you, everything you and your people have presented, I really do; you know that my faith lies deeper than the shallow ground. I will present as best I can to the Director-General, and I will advise that educators be sent into the worst of the affected areas. That's the best we can do. If the countries, or even a single person, asks for help, we will give help. No questions asked. I give you my promise."

 

Jack saw deer far out at the timber line and watched them.

 

"How do you deal with all this?"

 

Gabriel looked at him and cocked an amused eyebrow.

 

"Never mind," Jack said.

 

 

"There's no reason to be afraid

 

You can't blame yourself

 

For the world's mistakes

 

Now it's time to let it go.

 

 

Look out, look in, and realize

 

You always get so carried away

 

There's times and things

 

You can never change

 

Don't get so carried away."

 

 

"That's my current mantra to myself," Gabriel said. "When life gets into a temper, the best thing you can do is to say Yes and ride it out, honey. And I get the feeling life is going to get really bumpy."

 

Jack looked at him. "That was a little too queen even for you, Gabe."

 

Gabriel chuckled and gave Daniel's cheek a playful pinch.

 

Jack knew he'd be receiving a phone call sometime before bed. It came 30 minutes after the doctors left HomeSec. Whatever Enki had said to them in private, they went away thinking instead of ridiculing.

 

"Henry, I don't know what Dr. Wagner was talking about, he seemed a little reluctant to do a dammed thing to help with this situation," Jack told Hayes. "We showed them all the facts we had, that's it. I don't know, Dr. Thorn said he'd help. Hell, Henry, what's more concrete than x-rays and his own granddaughters? Two. What about your grandkids, aren't they doing weird things? Well, then, see? Whatever happened to seeing is believing?"

 

Sam was slightly frosted on the drive home.

 

"What is it?" Jack asked, feeling the arctic breeze off to his right.

 

She was silent. "Ok, I know you guys have your own guy time and guy talks, but I don't think I'm out of line asking for just a little information on Dr. Thorn and how you got to know him."

 

Jack looked in the mirror at Daniel in the backseat and then at Sam in the passenger seat.

 

"Honey, are you jealous?" Jack asked, not quite believing it.

 

"He's tall, dark, and handsome, and, honey, he's gay. And I'm not allowed at dinner parties with him."

 

Jack looked at Daniel again. "Sam, it was one dinner party, a private party. Paul needed help with something, guy stuff. Extremely personal guy stuff. And Gabriel is a very old friend of his. We hit it off, that's all. He's interesting to talk to. And he's coming to dinner tonight, so talk all you want with him. Baby, Daniel is the only tall, dark, handsome man I'm looking at." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

 

Sam muttered something.

 

"What was that?" Jack asked.

 

"Daniel isn't dark, he's light brown," she annunciated.

 

A muffled laugh came from the back seat. Jack sighed and watched the countryside go by.

 

"You told me to teach people," he said.

 

"Teach by example, if not actual instruction. There are lots of ways to teach, although not everyone can be taught," Enki said from next to Daniel. "Some people have a limited growth, for one reason or another. Let them live their lives as they will, not as you will.

 

Jack glanced in the mirror at him. "You can be cold, sometimes, do you know that?"

 

Enki pursed his lips. "This is a battlefield, Jack; choose the battle, don't let it choose you."

 

Jack knew that lesson only too well and it was one he hated. He was only one person, he understood that. How the hell was he supposed to stop entire countries from committing genocide? Jack found himself staring down at the Earth as a whole, seeing only the beautiful blue orb, greens and browns, white clouds; the most beautiful planet he had ever seen, if he wasn't being too biased. A few spots darkened the ozone, damaging the picture, bringing memories of other worlds he had been to, people who destroyed themselves with pollution and weapons. When push came to shove, nature shoved hard.

 

The children were happy to see Enki and they kept him occupied until dinner. Gabriel came in and met everyone; Olivia regarded the stranger, decided he was ok, and permitted him to hold her.

 

"So how does a gay man acquire grandchildren?" Jack asked, sipping a beer as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Adopted?"

 

"No," Gabriel said with a soft smile, helping Olivia with her peas. She made faces as the strange texture of the little balls 'popped' in her mouth. "An old friend of mine wanted a child, so I 'helped.' She got two for the price of one. Twin sons. Jeff and Parker. They're 29. Parker started his career in fatherhood early, the girls are his with his wife, Leslie. Jeff is gay. With a lesbian mother and a gay father, at least one was bound to be gay."

 

Jack nodded. "Do they know about.....?" he gestured.

 

"Yes, they do," Gabriel said. "The boys, you mean? Yes. The girls know grandpa has a boyfriend, that's all. They adore their Uncle Tony."

 

"Are the boys ok with...everything?"

 

"For the most part," Gabriel shrugged. "They try and understand, they know they can ask questions. Neither has expressed an interest outside a little playful activity with their partners."

 

Davy came in, munching on a carrot. He leaned into Jack's side and shyly pushed his head into Jack's waist. Jack gave his cheek a stroke.

 

"This is my little man," he said affectionately. "He used to be a very sick little man." Jack told Gabriel about Davy's past with allergies. Gabriel nodded thoughtfully as he looked at the boy.

 

"I've seen a few cases," he commented. "The body's wiring gone wild. But you can eat everything now?" he asked Davy. The boy nodded.

 

"Daddy fixed me," Davy informed him. Gabriel looked at Jack just as Jack was looking at Davy. He hadn't realized Davy knew.

 

"I was considering whether or not I should ask," Gabriel said to Jack.

 

Jack leaned down and pecked Davy's head. "Go," he said, scooting the boy. Davy left the room and went to find Aba.

 

"I don't know how I'm doing it," Jack quietly admitted. "It's recent, I certainly don't have a history of these kinds of things."

 

"There must have been an event the precipitated this," Gabriel said, frowning. "I can't believe you woke up one morning and started healing people."

 

"No, there was an event," Jack said. "It's one of those things still under very tight security. I healed someone of a serious wound once, unconsciously, and it stopped for a couple of years. It started up again this past year. I didn't consciously heal David, it just happened. I honestly have no idea how I'm doing it. Dr. Lam found activity in parts of my brain that...."

 

Gabriel nodded. "The CT that was lit up like a Christmas tree," he said. "Subject A. That's yours, isn't it?"

 

"I will never testify to it," Jack warned.

 

Gabriel held up a hand. "Dungeon rules, Jack," he promised. "I don't suppose you would consider...."

 

"No, I wouldn't. I don't foresee martyrdom in my future, only grandchildren."

 

Gabriel heard the conviction and didn't push it. "Why aren't more adults doing these new things? Any ideas?"

 

"None of my own," Jack said. "Sam feels that not everyone is changing, nor will they. Enki is of the same opinion. Davy has a cognitive problem, and as much as I was able to deal with his physical illness, nothing has happened with his brain."

 

"Sorry, Jack, but I think you're wrong," Jerrie said from the table she was setting. The men looked at her. "He may not be upping his IQ points, but I think he's developing those other senses just like some of the other kids. I think he's doing that empathy thing that you can do. Remember the discussion about him seeming to read people's heart? He's pure, Jack; he sees the truth."

 

"Empathy, too?" Gabriel asked. Jack reluctantly nodded.

 

"I'm sorry, I thought he knew," Jerrie said.

 

Gabriel clicked his fingers, his eyes lighting up. "The dinner!" he guessed. "When you collapsed. That's when all this burst open!"

 

"Actually, it was dormant at the time," Jack said. "That incident only turned the switch back on. And I have a wild guess as to what's been growing in you. According to Paul, you have a talent for finding people's demons and helping them out of the darkness. I'll bet you've been doing more and more of that lately."

 

"Hmmm." Gabriel looked thoughtfully at him. "Maybe," he conceded. "I admit to seeing more shadows than usual. I hadn't thought about it. But like you said, adults mastering skills they already have."

 

There was a knock at the front door and someone in the livingroom answered it. A moment later, "Dad!" Matthew yelled. "It's for you! Malek and M'Net!"

 

Jack raised his eyebrows and went into the livingroom. The two were exchanging greetings with Enki.

 

"Don't yell, Matt, just come get me," Jack said. "Mal, phone not working?" Malek thought about it and decided to put it aside. "M'Net, how's it hangin'?" He knocked paws with the big cat.

 

The Sua glanced back at his tail. "Close to the floor?"

 

Children snickered.

 

"Scram," Jack told them. The children scrammed. "So, boys, what's up?" Jack sat next to Sam. "Hey, no one called me, how did you get here?"

 

"Al kesh," Malek said. "We were only a few light-years away."

 

Jack nodded. Malek sat as M'Net took the baby from a very startled Gabriel. Olivia screeched happily and took fistfuls of fur as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

 

"Where's T'Keet?" Daniel asked.

 

"With her family," M'Net said. "K'Nm, sister to N'Sa, has taken T'Keet. K'Nm is young; she is considering taking me as her consort. T'Keet has expressed a wish to keep us together. It pleases me."

 

"You don't have a say in it?" Daniel asked. "You are her parent, she can't stay with you?"

 

M'Net considered it. "Cubs belong to the mother and her family. There is precedent for a consort raising the cub on his own," he admitted. "And I would welcome it, but she needs a whole family, her clan. The destruction of our village was... T'Keet misses a mother and consorts. I miss N'Sa and my brothers, too."

 

Daniel reached over and squeezed a paw. "I hope K'Nm does choose you," he said. "She will be gaining a wonderful gift."

 

M'Net flicked his ears. "Thank you."

 

"M'Net is also the Sua representative to the unification council," Malek said. "They will be requesting protectorate status as soon as the peace treaty is ratified. There was a lot of talk over the choice of him, but it was decided that since he already spoke both Tau'ri and Goa'uld, and his extensive experience with you, that he would be the appropriate choice. He will be reporting directly to the high queen."

 

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "How many worlds does that make?" He knew most of the worlds were going to be protectorates; until they were able to adequately protect themselves, they were going to need help. A few had decent ground troops which gave them the pride to sign on as full members. The main council of the unification was Chulak, the Tok'ra, Langara, Kalam, Serrakis, Mulakma, and Taklede. The last two Jack hadn't met, but he was told that they both had air vessels and managed to stay off many attacks from the Goa'uld in their section of the galaxy. The two groups were neighbors who discovered that they needed each other's help, when they weren't fighting with each other. These seven were making the main decisions on the treaty before it was signed.

 

"Thirty-two," Malek said. "There are six more currently considering the proposal. We are very close to the final negotiations over the treaty; it was written with great skill, so there hasn't been very much to alter. Well done, Daniel, we are all in your debt for such a masterful document."

 

"You're welcome," Daniel said, slightly embarrassed.

 

"We would like to know if Col. Carter can,...what is your expression...come out to play?" Malek said. "During the clean-up of remaining Goa'uld, Anubis' storehouse was discovered."

 

There was a squeak from Jack's side.

 

"Can it wait?" he said, amused. "Katie's birthday is next week."

 

"Since Col. Carter is the only one who seems to understand these things, they can wait," Malek said. "What is 'birth day?' Is Katie not already born?"

 

Daniel explained the celebration.

 

Malek and M'Net thought about it. "Tau'ri have strange customs," Malek finally said. The Sua agreed.

 

"We brought tokens," Malek said. He reached into the pouch at his waist and brought out several small devices and handed them to Sam. "These are always useful. We kept a few for ourselves."

 

Sam was thrilled as she slipped the small healing device over her fingers. She concentrated and a small blue beam sparked from it. "Thank you, Malek," she said with a delighted grin.

 

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

 

"A healing ribbon," she said, making it spark again.

 

Gabriel leaned forward with interest. "Will it heal anything?"

 

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "Malek, does it work on diseases or just physical injuries?"

 

He thought about it. "Just physical injuries, I believe," he said. "No, let me clarify; it can heal a physical injury caused by a disease, but not the disease itself. It mends tissue."

 

"Can anyone use it?" Gabriel asked.

 

Sam shook her head. "No, only someone with a specific DNA marker," she said. Gabriel was clearly disappointed.

 

Malek and M'Net stayed long enough for dinner and then took their leave. Daniel put several pieces of fruit into a bag and handed it to M'Net to take home to T'Keet.

 

Enki had been relatively silent during the evening except for attending to the children. Once in a while, Gabriel would look at him, curious. Sometimes even Jack forgot the old man was present.

 

After dinner, the adults retired to Daniel's den. Gabriel was amused at the picture of the lion on the front of the door; he got the joke. Olivia was the only non-adult present and she was happy to play on the rug, attempting to scoot herself from one place to another. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of knees but she did belly-scoots just fine.

 

"I don't know where to start with the big feline," Gabriel said. "So, what's with Malek's voice? Dual vocal cords?"

 

"Only when the symbiote is talking," Sam said. "We very rarely hear from the host; he has a regular voice."

 

"And the symbiote?" Gabriel asked. "I thought those things were the bad guys?"

 

Daniel did his best to explain the different queens and parentage. Gabriel leaned back in the chair, absently watching the baby. Daniel leaned down and took a piece of fuzz away from her; it was on its way to her mouth. She scowled at him.

 

"Jack, the more open you are with me, the more I can help you," Gabriel finally said. "I understand about secrecy, I know where more skeletons are buried than you would guess. I know that a lot was not said today. Why do I have the feeling that Mr. Enki here is more than a kindly grandpa?"

 

"Just Enki," the old man said easily. He stared at Gabriel for a moment. "Jack, reach in to him. Not just his surface emotions but deeper; sense the river they are flowing from."

 

Jack rubbed his face noisily and blew out a puff of air. He stood and went the couple steps to Gabriel's side. "Would you mind?" he asked, holding out a hand. Gabriel gave him a hand. Jack immediately sensed a great curiosity followed by a slight shiver of dread. He saw a cord and followed it. An attraction to him, knowledge that he was unobtainable, amused acceptance, a longing for the healing device, a brief image of a small, emaciated child, lifeless, frustration, anger, a brilliant love, laughter of children.

 

Jack stepped back.

 

"Gabriel, it will be considered treason if you disclose this information. Daniel, would you please start?" he quietly asked.

 

Several hours later, Gabriel was leaning back in his chair, white faced, wide-eyed, and wrung out.

 

"Dear Lord," he whispered. Jack handed him a glass of something amber and Gabriel downed it in one gulp. "This is more than cops and robbers with space ships," he said. Jack nodded. "You were right to keep this from the public. The data will be disseminated; I think Daniel's summary will do nicely. I think I'd like to change a few things in it, though, just down-play the language a little more. I cannot do anything overt with countries, Jack, you know I can't; it would constitute my invading someone else's property. I will do what I can around it. I have information that also isn't public knowledge; the Director-General is stepping down and I'm taking over. Shortly. I promise you; to the best of my ability, I will do all I can to help. You will have one hundred percent of the World Health Organization at your service." He kept staring from Jack's head to Enki.

 

After Gabriel left for his hotel, they bedded Enki down for the night in the den and went up to bed.

 

"Was that the right thing to do?" Daniel quietly asked.

 

"I hope so," Jack said, striping off his clothes. "When I went inside, I felt nothing except a great need for well-being. There was a vastness inside of him. The only thing I can think of is an unending cargo bay filled with information and he has the only key. We could use a medical director for HomeSec and SGC; I'd ask him on board, if I thought he'd take it, but I think he can be of more use where he's going."

 

Daniel slid his arms around Jack's waist and held him. Jack paused in his dressing.

 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said against his shoulder. "I've been selfish, thinking of my needs when you've been thinking of the entire world."

 

Jack held tight to him. "No, you haven't been selfish," he said. "I blinded myself. My first thought should always be for home. I will help guide the unification; the world will evolve as it will. The information is where it needs to be, let the experts take care of it."

 

He took Daniel's face and kissed him, sucking gently and licking at his lips. He laid Daniel on the bed and moved over him. When Sam came out of the shower, they pulled her in.

 

Jack gently entered Daniel and loved him slowly, staring into the blue eyes. No one yelled; they made quiet noises and shivered a bit as they came, breathing into each other's mouth. Jack nuzzled Daniel's neck, taking in the scent of him, licking at the salty skin. They all fell asleep, happily, peacefully entangled.

 

In the morning, Jack stopped Katie on her way out the door.

 

"I'll be late," she said.

 

"I'll take you," he said. "I want to ask you something. Just how much can you read off people?"

 

Katie thought about it, looking at the ceiling. "It's like, when I look at someone, sometimes I see a dark spot in them. I can't actually see bones and organs and stuff, I can only see if something is off. Like, last week I looked at Mrs. Lewis, my math teacher, and I saw a dark spot over her jaw and the other day she had to leave school early because she had a dentist appointment."

 

Jack frowned. "So, you just look at someone and you see it?"

 

She shook her head. "No, it's more like I look just past them, not directly at them, and if something is wrong, I see a dark spot out of the corner of my eye."

 

He nodded. He felt a hesitation in her. "What is it?"

 

The kids were beginning to get used to his non sequiturs.

 

"I talked with my guidance councilor," she said. "He's going to get me a tutor."

 

Jack frowned. "A tutor? For what?"

 

"Pre-med courses; I'm going to take the M-SATs."

 

Jack looked at her. He put his mug down and lifted her high with a yell. She laughed and he peppered her face with kisses. He pulled back and lifted his head.

 

"Don't think this is getting you out of a grounding, Miss Thing," he informed her.

 

"That's Dr. Thing, to you," she said impudently. "And when I graduate as the best doctor in the country, you are going to hire me."

 

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

 

Sam drove her to school with excited chatter while Jack informed Olivia that her big sister was getting too big too fast. Olivia offered him her bottle.

 

Daniel took Enki to school with him as a treat for his class, so Jack relaxed until Jerrie got back and could take over with the baby. Maggie came over and Jack told her Katie's news.

 

"Her mother and your father would be so proud," she said. Jack agreed. He knelt on the floor and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his hair. "Jacky, I don't know what's going on with you, and I'm not sure I want to know," she said. "I will say this, though; one day at a time, sweetheart."

 

Even big, bad generals needed their mommy. Jack felt better by the time he got to work. He called Hayes and let him know that Dr. Thorn was completely in; Maynard wasn't happy about it. He then told Paul that they were handing over the evolution reigns to Gabriel while they concentrated on the unification. He also wanted to see Nick's file on Gabriel. In the meantime, Nick had sent Jack information on his ex-nanny. Her identity had collapsed under a much closer scrutiny; the real Fiona existed, and looked a lot like the nanny, but that's where it ended. Someone had done an excellent job at creating an identity; Brynn Sheely, born into a non-descript Irish family, extremely Catholic, and somewhere down the line, became involved with a highly underground group that worked toward making sure nothing distracted the good people from the Second Coming. Jack called a Vatican contact. He was assured that, although they were aware of the group, they had nothing to do with the group and in no way endorsed them. He then contacted an extremely interested Interpol. A deal made, Jack had her quietly turned over to them.

 

Several more alien representatives called on Jack, each with the assumption that their need was important enough to come calling on him instead of dealing with the main council. He turned them over to Paul and Cassie.

 

"Can I change my address?" Jack asked the ceiling.

 

He left the building to go and visit the Academy. They had a new general. Students and staff snapped to attention when Jack walked in. He returned salutes and waved them down.

 

"As you were, kids," he offered. A helpful cadet escorted him to Hammond's new home.

 

"Jack!"

 

"Nice place, George," Jack said, taking his hand and looking around. The office furniture was dark and warm, the walls a rich umber. Hammond was decorating with medals and photographs. A picture of his girls was prominently displayed on his desk, and Jack spotted one of himself and SG-1. The cadet was wide-eyed when he left the generals. Jack held out a small box. Hammond looked at it and chuckled.

 

"I need candy like I need a hole in the head," Hammond informed him. He took the box anyway. "I cannot believe I'm doing this, Jack, I must be out of my mind."

 

Jack sighed and updated him on current events. When he was done, Hammond was staring at him.

 

"What would Jacob have said? Holy buckets?" Hammond asked. Jack chuckled and nodded. "Wow, Jack, you've been a busy boy. Just do me a favor? Don't over-work Abigail; we have a date tomorrow night."

 

"You're a dog, George."

 

Jack did a little shopping, picking up things for Matthew's sleep-over, food that would be absolutely bad for growing boys and the videos Matthew had requested. He picked the kids up from school and noted a slightly absent look on Katie's face. When they got home, he directed Matty and Stacy to put groceries away, and took Katie by the hand and led her into his office. He shut the door.

 

"Who is he?"

 

"Who?"

 

"The boy who put that look on your face," he said, waving a finger. She flushed.

 

"Isn't there some sort of rule about rummaging inside of people?" she asked him.

 

"Yes, there is," he said. "It isn't my rule, but I agree with it, usually, and I didn't rummage, I guessed and you just confirmed it. Spill."

 

She stamped a foot and turned to look at his books. "Esteban, ok?" she demanded.

 

"Ok," Jack shrugged. "Are we meeting him? No, I'll rephrase –when are we meeting him?"

 

She opened her eyes wide. "Oh, God, please don't zat him," she begged.

 

"No zatting," Jack promised. "Are you sleeping with him?"

 

Katie flushed. "No," she said. "We haven't even been on an official date, yet."

 

"Ok," he said again. "Honey, I can't control your body, it's yours and you're a big girl. Seventeen next week. All I can say is to ask you to rethink any decision to sleep with anyone until you are a little older. Put your future first. You want to be a doctor? You'll never get near it, if you don't set priorities. Boys are not a priority, no matter what your hormones are telling you. I can't stop you, though, so if you do decide to sleep with him, make sure you're up to date with your pills and make sure he wears a condom. No party hat, no party. And if you're going to spend the night with him, don't lie to me; just tell me you're spending the night with him. Promise?"

 

"I promise," she nodded.

 

He kissed her forehead. "Good girl. And if he hurts you, I will zat his ass."

 

Matthew was clearly excited in the morning, waiting for his friends to show up for their sleep-over. Two boys were military, the other three were not. He was not happy about having to include his little brother but Jack insisted; Davy loved his big brother and wanted to be part of his circle. Two of the boys lived nearby, so they were over before cartoons ended. Jack greeted parents at the door and sent the boys upstairs. Jerry Bosco showed up with Vinnie and Corporal Standard's son, Dylan. The corporal was a single parent and on duty, so Bosco offered to drive Dylan over. Jack patted heads and sent the boys up with the others. Jack unconsciously clasped forearms with Bosco instead of taking his hand. They went into the kitchen and sat at the bar stools, pouring mugs of coffee.

 

"How's the new team working?" Jack asked.

 

Bosco gave a nod. "It's coming together," he said. "I think Zane will be alright with a little more field training, and Lukas seems to be as eggy as Daniel. A little more attitude, though."

 

Jack understood; Harold Lukas tended to rub Jack the wrong way whenever he was over consulting with Daniel about something.

 

"Has Reynolds settled on a 2IC, yet?" Jack asked.

 

"Not sure," Jerry admitted. "His latest, Capt. Brogan, seems to be doing alright; the colonel hasn't said anything different to me. Molina is a quiet guy, keeps to himself, but he's proving to be a decent guard and he can be counted on."

 

SG-1 had lost three people in the Baal battle, and SG-3 had lost two. Nyan had been beside himself when Reynolds came home alone, and after the funerals they had gone out and gotten drunk together in a bonding moment. To Jack's surprise, the seemingly delicate Nyan had taken well to team duties, although he was still a little slow with weapons. Reynolds had insisted on leaving Nyan home, instead of bringing him out to the battle, a choice even Daniel had been grateful of.

 

"Jack, who's this person Daniel's been bringing in to the base?" Bosco asked.

 

"Which one?"

 

Jerry was a little flustered. "I am 99 percent sure this person used to be a man," he said. "Ronnie Johnson."

 

Jack nodded, slightly amused. "Ah, yes, Ronnie," he mused. "Daniel's current pet student. Interesting, isn't she?"

 

"She?" Bosco stressed. Jack gave a warning shake of his head.

 

"Don't, or you will get an earful from our Dr. Jackson on the subject of respect and self-determination." He dug at his own ears with a finger and Bosco chuckled in understanding. "According to Daniel, she's a heaven sent gift and we should be thankful to have her. Besides, Olivia likes her."

 

Jerry went to the swing hanging from the door and took the baby out. She gave a pleased gurgle and patted his face.

 

"Yeah, I've been learning all about self-determination," Jerry sighed. "I promised Vinnie I'd go with him to parent days at the Rainbow Center. Connie and I split turns; I go one week, she goes another. It's twice a month. Jack, I had no idea kids today had so many issues to deal with," he said. "They are actually more aware of their own bodies and their own emotions than I certainly was at that age."

 

"Kids are scary today," Jack agreed.

 

"There are over thirty kids at that center," Bosco said. "I didn't think there were that many gay adults in this town, much less kids, and a couple of them are already talking about gender reassignment. What the...heck is going on?" Olivia was making a mess on his lap with a banana.

 

"Shoot if I know," Jack responded. "I've discovered that going with the flow eases my headaches, though."

 

Bosco nodded sympathetically.

 

"Vinnie has a boyfriend," he said. He winced. "I can't believe I said that. Anyway. I had to convince him not to bring his boyfriend to the sleep-over tonight. I thought it might make the other boys uncomfortable. I'm feeling like I need to monitor them as though they were boy-girl, instead of boy-boy."

 

Jack snorted. "I gave Matthew the low-down on sex and responsibility, gave him a box of condoms, and told him I trusted him to make the right decisions. I figured, if he was going to do anything, nothing I could say, no amount of locks on his door, was going to keep a 14 year old, almost 15, from doing it. So far, so good. As far as I'm aware."

 

"We have teenagers in the house, Jack."

 

Jack lifted his coffee mug and clinked it with Bosco's.

 

The fifth boy came in a while later, brought by his mother. Jack didn't know this boy, but he must be the missing Tommy.

 

"Follow the noise," he said, pointing up the stairs. The boy gave a shy glance at his mother and then took the stairs politely, one at a time. Jack took the bedding and pillow from the mother and dropped it onto the couch.

 

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he assured the nervous woman, Ms. Cummings.

 

"Thank you, general," she said. "I have to work tonight; Tommy has the phone number, if I'm needed." She worked at a local 24-hour department store. Jack knew they barely paid minimum wage and over-time was outrageous.

 

After she left, Jack looked at the boy's bedding, a few blankets and a flat pillow. The other boys had brought sleeping bags. When the boys came down due to abject starvation, they were obviously emaciated, Jack took a good look at Tommy; clothes were worn to the threads, sneakers had holes in them, the soles were bare. He did a little rummaging and found that the boy was also thread-bare in the inside, although very loved by his hard-working mother. There was a longing inside for acceptance, something to feel proud about, a sense of shame over an attraction to...Matthew. Uh oh, Jack thought to himself.

 

"Boys!" Jack called. They took their faces out of the refrigerator. "Let's talk." There were groans. "None-a that," he scowled fiercely. Those who knew him snickered. "I'm the general here, remember?"

 

"You're not going to talk about sex, are you?" Matthew moaned.

 

"Why, do I need to?" Jack asked.

 

"No!" the boys all shouted.

 

"Ok, then," he said. "I just want to get a little acquainted with everyone."

 

They got their snacks and sat on the living room floor. Jack sat in the command chair.

 

"Alright," he started. "We can skip Matty because I know him only too well, I changed his diapers." The boys shoved at Matthew, completely red, and laughed. "Let's see, I know Vinnie, an SG-3 brat, don't deny it, son, I've known you since you were seven years old. A whiny 7, I might add." The boys howled as Vinnie also turned red. "You've turned into a nice young man, son. Dylan, I don't know you but I've met your father; he's a good man, proud to have him on our team. You look like him. Frankie and Carlos, you both live in the neighborhood, total terrors from the day I moved in nine years ago." They proudly admitted it. "Let's see if I remember correctly; Frankie, your dad is a plumber and your mom is a teacher, right? Good. And Carlos, with seven brothers and sisters, God bless your mother, you are lost in the crowd, right? No, that can't be, not with that red hair." As incongruous as it was, Carlos Gutierrez had bright red hair thanks to his maternal grandfather. The hair and freckles always managed to startle new teachers who were expecting a child of Hispanic descent to be dark. "Tommy is new to me," Jack said. "Let's see, Tommy, I believe your mother said her name is Trisha. How old are you?"

 

"14, sir," came the quiet response. Jack nodded.

 

"And what classes do you share with Matt?"

 

"Home room and social studies," Tommy said. Jack was getting a sense of hero-worship and awe from him.

 

"And what does your mother do?"

 

"She's a retail person and sometimes she does accounting, but there isn't too much of that needed except during tax season."

 

Jack understood. "Good!" he declared. "Now. I have a question for everyone. Has anyone noticed and been talking about any changes that are happening?" he asked. "Like really weird things happening?"

 

"Other than you and my dad blowing up aliens?" Vinnie asked.

 

"I have a zat, boy, and I know how to use it," Jack warned.

 

The boys laughed, although the civilians didn't know what a zat was.

 

"I think he's asking about geek's revenge," Matthew said to his friends. They all expressed their understanding. "Yeah, almost all the kids in school are passing tests with A's, even people who never got A's in their entire lives. It's wigging the teachers out." The boys agreed with him.

 

"Geek's revenge?" Jack questioned.

 

"You know, brain stuff," Matty said.

 

"Yeah, I get it, I just haven't heard you use it before."

 

"It's a kid thing."

 

"Oh. Ok. Anything else weird?" he asked.

 

"A few kids are doing those weirder things," Matty reported. "Really wigged out Mr. Mulroney when a girl handed in a homework assignment before he gave it. She had all the answers right, too."

 

A few girls kept bursting into tears because other people were thinking bad thoughts or feeling bad, a boy kept laughing at the jokes a prankster had yet to play, another boy swears he sees ghosts and then helps them to 'move along.' Jack would have to ask Daniel about that one. Over all, though, it was mostly a jump into the cognitive area that the kids were doing. Jack was a little relieved; he wasn't ready to deal with Jedi wars. He released the boys.

 

"Sir?" Frankie stopped. "Is it...ok...what's happening?"

 

Jack looked at him. "What do you think is happening?" he asked.

 

Frankie frowned as he thought. "I think....we're changing. Somehow. I get laughed at when I say that, but I think it's true."

 

Jack gave a nod. "You are changing, son, and it's ok," he assured the boy. "It's normal, it's natural, you don't need to be afraid. All that's happening is that your brain is understanding more than it used to. This is a good thing."

 

Gabriel had called to tell him that the first of the public notices would be going out the following week. It was none too soon, as far as Jack was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4  Opening Doors

  
Author's notes: Jack stalks Daniel, the unification committee has issues, Jack and Reynolds discuss the state of affairs, Daniel stalks Jack, and there’s a small problem in the Atlantic.  


* * *

"Oh, Ms. Cummings," Jack stopped Tommy's mother as they left the house the next day. "Tommy mentioned that you do accounting. We need another bean counter at HomeSec, if you'd like to apply." He told her the salary and full bennies.

 

She seemed a little startled but thanked him. Jack wondered if their car would even make it to their home. He went back inside and called the manager of personnel.

 

"But there isn't an opening," Lupe told him, confused.

 

"There is if she applies," Jack informed her. She understood.

 

Michael stopped in to pick up Matthew and Vinnie for church after Frankie, Carlos, and Dylan went home. Michael had been spending a lot of time with the chat group and had come away with more and more to think about. At least he was thinking, instead of agonizing, to which Jack was grateful. He had also taken a part-time job at Matty's church as a counselor. Jack found that interesting and wondered how many shrinks took their job as a way to counsel themselves.

 

"Are you working out?" Michael asked, looking at Jack's chest through the open robe. Jack yanked the robe shut.

 

"Have I really changed so noticeably?" he asked Daniel in the den.

 

"Your body looks about 20 years younger," Daniel told him, glancing up from the computer. "You lost that middle-aged love handle you were acquiring, and I do like the six-pack that's rebuilding itself."

 

"Hair is still gray," Jack grumbled but gave his stomach a pat. The muscles did feel harder....

 

"The world community won't respect a dark blond general," Daniel said. "Look at the problems your clone had." Jack conceded that one. "And I don't want to hear about your hair issues, not while mine is receding."

 

Jack went over and pushed Daniel's hair off his forehead. "Only a little," he said. A couple of centimeters, at least.

 

"I'm not a happy camper, Jack."

 

He went around and buzzed the back of Daniel's neck.

 

"Come upstairs and let me make you a happy camper," he murmured into Daniel's ear. Daniel smiled as hands felt up his chest and a mouth nuzzled across the back of his shoulders.

 

"I'm a little busy," he said.

 

"We can kick the rest of the kids out and do it in the living room," Jack suggested. His hands began to wander down Daniel's front.

 

Daniel chuckled. "We cannot kick the kids out," he said. He sighed, relaxing, as two strong hands slid down and cupped between his legs.

 

"At least let me suck you off," Jack asked. "Come on, Danny. You work and I'll get under the desk."

 

"My, my, General O'Neill, where'd my skittish virgin go?" Daniel cooed, teasing him.

 

"Completely debauched," Jack informed him. "Do you want a blow-job or not? 'Cause I gotta tell ya, Danny-boy, I'm addicted." Jack told him exactly what was addicting, and feeling his body beginning to betray him, Daniel agreed. Jack quickly pushed him aside and got under the desk. He undid Daniel's fly, pulled him out, and took him into his mouth. Daniel's hands rattled against the keyboard. Jack suddenly hummed and Daniel grabbed the side of the desk, muffling a yelp. Daniel came quick from the vibrations and swore under his breath. He reached under the desk and rapped Jack on the head.

 

"That's it, you are no longer allowed to consult with Paul," Daniel informed him, taking a deep breath.

 

"Wasn't Paul," Jack said, licking his lips and swallowing. He stood up and kissed Daniel, sharing his treasure. "Talk to Gabriel."

 

They stayed lip-locked for a moment. "Sometime today, when we have two private minutes, I want you to find me and bend me over something," Jack said. "I feel the need to have a void filled."

 

Most of Jack's day was taken over by the main unification council taking over his living room. They descended on him with an issue they were finding hard to resolve.

 

"A few worlds are having an issue over the no slavery clause," Inanna told him. "Slavery is part of their culture. Even the slaves agree to it. Coming from one of these cultures here on Earth, I have to say that I see their point. I had many slaves in Mesopotamia, Jack, and I enjoyed them greatly. I have a problem with owners abusing their slaves, but is that any different than this modern society having laws against abusing spouses and children? I would like to see that section changed to include slavery but exclude abuse."

 

The Taklede representative, Karoly, stood up. The Taklede were human, while the Mulakma were feathered. And scaled and furred. They tended to walk on fours, instead of hind feet, and they could fly. Daniel thought they looked like griffins. Whatever they were, Jack had to admit that he found them formidable in appearance and could understand how they managed to fend off Goa'uld attacks. The claws clicking on the floor and snagging the rug were enough to make any attacker think twice.

 

"We must disagree with Queen Inanna's proposal," Karoly said. "The Goa'uld took slaves. We must not align ourselves with them. Also, how can we be sure these slaves agree to their place? How do we know they are not simply too afraid to speak otherwise?"

 

"Because their societies have in place a means for them to climb out of their servitude, should they desire it," Inanna said. "Some place themselves in service as a means of payment of debt, others are born into it, but in all four societies, they do earn wages and they are able to buy their way out of service. And all four societies have laws forbidding abuse, all four societies allow slaves to sue anyone they feel has done wrong by them. I don't understand the issue, honorable Karoly."

 

The others were ambiguous about the entire issue. Only Langara had no history with slavery in their culture, so Jonas stayed quiet as he listened to the various sides.

 

"Ok, how about this?" Jack said. "Daniel, what was your intent for that section?"

 

Daniel nodded and stood. "My concern was for the unwilling subject," he said, frowning in thought, arms crossed. "I have a little personal knowledge of modern slavery here on Earth. Slavery is not legal on this planet, we have a united nations that has forbidden it of all members, but there are some countries, still extremely behind the times, who have lower castes who are, basically, a slave-type caste. There are private people who buy and sell other people on the black market. An illegal trade. And there are people who participate willingly and openly in voluntary slavery, but that has more to do with sexuality, than true slavery. I would say allow it but only under extreme conditions; Inanna, Hammorabi had extensive laws regarding the buying, selling, and treatment of slaves. I would say find the laws, make adaptations for modern times, and use them as an amendment. If the slaves of these worlds do indeed agree with their caste, who are we, or anyone else, to tell them different? How different would that make us from the Goa'uld to go in and force them to change their society?"

 

"That brings up another point, Daniel," Jonas said. "What about the worlds where a gender is enslaved instead of an individual? There are a few worlds where women are forced to abide the men."

 

Daniel was brought up short.

 

"All for one," Jack said. "We cannot force anyone to change their society, not if they don't want to. The main agreement is that their nations are aligned. One planet, one vote. We have a nasty history on this planet of subjugating women, and I for one despise the idea. I have to say that if another planet with this issue wants to join, and they have all their ducks in a row, let them join. They need to understand that the rest of the compact does not treat their women in that manner and they will need to abide by the rules of others when they are off-world. Daniel, I just thought of something that isn't in this compact."

 

Daniel looked at him.

 

"I can't stand this idiot American idea of diplomatic immunity," Jack said. He looked at the aliens. "My country has this rule that says diplomats are immune to prosecution for any crime, including murder. That has got to be one of the stupidest rules ever made, and it's hurt us big time. I'd like to see it added to the compact that no ambassador is immune to the laws of the compact or the world he/she/it is visiting."

 

The others agreed and Ninurta, as scribe, made notations.

 

"With that added, and in addition to the abuse laws, no ambassador may use the rules of their own world when they are in session with the union," Inanna interpreted. Jack agreed. "Slavery and the such is permitted providing it is legal on the home planet and that they have laws protecting their subjects, along with the care and well-being of the subjects. Except for eccentricities, all the compact worlds should be following, mainly, their contract with the union."

 

The others agreed to the interpretation.

 

"Sir Karoly, are you able to agree with this?" Inanna asked the Taklede.

 

He frowned, pursing his lips. "I will take this back to my government for review," he conceded. "I would like to see an initial over-view of the abuse laws beforehand, though."

 

Inanna agreed.

 

"We cannot impede any world their own progress," Jack said. "Look, there are a lot of things I hate, a lot of things I will fight for; I made the mistake once of looking at only one side of the coin without stopping to think about the other side, and I regretted it. It isn't our business to tell people how to live their lives, it is our business to keep the terms of this contract. If people have agreed to the contract, then it becomes our right to step in. I have had it up to my eyeballs on the subject of self-determination, and I freely offer to share it with you."

 

"And the rights of children?" Karoly asked.

 

"What about them?" Jack asked.

 

"One world has children who are sexually active."

 

Jack thought about it. "How old are the children?"

 

"As young as five years," Karoly said. "They claim it is with the consent of the child, but how can a child consent?"

 

Jack could feel that this Karoly was indignant about a great many things, all of which he felt it was his right to instruct others on. Jack had a few opinions of his own, but he rarely stepped on someone else's toes. Not on purpose, anyway. He had learned the hard way, from Daniel, that people deserved the right to live as they will and Jack didn't have the right to tell them otherwise. He could make his opinions known, but he couldn't force anyone to his side.

 

"In my opinion, the child must be of legal age in their society before participating in sexual relations, especially with an adult. A child may be able to understand, intellectually, what they are doing, but I don't believe their body is ready for it. I don't believe their heart is ready for it. From a broader, social standpoint, if the child is old enough to participate in sexual relations, that child is old enough to participate in the community at large, complete with adult standings in that community. Teenagers having sex with each other, I can see, I was a teenager once myself, and although my first experience was with an adult woman, I was at least old enough to understand what I was doing and I later appreciated her teaching me about sex. Children younger than puberty....no, I don't think so. We are a sexual creature, I know that, but if the switch isn't on, the light won't shine. Legal age."

 

Karoly could agree to that.

 

Jack had to put his foot down on the sexual union with animals issue.

 

"An animal cannot consent, I don't care how many teeth and claws it has," he said. "Unless there is full, conscious knowledge and consent, it shouldn't be done. People are actually doing that?"

 

Inanna nodded, wrinkling her nose. Jack shuddered.

 

"There are quite a few worlds who are arguing that individual countries shouldn't be barred from joining just because their world is not united," Inanna reported.

 

"Including mine," Jack responded. She inclined her head. "The point of all this is to unify the worlds. How they we do that, if the world itself isn't unified? I don't see the problem with this one; if they can't get together to unify their world, how are they going to play in the big sand box with the rest of us? Get their own world unified, first."

 

"Some are attempting that," Bre'tac said. "By force."

 

Jack shook a finger. "Doesn't count," he said. "If they blow themselves up, what use will they be to the overall galactic community?"

 

"And my world?" Atis, the Mulakma asked. His beak caused his words to be clipped. "Our governments are kingdoms run by kings."

 

"A feudal society," Daniel said to Jack. "I read the report. Duels at dawn and everything."

 

"As you say," Atis nodded to Daniel. "It is our way to conquer neighboring kingdoms and rule them. If one king must conquer all in order to join your union, this is what will be done. Will you deny us membership for our natural ways? We find it abhorrent that you humans use your females and children in such manners, and yet you look down upon us?"

 

Jack grabbed his hair and pulled.

 

"Point taken," he said. "But can we draw a line at using weapons of mass destruction?"

 

They all agreed.

 

"Besides," Atis said. "It is honorable to take one's enemy face to face, not stand like a coward behind a great machine."

 

"Yeah, it's those great machines that saved your feathered ass from the Goa'uld," Jack reminded him. Fur-tufted ears twitched.

 

"Point taken," Atis said. Jack got a sense of humor from him.

 

The front door opened and Stacy and Davy ran in, slamming the door behind them as they tossed jackets and boots into the corner. They stopped short, wide-eyed.

 

"Ooooohhhh," they breathed. They were staring at Atis.

 

"Hey, manners," Jack reminded them.

 

"I'm sorry," Stacy said, shaking herself. She walked over to the alien. "I'm Stacy and this is my brother David. I belong to Daniel, he belongs to Jack. We were staring because you have pretty feathers and fur."

 

Atis inclined his head. "You are kind, youngling," he said. "No offense is taken for none is given."

 

The children greeted the other new guest with polite hand shakes and the rest of their guests with effusive hugs before going on their way. Bre'tac was chuckling.

 

"Like father, like child?" he asked.

 

"Tell me," Jack snorted. Daniel knocked him on the arm.

 

"Put Stacy in charge of all this, instead of you," he warned Jack.

 

"I'll second the nomination," Jack said.

 

Katie had been pouting in her room for most of the weekend, but she came out long enough to meet and greet people after Jack snapped quietly in her ear. Matthew had long since left to play with friends after changing out of his church clothes. Atis watched curiously as Olivia played on the rug.

 

"They are unable to walk so young?" he asked.

 

"Give her another few months," Jack said. "She'll be into everything by then."

 

Jonas gave Atis a basic lesson on human baby development and he chittered his beak thoughtfully. Jack took it as an acknowledgment.

 

"Ours are hatched and they are up and about immediately," he commented. Jack started to comment on the hatching part but didn't know how to begin without sounding offensive.

 

"Hatched?" Trust Jonas..... "May I ask how many in a clutch?"

 

"Two to four," Atis said easily. "Many don't survive their first year. They go through ravenous hunger pains at various intervals, and if they are not quickly fed, they will fall to each other."

 

"They eat each other?" Jack couldn't help it.

 

"No, not exactly," Atis said. "In olden times they would, but not anymore. The taste of blood seems to satisfy them. It doesn't happen at all, if attendants are being attentive."

 

And he's questioning our cultures? Jack couldn't help shooting the thought toward Inanna. She raised an eyebrow and Jack was almost positive she had heard him.

 

"Lord Atis, you do understand that there is a clause about cannibalism?" Jonas asked as delicately as he could.

 

"Indeed," he inclined his head. "As I said, the younglings do not eat, they merely fight for life. We are a hard, but fair, society; it is our way."

 

After they beamed back to Heaven's Bow, Jack went to his computer and signed into the SGC files to check out the Mulakma and Taklede. Discovered by SG-3 on a routine mission during Reynolds' command, SG-3 settled a few disputes, helped to find a lost royal tayr, their word for a small child, and both groups worked with the Argos during the battle. Col. Galanakis put in a good word for them. Jack called Reynolds over for a talk.

 

"Yeah, there are some oddities about them," Reynolds said. "Both are a little on the formal side. The Taklede are more puritanical about their formalities, the Mulakma prefer to settle things face to face and are more open in their passions. I think they're good guys, though; the Taklede have a tendency to preach, but they aren't rabid about things. Most of the ones I met, at least, aren't. The birds are a little more accepting and more prone to ask questions before judging."

 

"Do they have something to offer, being on the main unification council?" Jack asked.

 

Reynolds thought about it and shrugged. "Maybe," he conceded. "The birds can fly which gives them incredible knowledge about aerial combat, and the Taklede are exacting in their maneuvers. They hit their targets with one shot, usually. Outside of combat, they both have strong social backgrounds and an open-door policy for anyone in need. And they didn't surrender to the Goa'uld. I like 'em."

 

Daniel came in and handed the baby to Jack.

 

"Hey, Kevin. Jack, I need to run to the store. I'm out of ink for my printer. Do you need anything?" Jack thought about it and shook his head. He gave Daniel an absent pat on the back of a thigh before Daniel went to find his jacket. He called upstairs to Stacy. She ran down and quickly put her jacket and boots on, and left with him, skipping happily while holding his hand.

 

Reynolds watched him leave and then turned to Jack.

 

"I still can't quite get over all this," he said.

 

"What?"

 

"You and Daniel. And Sam," Kevin said. "No offense, Jack, but you're a guy's guy. I don't understand."

 

Jack chuckled as he searched for a toy to give Olivia. "I don't understand, either; I just go with it. Sometimes I still look twice when I see him sleeping next to me. I enjoy it, though. No, I enjoy him. I'll be honest, Kevin, I slept with Ninurta a couple times while we were out there. Sometimes I need to scream and Daniel knows how to make me scream. I had permission to go to Ninurta, in case I needed to scream. I can understand why some men like sex with other men, it is pleasurable, but Daniel turns me on. It's no slap to Ninurta, he knows what he's doing, but things were just mechanical when I was with him."

 

Reynolds nodded. "I thought you and the major...?"

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "I know everyone thinks we did, but we didn't. Paul had issues of his own sometimes, so I just held him when he needed it. Nothing more. Daniel and Sam know about both men, we discussed the possibility before I left." He knew Reynolds wouldn't take the information further. Everyone took their stress out in different ways, Reynolds was experienced enough to understand that.

 

Reynolds shook his head. "I gotta tell ya, Jack, I don't think I could be that open with Mary," he said. "She'd tear my balls off, if I looked at another woman, and I certainly don't feel like sharing her with another man."

 

"I understand," Jack nodded. "I never cheated on Sara, and I never cheated on Sam. I just don't do that when I'm in a relationship. I have had more than one woman at a time, but it was just fun and games for a night. Before and after marriage, not during. I think it was only our history together that gave Sam the strength to offer Daniel to me, and I love them both enough not to get upset at knowing they are together. I love watching them, I love participating."

 

Kevin sat back, thinking, not quite looking at Jack.

 

"Are you doing that reading thing on me?" he suddenly asked. Jack shook his head.

 

"I'm being polite," he said. "Why, do you want me to read something?"

 

"No," Kevin shook his head. "Jack....have you been hearing about the recent upswing on the whole gay marriage issue?" Jack shook his head. "It's back in force. And a few small groups are now saying that the government shouldn't put a number on marriage. Only two people. A lot of people are adopting their own common law ceremonies and are living in multiple partner households. I was talking with Mary about it, just chatting after dinner. All three of our teens are in agreement –they don't have a problem with any of it. Robbie even said he was considering a boyfriend, but he wasn't quite ready to give up his relationship with Shannon. Jack, what the hell is happening?"

 

"Daniel's theory is that the leap is also breaking down gender barriers," he said after a moment. "He says the entire boy-girl only thing is a Western issue and that most of the rest of the world doesn't have a problem with anything else. No. Most of the non-fundamentalist world. He said the issues are based on religious doctrine, not actual preferences. The leap is causing people to open their minds to not only information but is also allowing people to see each other instead of seeing a gender."

 

Kevin thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds like something he'd say. I'm not sure I agree with it, though. Ok, if Robbie wants a guy, I guess there really isn't anything I can do about it, he is 16. I am concerned about AIDS and stuff, though."

 

"Well, I talk with the kids about sex and diseases all the time," Jack told him. "I talk straight with them and they come to me with questions. Even a couple of their friends have asked questions. And I hand out condoms. You're right, they're big kids, nothing we say will stop them from doing what they want, so I'd rather they play safe than be afraid to ask for a condom and end up pregnant or sick."

 

"I suppose I could be a little more open in that area," Reynolds admitted. "It's a little tough for me to talk with them. It embarrasses me, I guess. I had to learn all on my own, my dad didn't tell me a thing."

 

"Mine had a hard time talking about things, but I got a few words out of him," Jack chuckled in understanding. "It was my mom who was always talking to me."

 

Kevin smiled. "I like your mom, she's cool people."

 

Jack nodded his thanks. He got up and went into the library, came back out, and handed Kevin the DVD.

 

"That's what we use with our kids," he said. "You're welcome to borrow it. Sit with them and watch it, pause it to talk, let them ask questions. Don't judge the question, just answer honestly. Let them know that your answers are your opinion, they don't need to agree. And they really don't, Kevin, they have minds of their own. I can help, if you'd like, or Daniel can help. He's much better at it, than I am, he knows the proper words."

 

Kevin thought about it. "How about a meeting of the Kid Tree?" he suggested. "With WHO coming out with a public comment, why not get our group together first and do a private Q&A? Daniel's really good at those seminars, so maybe he can do one for all of us? Talk about the leaping thing and the gender issues. They have been topics of conversation, but it's been idle, without any real answers."

 

"I can ask him," Jack said. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

 

It was late in the evening, but Jack was finally cornered in the shower by Daniel. Kneeling behind Jack, holding him open, alternating between licking greedily and fingering Jack to distraction, Jack was barely able to keep standing as his knees melted.

 

By the time Daniel was ready to give him mercy, Jack had a deep itch that needed scratching. Daniel entered him with a rough shove and Jack lost his breath as he grabbed the hand railing harder. Sometimes Daniel would pull out and push back in with agonizing slowness and Jack swore at him. Daniel whispered some of his filthy talk in a deceptive, genteel voice, and Jack moved to grab himself. Daniel swatted his hand away and covered the head of Jack's cock with his own hand. He cupped the head in his palm and squeezed, twisting and turning his hand. Jack cried out and swore at him again. Daniel taunted him, whispering insidiously in his ear. Jack pushed his ass out, one foot up on the edge of the shower rim, and begged Daniel to finish it. Daniel gave a twist to the hard, yet soft head in his palm and Jack almost fell as he came hard in Daniel's hand. Daniel grunted and pushed hard, digging in as far as he could to get at that itch. Daniel was equally as rung out when he came, filling Jack.

 

"You can be such a bastard," Jack breathlessly informed him as he slid out.

 

Daniel turned him around and licked and kissed his lips. "Tell me you love me," he asked sweetly.

 

"I love you," Jack informed him.

 

"Forever and ever?"

 

"Baby, for me, forever and ever is a lot longer than it used to be," Jack said. "You got me, though."

 

They dried off and went into the bedroom. Sam was reading something, a report, Jack thought, looking over her shoulder. He burrowed under the paper and came up to see her looking at him in amusement. She plucked at his wet hair and he rested his chin between her breasts.

 

"I refuse to believe you are ready for another round, not after all that yelling in there," she informed him.

 

"Nope, not ready," he admitted. "Doesn't mean I can't make nice with your boobies." He nuzzled the soft mounds and she giggled. "Honey, I miss you here every day," he informed her, whining slightly. "Danny can't keep his hands off me, I feel like his sex slave, and I need you here to protect me."

 

Daniel smacked his rear end.

 

"Ow. See? He abuses me," Jack informed her. She stroked the bridge of his nose.

 

"Yes, I can see you're so abused," she told him. "I have some time saved up; how about a vacation? Just the three of us? A few days off?"

 

"How about just the two of you?" Daniel countered. They looked at him. "When was the last time the two of you spent any decent time together? Go, get out for a while, I can take care of the kids for a few days, Jerrie is here, Maggie is up the street, and I can even get Michael in here for an hour or two, if I have to."

 

Jack scooted up a few inches and nipped at her lips. "Where would you like to go?" he asked her. She touched his face, gently stroking his cheeks. She glowed as she gazed at him, and Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was and wondered how in the hell he had earned a right to her love.

 

"I think I'd like to find a cabin somewhere and disappear under a lot of heavy blankets," she said. Jack slowly smiled.

 

"That can be arranged," he said. He kissed her, brushing her lips with his as she took her long legs out from under him and wrapped them across the backs of his thighs.

 

"You know the secondary arch?" she asked. "The transporter thing? How about we set it up at HomeSec? Maybe in the ring room? I can come home everyday."

 

Jack picked his head up from inspecting her breasts close-up. "You could do that with ships," he commented.

 

"Yes, but it's kinds silly to hop and skip with ships," she said. "With the arch, home is just a few steps away. And everyone who commutes from here can use it."

 

He considered it. "We can give it a try," he agreed. "Have you worked out the mechanics of it?"

 

"Almost," she said. "It's almost a combination of the gate and a transporter. It needs to be dialed, but since it is for close proximity, not jumping through stars, it takes less effort. Not as many dialing sequences. And it's a transporter, not a gate, so there isn't a wormhole to contend with."

 

Jack looked at her.

 

"Uh huh. Are you telling me that you can build another one?"

 

"Eventually," she said. "Bye-bye airplanes, trains, and automobiles, hello clean air."

 

"Detroit is going to take out a contract on you," he warned her.

 

"Oh, well," she responded dryly. She was suddenly serious as she looked at him. "Jack, somewhere in that tin can of yours, you have the schematics for all this, you do know that, right? I mean, I can figure things out, eventually, but I'm only copying. You have the ability to create these things. Somewhere buried in there." She tapped on his forehead.

 

Jack groaned and rolled off her. He stared at the ceiling, his hands locked behind his neck.

 

"I try not to think about it," he said. "I haven't had any urge to draw or even pick up a ruler and pencil, and as far as I know, I haven't been speaking any strange words."

 

She rolled over onto him. "Will you try?" she asked. "For me? The next time you kel'no'reem and you're all relaxed, will you just try to draw something? Don't think about it, just pick up a pencil and try."

 

"We could try hypnosis," Daniel suggested from the opposite side of the bed. His partners looked at him. "Ok, I don't believe it can make people act like chickens or anything like that, but it does relax the mind to a point where hidden things can come to the surface. Ask Dr. Edmonds."

 

"I think I like the kel'no'reem idea better," Jack said. A babbling was heard from the baby box and they looked at it.

 

"I'll see what she wants," Daniel offered.

 

"No, let me," Sam said, sliding off Jack. "I don't get enough time with her, as it is."

 

"She's just happy," Jack said, giving a small reach. "Amusing herself."

 

"Still. I want cuddle time," Sam said. She straightened her t-shirt and went to the nursery. The men smiled as they heard her pleasure in Olivia's presence.

 

Daniel rolled over and put an arm across Jack's stomach, resting against his chest. "I'm glad she's discovered the mother within," he commented. Jack nodded. "While you were gone, Sam was dropped head first into the motherhood deep end. She was ready to scream after the first month. I don't think she realized how sheltered she had been, being away most of the week while you and I took care of the kids. I had a problem at the base which took up almost an entire week, so she was left with the kids. Jerrie was good about helping her, and she was firm about it, too. Sam was their mother, so BE their mother. Sam almost fired Jerrie for insubordination. Then Jerrie pulled the sick relative act and left for a week. I couldn't leave the base, so Sam was alone with the kids. She finally had a long talk with several base mothers and she settled down to the job at hand."

 

Jack chuckled. "Remind me to give Jerrie a raise. Or at least a good vacation."

 

The Kid Tree families all met at the Academy. The new commander was in agreement that a major talk needed to happen. Gabriel's announcement was coming out on Wednesday so they had an impromptu gathering of kids and cadets on Tuesday. As usual, Daniel had it recorded. What people did not know was that it was close-circuited to President Hayes who wanted to listen in after Jack mentioned the meeting to him.

 

The kids and adults were all very interested in the leap process, and were excited about it. A lot of the kids, parents, and teachers were relieved that what was happening to the kids was a good thing and they weren't imaging the weirdness. Hammond had given the instructors leave to reorganize their classes and start teaching the cadets at a higher level than their current grades. When Daniel got around to sexuality and gender preferences, the wiggling started. Jack sent out a general feeler and found that many of the students had been concerned over sudden changes in feelings. Old school instructors were not happy about either subject, especially the one about gender and sex.

 

"There will be zero-tolerance for intolerance," Hammond told the cadets. "Respect will be shown for individual choices. This is a new world, ladies and gentlemen, and this new world needs to play nice with the galaxy. That means respect of all spiritualities, all gender preferences, and all individual choices."

 

With three legends standing on the stage behind Hammond, looking out at the sea of children and adults, they knew Hammond was serious.

 

Much to Daniel's surprise, his previously recorded seminars were making money. The camera loved him and he spoke well. Someone was sending him profits in the form of checks. The best selling seminar was the children's seminar recorded at Stacy's old school. It had been aired on public TV several times, all with high ratings, and schools around the world had requested permission to show it in class. The current seminar was handed over to Paul for whatever it was he did with them.

 

Since Jack couldn't take off for unification meetings, he had one of the meeting rooms at HomeSec turned into private space. Word was sent that if anyone needed him, to see him there during office hours. Nyan had sent Jack more information on the Mulakma, and the more Jack read, the more he realized that the big four-legged birds lived in a society that hadn't existed on Earth for hundreds of years. More definitely a feudal society, they had a strict code of honor that Jack could appreciate. Their females weren't part of the ruling class, but they didn't seem to want to be. Jack found the culture to be almost a complete opposite of the Sua. Unlike Europe's feudal years, though, the Mulakma had advanced technology almost to Earth's modern standards. Jack couldn't figure out how the hell they did that, walking on all fours and having claws instead of fingers, but they certainly had their own space ships and were certainly experts at flying them. It seemed that there was a faction of the populace that felt using the ships in their atmosphere was not honorable and that any fighting should be done the old-fashioned way; flight with their own wings in hand to hand combat. The ships should be used for off-world only. So far, the ruling party was in agreement on that score.

 

Jack wondered how the cats and birds would get along.

 

Paul stuck his head in Jack's office and was waved in.

 

"Just out of curiosity, how come you guys didn't tell Sam about Master Gabriel?" Paul asked, making sure the door was closed. Jack looked at him.

 

"Tell her about what?" he asked.

 

"About the kink," Paul said. He seemed amused. "She came to me and asked me what the fuss was about, so I told her. You could have told her, Jack."

 

"Well, you didn't say we could and I didn't know where all that dungeon don't ask don't tell started and where it extended," he said. He didn't know if he should be looking forward to Sam's discussion on the subject, or not. He'd better warn Daniel.

 

Paul chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you for protecting my honor, and Gabriel's."

 

After the announcement from WHO, scientists all over the world had something new to yell about. A flurry of debates raged across the globe faster than light speed, and Jack ignored it to go about his daily business. His current business was a strange request from a community representative in the Bahamas. Another boat had gone missing and they were a little tired of it, did HomeSec have any nifty toys that could scan their waters for whatever had been taking boats and planes? Jack called Sam.

 

"Sure," she said. "We can turn the mikku toward the planet and see if anything is cloaked."

 

On the video conference link, Jack watched the image as the mikku scanned the waters off the Bahamas Grand Island.

 

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked, leaning forward, staring at a black spot. Paul leaned over Jack's shoulder, squinting at it.

 

"Have no idea." Sam was clearly as surprised as they were to actually find an anomaly. Jack looked at his wizard and Paul called an admiral. Jack had yet to figure out how his major kept all the names, ranks, phone numbers, and current locations in his head.

 

"Think you can dislodge whatever that is?" Jack asked Sam.

 

"I don't know," she said. "I need to know what it is, first. I'd like to take some equipment out there."

 

"I knew you would," Jack said. "Contact Admiral Williams in Fort Lauderdale, a ship will be waiting for you. And I'd like to see you back for dinner this week, not in a hundred or so years, please."

 

"I'll be careful," she promised with a smile.

 

She called him two days later.

 

"Need you out here," she said.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we're getting life signs from it," she said. "And I don't mean people screaming for help. I think that thing is alive."

 

Jack packed up his SF and hopped over to Florida in the al kesh. Before leaving, Paul rapped his knuckles and reminded him to inform Daniel.

 

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Daniel questioned. "It's bad enough you let Sam go, and now you're going?"

 

"Daniel, she thinks whatever that black spot is, is alive," Jack told him.

 

"Doesn't that make it my territory?" Daniel asked.

 

"I think she wants me to give it the heave-ho. Ok, ok, I can feel you thinking bad thoughts about me from across town," Jack sighed. "Come with."

 

Jack notified the SF that were set up around the neighborhood that they were all out of town; the SF would make sure Jerrie and the kids were well guarded. Jack refused to live in a house that was surrounded by guards, so he compromised; the SF could set up posts, discretely, throughout the neighborhood and the surrounding woods. The neighbors weren't wild about it, at first, but then began to appreciate the guards when other neighborhoods had a rash of vandalism. Women and children could walk around at night without having to worry about abductions or attacks. Daniel pouted that he couldn't get in any attacks of his own while walking through the woods with Jack or Sam.

 

Jack and Daniel, and SF entourage, were in Florida an hour later. The personnel at the Navy base watched in awe as the al kesh settled and dislodged people. One man stepped forward and offered a salute.

 

"General O'Neill, Commander Dattner, sir." Jack returned the salute and shook his hand. He introduced Daniel and they walked quickly to the nearby buildings. Sam was waiting for them in a conference room, along with Adm. Williams and other staff.

 

"Do you remember that black cloud you dislodged in Rome?" Sam asked him. Navy people were blank. Jack nodded. "I think this is the same thing. Or same type of thing."

 

"It's one of those clouds?" he asked.

 

Sam wrinkled her face. "No, more like a collection of them," she said. "It's very dense...Do you remember watching 2001: Space Odyssey? With that black monolith? At the end, that guy went into it and ended up in another dimension? I think this black spot is like that. All our equipment signals disappear into it just as if it were a black hole."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully.

 

"And there's nothing indicating a life form?" Daniel asked. "That black cloud was pretty angry." The admiral and commander stared back and forth at them.

 

"If it's noticed us at all, it isn't reacting," she said. "We tried all the settings we could find on the mikku; I even called Inanna and she confirmed that, as far as she was aware, there wasn't anything else we could do with it. No one wants to risk sending in divers or even a full vessel."

 

"How about something unmanned?" Jack suggested.

 

"We tried that," Williams said. "It disappeared and none of the readings that were sent back were of any use."

 

"I checked them," Sam nodded. "The submersible readings were as ineffective as ours were."

 

"Do animals disappear in there?" Daniel suddenly asked. Navy people thought about it.

 

"Like fish?" Dattner asked.

 

Daniel shrugged. "Fish, dolphins, whales...."

 

"We'd have to check stats, but I don't recall hearing about schools or pods disappearing," Dattner said. Others around him agreed.

 

Jack took a deep breath. "Ok," he said. "I haven't tried this from this distance, before," he warned. Sam understood, although the Navy people didn't. Jack sat down and closed his eyes. A moment later he was gasping for breath. Sam quickly shoved his head between his knees and gave the back of his neck calming strokes.

 

"Breathe," she told him. "Slow and deep, in through your nose, out through your mouth." A medic stepped in and took Jack's wrist, counting his pulse. Jack shook them off and leaned his head back, shooting puffs at the ceiling and scrunching his eyes.

 

"Ok, I'm ok," he finally told them. Williams and his people watched with concern. Neither the colonel nor Dr. Jackson were stressing, though.....

 

"Admiral Williams, may I suggest you prepare your people for an emergency," Jack told the man. "If I'm right, you're going to need a hell of a lot of space for evacuees." He took out his cell phone and dialed. He stepped outside and briefed Maynard on the situation. Maynard opened a conference call with Hayes, the Florida governor, and the head of FEMA. Jack repeated the problem. Two out of four people reacted with disbelief. Jack expected it.

 

"Carl, if General O'Neill says it's going to happen, believe it," Hayes told the governor. "I'm authorizing it, Jack, do what you need to do. Florida and FEMA will give you their complete cooperation. FEMA make sure all points of the triangle are aware and are ready for any possibility. Jack, how long do they have to prepare?"

 

Jack shrugged. "It's been sitting out there for how long? How about dawn, does that work for everyone?" Everyone agreed. Both the governor and FEMA needed time to get their ends situated. Jack went back into the building.

 

"We do this at dawn," he told them. "Admiral, we will return at 0500 and get the show on the road at 0600. If that's ok with you?" It was ok with the slightly puzzled admiral. "Great. You should be receiving a brief from General Maynard on your email shortly."

 

Jack, Sam, and Daniel took their SF and jumped back home. They packed clothes, just in case, and rounded up Dr. Lam and her team, along with equipment. Landry was kind enough to authorize several SG teams to accompany them. By 0500, the SGC and Homeworld Security descended upon the Florida east coast. Naval personnel stood back and watched their base swarm with men and women with the Tau'ri signal on their jackets. The Joint Chiefs had asked pretty please if Adm. Williams would mind too terribly if their General took over for a few hours. Williams had scrubbed his face in confusion and agreed. Jack knew he was on touchy ground so he made sure to defer to the admiral and show due respect when they got to the base. His kids offered salutes to the admiral and then went about the business of getting Dr. Lam and her team set up in the emergency area Williams had arranged.

 

"We may need more than that," Jack commented quietly to Lam as they looked at the emptied warehouse.

 

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him.

 

"No," he admitted. "Just a hunch. And since I don't do hunches, I'd say that says something."

 

He called the governor and then FEMA, double-checking; both men had their parties prepared for the moment Jack said the word. The Prometheus was standing by, monitoring the ocean for signs of people. Williams had ships standing by at all three corners of the Triangle. Jack took a seat overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Sam was behind him with her equipment and a computer with an open line to the Yard and Captain Boggs who was her best assistant with the more advanced toys.

 

"Go easy, Jack," Daniel asked quietly. "We don't know if by blowing that thing away, anyone else that may be caught in it will also be blown away. Try and feel your way around before you do anything."

 

"I know, Daniel," Jack said. "If anyone is alive in there, I want them out, too."

 

"Ready, captain?" Sam asked quietly into a microphone. The video feed from inside the sphere of the chair was visible, along with a clear image of the black spot.

 

"Ready, colonel," a voice said. She nodded to Jack and he settled himself in.

 

The dense, suffocating quality of the mass had almost choked him the day before, but he was almost sure he had sensed multiple people in it. Almost what he felt when he opened up to a room full of people. The multitude of emotions that bombarded him, almost too loud for him to handle. Jack reached out, forcing himself to skirt around the edges, trying to find a way in. Something blasted him out and he was thrown from his chair. Hands quickly reached for him.

 

"I'm fine!" he shouted. He snarled and swore under his breath. "Get Enki on the horn!"

 

Reynolds quickly called Prometheus, and Markham patched Enki through several minutes later. Jack updated him on the situation.

 

"Fucking thing blasted me right out of my seat!" he angrily told the old man as he paced. His own people waited while Navy personnel stood back and watched wide-eyed. The Navy was a little miffed at not having a reason for being in on any of the previous battles and so had no idea what was going on.

 

"I have never heard of this entity before," Enki admitted. "Can you wait for me to arrive? I will come through the gate."

 

"Sure." Jack slammed the radio down. "I need two aspirin and a couple hours," he told the room. Sam handed him the aspirin.

 

"I need backup," he told Adm. Williams after he took a couple of minutes to calm down. "One of those things I could handle. However many that is, is too many for me. My backup is on another planet; he'll come through the Stargate."

 

"May I ask exactly what it is you're trying to do?" Williams asked. "I don't understand."

 

Jack leaned forward, hanging his head as he waited for the aspirin to kick in. "You know all that leap stuff?" he asked. "Some people are starting to do weird things?" The admiral nodded. "I do weird things. I can read emotions from others. When I do it to that spot out there, I...it feels almost like a black hole, sucking up everything, but it's alive with an unknown number of alien entities. One of them tried to take over...someone... a while back, like those old possession stories complete with an exorcism. I was able to whack the freakin' thing out of the person. Looks like whatever that is out there, is its base and it's loaded. The person who's been teaching me to use this is coming to help."

 

Enki and Ninurta both arrived 2 hours later in the al kesh Jack had an SF take back to the SGC. They looked at the spot in the ocean from the view off Sam's computer. Enki talked with the captain and had him rotate the mikku to different views, and nodded thoughtfully as Sam reported on the various ways they had attempted to make way into the black spot. He then listened to Daniel's recital of the events in Rome.

 

"Yes, yes, I agree," he finally said. "This does seem to be the base for these entities, whatever they are. I spoke with Thor on our way here, and he also has not heard of these things. He's here, Jack, just in case." Enki gestured up.

 

"Thank you, Thor," Jack spoke to the ceiling. "Ok, let's coordinate," he said to Enki and Ninurta. Most of their coordinating was incomprehensible to the Navy. Jack's own people were use to it and waited.

 

"You can do this, Jack," Enki told him. "Just stay with us."

 

Jack, Enki, and Ninurta planted themselves firmly on the deck, hands clasped tightly together. Jack knew when he was out of his league, so he let Enki lead the way. Once more, Jack skirted the edges of the thing. When the blast came, they flinched but stood their ground. As the blast radiated out, Enki took them in. Unknown to them, they collapsed onto the floor. Concerned medics rushed forward and Reynolds ordered everyone back. Sam and Daniel knelt over the trio and checked pulses as they straightened the men out.

 

"Leave them for now," Sam ordered. "They don't seem to be in any distress, give them time."

 

Jack found himself standing under a dome. Hundreds upon hundreds of coffin sized canisters were lined up, each containing a person. Some of them were clearly dead, desiccated and crumbling to bone. Others were in various states of decay. Jack pushed his senses out until he found a section that seemed to be emanating with emotions. The three flew through the dome until they came to another section of coffins.

 

"These people are alive," Ninurta commented. "I wonder if these canisters are waterproof and float? Let's find the main hub."

 

Jack sensed an angry presence the further they went.

 

"I feel it, too, Jack," Enki said. They made their way through the dome until the presence was close. A black cloud tried to lunge at them and missed; their bodies weren't actually present. It snarled in frustration. Jack felt a great hunger from it and knew that it had been feeding off the life energy of the people it had taken.

 

Enki felt around and they flew across the dome again. Jack saw a huge graveyard filled with ships and planes.

 

"Oh, my God," Jack breathed. "They're all here." Vessels from current to ages past all lay together in as varying stages of decay as their previous owners. They had obviously been dumped on top of each other in a junk pile; something had consciously pulled the ships in from various parts of the ocean and dumped them. Dark specks flew around them; more of the individual entities, he saw.

 

"Concentrate, Jack," Enki warned him. "Stay with us, worry about that later."

 

"Over here, adda," Ninurta said. He pulled them to another section. He had found control panels.

 

"Can we do physical work in this state?" Jack asked.

 

"No," Enki admitted. "But we can take a good look."

 

Jack suddenly found himself inside the equipment. It had a partial crystal structure, much like the Ancient technology, but quite a bit of it seemed to be made up of gases which he guessed made sense, if the entities were clouds.

 

"Wait, let me see...." Enki muttered under his breath as he poked around. "Yes, yes, I think I see...... Let's get back."

 

The three were abruptly conscious and sprawled out on the floor. Jack groaned and rolled over as Enki jumped to his feet and shouted. No one seemed to understand the strange language but Daniel thrust his notebook at him. Enki started scribbling.

 

"No, stay down," Dr. Lam ordered Jack as he tried to sit up. He was glad to stay down when his stomach threatened to rebel.

 

"You want what?!" Sam was looking at Enki as though he had grown a second head. "Do I look like Mr. Wizard? Ok, ok, I'll....how the hell.....we don't have... Col. Markham, I need to see Thor." Sam was beamed out. Navy personnel took another step back.

 

"Reestablish your central line," Ninurta told Jack. "Kel'no'reem, Jack; force yourself to begin, it'll center you and calm the storm."

 

Jack floundered and rolled onto his back. Ninurta put his hand on the center of Jack's chest.

 

"Feel it," he told Jack. "Breathe, yes."

 

Jack felt the line Ninurta sent and grabbed at it. He steadied and felt his awareness sitting in the center of his chest. His storm inside began to settle. As Ninurta slowly withdrew, Jack was able to follow the familiar path. Soon, he was able to slowly sit up without the entire world threatening to evacuate through his stomach. He found Daniel sitting next to him, waiting anxiously.

 

"I'm ok," Jack whispered hoarsely. "Got a craving for chocolate." A candy bar suddenly appeared from out of the crowd.

 

"Potassium," he heard Lam comment. She shoved a needle into his arm. He didn't care.

 

"Where's Sam?" he asked. The candy did indeed seem to ground him. Daniel told him. "Oh. Enki, what're we doing?"

 

The old man turned to him. "As soon as Sam finds me the necessary materials, we're blowing that thing back to whatever hell it came from," he told Jack. "I think I can get rid of the entities and leave the underlying dome intact. The dome itself is just a structure. Most of the compounds are gases, and like everything else, every gas has a poison. I think those creatures are gas, and I think I know their poison."

 

Jack took him at his word. No, he didn't want to look at Enki's scribbling. When he felt ready to stand, he took the hands held out by Daniel and Ninurta and heaved himself up. The world spun for a moment and then righted itself.

 

"Admiral Williams, how about we have a conference?" Jack suggested. The admiral gave a white-faced nod and they went to his office. Jack dialed out and Maynard got on the line with Hayes. Jack updated all of them on the situation.

 

"I'm not quite sure what Enki has in mind, but he seems to think he can poison these things," he told the group. "Listen, whatever he's up to, that black spot is covering a dome. Inside that dome are the bodies of everyone who has ever gone missing in the Triangle, including all the ships and planes. There are a lot of dead bodies, but there are living ones, too. We're going to do our best to get those people out. If we can get rid of the entities and leave the dome intact, we can get salvage in there, document the ships, and recover the bodies. The people still living, we will try and get out right away. As soon after Enki does his thing right away."

 

"How many people are we looking at, Jack?" Hayes asked.

 

"Not sure," Jack said. "I didn't count 'em, but I'm guessing a couple hundred."

 

"Are your people ready, Admiral?" Hayes asked.

 

"Yes, sir, they are," Williams assured him.

 

Enki beamed up to Thor's ship for a collaboration of minds. Several hours later, he and Sam were back.

 

"Thor is going to bring his ship down," Enki told Jack. "We came up with a gas I think will work, but he needs to be directly over the entity. He's going to beam the gas down into it."

 

Jack called the troops to order and had them standby while Williams called out to his ships waiting on the water.

 

"How serious of a water displacement are we talking about?" Williams asked Enki and Jack.

 

"No way to tell," Enki said. Jack nodded in agreement.

 

"We don't know anything about these creatures," Jack said. "Maybe nothing at all except they disappear."

 

"And if there is an explosion or a serious displacement, we could be talking about a tidal wave," Williams told them. Jack called the FEMA director while Enki had Thor put on hold.

 

The public warning was given and Florida's east coast, along with the Bermuda Islands, Bahamas, Cuba, and Puerto Rico scrambled to sandbag their coasts. Georgia and South Caroline were given a warning, but they didn't need to do anything yet. FEMA gave the others twelve hours. The base was emptied of all personnel to assist with the shoring up of their part of the coast line. From the janitors and grounds keepers all the way up to Jack and Admiral Williams, all hands worked.

 

At the end of the twelve hours, everyone stood outside and watched the ocean. Jack called Thor and gave the ok. Sam was watching her computer as Capt. Boggs monitored with the mikku. A roar filled the air as Thor's ship came slowly into the atmosphere. Naval personnel dropped their jaws as the huge ship stopped to hover over the water.

 

"Now," Thor calmly told Jack through the radio at his shoulder. He watched the water but nothing seemed to be happening. It's gas, he told himself, not a rock.

 

"Wait!" Sam shouted. Jack and Enki quickly looked over her shoulder. The black spot seemed to be fading. Enki tuned out and Jack seemed to sense Enki's presence heading out into the water. He followed. Another kind of roar filled his ears, this time it was of the entities dying from the poisonous gas that was beamed into their protective dome.

 

"There is no displacement," Thor reported. People relaxed with sighs of relief.

 

"Clear!" Sam shouted again.

 

"The dome will not hold for long," Thor warned. "It is already beginning to show signs of stress."

 

Jack nodded and Admiral Williams ordered his people into the water.

 

Enki shook himself. "There is a hatch on the north side of the dome," he told Williams. "It is set to open automatically at the presence of human life signs." The word was passed on to his ships. Jack sent Thor on his way with his thanks.

 

By the following morning, over three hundred people were being attended to by medical personnel evac'ed in to handle the emergency. Thousands of dead bodies had begun to pile up, some of them hundred of years old. The entities had removed any ID tags from military personnel, so the only way ID's could be guessed at was through the identification of the ships.

 

Sam assisted with medical, while Jack made his way slowly through those who were conscious and took information from them while getting ID tags around their wrists. Daniel sat and talked with people, helping them to begin coping with the situation.

 

Jack wasn't sure what stunned him more; eliminating the entities or the fact that some of the people living were well over a hundred years old, and looked no older than the day they were originally taken. A couple of people claimed to be born in the 1800's, and from their speech and their outlook, he believed them. He wondered what his world would look like when he was another hundred years old.


	5. Chapter 5  Hormones versus Jack

  
Author's notes: Katie’s 17th birthday isn’t all that happy, the Triangle kids are MIA, Jack and Sam escape from snow to more snow, there’s an emergency beam-out, a confession, the big girls are feeling insecure, and Olivia is attempting to find her legs.  


* * *

The scent of soft, fragrant hair filled his lungs. As Jack slowly woke up, he noticed that a soft body filled his arms. He nuzzled a neck, breathing deeply, and long legs stretched out sleepily against his own.

 

"No work, no kids. Go back to sleep."

 

He obeyed the sleepy voice and fell back to sleep.

 

Jack spent a couple of days debriefing the people they had found trapped beneath the Bermuda Triangle until Davis reminded him that he had people to do that for him. The rescuees from the latter half of the 20th century were in shock but they had no problem believing that they had awakened in 2006, and awakened with the assistance of aliens. People prior to that were having a harder time. Only a few wanted their families traced. FEMA came in and took over, which Jack had been grateful; his job was over, the bad guys were gone. Gabriel called Jack on his cell phone and wanted to know what Jack was doing to his people. He was teasing. Jack was exhausted, actually, and didn't care to think about his role in this particular exercise. The public was sitting back, waiting to see what Jack was going to do next, having solved the Bermuda Triangle issue. Big Foot? Loch Ness? Enki patted cheeks and twinkled at Sam, and Ninurta gave out cheerful rough hugs before they hitched a ride with Thor.

 

A man who looked about Jack's age looked him over from one of the make-shift cots that had been set up in the warehouse.

 

"Excuse me," the man asked politely. Jack squatted down next to the cot. "I don't recognize your uniform; may I ask its nature?" It took Jack a moment before he realized that the man was one of the really old ones.

 

"I'm Jack O'Neill," he said. "My uniform is of the United States Air Force. I'm a general." He tapped his stars.

 

"Air Force?" the man repeated, looking over the various strange insignia. His salute seemed more automatic than any real sense of recognition.

 

"Yes, sir," Jack nodded. "It came out of the Army Signal Corps in 1907 with the use of balloons. Lots of history happened and in 1947 the Air Force was officially born."

 

"I'm not sure I understand," the man said with a confused frown. "What do you do with the air?"

 

"In the early 1900's, two brothers invented a machine that flies in the air," Jack told him. He considered a smart-ass answer, but realized that the man was honestly confused. "It's called an airplane. As it developed, it came to be used not only for transporting people and objects, but some of the designs had guns put on them and they were used in battle."

 

The man was astounded. Jack thought for a moment as he looked around. "Be right back," he told the man. He went to a far wall and took down a photograph, bringing it back to the man. "This is the USS Montgomery," he said, pointing to the ship. "See those things with wings on her deck? Those are fighter planes. They're Navy fighters, because this is a Navy base, but a plane is a plane."

 

"And they fly in the air?" the man asked, taking the photo from him for a closer look.

 

"Yes, sir, they certainly do," Jack nodded. He sat with the man, Charles Brooks, for a while and talked with him about the history of the US military. Seems Mr. Brooks was a veteran from 1864. Jack made sure Mr. Brooks had his chart notated appropriately. Hayes was currently in a very tight huddle with quite a few people over the issue of not only the people in general, but also any military personnel that were found. Jack was fascinated by some of the stories the man had to tell, once Jack got him over his shock. Mr. Brooks still couldn't get himself to allow a female doctor to examine him, though, much to Dr. Lam's impatient huff.

 

Daniel was having a quiet war with social services over the children. Social services had no imagination and was insisting on placing the children in immediate foster care. Daniel was throwing a fit and insisting that the children were in enough shock, there was no way they should be placed in the incompetent hands of social services. In a fit of pique, Daniel had himself beamed up to Prometheus and from there, who knows where. Jack didn't know what he was up to, but when Daniel got into that mood, he knew enough to stand back. He hoped social services picked up on that hint.

 

Jack finally rounded up his main people and left support staff to fix the mess. He was sorry but he had a birthday to attend.

 

Katie was claiming tummy illness so Jack let her stay home from school. At lunch, he brought her up a mug of soup and sat it on her bedside table. He sat on the edge of her bed and straightened her covers.

 

"You're stomach is upset because you are upset," he told her. She did look nauseous, but he knew otherwise. "Your mother isn't here."

 

Katie started to cry and she turned over. Jack turned her toward him and took her into his arms, holding her against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and let her cry. He knew the kids had bouts of mommy-withdrawals, but there wasn't much he could do about it except let them work it out. Katie and Matthew had the worst of it; Jack wasn't sure if Davy completely understood what had happened or if it was more a case of seeing the best in the worst of situations. Davy had what Jack once heard of as a Pollyanna attitude; but was it part of Davy's mental outlook or was it part of his growing 'otherness' that a lot of other kids were acquiring? Once Jack sat back and thought about it, he felt that Jerrie may be right in the way Davy was changing. Katie, though, missed her mother in a way only a daughter could miss her mother. Katie was becoming a young woman and she needed her mother. He wished Sam was around more. Jack considered calling his mother.

 

"Honey, if you don't want a party, we don't have to have one," he told Katie when she began to calm down.

 

"Could we just have a quiet dinner?" she asked huskily.

 

"Yes, we can," he assured her. "How about a birthday breakfast, and then I take you out for a dinner date? Just the two of us. Would you like that?"

 

Yes, Katie would like that.

 

So, in the morning, the family gathered for breakfast and to give out their gifts. Michael put a delicate necklace around her neck. He opened the little cameo that was attached and showed her that it was hollow. She looked and saw a small picture of her mother's face pasted inside. Katie threw her arms around her grandfather and hugged him tight. Jack was impressed; no one had to coach his brother on that one.

 

Daniel made waffles for breakfast and smothered them with whipped cream and berries. A candle was put on Katie's and everyone sang to her.

 

"Can't we have cake for breakfast?" Davy asked plaintively. He didn't know why everyone laughed but he smiled in response.

 

Jack let Katie stay home from school again, and she spent the day with Maggie. Jack's next headache came from Reynolds.

 

"They're gone," he reported.

 

"Who's gone?" Jack asked.

 

"The kids," Reynolds said. "From the Triangle. All those kids disappeared overnight."

 

Jack looked at the phone. "Just the kids?" he asked. "None of the adults?"

 

"Just the kids," Kevin said. "No one claims to have seen or heard a thing, and guards were on the doors 24/7. The dogs aren't getting a scent, either."

 

Jack talked with Maynard and Hayes and wondered how to put out an Amber Alert on children who weren't supposed to exist. Jack was stumped. Not even Major Davis had a suggestion.

 

"Daniel, did you do something I'm not supposed to know about?" Jack called Daniel and asked him.

 

"No, I didn't," Daniel said. Jack heard the sincerity and left it alone.

 

A few of the rescuees, those from recent times, were reunited with family after a long and arduous debriefing. No one knew anything, they had been unconscious the entire time. The older people were given an option; be reeducated to modern society or go the Alpha site and work their own piece of land. A few who were farmers were daring enough to head out to the site with the promise of free land to call their own. The Alpha site had oceans, too, so seamen also went. The SGC sent along building materials and supplies for ships and houses. The rest would be up to the colonials. Several social workers and anthropologists went with them, to help them adjust. Mr. Brooks went along, extremely uncomfortable with what he had been learning about modern society.

 

"It may be easier to adjust to an entire unoccupied planet, than to the modern language, music, tv, pollution, noise, and everything," Daniel commented.

 

"Yes, there are times I'd like to find an unoccupied planet," Jack said. "Are you sure you didn't do anything with those kids?"

 

"I swear," Daniel said, holding up a hand. "I went and had a hissy in Hayes' face and then I came back to the base. That's it. If it's any consolation, I got him to agree to foster the kids out to SGC personnel and others with security clearance who are in the know. I don't know what happened to them, although evidence points to a beam-out."

 

Jack had to agree, but damned if he knew who beamed the kids out. Markham certainly didn't.... Jack was getting a sneaking suspicion, one he wasn't ready to acknowledge.

 

He dressed up and took Katie to a quiet, adult oriented restaurant. Candles flickered on tables, soft music was played by a pianist in a far corner, and the napkins were cloth, not paper. Katie looked around with interest.

 

"Did you ever take real dates here?" she asked him after they were seated.

 

"A couple of times," he said with a nod. "And you are a real date."

 

"No, I'm not," she said. "You know what I mean. This is a fancy restaurant where men take women out for dates, not where dads and uncles take their daughters and nieces."

 

He looked at her with her pretty dress and her hair pinned up, make-up nicely done by Cassie.

 

"What I know is that you are turning into a very lovely young woman," he told her. "I had always thought that if I had a daughter of my own, I'd be proud to take her on dates. Daughters and nieces deserve dates. Even after I walk you down an aisle and hand you over to another man, I still want dates with my favorite little girl."

 

Katie flushed and sniffled. "Can you do that?" she asked after a moment, gesturing to the dance floor.

 

"Yes, I can," he nodded. He stood up, buttoned his coat, and held out a hand to her. He led her to the floor and patiently taught her how to dance to something other than that ear-splitting stuff she was always listening to. The pianist smiled at them and played something easy.

 

Their first course was waiting for them when they got back to the table. Jack allowed her to take one sip of his wine.

 

"Grape juice with a kick," she said, her eyes watering slightly from the alcohol. She looked around and then leaned in. "Women are staring at you," she whispered.

 

"My face has been all over the news and internet," he said. She cocked her head and considered him.

 

"No," she shook her head. "You've always been just Uncle Jack, but.... You're handsome. I hadn't noticed before. I have a cute Uncle Dad."

 

It was Jack's turn to flush.

 

"My dad never did things like this with me," she said, picking at her salad. "I tried so hard to make him happy, but he was always telling me what I did wrong. I sent him a couple of emails. He never answered. I didn't get a Christmas card from him or a birthday card. I don't need a present but a card would have been nice. Even a phone call."

 

A tear ran down her face and she hastily wiped it away, not looking at the other diners. Jack scooted his chair around next to hers and put an arm across her shoulders.

 

"Baby, no one will ever be able to do anything right for him," he told her softly. "It's part of his illness. I know you want him to love you, it's normal and natural to want the love and approval of your father. I couldn't love you more if you were my real daughter. I always wanted a daughter; your mother woke up that hunger in me when she was born. I even changed my Will, declaring you and your bothers and sister my children, so as far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter. That's how much I love you."

 

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed hard for a moment.

 

"And as for cards," he said, patting her. He reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope. She opened it and looked inside the card. Her eyes opened wide and she screeched. Diners looked at them, a few smiling indulgently, others frowning with high-brow disapproval.

 

"That is the band you wanted to see, right?" he asked. Her excitement told him it was. "You may take three friends and I expect you home after the end of the concert. You will have an SF escort, four teenagers are not driving to Denver and back. It's an hour drive, you get an extra hour for playtime. No ditching the guard."

 

She hugged him again.

 

"I couldn't love you more if you were my real dad," she told him.

 

On the way home, she had a question.

 

"I heard you the other night," she confessed. It was dark, but Jack could feel the heat from her face. "You were yelling pretty loud. You sounded like you were in pain. Were you?"

 

"Knew I should have paid the extra for the sound-proofing," he commented, feeling his own face burning. "No, I wasn't in pain. Daniel is an excellent lover, honey, he knows how to hit all the right spots. He had me extremely turned on, that's all."

 

"Ok."...... "It doesn't hurt? What you guys do?"

 

He reached over and patted her hand. "No, it doesn't hurt."

 

"Ok. Do you watch x-rated stuff?"

 

Jack laughed and shook his head. "No, honey. I used to, but not anymore. I'd say about 99 percent of that stuff is so ridiculous, it's funny. Real life is much more interesting."

 

"Ok. When I...I mean, last year....it was alright, but I didn't understand what the fuss was about," she said after a minute.

 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

 

"My first time...first couple of times....it was nice, but I didn't get it."

 

Jack wasn't getting it, either, so he tried reading her. He nodded.

 

"The sex was pleasant, just nothing to write home about?" he asked. She nodded, looking out the window. "The first time is almost never good, baby. First of all, at your age, your body isn't really ready for it. The hormones are there, the will is there, but all the connections haven't been made yet. And then there's the lack of training. People don't become adults with a built in knowledge of how to make love, they have to learn. Honey, you know Daniel is the first guy I was ever with, right? So, I was honest with him. We talked about it and he was gentle and easy with me. He taught me what to do. It's ok to say 'teach me.' That's why I keep asking you to wait. When you're older, you'll probably find a partner who is more experienced or one who isn't afraid to admit his own inexperience, and you can take it slow and easy and learn with each other. Sex is fun, baby, you don't need to be afraid of it or hesitant to jump in, not if it's what you want. Listen to your body; if you're body isn't comfortable, don't do it."

 

She nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

 

"You know, most of my friends say they can't talk to their parents about sex," she said. Jack slid an arm around her shoulder. "They say they'd die before asking their parents anything, and their parents insist that they wait until they're married. I'm glad you guys are so cool. It's a little embarrassing, but at least we can talk."

 

"Any time, baby."

 

"How come you know all this stuff?" she asked.

 

Jack chuckled. "Years of listening to Daniel. He goes off on any subject at the drop of a hat."

 

"Cassie said her first time was with Jonathan and it was really nice even though she was scared," Katie mentioned. "How come he knows more than she does, and he's younger than her?"

 

"He spent a lot of time without a parent, so he learned a lot of things early," Jack said carefully. "He was on the streets for a few years until he found me. I got him set up in an apartment because he didn't want to live with me, so he lived as an adult before he was an adult. Cassie was a little shy about letting people get close to her, so she waited until she was an adult before she had sex. She knew Jonathan because she's part of our family. She got to know him through us, and they became friends."

 

Katie frowned in thought. "How come you didn't make him live with you?" she asked. "He was fifteen when he found you, right?"

 

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I wasn't ready for a kid in my life, so part of that was my fault. Also, I didn't want to scare him away by pressuring him into something he wasn't ready for. He didn't have a normal childhood, honey, he wasn't raised in a house with parents. It would have been like bringing a wild cougar cub into the house and expecting it to become a house cat." Remember what you're telling her because you'll have to clue in your partners, Jonathan, and Cassie.....

 

"Do you love him?" she asked.

 

Jack watched the street lights go by.

 

"That's a hard one, baby," he finally said. "I've only known him for a couple of years, and I really didn't spend much time with him. I like him, I'll say that. And I think that his recent choices in his life have been courageous choices, ones I don't think I would have made for myself. I can respect him for that. I think I see him as more of a friend, than a son. Maybe I can grow to love him, in time. And since he doesn't look to me to be his father, I don't think I'm hurting him. He knows he can come to me, if he needs anything, and he has come to me a couple of times. It's ok if you love him, I know you like spending time with him; he's your cousin, you're allowed to love him, you've gotten to know him, probably getter than I do." Jack knew his clone had spent time getting to know the kids as a peer, rather than an uncle, and Jonathan probably knew things about the kids that Jack didn't. He did know that if Jonathan had discovered anything important, he would have told Jack. He hoped his clone knew enough to tell him. She made noncommittal noises and he knew she didn't quite understand.

 

The next day Jack took down a globe from Daniel's library, closed his eyes, spun the globe, and stopped it with a finger. He opened his eyes and looked.

 

"How does Iceland sound?" he asked Sam.

 

"I've never been to Reykjavik," she said.

 

They flew the long way into the Naval Air station at Keflavik, Iceland and then took a jeep to Reykjavik where they rented a cabin and sent the bill to General Maynard. The station would have been more than honored to host them, but Jack wanted a cabin for him and his wife and much needed alone time. The station commander understood. They found a restaurant with lobsters and then settled in for the night.

 

"How do you feel about anniversaries?" Sam asked, trying not to wake up. Jack cranked open an eye.

 

"Did I miss something?"

 

"No," she shook her head. "Our wedding anniversary is next month. We also have the day we met, the day we told each other how we felt, our first date, our first together with Daniel, our hand-fasting....which one should we celebrate?"

 

Jack thought about it. "That is a little confusing, isn't it?" he acknowledged. "I wasn't aware women kept track of all those 'firsts.'

 

"How about our wedding anniversary and our hand-fasting anniversary?" she suggested, ignoring his commentary. "Just private dinner dates, not parties. With all the birthdays, we have plenty of parties."

 

"That sounds doable," Jack said. "We'll check with Daniel, but I think he'll agree."

 

Snow was falling outside, so the fell back to sleep.

 

"My insert needs to be changed in a couple of months," she told him later. It took him a moment.

 

"And what would you like to do about it?" he asked.

 

She sighed into his chest. "I would have considered a baby, but we have a full house," she said.

 

"Yes, we do, but don't let that stop you, if that's what you want," he said.

 

She was silent for a few minutes. "If I do decide to have a baby, I think I'd like both you and Daniel to try. Let those little swimmers decide who gets the egg."

 

"Sounds fair to me," he said.

 

"Cassie said the same thing," Sam commented.

 

"Said what?"

 

Sam tilted her head back and looked at him. "This is private, but apparently Harper is infertile. Childhood illness. Trip to Africa with his family. She's depressed; first Jonathan gets clipped, and then her new fiancé is infertile. She was talking with me and was considering asking you and Daniel for donations when she's ready for motherhood."

 

"Cassandra?" Jack squeaked. "Cassandra Frasier??"

 

"Yes, Cassandra Frasier," Sam confirmed. "She doesn't want to sleep with you, she just wants your DNA. I think it's a good idea, Jack; she knows you and Daniel already, knows your history, and she knows she'll be able to count on you, if there's a problem with the child."

 

Jack was speechless.

 

"It'll be a while before she's going to want this," Sam assured him, amused with his shock. "They aren't even married yet. She said she'll consider a baby in about three years. They're talking about a Fall wedding."

 

"First my clone gets neutered, then he turns down a pretty girl and goes for orgies with Conan the Barbarian and his brothers, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, and then a little alien girl that I helped raise wants me and my male partner to inseminate her with a baby who will call a third man Daddy. God, I wish I still smoked."

 

They eventually went out and found breakfast and then walked around the town, holding hands, and meeting the friendly natives. Jack didn't shave and a beard soon covered his cheeks, helping to keep his familiar face from the public's view. Much to Jack's surprise, Sam didn't know how to ski. They found a lodge, rented skis, and hit the bunny slopes. He was a lousy teacher, unable to put to words the mechanics of the process, so after Sam yelled at Jack for the hundredth time, an instructor took pity on them and took over. Once more she fell in the snow, laughing as she looked up at him and tossing a handful of snow at him. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her eyes were sparkling. Jack fell in love again. He hiked her up into his arms and kissed her.

 

"What's that for?" she asked, smiling at him.

 

"Just because," he said with a shrug.

 

They went out to dinner, having made reservations under Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, and found themselves in a quiet dining room overlooking a fiord.

 

"Does it bother you that I didn't change my name?" Sam asked after dinner, over dessert. Jack looked up from his pear with raspberry mousse and shook his head.

 

"It would have at one time, but not now," he confessed.

 

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, why doesn't it bother you now?"

 

"I appreciate you for who you are," he said. "Whether or not you change your name, doesn't change who you are, but you earned all your credentials under Carter, not O'Neill. I married you, I didn't buy you, so your name is your decision."

 

"Why did Sara change her name?" she asked. Jack thought for a moment.

 

"Probably because it was expected, she's a good Protestant girl, and we were both a little on the conservative side. She's engaged, so she'll probably change it again."

 

Sam smiled. "How did your Catholic family take to a Protestant wife?" she asked.

 

"Not well," he admitted. "At first. After they got to know her, they accepted her. She and my parents got along fine. She had only her father, and he and I became friends. Mike was almost a father to me, a big brother."

 

"Do you still see him?" she asked.

 

"Around town, once in a while," he said. "I think divorcing a family is harder than divorcing a spouse."

 

"Jack, I don't mind if you remain friends with him," she said gently.

 

"Honey, I can't do that," he said. "It would be too painful for both of us. Him and me. It's better to have made the clean break." He picked up her hand and brought her knuckles to his mouth. "You are too generous," he told her. "I'd feel better if you got jealous a little more often." Something flickered across her face.

 

"I'll see what I can do to accommodate you," she told him. "Why don't you hire what's her face from the CIA? I can make your life hell over her." He poked at her nose with a spoonful of raspberry mousse.

 

"You and Carrie on opposite coasts is a good thing," he said. "If for no other reason than for her continued well-being. I'll leave the status quo."

 

Sam smiled softly at him. "Did you love her?"

 

Jack carefully licked his spoon. "I wasn't IN love with her," he finally said. "We started as a convenience, we liked each other. I think I could have lived with her. She knew I was in love with someone else, though, someone I couldn't have. She's the one who told me not to let opportunities slip through my fingers, and if I had to go into the private sector to do it, then I should do it."

 

"Maybe I should send her a thank you card," Sam suggested.

 

"She's still chasing down NID and Trust, so just be nice," he suggested back at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Jack's eyes darkened.

 

"I have plans for that tongue, so don't dry it out, hanging out there," he said.

 

"Promise?"

 

When they got back to their lodge, Jack pressed Sam against the door and plastered his mouth to hers. He unzipped his pants, pulled her dress up, and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She cried out and clung to his shoulders as he entered her. The door threatened to break as he pounded her against it.

 

"I.... used to... oh, God....fantasize.... oh, yeah.... when we were....off world....that you would....take me....uhhhh....like this.....when ......ohhhhh.....Danny and T.....were....gone. Oh, God, Jack!"

 

Jack hissed, feeling his legs turning to butter. "I....watched you....once....bathing.... under a waterfall..... I hid....in the bushes.....and jerked off..... ah, yeahhhh....."

 

Sam cried out again as she came. Jack wasn't far behind. They collapsed to the rug, breathing hard. "I....ahhhh...jerked off....to images of you....all the time," he confessed, taking a gulp of air. Damn, he hadn't been able to do it that way in a long time..... "The way....your BDU's clung to the....curve of your breasts, every time you bent over I would imagine what you looked like naked and bending over in front of me. Even smudges of dirt on your face was sexy. I got off so many times to the fantasy of you in a bubble bath and me bathing you....." He looked over at her and saw that she was listening, wide-eyed.

 

"You....really think I'm...beautiful?" she asked. Jack picked his head up.

 

"Sam, didn't you know that?" he asked. He sat up, arranged his fly, and turned to her. "You are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. Next to you, I feel like something Daniel dug up on one of those digs of his. What's wrong?!" he grew alarmed as she began to cry. She buried her face in his lap, crying. Jack didn't know what to do, he didn't know what made her cry. What the hell did he say?? Damn, he wished they came with care instructions....

 

"Sam, talk to me, honey," he begged. "Did I say something wrong? Tell me."

 

He held her while she cried. He tried reaching but didn't understand the onslaught of emotions that hit him. When she was reduced to hiccups and sniffles, she slid further onto his lap.

 

"I know...I'm fairly attractive....men have made that clear," she whispered huskily. "But I never felt beautiful before. I never felt...sexy. You're sexy. Daniel's sexy. I'm not sexy. My shoulders are too wide, I put on weight just looking at candy, I'm too tall, it took me so long to stop falling over my own feet....."

 

Jack picked up her face, unable to believe what he was hearing. He had never heard her express uncertainty about herself before. He undressed both of them and took her into his arms as they sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. "Now. Baby, I don't know who sold you that bullshit, but get a refund," he told her. "Maybe I spent a little too much time admiring your brain, but don't for one minute think that I don't find you physically beautiful. You are perfect, beautiful, and the sexiest woman I have ever met. If you want to go off-world for a romp, we can do that. I'd like to go back to that waterfall and make love under it. I always wondered what you would have done, if I had come out of hiding and seduced you in the water. Honey, I don't have these fantasies about just anyone, so in case it has escaped your attention, you are my fantasy."

 

Sam turned and buried her face in his chest. He pressed his mouth to the top of her head and stroked her back.

 

"Want to tell me where this is coming from?" he quietly asked.

 

"Sometimes....I get a little jealous...of Daniel."

 

Shocked, Jack paused.

 

"What? Why?"

 

She sniffled and rubber her face. "Because. He's with you every day. You've become so close to him. When you were gone, he and I spent a lot of time together, and I can understand why you're close to him; he's an even better partner than he was when he was just a friend. I had his complete attention and it was incredible. He's so understanding, he makes a great girlfriend. I just...I can't compete."

 

"Oh, my God, Sam," Jack groaned. He held her tight. "No, baby, don't think like that, please, there's no competition. Honey, come home every day. You'll see. I don't want you to compete, there's nothing to compete against. I spend time with him because we're guys, that's all, you've always been welcome to hang with us. He doesn't irritate me any less, I've just gotten used to him. Baby, you need to tell me...Do you want to change our agreement? You are first, honey, always."

 

"No," she said quickly lifting her head to look at him. She shook her head. "No, Jack, I don't want to change the agreement. I love him, I love being with him. I just....the two of you are so beautiful together...I....."

 

"Sam, wait," he said. He threaded his fingers through her hair. "I think you're feeling insecure. You're feeling left out because you're gone so much. You get all the family information second hand, instead of being part of it. Listen, how about this? Why don't we divide Area 51? Leave Nevada for building ships, and bring the toy factory to Colorado. We have a large underground room that's only being used for storage, it used to be a pool and gymnasium; I can have it cleared out and you can take it for your space. I can talk with Vidrine, you'll still be under his command, and you'll just be borrowing HomeSec space. With all those toys of Anubis' that Teal'c is rounding up, you're going to need space. Would that help you feel more part of things? You'll be home every day, the kids can visit with you when they visit with me, and sometimes I bring Olivia in, instead of leaving her home; you can bring her in, too. We can have lunch together every day... Does that sound good?"

 

She nodded jerkily against his shoulder. He kissed her head again.

 

"And you need to talk with Daniel about your feelings," he said. He sent out a tentative reach....she was feeling better. Calmer.

 

"Now tell me what I can do to help you feel sexy," he said. She smiled and hid her face.

 

"Just keep loving me," she said. "My mother was beautiful. Tall, thin, pretty. I got her height and Dad's structure."

 

"Hey, don't knock your old man, he was do-able in his own right. Damned pretty eyes, sexy smile...."

 

Sam turned red and punched him on the arm. He smiled and leaned over pressed his mouth to her shoulder.

 

"I love you," he told her. She snuggled against him and was quiet for a while.

 

"When you went to Daniel, when you were with Ninurta, I think that's when I became aware of the distance between us," she said quietly. He tightened his arms.

 

"Honey, I don't know why I went to Daniel instead of you," he said. "I don't perceive a distance between us. Maybe I went to him because he was the one who got me over that bump the first time. I think it has escaped your notice that you're the one I go to when I need an emotional adjustment. I need you just as much as I need him. He fixes one half, you fix the other. The two of you make me a complete person. I will try harder to be part of you."

 

She shook her head and sniffled. "No," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I really don't feel all that left out. This insecurity is a recent thing. I'm usually fine, and then all of a sudden I'm feeling emotional. I know I'm not pregnant, so I don't know what's going on."

 

Jack put his hands on her lower belly. "When was your last physical?" he asked. "Full physical."

 

She thought about it. "It's been a while," she admitted. "I'll stop in and see Dr. Lam."

 

It was an hour later that she turned onto her side, crying, holding her middle. Jack quickly sat up.

 

"What's wrong?" he insisted, trying to see over her shaking shoulders. He got an incredible wave from her, a deep sense of depression which almost over-powered him. He knew that kind of depression, it had almost gotten him many years before.

 

"H....hold me," he heard her beg. He pressed up against her back put his arms around her, holding her tight. He needed to get to the phone, but he didn't dare let her go.

 

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, pressing his mouth to her ear.

 

"I...don't know," she got out between breaths.

 

"Honey, let me call the doctor," he said, worried.

 

"No, just hold me," she cried.

 

"I'm here, baby," he said. He pressed his body tighter to hers and cocooned her in his arms. She cried for almost two hours as he sensed her fighting the incredible depression. Damned if he knew what brought it on; nothing in their earlier conversations hinted that this was below the surface, not even her confession of being jealous of Daniel or her own physical insecurities. When the crying began to subside, and Jack felt her depression release, he breathed a sigh of relief. She turned and he held her tightly to his chest, her sobs lessening. About a half hour later, she suddenly cried out in real physical pain, bending herself into a fetal position; Jack released her and reached for his cell phone.

 

"This is O'Neill, put me through to the infirmary NOW!" he yelled into it when the line was answered. Warner was on duty and Jack quickly updated him. Almost ten minutes later, Jack and Sam were beamed out, up, and put down in the infirmary by the Argos which had been on patrol in their own solar system with a group of NASA xeno-geologists. Jack jumped up from the floor, his bare feet cold against the concrete. He lifted Sam in his arms and set her on a bed. The medical personnel crowded him out and took over as he hovered anxiously a few feet away. Someone brought him a blanket and wrapped it around him. He had forgotten that he had been wearing nothing except his pajama bottoms. No wonder he was chilled. ....He was in the Mountain. He grabbed a phone and called home.

 

Twenty minutes later, Daniel was hurrying through the door just as an SF brought Jack a set of BDU's to change into.

 

"She'll be alright," Warner came over and told them, slinging a stethoscope around his neck. "Her hormones are off the chart. She had a cyst burst on an ovary. I put her on an IV and gave her pain meds, she'll sleep for a while."

 

"I don't understand," Jack said, sitting on a bed to pull on socks and boots.

 

"The hormones were sent skyrocketing by the growing cyst," Warner told them both. "The depression you described could very well have been caused by the hormonal increase. Same reason women become emotional during their cycles, also during and after pregnancy. The cyst came to a head and burst, which caused all the pain. There's nothing to do except wait and let her body heal itself. Women get cysts all the time; try to relax, general. Dr. Jackson. She can go home in the morning."

 

Landry came in, having been notified that Jack and Sam had an emergency beam-out and were in the infirmary. Jack and Daniel were sitting close by Sam's bed. Landry ignored the men's linked fingers.

 

"How is she?" Landry asked. Jack calmly updated him. Both men knew him well enough to hear the stress in his voice. "I know this is probably a useless suggestion, but why don't you two go to your quarters and get some rest?"

 

"In a while," Jack said. Landry nodded and left them. Jack leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Sam's still hand.

 

"It was so sudden," he whispered, sitting back. Daniel slid a hand onto Jack's thigh. "She was a little upset. She's been feeling left out. I told her I'd talk to Vidrine about relocating her section at the Yard. Let her have my warehouse for her toys and experiments. She could be home with us everyday. The kids could visit her at work. She and I could have lunch together everyday. Next thing I know she's crying and thinking about her gun. Then she's in pain. There was nothing I could do."

 

"The doctor will fix this, Jack," Daniel told him. "And I'd like her home everyday, too."

 

Dr. Lam came in a few hours later when the next shift started. She was irritated that no one called her when Sam was brought in, and glared at her father as though it were his fault. She went into a huddle with Warner and they argued under their breaths.

 

"What's going on?" Jack finally asked. They avoided looking at him. "Now, doctors. Spill it."

 

"Dr. Lam feels that there is a problem with the inserts, I disagree," Warner finally said.

 

"What's the problem?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest and waiting. Lam put her clip board down and huffed.

 

"A few other women have had problems with cysts after a few years of wearing the insert," she said.

 

"And I'm telling you that cysts are normal," Warner insisted.

 

"Any documentation?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

The doctors glared at each other.

 

"When you grow ovaries, you can tell me what's normal," Lam informed Warner. Jack picked up the phone and dialed.

 

"Would you come down to SGC, please?" he asked when the line was answered. "No, I just want the good doctors to take a look at your ovaries. No, Cass, I'm not drunk, just please, come down? Thank you."

 

"Cassandra Fraiser has been on this insert since she was sixteen," Jack told the doctors. "That's six years, now, almost seven. As far as I'm aware, she hasn't had any problems."

 

"An ultrasound will show any cysts," Lam said. "She would have had a physical when the first insert was changed out; I'll look at her chart."

 

When Cassandra came in, she saw Sam lying in the bed and immediately went to her.

 

"She's fine," Daniel told her. He updated her on happenings.

 

While Cass was having her ovaries invaded by ultrasound, Mrs. Arthur brought breakfast in for them. She pet Daniel's head and patted Jack's shoulders. Whatever they were doing to Cassandra, the men were shut out of the room. Jack didn't know the exact details but all the women in his life tended to snarl about their annuals.

 

"Why can't we watch?" he asked. "All they're doing is squirting lube on her stomach and using that roller thing. I watched when Sara and Megan were pregnant. Not a big deal."

 

"More to it than that, for this kind of exam," Mrs. A said. "Annuals are about the cervix and looking for cancers and stuff in the mucus lining. For this kind of exam, they need a closer look at the ovaries and uterus so they have to use a dildo thing to look deeper inside."

 

"What?!" both Jack and Daniel looked at her. She wrinkled her nose.

 

"Something only a man could have invented," she commented. She went back toward Daniel's offices to see which of her lambs were absent and which needed TLC.

 

"I have no idea," Daniel said when Jack looked at him.

 

It didn't take long, and Dr. Lam ushered the men back in when she was done.

 

"She has a few small cysts, but nothing we need to be concerned about," Lam told them. She seemed almost disappointed that Cassie wasn't going to prove her point for her. "Women do get them all the time, and we usually don't notice them. I will monitor her for a few months and see if there are any changes."

 

The men nodded, relieved. "I'd like you to send all the trial documentation to Dr. Gabriel Thorn at WHO," Jack told her. "I'll let him know to expect it. I want an outside opinion from fresh eyes. He has clearance."

 

"Did you really use a dildo on her?" Daniel asked, leaning in.

 

Sam was feeling better later in the morning. The pain meds in the IV had been a blessing.

 

"The majority of the pain should be gone," Lam said. "You can go home, if you'd like. I'll give you a prescription for pain meds. Colonel, I need to tell you that other women have had these types of cysts. Dr. Warner feels that they are normal to the woman's body, I feel there have been too many instances of women with the insert having exploding cysts; too many for my comfort. General O'Neill had me send all the information to Dr. Thorn at the World Health Organization for a second opinion. You're due for a change-out in a couple of months, I can take it out now, if you'd like, and you can either replace it or not."

 

"How many women?" Sam asked.

 

"Twenty-three out of 150," Lam said.

 

"Take it out," Sam said. "Guys, we're now on contraceptives. Carolyn, how long until my periods restart?"

 

"Probably one to two months," Lam shrugged. "It's been different with each woman. Some have gone four months. We've been trying to get the rules changed so that women can be off-world during their periods. I talked with several women of the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, and they all seem to think we're being completely ridiculous with this rule. I think it's ridiculous, too. The men seem to think aliens will be able to sniff blood and attack, to say nothing of what alien animals will do. Do women who live in tribes on this planet go out of their way to avoid animals when they're on their periods? Please. You guys need to chill," she informed Jack. He shrugged. He thought militant dykes needed to chill, but he certainly wasn't going to voice it.

 

A simple general anesthetic, twenty minutes and some surgical glue, and Sam was free of the insert. Dr. Lam bagged it for study. Sam was released into the care of her men. She fell asleep in the car on their way home. The pain meds were still stock-piled in her body and kept her on a slightly higher plane of existence. The kids were in school, so Sam was able to walk carefully to the bedroom. Jack offered to carry her but she insisted, walking hunched over, holding one arm across her lower abdomen and Jack's strong hand with the other hand.

 

"I walked like that after my appendix was taken out," Daniel commented in sympathy as he turned down the covers and searched for her pajamas.

 

"Sam, can I bring you anything?" Jerrie asked worriedly.

 

"No, thank you," Sam said. "Yes. A glass of water." Jerrie nodded and went to the kitchen. Jack and Daniel were allowed to help her undress and get into bed.

 

"Did you bring our stuff home?" she asked, her face white from the effort of walking and undressing.

 

"I sent Paul to fetch it and take care of our bills," Jack told her. She held out a hand and he took it, sitting on the side of the bed.

 

"I'm sorry our vacation ended this way," she said.

 

"Baby, this isn't your fault," he told her, kissing her cheek. "There will be other vacations. Besides; we had only a day left, so we didn't miss much of it."

 

She was fading fast, now that she was in her own bed, so the guys left her to sleep. Daniel took the baby monitor from the nursery, touched the cheek of the sleeping baby, and set it next to Sam, keeping the receiver with him.

 

"Love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

 

Jack fell back onto the couch, rubbed his face and scratched his head. Jerrie handed them beers. Jack thanked her and then shooed her away.

 

"Yes, sir," she said with an understanding smile.

 

"Danny, when Sam was raving from those hormones, she said a few things," Jack told him. "I don't know how much of it was real and how much wasn't, but she said them. We need to start including her in our lives."

 

Daniel sat, frowning. "I don't understand."

 

"I don't either, actually, but she seems to be feeling a little left out and I think it's because she isn't here everyday," Jack said. "I'm working on that part. She's a little jealous of our relationship. She's been insecure about it. I told her it's just guy stuff, but she needs more. I don't know how else to make her feel included. She's my wife, dammit, how can she be feeling excluded?"

 

Daniel sat back and half turned to face him. "Does she want me to leave?"

 

"No," Jack said emphatically. "She most definitely loves you and wants you here. I asked her that, too. Ok, it may have been the hormones talking, but I don't think they would have been saying that if the seed wasn't already planted."

 

"Well, she sees herself as one of the guys," Daniel said. "We do tend to talk about things when she isn't around. I don't think we intended to exclude her, but I guess she sees it that way."

 

"But it's guy stuff," Jack said, spreading his arms toward the ceiling. "Doesn't she talk girl stuff with the girls? So what's the difference?"

 

"The difference is that she isn't here everyday and she doesn't know what's going on unless someone tells her," Daniel said.

 

Jack frowned. "That's what I told her."

 

"So we wait until she's feeling better and we talk with her about it," Daniel said. He picked up Jack's hand. "And yes, a lot of what she said may have been the hormones talking, so let's try not to worry. Yet. I'll try not to worry."

 

Sam slept straight through until the next morning. The kids took peeks in at her, making an effort to be quiet during the evening. Jack talked with Vidrine and got permission to move Sam's sector back to Colorado. Her base CO, Colonel Taylor, would be sorry to see her and the team leave, but he understood. It would be more convenient to have the toys closer to the people who would be using them, anyway, and the hanger bay she had been using would be one more place for ships to be built.

 

She could get up and about the next day, but she was still a little sore and slow to walk. By the third day, she was feeling back to normal except for a little odd ache here and there. Olivia was a frequent visitor, keeping her company, and Sam was happy to have her.

 

"She's trying to crawl," Sam informed Jack when he came in to check on her. Olivia was making serious attempts to stay on her hands and knees for more than a second at a time. Her little body would wiggle and then fall back to the bed.

 

"We need to start baby-proofing the house," Jack commented, sitting on the side of the bed. "She'll be all over the place in a very short time. Get plugs for the unused outlets, tape down cords, lock lower cabinets, put poisons up to higher cabinets, just in case, and get guards for furniture corners. And a gate for the stairs."

 

"Honey, we need to talk about what you were saying," he gently told her.

 

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it, I didn't mean any of it."

 

"Maybe not as seriously as it was said, but I think the seeds were there," he told her. "Baby, talk with Danny. We need to clear the air on this one."

 

Sam wiped a tear away and reluctantly nodded. Jack took Olivia out to Jerrie and called Daniel in.

 

"Do we need to go downstairs?" Daniel asked after taking one look at Sam's face.

 

"I think we do," she whispered.

 

They locked themselves in Daniel's den. Sam took her clothes off and sat on the floor. Daniel sat behind her.

 

[Sam] "It usually doesn't bother me. I know guys do guy things, just like girls do girl things."

 

[Daniel] "What was the first thing that ticked you off?"

 

[Sam] "That party you went to at Paul's house. I didn't know it was bothering me, though."

 

[Daniel] "It's been festering?"

 

[Sam] "Yes."

 

[Daniel] "Paul said he talked with you about it."

 

[Sam] "He told me about himself and his relationship with Nick and Dr. Thorn. He said he doesn't mean to not include me in things, it's just that he's uncomfortable with women in general when he's in such private space. I understand, I really do, and I would never force that issue. I guess I just wish you guys were a little more honest with me about that."

 

[Daniel] "That's my fault, honey; it didn't occur to me to get permission from Paul to disclose certain things to you. It's the same difference as my not telling him the details of our relationship. It's a private thing. Are you ok with what Paul told you about himself?"

 

[Sam] "Yes. You had already told me a little, so it wasn't unexpected. It was different actually hearing it from him."

 

[Daniel] "What else has been upsetting you?"

 

[Sam] "Not being here. Having to hear about everything second-hand."

 

[Daniel] "Yes, well, Jack is fixing that. Your kids are packing up everything and bringing it all here."

 

[Sam] "I know, I spoke with General Vidrine this morning."

 

[Daniel] "Since you will be home everyday, what would you like to see happening here?"

 

[Sam] "I'm not asking to be the center of attention, I just want to be involved. I want life to happen and I want to be a part of it."

 

[Daniel] "We wake up, make breakfast, get the kids ready for school, sometimes we take the baby to work, sometimes we have lunch together, Jerrie picks up the kids from school, sometimes one of us picks them up from various after school activities, we feed kids dinner, we help with homework, get them into baths and then bed. We check in on their day and we listen before passing out kisses for the night."

 

[Sam] "That's what we did when I was home while Jack was away."

 

[Daniel] "Yes, it is. Nothing extraordinary happens, usually, when you are away. You know what happens because you've already been part of it. Shall I tell you what I think is really itching at you deep inside? You are doing your very best not to become your father."

 

Sam turned and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "I loved him! I was just getting to know him and he left me again! I want to be their mother, not a parent they hardly know! Olivia knows Jerrie better than she knows me!"

 

Jack moved to them at Daniel's nod. He put his arms around them and held Sam between them.

 

"We'll change that, baby, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6  Be Careful What You Wish For

  
Author's notes: Sam is on a guilt-trip, Paul’s day isn’t quite normal, Daniel gets surprised by his students, Jack has an unexpected visitor, another country signs on to the HomeSec treaty, the house gets a visitor, and the light bulb is turned on.  


* * *

Daniel turned over and debated waking up. A soft body also turned over and snuggled into his chest. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

 

"Danny, I didn't mean any of those things I said to Jack," she said softly.

 

"I know," he told her.

 

"Little things were blown out of proportion."

 

Daniel stroked her hair. Sam had put herself onto a self-induced guilt trip for all the insecurities she had expressed during her hormonal crisis. He had to admit that his heart was hurting over some of them but he also understood that she wasn't in a sane frame of mind when she said them.

 

"Sam, we are all new to this," he said after a moment. "It's reasonable that we will all feel, at some time or another, insecure, claustrophobic, resentful......"

 

Sam leaned up and looked at him. "Could you please stop with the psycho-babble for once?" she requested. "Could you yell or throw something across the room? Could you call me a bitch?"

 

"Honey, I...." Daniel sighed and rubbed one hand over his head as he stared at the ceiling. "You're not a bitch. You spent three months being a full-time mom and you were suddenly pushed out. No, that's wrong. You pushed you out, we didn't push you out. As far as I am aware. You have never, in the time I have known you, been what I would call a bitch, so no, I won't call you one. I wish you'd be a little more selfish. I get a little insecure, too, Sam; I know he loves me, but he looks at you with a light in his eyes that I honestly don't think I will ever see directed at me. Honey, it isn't that Jack and I are closer, it's just....we've always spent time together, that's all. As friends. We hang out. I don't know what to do to make you comfortable about that."

 

"I'm comfortable with it," she said, leaning back onto his chest. "I guess there's a little jealously in me about it, but I don't think it would be there if I had been home more often. I didn't expect the two of you to remain platonic while I was gone; I wanted you guys to be close. To be there for each other. I'm more angry with myself, than you or Jack, and I'm really not taking it out on you, I'm taking it out on me."

 

Daniel held her tight and breathed deeply. "You'll be home now, so what would you like changed?" he asked. Jack was listening from across the room, a towel around his waist, rubbing his hair with a second towel.

 

"I don't know," she admitted and leaned up again. "What do you guys do when I'm not home?"

 

"The same things you and I did when Jack was gone," he said. "We fly each day by the seat of our pants."

 

"Then include me in the flight plan," she told him. "I want the PTA meetings, the Kid Tree meetings, the temper tantrums, the phone calls from teachers, and dodging crazy people looking to 'phone home.' I loved it, Danny, and I want it again."

 

"What's that old saying?" Jack asked, pulling socks on. "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it?"

 

"Honey, just promise me you will tell me when you need time with Jack," Daniel told her, ignoring their partner. "Ok, maybe I've hogging him, I don't know; if I was, it wasn't deliberate and I'm sorry."

 

Sam quickly sat up, shaking her head. "No, you haven't been hogging him...."

 

"Sam," Jack stopped her. "Your feelings are wide open and I'm being blasted with them; stop being correct and be honest."

 

She drew her knees up, hugging them to her chest, frowning in irritation. "I'm trying not to...." She took a breath and let it out in a noisy gust. "Alright, there is a part of me that thinks you've been hogging him. The other part understands that I've been unavailable, and I'm trying to listen to that part."

 

"Does Jack get a say in this conversation?" Jack asked. "Because if he does, he would like set dates each month."

 

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. He sat up and pulled Sam back against him.

 

"I mean, I would like date night," Jack said. He stood in front of them, his brow creased in irritation. "Now that Sam will be home every day, usually, I would like for us to set up dates. Two people at a time. We can mark the date days on the family calendar in the kitchen. And we should have an evening to ourselves, all three of us, at least once a month. We make an appointment, a commitment, and we don't break it. Unless the world needs saving, again." It was a surprising suggestion, considering its source, so Daniel gave his approval, as did Sam.

 

"Good," Jack said with a satisfied nod. "Now. You two kiss and make up; I have work to do. And I'd like you both in my office at 3pm for a short meeting. Formal, please."

 

Sam leaned up on an elbow again. "Danny, I'm being honest," she said. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away. "I was feeling a little unneeded but I know a lot of it was my own fault. I should have asked that my section be moved here to begin with. It isn't your fault, or Jack's, that you turned to each other in my absence. I think it would hurt more if you guys decided to hate each other. Please don't leave or anything; this is my issue, and I need to work it out."

 

He nodded, flicking at her hair. "Is there anything I can do to make things easier?"

 

"No," she shook her head. "I think I was hiding in my work. Jeffries said I need to learn to delegate instead of trying to do everything myself. I guess he's right."

 

"That was something hard for me," Daniel said, rubbing a hand over her back. "Delegating. Until I found people that I could trust to translate properly, I had to do it all myself. Now that we're no longer hidden, I have people coming out of the woodwork. Look at Ronnie; do you know how many people tossed her aside just because of her lifestyle? Jack's going to offer her up as a sacrifice to the unification council. How do you know there isn't someone on this planet that is able to decipher technology just like you can? Divide the toys up –weapons and others. Let someone deal with the weapons and another person deal with the rest of it. You oversee both, dealing with reports and problem children."

 

Sam nodded and laid her head on his chest.

 

"I wish Jack could remember the Ancient information," she said. "I can work with puzzles but somewhere in his head, he has the means of creating the puzzles." She sighed and wiggled a hand under his t-shirt, pushing the fabric up and nestling into his warm skin.

 

There was a small group of people already in the auditorium when they arrived. Jack was happy to see them walk into the room hand in hand. Reynolds, Bosco, and Harper were present as were Generals Landry, Hammond, and Vidrine. Eyebrows were raised at all the stars in attendance. What was going on that warranted the presence of three visiting generals?

 

"I thought this meeting was 20 minutes ago?" Jack asked with a scowl as Daniel and Sam entered with Cassie and Davis just behind them. Daniel scowled back at him as Cassie went to Harper's side. "Just kidding," Jack said. "My bad. Got stuck on the phone." He waved them down. "I hate speeches, so to get on with it.... We have a lot of unsung heroes among us. There is one I would like to recognize today, one who has gone above and beyond the call of duty time after time, one who saved not only my butt on more than one occasion, but also lots of other butts, both military and civilian." There were many faces that held back smirks at Jack's attempt to be formal.

 

"Major Davis, step forward."

 

Startled, it took Paul a moment to respond and walk to Jack's side.

 

"The President of the United States has placed great trust in Major Davis' patriotism and integrity to not only the United States Air Force and the United States of America, but also to Earth itself. It is with great honor and privilege that I announce the promotion of Major Paul Davis to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel."

 

He replaced Paul's gold leafs with silver leafs, and saluted. Paul returned the salute, remembered to breathe, and everyone gave loud applause. Jack held up his right hand and began to take Paul's oath.

 

He had been trying to get this promotion through since they got back from the war with Baal but someone had informed the Joint Chiefs of the bedding arrangements on board the Prometheus. The JC's had questioned Jack at great length about the promotion until Jack finally convinced them that nothing had happened. It had been no different than if they had been on some cold planet and needed to bed down together for warmth. No one would have questioned that action, would they? Considering who they were talking to, the JC's considered questioning it. Jack wasn't happy with the delay, but they finally relented and accepted the request for Davis' promotion. The look on Davis' face was worth the wait.

 

Paul was proud to the point of bursting as he accepted handshakes. Nick stood a step behind him. Jack smoozed, with Daniel not far behind him, and General Landry went up to Daniel.

 

"Dr. Jackson, I'm not supposed to tell you this, so I'm not telling you," Landry warned, leaning in slightly. "Your students came to see me this afternoon."

 

"They what?" Daniel wrinkled his nose.

 

"They were apparently instructed to translate something from Lord Atis, so they got it into their heads that the best way to translate it would be to get it from the horse's mouth."

 

Daniel burst out laughing. Jack glanced at him and smiled.

 

"Did you....?"

 

Landry nodded. "Yes, I did," he confessed. "I thought it was ingenious of them, so I let them talk with Lord Atis."

 

Several people looked over and smiled at Daniel's laughter. Jack could guess who came up with that idea, and she was six foot two with a square jaw and a tenor voice.

 

"I know who my top recommendation will be," Daniel said, wiping his eyes. "I just hope the military is ready for another culture shock."

 

It had been hard on the local military, dealing with all the gays, lesbians, and others, who were coming out of their various closets, and all the blame was being placed squarely on Jack's shoulders. As he told people in higher places many times, the SGC and HomeSec needed to play by slightly different rules since they were playing with aliens. Everyone else would just have to deal with it, if they couldn't accept it. Jack had to admit that he wasn't sure their military was ready to deal with transsexuals; the military boys were putting up with his household because they knew him. Ronnie might be a little too over the line for them.

 

"Are you going to give them a passing grade?" Jack said later on their way to the underground after Daniel told them what the laughter was about. "They did, technically, cheat."

 

Daniel nodded. "Yes, but the language is a living language, so they used the resources on hand to get the job done. I never said they couldn't ask for help from someone who spoke the language, and they went directly to the person who was speaking it. Only Ronnie could have thought that fast."

 

"Danny, you do understand that Ronnie might be a little too much for a lot of people to take," Jack said as delicately as he could.

 

"I'm not blind to that, Jack," Daniel told him. "I think she'd be good as a liaison to the unification council. I know Earth technically isn't in discussions, but she's very good at languages and she's more tactful than you are. She could be your eyes and ears. Just think about it, Jack, and don't accept just because it's me asking."

 

They decided to check in on Sam who had quickly escaped the festivities to check on her incoming packages. With the beaming capabilities of the 303's, it didn't take long to gather up all of the toys and experiments from Area 52 and transfer them to HomeSec. Teal'c and company were on their way from deep space with Anubis' toys, which would take up the remaining two-thirds space underneath HomeSec and a smaller building which was being quickly built in the field behind the main building.

 

Daniel and Jack watched for a while as Sam directed traffic.

 

"Colonel Carter," Jack intoned. She turned to look at them. "There is a party at my place tonight, a private dinner for Colonel Davis. Daniel is cooking. Would you care to be my date?"

 

"Well, now, I don't know, General," she said. "I heard rumors about you. They say you're a little on the kinky side and that you share with other men."

 

"Just a little playful, not what I would call kinky," Jack responded. "As for sharing, I share only with Daniel."

 

Sam's name was called from across the room.

 

"I accept, general," she said and wiggled her fingers cheerfully at her partners before heading to whatever mess was made.

 

"Do you think she's ok?" Daniel asked.

 

"I think so," Jack said. "I'm getting guilt from her, but she does love you. I'd say let her work it out."

 

The intercom requested General O'Neill pick up.

 

"O'Neill. Put him through. This is O'Neill, what can I do for you, sergeant?" Jack listened for a moment. His face lit up. "Really? Put him on my list and send him in."

 

"You will not believe who's at the front gate," he said turning to Daniel. "Sam!" He waved for her to follow.

 

He waited impatiently at the front door and lit up when he saw a man with an eye-patch and walking cane approach the door.

 

"Ferretti!" Jack yelled. The man smiled tentatively, unsure of his welcome. Jack clasped his forearm. Ferretti wasn't used to the greeting but he quickly adjusted his grip. "How the hell have you been?" People in the foyer watched curiously, wondering who this man was that their general would meet him out front instead of in his office.

 

"Fine, sir, thank you." Ferretti belatedly saluted Jack and then Sam before shaking her hand. "Colonel. Dr. Jackson, good to see you again."

 

"Same here, Lou, how are you?" Daniel asked, taking the hand. "And make it Daniel."

 

"Let's go up to my office," Jack suggested. He kept his strides shorter than usual to allow Ferretti to keep up.

 

"May I ask what everyone is doing in formals, sir?" Ferretti asked, glancing at Jack and Sam's uniforms.

 

"Major Davis became Lt. Col. Davis a few hours ago," Jack told him. "I don't think you met him."

 

"I have, sir; he came out from DC to debrief me while I was in rehab. He assisted Col. Carter with the ships, used to be with the office of Joint Chiefs, and he's now your assistant, right?"

 

Jack nodded in confirmation. He wondered why Ferretti didn't go for a prosthetic eye after losing it in a fight with Jaffa while attempting to drag Daniel back from Abydos. The eye was alright for a while, but it couldn't keep up with the internal injuries. They lost Sha're during that fight. Jack glanced at Daniel. He seemed alright with the physical reminder of all he had lost. Jack wondered about the leg; Ferretti wasn't injured on the leg during that fight. They paused at security and got Ferretti a visitor's pass.

 

"Mrs. Clark, could you bring in coffee, please?" Jack asked as they passed through his outer office.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jack fell into his seat and gestured. Ferretti sat carefully on the couch as Daniel and Sam took seats.

 

"So. Lou. How've you been? Really," Jack asked, leaning back, hands behind his neck.

 

"Things were rough, at first, but I've been getting my act together," Ferretti admitted.

 

"And Carol?" Jack asked. He already knew the answer, looking at Ferretti's empty left hand.

 

Ferretti glanced at his own finger. "I messed up, sir," he said. "Can't say as I blame her. I made friends with a little worm for a while, but I dumped that a few years ago. Four years sober, sir."

 

"Good for you, Lou," Jack said gently, sincerely. "What have you been doing?"

 

The man gave a slight chuckle. "Nothing as spectacular as you, sir," he said. "I've been working as an aid at the VA."

 

"I'd say that's pretty important, Lou," Jack commented. "I've held a few hands; I know how much those people need someone. I'll probably be there one day, myself."

 

Ferretti nodded. Jack wasn't sure he liked seeing the spit and fire knocked out of the man, and reached. Jack picked up a pen, playing with it, twirling it between his fingers.

 

"Lou, did you happen to get any certificates for this aid stuff?" he asked. Ferretti raised an eyebrow.

 

"I have a nurse's aid certificate," he admitted. "I've been considering a full RN." He looked directly at Jack, daring him to comment.

 

"From what I've heard, male nurses are in high demand," Sam said unexpectedly. "Most of them can write their own tickets, the demand is so great."

 

Ferretti nodded, his one eye lighting up. "True," he said.

 

"Well, if you ever want another position, I can offer you one," Jack told him.

 

"Sir?"

 

"You're not enlisted anymore, Lou, drop the sir," Jack said. "One of our ships is for the sciences. I promised these two a science ship, so I gave them the Europa. A lot of civilians on board. I'm told they need a few nurses. Once in a while, they run across people who have issues with female medical workers. They're low on men. If you want the position, I'll put in a requisition for your RN training. You can do your schooling on board. At least we won't have to indoctrinate you and you have a security clearance that most of the others don't. You're needed, if you want it, Lou."

 

The man was speechless as he looked at each of them.

 

"Sir...Jack, I...I'm not here with my hand out," Ferretti protested.

 

"I know that, Lou," Jack nodded. "But I have a good feeling about this. If you need time to think, that's fine, but I'm serious. We could use you."

 

"Once in a while he makes these leaps, Lou," Daniel commented. "We just go with it; it's easier than arguing with him."

 

Ferretti looked at them and Jack could hear it coming....

 

"Are you guys really...?"

 

They laughed. Jack held up both hands and waved his rings, one on each hand.

 

"His and hers," he confirmed. He took one of the picture frames on his desk and turned it around. The three of them were entangled together and looking into the camera with smoke shooting from their impassioned eyes.

 

"Wow," Ferretti said calmly. "How'd you get this to fly?"

 

"I held a trump card," was all Jack would say.

 

Ferretti nodded and looked at his hands, twisting his cane. Jack could sense him fighting the old military, good 'ol boy attitudes. "Daniel, I'm really sorry about Sha're, I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

 

"Thank you," Daniel accepted.

 

"I....was there anything different I could have done?" Ferretti asked, worried. "Was I at fault in any way? Just tell me, let me make amends. It's really why I'm here."

 

Shocked, Daniel leaned forward and touched Ferretti's arm. "God, no, Lou, don't think that! The only blame lies with Apophis, and we dealt with him. Let it go. I have, and if anyone needs to beat himself up over it, it's me."

 

Ferretti nodded and swallowed hard. "Ok, Daniel, thanks. Listen, I should be going," he said, standing up.

 

"Lou, why don't you come by our place tonight?" Jack said. "We're having a dinner party for Col. Davis. Come by, meet him, meet our kids. We have Daniel's daughter, Stacy, and I adopted my nieces and nephews when their mother died last summer. General Hammond will be there. He's in charge of the Academy, now; he was here a while ago, he should be back on campus by now. I'm sure he'd like to see you, so stop in and say hi. But come over tonight. 1900. Daniel's cooking, so bring an appetite."

 

"Daniel cooks?" Ferretti asked.

 

"Daniel cooks," Jack confirmed. Ferretti hesitated. "Do I need to make it an order?"

 

"No, sir," Ferretti said, smiling and shaking his head. "Are you sure Col. Davis won't mind?"

 

"He won't mind," Jack assured him. "He knows all about you; he has access to files I don't have access to. He's read every SGC report there is from day one. And you're welcome here anytime, Lou, I had you put on my private admittance list at the front gate."

 

Jack had SF escort Ferretti to the front door. The man seemed to be holding himself a little straighter when he left Jack's office.

 

Sam and Daniel looked at Jack who scrubbed his jaw.

 

"I know," he said. "He fell a long way to climb up to this point."

 

"He used to be a cocky devil," Daniel commented. "Tortured the crap out of me when we first met. I remember he gave you and Kowalski a run for your money."

 

"Let's get him back to that point," Jack said.

 

"I barely remember him," Sam admitted. "We were only acquainted for a few days before his accident."

 

Jack nodded. "He and Kowalski had my back before you, Daniel, and Teal'c. He's family, Sam; I wish he had kept in touch. I'll forward Lou's file to Col. Belarus."

 

He called Hammond and warned him to be on the lookout for a visitor. And bring a white for dinner, per Daniel. Jack and Sam were both kissed as Daniel left to hit the grocery store before heading for home and food prep.

 

"Are you sure about Ferretti and having him on the Europa?" Sam asked.

 

Jack shrugged. "No," he admitted. "But I'd like to give him the chance. He has a lot of skills that are being wasted. He can comfort the wounded on board, just as well as he can on ground, and since it's a science vessel, he doesn't have the strict military guidelines for physical fitness. Daniel is considering asking me to offer Ronnie a place to the unification council. He thinks she'd be good eyes and ears for me."

 

Sam raised a brow. "That should be interesting," she commented. "I'm not sure how the Jaffa and Tok'ra will take to her, but I think the Anunnaki and Langarans will be alright."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "I should probably talk with Inanna. I think she and Ronnie have met. Does Ronnie have family that security will need to consider?"

 

"Not that I'm aware of," Sam said. "I think Daniel said they didn't accept her change."

 

"Alright, I'll have Nick start a background check. If she's going to be my eyes and ears, she's going to need clearance."

 

Sam smiled and walked around his desk to peck his cheek.

 

"What's that for?" he asked.

 

"For accepting her. You're not the man we met all those years ago. I like this Jack."

 

Jack waved her away and she left his office with a grin. He picked up the phone and dialed, puffing his cheeks.

 

"Francis. We need to talk."

 

It was difficult to persuade Maynard into accepting Jack's latest recommendation. At least this one wouldn't be on Earth, irritating the conservative masses with her unusual presence.

 

"Look, Jack, I'll be honest," Maynard said. "I question the stability of people who do this to themselves."

 

"I understand," Jack said. "Which is why I'm siccing Nick on her and then putting her into Inanna's hands. She has the brains for the job, and I know a lot of geeks who could use a good counseling session. Besides; from what I understand, she wouldn't have gotten the operation without serious psych tests. If there's a hidden instability, it will out soon enough."

 

"Is...she...fully female?" Maynard asked.

 

"According to Daniel, yes she is. I'm not asking how he knows; knowing him, he'd have asked to see it all."

 

Maynard puffed out the equivalent of Jack's puff. "Alright, I don't like it but I'll back you. I need information on this type of person."

 

"I'll have it sent to you," Jack promised. "Thanks, Francis."

 

He sent Paul a note to send Maynard all the information he could find on transsexuals.

 

A new country had been accepted to Homeworld Security. Switzerland. Jack was tickled to net the one country that never joined in with the rest of the boys and girls. Geneve Menetrey was waiting for him in the conference room, along with Jack's current chief minister, Keir Ravenscroft, from Scotland, and Paul.

 

"Ms. Menetrey," he held out his hand. "Jack O'Neill. I hope your trip was alright."

 

"It was fine, thank you, general." She took his hand gracefully. Her accent was barely noticeable.

 

"Jack, please. Colonel, are there refreshments on the way?"

 

"Yes, sir," Paul nodded. "It should be here shortly."

 

Jack knew Paul would be irritated with himself over not having the coffee ready by the time their guests were present.

 

"I believe Colonel Davis was Major Davis the last time we spoke?" the lady asked.

 

"Yes, he was," Jack nodded. "Today is his first day as Lt. Colonel."

 

"Congratulations," she said to Paul. He accepted.

 

"My superiors are impressed with your peace document," she said, diving right into business. Jack could appreciate that, and sat forward, listening. "We are not sure of our place in the scheme of things, but Switzerland will stand on the side of peace. There is nothing in your document, that we can find, that hides another agenda. Can you confirm that the United States is indeed not guiding from behind the scenes?"

 

"Yes, I can" Paul nodded. "General O'Neill is a general in the United States Air Force, and that aspect of him is under command of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President, but Homeworld Security is an international endeavor. By its treaty, the United States does not have control and anyone who knows General O'Neill can tell you that he won't allow one country to control this office. He gives President Hayes a great deal of grief." The twinkle of humor in his eyes was answered by hers. Jack hid a smirk. "The peace document you are referring to, I believe, is an example of what we are aiming for with the unification of allied planets. It is not the Homeworld Security Treaty. The unification peace treaty is what we are working toward. Earth is not yet qualified to join the unification. When certain countries put down their weapons and start concentrating on their people, then we will be in a position to recommend Earth's inclusion. Not before. And that document was written by Dr. Jackson."

 

She nodded thoughtfully, noting silently that Paul was doing the talking, not Jack.

 

"And what would my place be?" she asked.

 

"Your place is to be the voice of Switzerland. The representatives will be kept informed with weekly reports delivered by the house leader," Paul said. "The council will vote in the house leader, Gen. O'Neill has no say in the matter. Mr. Ravenscroft, here, is the house leader. His job is to hear the council and report to Gen. O'Neill. If Switzerland has a concern about something that HomeSec can deal with, you discuss it with Mr. Ravenscroft. It goes to committee, and if the committee feels it is appropriate for HomeSec to deal with, he will bring it to Gen. O'Neill's attention. If he needs more information, he will call you in. So far, most of the concerns have been scientific. Diggers finding odds and ends of possible alien things. He sends that information to either Colonel Carter or Dr. Jackson, and one of their teams will deal with it."

 

She was frowning as she followed him.

 

"Unless we are under attack, this office is basically overseeing the production of ships which the SGC is currently using," Paul said. "If and when the time comes that Earth can join the unification, then this council will have work. The rest of the world will need to acknowledge that this office will be the world leadership. City, state, country, the UN, and then Homeworld Security. General O'Neill's involvement with the unification council is separate from Earth's involvement. At the request of the allies. This office has no part in the running of any other government body, it is extra-terrestrial only."

 

"So, it is in our best interest to push harder for peace," she said. She had been making notes on a pad in French. "How is the unification process going for the allies?"

 

"It's going well," Jack said, leaning back. "Last count had 67 worlds lined up, with the council being led by nine. Three more joined recently."

 

"Why the difference in numbers?" she asked.

 

"Most worlds have barely entered their industrial era," he said. "They had been held back by the Goa'uld. Very few have space travel. Those advanced enough for space travel are the ones leading the council. An inner council and a general council. Most of the others are considered protected worlds. They need to meet certain requirements before joining the inner council."

 

"Are you saying everyone with space travel are good guys?" she asked with a delicately raised eyebrow.

 

Jack shook his head. "No," he said emphatically. "The inner council makes a judgment call on that. If there is a split that they are unable to reconcile, they come and visit me. Several worlds have already been denied for one reason or another. A couple I know personally. They nearly decimated their worlds after racial and religious wars. They still haven't gotten their act together, so they have been denied entrance until they do. Earth is in that category."

 

"So, what is it Switzerland will be doing?" she asked, slightly confused.

 

"Switzerland will have access to the naquadah in order to get ships built," Paul said. "Switzerland will also be able to offer pilots for the gliders and personnel for the 303's, our motherships. Take part in the exploration of other worlds. Our pilots fly for Earth, not their country. The pilots are under the command of this office, and they fly in the protection of Earth, not in the defense of a particular country. Our pilots don't wear country identification, they wear planetary identification. At the moment, our pilots are not needed, so they are on regular rotation with the military of their home countries. If we need them, Gen. O'Neill's orders countermand anything their country tells them. Each of the countries have their own Yards from which our pilots will fly out of and rendezvous wherever orders take them. One of your military leaders will be accepted as the local commander in the Swiss Yard. The general will make that decision.

 

"Switzerland may offer scientists and military personnel to be considered for SGC teams. There are five teams in the process of being formed at this moment, and most teams have one technical person on board, a scientist of some kind, usually an anthropologist with an excellent background in linguistics. Dr. Jackson is in charge of the archaeologists, anthropologists, and linguists, Col. Carter has charge of the physicists, and General Landry will make the final decisions on anyone joining the SGC, not this office."

 

Jack leaned forward again, steepling his fingers.

 

"Ms. Menetrey, you will be working for Earth, not Switzerland," he said. "You will be Switzerland's representative, but Earth comes first. It's a part-time job; you can keep another job to make the rent."

 

She nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. Not to offend, but why is Scotland represented?" she asked, looking at Keir. "Scotland isn't an official country, it is a state."

 

"Correct," Paul nodded. "Mr. Ravenscroft represents the United Kingdom of Great Britain as a whole, not Scotland. He just happens to be of Scottish descent. Scotland is not an independent country, but neither is England, for that matter. The United Kingdom as a whole is where their orders come from. From The United Kingdom Parliament. The PM volunteered him with the approval of Parliament."

 

She understood the point about the countries, but Paul was reiterating it for Jack's benefit. Jack tended to forget who was an official country and who wasn't. He couldn't keep track of all the changes in official country status across the world.

 

Ms. Menetrey was looking at the copy of the unification peace treaty again.

 

"We are impressed with this document," she commented, tapping the paper. "There is nothing like it in history. Even the United Nations treaty falls short. It seems that with a few alterations to conform to individual countries, there is no reason why this treaty cannot be put to use on this planet."

 

"Try telling that to the China or Korea," Jack snorted.

 

When Jack got home he yelled, "Stacy!" She came running down the stairs. "Give Switzerland a green pin, baby!"

 

"Woo-hoo!" she shouted and ran into his office.

 

"Switzerland? Are you kidding?" Daniel asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. Daniel was making dinner for the kids first.

 

"Nope," Jack said, pecking his mouth. "We met with Ms. Menetrey this afternoon. Switzerland will give it a go on a trial basis. And they are quite taken with your treaty, by the way."

 

Stacy came out and jumped at Jack. He caught her.

 

"Adda, did you know there are only seven purple pins on the board?" she asked. He thought about it.

 

"Only seven? Are you sure?" he asked.

 

"What's purple for?" Daniel asked.

 

"Our major problem children," Jack said. Stacy stayed glued to his torso as he walked into his office to look at the map. He counted. "She's right. Only seven."

 

"Lots of little countries without pins," Daniel commented as he scanned the map.

 

"Little problem children," Jack said. "These seven, Korea, Pakistan, India, Japan, Iran, China, and Afghanistan. Japan and China may not be fighting at the moment, but I don't like China's human right's history, and Japan I just don't trust not to sell whatever we give them. The others are all fighting with some major weapons. Those little ones all have human rights issues, continual civil wars, among other things. None of them are major players, though. I think if it comes down to hard facts, we can get their continents to crack down on them. In fact, I'll talk with the Arab delegates. Most of those countries are Islamic; maybe the larger countries can help. So, it looks like seven countries are our main concerns. Good job!" he declared, shaking Stacy. She giggled and hugged him. "We may get Earth in on the fun and games yet!"

 

Jack paused. "I'll have Paul talk to the Arabs," he said, changing his mind.

 

"I have a phone conference with the Egyptian President in a few days, why don't I talk with him?" Daniel suggested. "Most of those little countries are African; he may be more effective than someone on the other side of the desert."

 

"Baba, ana ga'ana," Stacy spouted at Daniel. He smiled at her.

 

"Stinker," he commented, pleased, and pecked her head.

 

"What was that?" Jack asked. He hung Stacy backward and upside down.

 

"It's Egyptian. She said she's hungry," Daniel told him. "Dinner will be done shortly."

 

"What's the baba part?" Jack asked him.

 

"Dad," Daniel said.

 

Jack thought about it. "Aba....baba... Coincidence?"

 

"That's very good, Jack," Daniel said, patting his head. "No, it isn't a coincidence; they have the same root word."

 

"Sounds like the Goa'uld version," Jack commented. "An gi'na."

 

Daniel turned back to him and then looked at the ceiling, raising his arms high. "Yes! There is a god!"

 

Jack rolled his eyes.

 

Sam got the baby washed and changed for her greeting of the guest's appearance, while the rest of the kids hustled through their own dinner. Daniel was making tilapia for the adults' dinner. He had offered to make it for the kids, too, but they turned their noses up at the unknown fish. He made them hamburgers with mac and cheese and they were happy.

 

Jack was sitting at his desk, rubbing his eyes.

 

"If all the rest will concede to the treaty, I think I can talk the council into allowing Earth in," he told Hayes. "We can annex China and Korea. That means cutting off all import and export with them, Henry. No people in or out. It would be a complete, old fashioned, shunning. Let them try it; the Europa is currently touring the solar system with a bunch of geologists, she can be here in minutes. Soon enough to stop any retaliatory strikes that they send up. If we take steps with China and Korea now, Pakistan, India, Japan, Iran, and Afghanistan may decide to behave themselves."

 

He stood and paced as he listened.

 

"No, this office cannot actually do anything overt," he acknowledged. "But I can send our Muslim personnel on a tour of the Middle East and I can send the Asians to Asia. Call it a good-will tour. Henry, I know that; look, Daniel has a conference with Egypt in a couple of days. Do you know what they've been talking about? How to use natural means to relieve the stress on the country. Getting the Nile cleaned up. Getting people fed. Getting people educated to the new century while keeping the respect of the religions that exist in that country. Look, one of Daniel's kids, Sgt. Gaafar, is a quick study and he speaks a lot of languages. I think he'd be appropriate to put in charge of this tour thing. I'll have a talk with the good doctor and let you know."

 

"JACK!"

 

"Gotta go," he said quickly into the phone before slamming it down. He ran into the livingroom.

 

"What!"

 

He slid to a stop. Sam and Daniel were both staring in shock at the person standing in the middle of the room. The children were watching curiously but not at all disturbed; they were used to people beaming in and out. Jerrie stood by, ready to take cues from the parents.

 

"How....what....?"

 

"Hello, colonel. Oh, I'm sorry, it's general, now, isn't it?"

 

"Narim?!"

 

Jack stepped up next to Sam, staring at the man.

 

"I thought you were dead?" Jack said.

 

"You were meant to," Narim said with that quiet smile he always had. "The Nox kept us hidden. Those few who survived the Goa'uld attack on Tollana. Is it alright to speak here?" he glanced at the children.

 

"Uh, yeah," Jack nodded. "But let's go into my office." He reached out and felt the shock that was rippling through Sam. They took seats.

 

"So. Narim. Looking well," Jack commented. "A little grayer."

 

Narim smiled. "You as well, Jack." He looked toward Jack's own grays.

 

"We are leaving," Narim said suddenly. "I had a need to say a proper goodbye to Samantha. If that is permitted? I understand you and she are married. Congratulations."

 

"Thank you," Jack nodded. "Actually, the three of us are married." He jutted his chin toward Daniel. Narim gave a nod, not surprised.

 

"I amend my congratulations to include Dr. Jackson," he said. Daniel nodded.

 

"You're leaving?" Sam asked, slightly breathless. "I don't understand."

 

He turned to face her, reaching out to take her hand. He paused and glanced at Jack and Daniel. Jack shrugged.

 

"It's her hand," he said. Narim took Sam's hand.

 

"When the Goa'uld attacked, the Nox opened the gate," he told her. "They have hidden us these past years. The Nox have decided to Ascend, though, and we are going with them. The Tau'ri are on the correct path; this galaxy is in safe hands. We have outlived our own time, so we will Ascend. You showed us how to live. We allowed technology to lead us, thinking ourselves superior, and then you irritating humans came along. You taught us that the heart is more important than the technology. And if that wasn't bad enough, the Nox backed it up. Our weapons were the first things they took from us."

 

"But you don't have to leave," Sam protested. "There are worlds that can offer you protection. The Anunnaki terraformed Abydos, they need people to fill it. The Masharu are taking in Tok'ra who want to leave this galaxy, you could go with them. We can find you a place here."

 

Narim raised an eyebrow. "The Anunnaki and the Masharu?" he questioned incredulously. "The Tau'ri have been busy. Who's in charge of the Masharu?"

 

"Thanatos," Jack put in. Narim nodded.

 

"I've heard of him," he said. "Obviously I never met any of the Masharu, but we know a little of them. Legends, mostly. Where did you find the Anunnaki?"

 

Sam gave him a summary of recent events.

 

"Well, if the Anunnaki are around to oversee your progress, you certainly don't need any of the other....anyone else," Narim said. Jack pursed his lips and reached. He got a blank wall. How the hell did the Tollan know about Masharu and Anunnaki??

 

"Who are the Anunnaki?" he asked.

 

Narim shook his head. "I cannot tell you, if they haven't. If you can do that, though, you can answer the question for yourself."

 

Jack tossed his pencil down in irritation. "I am so tired of all this crap," he said. "What is the big, friggin' deal?"

 

"Not a big deal at all," Narim said. "Think of it as a game: guess who is behind the door, and you get the grand prize."

 

"What's the prize?" Jack asked skeptically.

 

"That's part of the prize," Narim said. "It's an exercise in logic, Jack."

 

"Oh, well, there goes the planet," Daniel commented. Jack shot the pencil at him. Sam took a breath, her eyes wide.

 

"What?" Jack asked her.

 

"The arch," she said, slightly shocked. "It didn't occur to me. The stone arch that Erra and Zu brought in. It was in perfect condition. Jack, when you take the entertainment center apart, you end up with tangled wires and no idea which cord goes where. I won't even comment on Daniel and computers. But if I do it, I know which cords go where."

 

Jack stared at her. "Erra knew how to take the arch apart and put it back together," he guessed.

 

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "Only someone familiar with its components could have taken it apart and transported it without harming it. It's in perfect working order and I didn't have to do anything."

 

"Erra's a Furling!" Daniel breathed, equally wide-eyed.


	7. Chapter 7  O'Neill Training

  
Author's notes: The Marines want to learn Jaffa-style fighting, so Jack puts them through O’Neill-training first. Paul has an announcement, the kids go to Kalam for vacation, Matty gets an eyeful, and Daniel takes down a System Lord.  


* * *

Dinner went well with old friends gathered around the table. Ferretti did a lot of listening and watching. He kept looking at Nick, trying to figure out how such a man could possibly be sleeping with another man. He then looked at Jack, also someone who didn't fit stereotype. Jack could sense the confusion and let him work it out for himself.

 

Jack had a quiet conference with Paul before the others got there, and let him know about Narim. Paul was just as stunned as they had been. Dinner was taken over by talk of wedding planning. Paul announced that Nick had proposed. Daniel jumped up and shouted before planting a kiss on Paul.

 

"You're going to be my best man, right?" Paul asked him.

 

"Oh, hell yes!" Daniel assured him. Nick was looking green so Jack got him a beer.

 

Jack decided to skip work the next day and go find Inanna. After a look from Daniel, Jack revised his decision and made it a family outing. Sam called the schools and got the children excused while Daniel called Landry, his students, and then the dean. The children were excited. Stacy and Davy wanted to bake cookies for Jonathan and Aba, so Daniel helped them with cookies. Large spoonfuls of dough and chocolate chips were eaten before they made it to the oven. Jack remembered that his mother had been talking about going to see Jonathan, so he called her. She'd be going with them.

 

Landry gave Jack his frowning hound dog face when Jack refused to take an SG team with him.

 

"Hank, we'll be with the Anunnaki and Jaffa," Jack said, refusing to look at the face. "Quit fussin'."

 

It was a call from Maynard that made Jack pause.

 

"Oh, come on, Francis, this is a vacation," Jack whined. "Do you know how long it's been since I spent decent time with my kids? I can't even remember the last time I laid around the house naked with Sam and Danny. It isn't TMI, it's a fact. No one's invading us, I get vacation." Jack hung his head, listening. "Kalam and Chulak. I suppose Teal'c could use fresh meat. Gate. Does it have to be Marines? They're meatheads, Francis. Very funny. They grunt, Francis, they couldn't speak a coherent sentence if they tried. Oh, alright. How many? Great."

 

He hung up and snarled just as Davis walked into the office.

 

"What is it?" Paul asked.

 

"Maynard," Jack told him. "Apparently the Marines want to learn that Jaffa fighting style, so ten of those jarheads are coming along for the ride to be trained as trainers. Ten! Grunting, spitting, farting, scratching hairy pits and balls....."

 

"Well, sir, they do pride themselves in being prepared for the unexpected," Davis said calmly.

 

"And?" Jack snapped. He paused. "I knew I gave you a raise for a reason. Get Chulak on the horn."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

While Davis made the necessary connections, Jack made a few hasty calls of his own.

 

Jack was whistling as he walked into his house with a bounce in his step. Over-night bags were sitting by the door and the children were running around in last-minute excitement. Jack caught Daniel by the waist and slid his arms around from behind.

 

"I've been loving you for such a long time, baby," Jack sang into Daniel's ear. The children giggled as Daniel strained against Jack's arms.

 

"Sam, he's high!" Daniel called out. Sam came into the living room, a baby on one arm and a bag of diapers on the other. She smiled at them.

 

"...expecting nothing in return

 

just for you to have a little faith in me,

 

all you gotta do is have a little faith in me..."

 

 

"Sam, he's up to something," Daniel translated.

 

"Have a little faith in meeee...." The last came out a warble and the children laughed. Jack turned him around and kissed him. "I want you to gate over to Kalam," he said, planting kisses along Daniel's stubbly jaw. Daniel wasn't sure if he should be responding to the kisses or the fact that Jack had switched to Goa'uld. Sam stopped and listened. It was rare enough when Jack took to his basic smattering of languages, let alone Goa'uld. They tried to focus on what Jack was saying, instead of considering if he had started doing anything weird. "Take the kids with you. You're on vacation with the children who are visiting Jonathan. We will be gating over to Chulak."

 

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as Jack kissed his neck.

 

"Just training games," Jack said. "They don't know it, so play along."

 

Daniel and Sam relaxed. Sam continued gathering baby supplies while Jack copped a feel of Daniel's ass. Three out of four children pretended to gag. Katie just shook her head.

 

"Kids in the room!" Matthew reminded them.

 

"Yeah? Parents making out in the room," Jack countered. He gave one more kiss and released Daniel. "I'll have you know I patted your butt more times than I've patted Daniel's," he informed the boy.

 

"Oh, please, no," Matthew begged of the ceiling. "Don't let him start."

 

"It's a cute butt," Jack continued. "Couldn't keep pants on you; you would run out of the bathtub before I could even get you dry. Had to chase you all over the house just to get underwear on you. Spiderman underwear, if I recall..."

 

Matthew turned red, covered his ears, and ran up the stairs as Stacy and Davy laughed. Jack chuckled in satisfaction.

 

Two hours later, Jack was whistling as he and Sam walked hand in hand down the corridor of the SGC. She lifted an eyebrow when he had taken her hand, but didn't say anything as he gave it a squeeze. Landry glanced at their hands and also didn't say anything.

 

"Are they here?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes, they are," Landry nodded.

 

"Good," Jack declared. "Let's do it."

 

He and Sam went to find their Marines. The boys were staring up at the gate and making low commentary. Jack sensed the hidden nervous energy.

 

"Officer on deck!" Sam snapped. The men turned and sprang to ridged attention. The SF at the door held back their amusement. Jack looked at their guests and paused. He silently cursed Maynard and vowed revenge before walking slowly up to one of the men, tall and lanky with iron gray hair.

 

"Colonel," Jack said quietly.

 

"General," the man returned. Frost was in the air.

 

"At ease, boys," Jack finally said. They relaxed. "We will be heading over to Chulak shortly. Colonel Carter will provide show and tell, if you have questions. Colonel Addison." The man did his best to swallow the antagonism as he followed Jack down the hall to a conference room.

 

"Are we going to have a problem?" Jack asked the moment the door was closed.

 

"Not from me," Addison said, folding his arms.

 

"I was not informed that you were in the group," Jack said after a moment of studying the man. "I'll give you the option of....."

 

"I'm staying," the man interrupted. "Sir."

 

Jack gave a satisfied nod and sat slowly on the edge of the table. "You want to tell me about your men? Have a seat."

 

The men were the best the Marines had to offer in the form of hand-to-hand combat trainers. Jack could have guessed that much; the man in front of him was among the top ten black belts worldwide.

 

"They don't know," Addison said. "About us."

 

"That's fine," Jack acknowledged. "I will tell Carter, though. She is my wife."

 

The man nodded. "I'd like to meet her." He hesitated. "I was sorry to hear about you and Sara. I liked her." Jack nodded. "I'm sorry I missed Charlie's funeral. I couldn't get away."

 

"Melanie told me," Jack said. "Thank you. I have Megan's kids, now. We adopted them. Olivia is almost 9 months old. They're all getting big. I can barely carry David anymore."

 

The man nodded. "I was sorry to hear about her and Uncle Tom. Again, I couldn't get away."

 

"Melanie told me." Jack took a moment and then stood. The colonel slowly stood. "Look, Mason.... We need to work together. I don't expect affection from you, but I do expect professionalism. Can we do that?"

 

"Do you really need to ask?" Mason said coldly. Jack pursed his lips and then pressed the comm at his shoulder and requested Sam's presence.

 

"Be right there," came from the comm.

 

Mason frowned. "What's that?" he asked.

 

"An Anunnaki radio," Jack said. "Only three of us have them."

 

Sam came in minutes later. She looked at the men, sensing the tension.

 

"Samantha Carter, Mason Addison. A cousin."

 

After a surprised moment, Sam took the hand offered to her.

 

"He belongs to my Aunt Faith," Jack said. "One of mom's sisters."

 

It was going to be a loooong day.

 

He went to call Maynard. The general didn't understand why Jack was pissy.

 

"He was a last minute replacement," Maynard said. "He had been unavailable, he became available. Why?"

 

Ignoring the unspoken hint at an undercover position, Jack paused, considering that maybe Maynard didn't know. "He's a cousin of mine," Jack said. "That isn't in our records?"

 

"No, it isn't," Maynard said. "I don't understand, Jack; why is this a problem?"

 

"We've been butting heads since we were kids," Jack said, sitting down. "To say we don't get along is an understatement. Alright, I'll deal with it. Him."

 

Jack knew of several other cousins in the forces and looked them up on the computer. At least he got along with the others. His mother used to tell him that he and Mason were both pig-headed and complete opposites. Night and day. All Jack knew was that Mason had no sense of humor and was wound up tighter than a coal mine spitting out diamonds.

 

They gated into Chulak and hiked to the training camp. The men tried hard not to crane their necks at the multiple moons in the sky. Jack wasn't sure what took attention from newbies first –the odd alien creature that they came upon or multiple moons or suns in the sky.

 

"T!" Jack spread his arms out in greeting as they entered the camp. He clasped forearms. "Nice to see you. Bre'tac, looking good. For an old man. Rya'c, I want babysitting time." Teal'c son smiled and promised time with the baby. Sam greeted the men with kisses to their cheeks and informed Rya'c that he had grown up too fast. The young man shyly ducked his head. "Teal'c, these are the men that need to be trained," Jack said, indicating the Marines standing stiffly behind him. "Sic 'em." Teal'c scowled.

 

Jack took Sam's hand and they went to find food.

 

"Was it my imagination, or was there a woman standing slightly proprietary next to Teal'c?" Jack asked as they walked the half mile to Teal'c's villa.

 

"That is Ka'lel, I believe her name is," Sam said. "I don't know about her and Teal'c, but I think she's the council representative for the women. Her inclusion was something Teal'c and Bre'tac pushed for. The Jaffa women don't have a voice except through their men, so women's rights are a big issue, at the moment."

 

"And we corrupted the guys," Jack concluded. "A little corruption can be a good thing."

 

Teal'c and Bre'tac found them a short while later, and helped themselves to fruit from the bowl on the table.

 

"Aren't you two training?" Jack asked.

 

"Rya'c and Ka'lel will begin," Teal'c said.

 

"Your people need perspective," Bre'tac said, slightly offended.

 

"What'd they do?" Jack asked, not surprised.

 

Bre'tac's nostrils flared. Not a good sign. "They assume that this training is a waste of time and so we should give them the basics and send them home."

 

Jack nodded. "A little attitude adjustment. I see. Adjust away." He raised his cup and clinked it with the others. "And the plans?"

 

"Implemented," Bre'tac assured him with an evil smile.

 

"Good. So. T. Ka'lel? Is she as deadly as she is pretty?"

 

"Indeed." The big guy almost growled in pleasure.

 

Jack's radio clicked. "General, may I speak with you?" came Mason's voice. It was biting and hard but polite.

 

"Sure." Jack looked at the people around him. "Go ahead."

 

"These are children," Mason hissed. "Where are the warriors that were supposed to train us? That Teal'c guy informed us that we were weak humans and left us with children. This is bullshit."

 

"Some of those children have been fighting longer than you have, colonel, so suck it up and pay attention. Out." Jack smiled and shut his radio off.

 

"Where did you say the baby was?"

 

While the Marines were pummeled by women and children, Jack and Sam played with Rya'c and Kar'yn's baby son. The men looked on, proud grandparents.

 

"We do not know if he will be able to survive without a prim'ta," Teal'c said worriedly. "I have spoken with Enki, and he says it may take a few generations for our DNA to reestablish itself. I fear that Dor'nar will not be able to live without tretonin once he is of age."

 

Jack lifted the baby and held him out. "Well, how about we worry about that when the time comes?" he suggested. He blew raspberries on the round belly and the baby laughed.

 

An hour later, Ka'lel walked in.

 

"It is done," she announced.

 

"Great!" Jack declared and jumped to his feet. "Let's get over to Kalam."

 

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what did you do?" Sam asked. Jack straightened up, cleared his throat, and did his best 'addressing the troops' stance.

 

"Colonel Carter, it is my sad duty to inform you that some big bad Goa'uld has come along and stolen our Marines and some Jaffa children," he informed her. "Cowardly snakes. None of our ships are in the area, alas, they are all occupied and cannot get away, so we are going to beg assistance from allies and we're going to borrow the Heaven's Bow to rescue our kids. In a little while. SG-1 is still at lunch, I think." He checked his watch and nodded to himself.

 

"T, don't worry, we'll get Rya'c and Kar'yn back," he said, patting Teal'c on the shoulder.

 

"And I will discuss with my grandson the bravery of his parents," Teal'c said, picking the baby up. The tiny body seemed incongruous in the large arms but Dor'nar didn't seem to mind.

 

When they got to Kalam, Inanna put on her best sorrowful face and informed them that a naughty Goa'uld had come hunting and took not only several of her boys but also Daniel.

 

"What a shame," Jack said. "I guess we need to go and find that so-and-so snake, whether we want to or not. Say, queenie, you don't mind if I borrow your ship, do you?"

 

"Not at all," she said with a wave of a royal wrist. Jack bowed and then turned to the men standing nearby.

 

"Jonathan, I'm sorry to inform you that your cousin Mason is among the missing," he said, deeply sorry.

 

"Oh, that's too bad," Jonathan said, leaning on the seated Shara's shoulder. "I suppose I should help find him. Honey, can I go out and play?" he asked, tapping Shara on the head.

 

Maggie looked at the boys and crossed her arms.

 

"You will find my nephew," she informed them.

 

"Yes, ma'am," they acknowledged. Hammond shook his head and returned to his mooning over Mrs. Clark who returned his moonstruck batting eyes.

 

"Say, Lou, wanna tag along?" Jack asked Ferretti. The major was doing his best hide his amusement.

 

"Sure, general, I can still hold a gun," he said. "How does this thing work?" He took Jack's zat and awkwardly maneuvered it with his left hand while steadying himself with his cane in his right hand.

 

"One zat for stun, two for kill, three for disintegration," Jack helpfully told him. "We don't like to use three around the uninformed Tau'ri, though, it might give them ideas. I can think of a few people I'd like to three."

 

"How long does the stun last?" Ferretti asked, trying to find the firing button.

 

"A few seconds, depends on the person," Jack said. He took the zat and fired. Jonathan fell to the floor.

 

"Bad Jack," Shara informed him. "Remind me to beat you up later."

 

The ship was being aired out while food and water were being stored.

 

"Who was taken?" Jack asked Ninurta as the warrior tested the bridge controls.

 

"Besides Daniel? Gibil, Adia, Ladiru, Gishnu, Erra, and Zu."

 

"Oh, no," Jack said, slightly horrified. "You sicced Zu on them? I guess we really do have to rescue them. Who'd you get to be Goa'uld?"

 

"Malek," Ninurta said. "With Rak'nor as his First Prime."

 

A wave of lightning overtook Jack and he blacked out. When he came to, he was lying on the floor with Sam shaking him and calling his name.

 

"Wha the fu....." he tried to mutter.

 

"Just breathe," she told him. "Jonathan zatted you."

 

"Son of a.....ohhhh, my head."

 

"Don't worry, Jack," Ninurta patted him. "You weren't hurt. You fell with your face in my lap. I missed you, too."

 

Jack shook off the millions of bees stinging his nerve endings and chased his clone off the bridge.

 

Jack and Sam assured the children that they'd be staying the night and then they needed to head out in the morning to rescue Daniel and they'd be back after they were done playing games with Daniel and everyone. The children were happy enough to be playing outside in the warm weather, learning to learn to ride their horses, and seeing to the lambs and goats that needed to be pet and fed and loved.

 

Jack turned to his clone.

 

"No, you don't," Sam said, stepping between them. "You started it, Jack, so behave."

 

"Yeah," Jonathan said, sticking his tongue out. "Besides....we need to talk about something else that you might want to kill me for."

 

Jack followed him to an empty room. He was suspicious when Jonathan told him he'd better sit down.

 

"Last night Matthew saw something he maybe shouldn't have," Jonathan began.

 

"What'd he see?"

 

"Me, Shara, Adia, and a few others having our own little party down by the lake."

 

Jack didn't want to know. "What kind of party?"

 

"A party, Jack," Jonathan said with dry emphases. "Matty was with a few other teenagers when they came down to the lake for a swim. We were already there. Our kids are used to it, it's part of the culture so they didn't care, but Matty couldn't stop watching. I let him watch, Jack."

 

Jack sat back, blowing out a hard puff of air as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

 

"Is he ok?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I think so," Jonathan said with a nod. "I know for a fact that a couple of our girls, and a boy or two, had already invited him for their own playtime, and he refused, which is fine and which they accepted, but I know he was watching from nearby. I could sense the need in him, Jack, normal for his age, but he only watched. I think he was curious about the mechanics. I deliberately made sure he could see; we weren't in an especially kinky mood, so it was all just gentle love-play. He jerked off behind the tree he was hiding behind. I'd have been worried if he didn't. I talked with him this morning, got some of his questions answered. I really think he's fine. I got the feeling that he was romanticizing sex, and this gave him a reality check. He's fine."

 

Jack stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Ok," he finally said. "I forgot about this open-door sex policy these guys have here. I'll check in with him when we get home. Give him time to think. There's a creep factor here."

 

"I know," Jonathan grimaced. "I didn't want to chase him off, though, and have him thinking that we were doing anything wrong. And since I'm not a father to him, I don't think it occurred to him that privacy might be an issue. We were out in the open, what was private? One of the older teenage girls from his group came over and joined us, it's allowed here, and I had sex with her. Matty was flashing so hot, I could feel the heat from those fifty yards away. He's ready, Jack. There is a girl at home he likes, so you may want to keep an eye on him."

 

"He hasn't said anything about a girl," Jack commented.

 

"He hasn't said anything to the girl," Jonathan said. "And remember that 15-16 is an average starting age for our family."

 

"And he'll be 15 soon," Jack responded with a nod.

 

"Let him stew for a while," Jonathan recommended. "Give him time to work out questions before you go hunting for him."

 

"I know," Jack nodded. "If he has sex while he's here, I want him wearing a condom. Same with Katie. You know what I mean."

 

"There are no STD's and the ladies are all on a birth control," Jonathan said. "It's one of Enki's inventions. Seems to work. The women only get pregnant if they want to. They'll both be fine, if they decide to play."

 

"What about Stacy and David?" Jack asked with a sudden thought. "How much have they seen?"

 

"Not much, I don't think," Jonathan said with a shrug. "They've spent most of the time at the nursery and with the younger kids. They watched a lamb being born and we had a nice talk about it. Mom was there, too, and she also talked with the kids. Jack, it isn't one big orgy here; people work. Hard. Last night was wind down time, that's all. It was a nice night, the water is pleasant, and we just spent a few weeks on around the clock foal and lamb watch. We were exhausted. The kids are safe; I wouldn't put them in danger."

 

"I know you wouldn't," Jack said. He looked at his clone, wondering if he could spend the rest of his life farming, and doing animal husbandry.

 

"I'm happy, Jack, really," the young man said, knowing what was on Jack's mind.

 

"I did it for a couple of months because I had to," Jack said. "Is this really what you want?"

 

Jonathan put his elbows on his knees and hung his hands thoughtfully between his knees. "I do more than play with the animals and fool around," he said. "I spend time teaching the kids, and some adults, to read and write, I take my turn on patrol with Heaven's Bow, I help with city planning, and once in a while I stare at the stars. I'm teaching the kids to play baseball. Got a little hoop action going, too. I'm needed here, Jack. And yes, I'm happy."

 

Jack slowly nodded and stood up to head for the door. "Oh. Nick and Paul are hand-fasting in a couple of months. They'd like you to do the music. Paul is burning a CD; he'll send it to you when it's done."

 

"Yeah, Daniel told me. Never knew Nick had it in him," Jonathan said with a shake of his head. "And you think me and Shara are an odd couple. Let them know I'll be there."

 

Jack wandered around until he found Sam. She was in an obviously private discussion with Inanna, so Jack kept wandering. When he came across a group of boys, Jack tossed his arm around a shoulder and kept walking.

 

"Oh, God, he told you, didn't he?" Matty whined as he dragged his feet.

 

"Oh, yeah," Jack nodded. He gave the shoulders a shake. "I just want to know that you're alright."

 

"I'm fine, dad," Matty assured him. "It was a little weird to see, but I'm fine with it. Does he tell you everything we talk about?"

 

"No," Jack shook his head. "Just the important stuff that dads need to know. Your discussions are safe with him. This is the first time he's said anything to me, so if you're worried about anything else, he's kept it to himself. I won't ask, you know you can talk with me about anything. What did you think was weird?"

 

"Everything," Matthew said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "It was....messy. Not like on TV or the movies. Lots of noises. People farted and no one cared."

 

"Yes, sex is messy," Jack confirmed. "But did they have fun?"

 

"Yes, I think so," Matthew said reluctantly. "They laughed a lot and talked. Shara has a really big...you know...and Jonathan said it did hurt a little but once he relaxed, it didn't hurt. Looked kinda gross, to me, though."

 

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, I agree, it does look kinda gross. He's right, though, it doesn't hurt. Not if it's done right. And you don't have to do that, not if you don't want to. Some women like it done to them, though, so just be open-minded if someone asks you. It's your body, you can refuse, but make sure she understands why. It really does feel good. Both giving and receiving. Messy, farting, laughing and other noises during sex means you're alive and having a joyful time with life."

 

Matthew looked up at him. "You never talked like this before," he commented.

 

"I hadn't met Sam and Daniel before," Jack said. "It doesn't matter who you choose as a partner, Matty; if that person, or persons, brings joy to your life, it's a good thing."

 

Matthew stopped walking, thought for a moment, and turned to face Jack. He put his arms around Jack's waist and hugged him.

 

"Love you," Matthew murmured. He released Jack and ran back to the other boys.

 

"I love you, too, son," Jack said softly after him.

 

The smell of a cigar caught Jack's attention and he looked around.

 

"Let me guess –no carcinogens," he said. Enki winked and took another puff.

 

"Every paradise has a serpent, old man, so what's in this garden?"

 

Enki stood from a conveniently placed rock and joined Jack on his walk. "Don't know yet," he said. "We've started running into mutations, though, so something's bound to show up."

 

"Mutations?" Jack frowned and Enki shrugged.

 

"The matrix is still in motion," he explained. "It's slow enough for us to live here but at a cellular level, it's still forming the planet. Like all living things, we add what we can to the mix, let nature cook it, and hope the cake turns out as perfect as possible. There will always be a few lumps, maybe a little tilted, but as long as it's sweet and filling, we will be nurtured by it."

 

Jack smiled and nodded. "I understood that one," he said.

 

"You understand a lot more than you let on, Jack," Enki told him. "Do you know why you get confused? Because your subconscious is too busy to be bothered. Any new developments?"

 

Jack pursed his lips as he looked around. Children were running everywhere; a lot more children than he remembered should be there. A surprising number of dogs and cats roamed around the houses, horses munching placidly on grass, goats, sheep, and cows populated the fields at the far end of the small, yet modern city. He spotted a few animals that were obviously not of Earth origin. Jack assumed a naquadah generator was powering the city.

 

"Not sure," he admitted. "A few odds and ends are starting to rumble around. I'm working on it."

 

"Good," Enki nodded, pleased.

 

"Are you Furling?" Jack asked. Enki smiled.

 

"Just for that, I will tell you yes," he replied in the same.

 

"Narim, a Tollan, paid us a visit a few days ago," Jack continued. "He said something that made Sam think about that arch Erra dropped off. She put two and two together and came up Furling. Why the big secret?"

 

"Because if you knew from the start, you'd rely on us for answers," Enki said. "You needed to get there on your own. Daniel told us about the Tollan's visit. Unprecedented, to say the least. I think we need to go talk to them; it's one thing for the Nox to decide to ascend, it's an entirely different matter for the Tollan to ascend. They're not ready. They have physical knowledge, but they've done nothing about the spiritual knowledge. They won't ascend without it."

 

Jack frowned. "I'm not spiritual, does that mean I won't ascend?"

 

Enki chuckled. "Jack, your question is pointless. You are genetically an Ancient. When the times comes, you will know what to do. It's built into your DNA. The Tollan are not genetically superior, they're just a bunch of wise-guys who learned how to manipulate matter. A relatively simple trick, once you know how."

 

Jack stopped. "I'm an Ancient?"

 

Enki looked at him and shook a finger. "Don't make me smack you, boy, we've had this conversation before. Why do you think it was possible for all that material to be downloaded into your brain? Only an Ancient could have triggered it."

 

"I thought anyone with the gene could do it," Jack said. "I just happened to be the one there."

 

"Which gene?" Enki shrugged. He began walking again and Jack followed. "There's the general, all-purpose gene that a lot of your people have, and then there's you. You're a throw-back, Jack. A genetic anomaly. Your family tree is one continuous Ancient line and it all culminated in you. On your mother's side, by the way. The maternal line is always the stronger. Technically, you could make an argument for not being human. As for your spirituality –Jack, I heard what you said to Matthew. Do you realize that most parents never say the word 'joyful' to their child in their entire life? And here you are actively encouraging your children to pursue it. 'Joy' is the very essence of spirituality, Jack, and you've been wallowing quite happily in it." Enki patted Jack on the cheek and allowed himself to be taken in hand by excited children who wanted to play.

 

The sky was slightly red from the filters Enki had placed in the ozone to keep out the damaging rays of the dual stars. It made the plant life more purple than green, but the insects didn't seem to care; bees buzzed and crickets chipped a merry tune. Stacy and Davy waved to Jack from on top of their horses out in the pasture where Jonathan had taken them out for riding lessons. Jack waved back. Sam found Jack sitting on a fence.

 

"Hey." She walked around to the front and put her hands on his thighs. "Are you alright?" she asked. Jack wiped his face.

 

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I don't suppose you'd like to find a field and make love with me?"

 

She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "Ask me in a week," she said. "My period started."

 

Jack frowned. "Already?" he asked. "I thought you'd have at least another month before it started up again."

 

"Me, too," she grimaced. "Oh, well. Inanna gave me a handful of some kind of spongy insert. It can stay in the entire week, taken out, washed, and reused. The women here use them. I'm bringing a couple home to Cassie."

 

"A little more than I needed to know, but ok," Jack said. She laughed and leaned into his chest. He leaned down and buried his face in her hair. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," she responded. "Jack, are you sure you're alright?"

 

"I'm fine," he said with a smile. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, slowly, lovingly. "Should we go and find our Danny, now?" he asked, weaving his fingers through her hair.

 

"Yes, I think so," she said. He kissed her, mapping the lips he already knew. Her fingers stroked his lower back as they suckled and licked gently at each other's mouths. Jack took one last kiss and reluctantly stopped before things became a problem.

 

Jack and Sam let the kids know they were leaving and to mind Nana and General Hammond. Stacy informed them that she would be grateful if they returned with her daddy.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Jack said and kissed her cheek.

 

Everyone on the mission got aboard the Heaven's Bow and settled in. They already knew where their 'kidnap' victims were, and it would take only a short trip to get there.

 

"Jack, there's a mothership dead ahead," came Ninurta's voice over the intercom.

 

"Is it ours?" he asked.

 

"I believe so," the bridge said. Jack walked quickly to the bridge.

 

"Any contact?" Jack asked.

 

"Nothing on the channels, yet," Ninurta said. "Try your own brand of scanning. See if you can find Daniel."

 

Jack sat and reached out for Daniel's familiar 'scent.' "He's there," Jack said. The rest of the people on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief. "He's calm, so everything must be good. I think I'm getting Zu. Can he pop over this far?"

 

Ninurta held out an arm. "Zu, to me!" he called out. A moment later, the bird was sitting on the arm. "How's it going?" he asked the bird. It rattled on in their own language and then popped back out. Ninurta chuckled.

 

"He says your men are tripping over themselves in their humiliation at having civilians knowing more than they do," Ninurta said.

 

"Good," Jack grinned.

 

"Zu said to give them a little more time. Daniel and Rya'c are about to storm the bridge and take out the evil snakes. We should be close enough for a visual." Ninurta fiddled with controls for the camera they had planted, and the main screen changed to show the inside of the bridge. Malek sat at the main chair with Rak'nor pacing off to his side.

 

"Here they come," Kar'yn said from a station where she monitored the hall activity.

 

Jack reached out again. The image of a corridor filled his mind. He sensed Daniel, though, and knew he was seeing from Daniel's eyes. Jack was impressed; he hadn't realized that Daniel had picked up so much military training. He no longer barged through intersections without looking first, he listened to all the surrounding noises, he was quiet on his feet, kept himself tucked into the walls, calculated his movements, and even coiled up a piece of loose cable he came across, and looped it over his shoulder.

 

"Wow," Jack commented to himself.

 

Daniel glanced behind and saw Rya'c, Mason (with a bloody eyebrow), and several other Jaffa and Marines scattered down the hall. Daniel motioned and Mason stepped forward.

 

"Take two men and head down that corridor," Daniel whispered and pointed. "On your right will be a conduit just before a door." He explained the layout of the corridor and the behavior of the Jaffa that the Marines needed to watch for. Jack had a feeling of frustration from Daniel and assumed that it wasn't the first time Daniel had tried explaining anything to the men. Despite his grumbles, Jack knew the Marines weren't that dense, so maybe it was one Marine in particular that was refusing to pay attention.

 

Mason and two men headed silently down the corridor, and Daniel motioned for several more to split up at another corridor. Jack pictured the layout of the ship and saw that Daniel was surrounding the bridge before entering. Daniel held out his hands and a child stepped into them. The child put a knife between his teeth and Daniel hoisted him up to a vent. The child scurried inside and was gone. Jack recognized the boy as one of the Jaffa trainees.

 

Daniel stood to one side of the door and Rya'c to the other. Rya'c fiddled with the door controls. One a count of three, Rya'c took out the main crystal and the door opened. They jumped in headfirst to the floor. Zat fire hit the walls on either side of the door. Jack knew the zats were fixed at bare minimal power, but the Marines didn't know that. Daniel took a smack to the head and spent a moment dizzy. Mason found himself taken on by a teenage girl and wound up thrown halfway across the room.

 

The child suddenly dropped from above and landed on Malek. The slow weight and knife immediately penetrated the shield and Malek went down, startled, not having expected an aerial attack. Daniel jumped in and hog-tied the 'System Lord.'

 

"Check-mate!" Daniel shouted. The fighting stopped and Jaffa stood around looking down their noses at the mystified Marines. Daniel put a boot in Mason's side and shook him. "Up and at 'em, colonel," he said. "Shake it off."

 

Jack and Ninurta laughed and got up from their seats.

 

"Come on," Jack said to Sam and Ferretti.

 

They beamed over and looked at the wreckage of the bridge.

 

"Messy, messy, Daniel," Jack said, toeing a piece of consol.

 

"Yeah, well...." Daniel stood with a zat shouldered.

 

"Ja....General, what the hell is going on?" Mason demanded as he forced himself to throw off the stun. His men gathered slowly behind him. None of them looked happy.

 

"O'Neill training," Jack told him.

 

"You sent a child through the ventilation system?" Malek asked Daniel in disbelief. Said child grinned at him. Jack clapped Malek on the shoulder.

 

"Malek, Malek.... How many years have you known Daniel?" Jack asked. "You should know by now not to underestimate him. For shame, Mal. Getting slow in your old age."

 

Sam took a quick look at everyone and declared no one seriously injured.

 

"Good," Jack declared. "Then while we are headed back to Chulak, I want a meeting with the commanders of this mission. Rya'c, I'd like to hear from you, too, come on. Colonel, you and your men will be debriefed later."

 

"So. What'd you think of Colonel Addison?" Jack asked Daniel once they were out of sight of the bridge.

 

"Why?" Daniel asked, suspicious.

 

"He's a cousin," Jack said.

 

Daniel nodded. "That explains a few things. Well, I think he's a well-trained Marine. I also think that the military in general needs to change their training tactics. They make no allowances for local culture. They fight like the British did when they came over to put the fear of God back into the colonials."

 

Jack thought for a moment. "They march into every situation in the same style," he said. "The colonials had taken lessons from the local tribes, which was why they won the war for independence. Our military has not taken history as a lesson."

 

"Correct," Daniel nodded. "The colonel and his men saw civilians as an impediment instead of local experts. It was like pulling teeth to get them to shut up and listen, and they only did so because everyone else ganged up on them. Pride goeth before the fall. And they fell. They even refused to see Zu as a source of information. No one who was not American could be trusted. I couldn't be trusted because I had lived too long among the locals and I had probably gone over. I was also Egyptian born, which made me automatically suspect. To give the guys their due, though, I think that if we had a few more days they would have settled down into a proper learning mode. They started to listen, once in a while, and I got the colonel to follow my lead for that last battle."

 

"They were madder than hornets when we got there. They were ready to storm down the corridors and take out everyone they came across. Not an especially bad plan, letting God sort out the bodies, but they were going to use up all their energy before knowing the layout of the battlefield. They didn't even know who they were fighting. Gibil and Erra sat back and pretended to be ranchers, so I sent Zu out for recon on the assumption that a real Goa'uld wouldn't realize that he was sentient. When he started talking, the men thought it was just cute macaw parroting. They started to change their minds when Zu kept coming back with reports. After that, they began to listen."

 

"So, you got their attention," Jack said. Daniel nodded.

 

"I think so, yes. Were you watching any of it?" Daniel asked.

 

"The last few minutes," Jack said. "I followed you down the corridor to the bridge. You did a good job, Danny, I was impressed. What made you think to pick up that cord?"

 

"Too many MacGyver episodes."

 

"Daniel is being generous, Jack," Erra said, jumping in. Gibil, Malek, and Rya'c agreed. From the various inputs, Jack learned that 'Lord Khonsu' informed the men that this was a retaliatory strike against Jack by taking Daniel, and against the sholva, Teal'c, by taking Rya'c, and that the others would become new Jaffa, since Jack had stolen all their slaves. Everyone tried telling them that, besides the fact that it was standing orders to rescue Dr. Jackson, Daniel was the one who spoke and read the language, he knew the ship's layout, and he had the experience of escaping from these ships. They didn't listen and the colonel insisted that the non-military keep quiet so that the men could think. Rya'c argued that he was military, as were several others who had been taken. They were ignored and then threatened when Rya'c attempted to take charge.

 

Jack shooed them out and had Mason sent for. Once the colonel was standing before him, Jack repeated the verbal report. Addison's jaw became tighter and tighter.

 

"Now, I know for a fact that you are not as ignorant as you made yourself on this outing, colonel," Jack said. "So I'm going to assume you allowed your personal feelings to get in the way of common sense. Tell me I'm wrong."

 

"Is this off the record? Sir?" Addison asked coldly.

 

"For the moment," Jack warned.

 

"You deliberately put me and my men in the hands of children in an effort to humiliate me, you disrespected me and my own experiences as a soldier, and now I see that you have allowed your own fame to go to your head by acting as a warlord out here where the eyes of Earth and the American government cannot see you."

 

"Are you insane?" Jack asked, eyebrows climbing higher and higher. "Are you the only person on the face of the Earth who has not read Sgt. Harriman's book? Daniel's book will be out in a few months; it's a real eye-opener. If you had been paying attention, you would have known that Rya'c was a warrior in just about all the battles over the past few years and he can match you as an experienced soldier. He knew the battlefield and you refused his experience, so who exactly was disrespecting whom? Dr. Jackson also knows his way around a battlefield, much to his own regret, and you disrespected his knowledge. Gibil and Erra may be herding cattle, at the moment, but did it occur to you to ask them if they had any battle experience? They're Anunnaki, colonel. Every one of those people that were with you had battle experience. You had seasoned soldiers all around you, and you disrespected them. As for your contention that I'm playing warlord, I can't begin to tell you how much bullshit that is. These are my friends and I asked them a favor in an attempt to respond to YOUR request to be trained in Jaffa-style fighting. I showed you great respect, colonel, by offering you up to the masters because I thought you were capable of that challenge. You failed, colonel, miserably."


	8. Chapter 8  A Day on Kalam

  
Author's notes: The group spends some time on Kalam, relaxing with affronted aliens, Daniel makes a bid on more wives, volleyball versus legs, Col. Sheppard has something for Jack, and sometimes even Inanna gets surprised.  


* * *

All the Marines except Addison were sent home. The colonel was taken back to Kalam until Jack decided to go home. Addison would then be transferred to the SGC and trained by Col. Bosco until Jack felt ready to send Addison back to Chulak. And Addison would return to Chulak. Addison protested but Jack reminded him that he had the permission of the Joint Chiefs to train anyway he saw fit. The Joint Chiefs were not happy with Jack's initial report. At least Jack got them to agree that the forces needed to be shaken up with new training methods; the cookie-cutter method was getting their boys and girls killed on the battle fields. It was a new era and the kids needed to know how to think on their feet, not be turned into drones.

 

"Is this really necessary?" Maggie asked, interrupting his murmured conversation with Daniel and Ninurta. Daniel had discovered that the elusive Ereshkigal had been ill and was confined to bed. Jack didn't think the old-timers ever got sick. Ninurta said that she exhausted herself helping Enki put the planet together and they were keeping it quiet because there were still a few Beings in the galaxy who were kept at bay through the threat of the lady's power. Jack still didn't understand the dark queen's role.

 

Jack didn't open his eyes. "Yes, it is," he said. "I am dealing with a colonel, not your nephew, so please....."

 

A shadow moved across his closed eyes. "You're humiliating him, Jack," she told him. He rubbed his eyes and blinked blurrily before putting his dark glasses on.

 

"He humiliated himself," he said. "His pride got his entire team captured, and almost destroyed. He almost got civilians killed. He's lucky I didn't boot him out an airlock. Now. I'm drawing a line here, mom. I love you and I don't want to hurt your feelings by pulling rank with you."

 

At least Hammond wasn't coming down on Jack; he understood.

 

"As a highly decorated officer, he should have known better," Hammond said after hearing the story. "If a remedial class is what he needs, so be it. Maybe we'll make a general out of him yet."

 

Daniel turned in a half-doze and buried his face near Jack's side after Maggie left. "She doesn't understand," he murmured. "She sees only her son and her nephew fighting."

 

"I know," Jack said. "It's why I try and keep her away from my work. She wants to mother everyone, and this isn't a mothering situation. Bosco will take over and teach him about the new military."

 

"Why not Reynolds?" Daniel asked, curious.

 

"Reynolds is better at first contact and scouting," Jack said. "Bosco is a good trainer."

 

"Oh."

 

Jack sighed and absently stroked the tips of his fingers down Daniel's back.

 

"Mason is a good soldier, Danny, he earned his rank, don't get me wrong, but he's a meathead. He bulldozes his way into situations without regard for the situation itself and he disrespects his experts."

 

"Sounds familiar," Daniel commented. He got his hair pulled and the back of his neck kissed.

 

"And it took a couple of irritating scientists to knock it out of me," Jack admitted as he pecked at Daniel's smooth back, enjoying the musk that came out under the sun's warmth. One of the local children came running up and Ninurta obligingly kissed an owie. Sam came out of the water, wrapped a towel around her waist, and dried her hair with another. Jack sat up and leaned back against the tree. He patted the ground between his legs and Sam sat down. He took the towel and dried her back and gently toweled her hair.

 

"He's a Special Ops soldier?" Ninurta asked.

 

"Something like that," Jack said. Ninurta nodded.

 

"I won't ask details. I assume he's been on his own missions while you've been fighting aliens," Ninurta said. "So he's had no contact with current events. Much like the citizens, he doesn't understand what all this has to do with him and his work. He has children? Has he noticed anything different in them?"

 

"Make an argument that hits closer to home?" Daniel asked.

 

"Correct," Ninurta said with a nod. "Jack, I can sense your antipathy toward your kin, but how can you lead the way if you don't get over yourself first?"

 

Jack scowled. "He's an ass, Ninurta," Jack informed him.

 

"That's your opinion," Ninurta nodded. "But others love him. Your mother loves him. I'm almost sure his wife loves him, and his children. There is an aspect of him that you don't know. I get a sense of great depth in him. And an over-abundance of pride, yes."

 

"How come you guys don't get along?" Daniel asked.

 

Jack sat back against the tree and shrugged as Sam nestled into his torso. "Personality, I guess," he said. "We were always at each other. I was extremely happy when his parents moved to North Carolina when he was a teenager. Got him out of my hair."

 

"What kinds of things did you fight about?" Sam asked.

 

"Everything," Jack said. "He had no sense of self-control. He was always loud and obnoxious, always had to be right, always had to be better."

 

"You guys look about the same age," Daniel commented. "Did you have classes together?"

 

"Same age," Jack said. "He's a Christmas baby. We were in the same class."

 

Sam poked Jack on the leg.

 

"Hello," she called out. "Earth to Jack. Try getting inside and find out if there's anything interesting you could work with."

 

"Oh. Right. I actually don't want to rummage around inside of him," Jack whined. He regretted it when three pairs of eyes focused on him. "Ok, ok," he held out his hands in defense. "Just...give me time." Someone called out to Ninurta and he excused himself just as Katie came up to them and stood with her hands on her hips. Olivia babbled at her big sister from her place in her shaded jumper and Sam took her out and put her on the grass to play.

 

"Is that a swim suit or a piece of dental floss?" Jack asked, looking at her mostly bare body.

 

"What did you tell Malek?" she asked.

 

"In regards to...?"

 

"Me. I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk and he said you threatened him with that pukku if he even looked at me."

 

Jack sighed. "Honey, he isn't a teenager, he's an adult. You are not. No matter what that piece of ribbon is pretending to cover."

 

"That isn't fair, Uncle Jack, it's my choice," she angrily informed him. "He can't be that much older than me."

 

"Don't Uncle Jack me, and he's about 45 not 25," Jack said. "His symbiote keeps him looking young for a long time."

 

"He's a good guy, Jack, he won't take advantage of her," Daniel murmured.

 

"More like who would be taking advantage of whom," Jack returned. "Alright. You may go for a walk with him. I don't want to be a grandparent before you're 30, Katherine."

 

She rolled her eyes. "You have a one-track mind."

 

"Ok, I'll settle for 25. Get Malek over here."

 

Katie's eyes went wide. "You aren't going to embarrass me, are you?"

 

"You're the one who wanted me to be your father, so I consider it my sworn duty to embarrass you once in a while," Jack informed her. "Now please find that adult male alien with the snake in his head and ask him to come see me."

 

She huffed and stalked off, rolling her eyes.

 

"What the hell is she not wearing?" Jack asked, not sure if he should be thankful she wasn't completely nude.

 

"You aren't really going to ask Malek his intentions, are you?" Daniel asked.

 

"Watch me," Jack promised.

 

Malek approached while Katie stood defiantly several yards away.

 

"Well?" Jack asked Malek. Malek paused for a moment to consider.

 

"Katie asked if I would walk with her," Malek said. "I explained your displeasure. She is equally displeased. She seems an adult to me, so I must be unaware of some cultural issue. Does your culture require the permission of a male? Should I have asked you first?"

 

Daniel snorted and buried his face in the section of grass he was laying on.

 

"No, she doesn't need permission," Jack said, ignoring Daniel. "According to our laws, though, she will not be an adult for another year. If you were closer to her age, I'd probably allow it....no, I wouldn't. I'm still having trouble with the whole symbiote thing. I keep seeing you kissing her and that snake going from you to her through her mouth."

 

Malek frowned. "It doesn't work like that," he said. "I have been with Tavor a long time; if I were to leave him in that manner, so abruptly, it would kill him and I have too much affection for him to do that. Jack, I had no intention of having sex with Katie; she requested that we walk and talk. I will respect your wishes in this, but I truly believe you are not being fair to her; she heard about Tok'ra medicine and wished to discuss it."

 

Both Daniel and Sam looked at Jack. He winced and puffed out his cheeks as he pet the top of his hung head.

 

"Ok," he finally said. "Go...discuss."

 

Malek inclined his head and walked back to Katie who was waiting with her arms crossed. At least she had put a colorful wrap around her waist. Jack groaned and fell to the side, mashing his nose in the ground. Someone thumped his head with a finger.

 

"Do it again," he said into the ground. Thwack!

 

The kids came and took Daniel away for water time. Davy paddled around in the shallow end with floaties on his thin arms while Stacy used her father as a jumping board until he claimed his advancing age. Thankfully, Jonathan and Shara came down to the water and took over kid-duty. Pretty soon, the lake was the main party place. There was some discussion about the clothing optional policy that the locals had, so Inanna declared that a section of the lake would be for those who needed clothing for their culture. Everyone else could play at another section. She added the rule to the on-going notes she was taking for the council building that was being built; with all the different cultures coming to the planet, some local things needed to be set aside while in the multi-cultural section. If off-worlders came into the local section, they get what they get.

 

The small city was modern, much to the interest of the humans. They had expected, for some strange reason, to see crude wooden huts. Since the planet was originally sand, Enki had left a great deal of silicon in the matrix. It was then used to create the buildings and most of the working parts such as plumbing. They even used it to create fabrics for clothing and household use. Sam asked Shara what they did about the pollution from the silicon processing, and Jack tuned out. He went to find Jonathan and talk about the actual engineering of the city.

 

The main building, where Inanna and her family lived, was at the center of town. The large building also housed various governing offices. At the far northern end of town, a space port was being built. The Heaven's Bow usually sat there when she wasn't on patrol. The port was being enlarged to take five ships her size. Larger ships would have to park in orbit and find another way down. And no landing without permission. The gate was in the main building but there was a ring platform at the space port. The Anunnaki took a tip from the Tau'ri and put locks on both and hooked their DHD up to a computer. They thought that was a nifty idea and Sam smiled when she saw the set up. They still refused to say where they took the new gate and DHD from. Jack hadn't heard of anyone screaming about a missing chaapa'i, though, so maybe it wasn't too bad. A lot of deserted planets had gates that weren't being used. On the south side of town were crops, to the east was cattle, and to the west was the nearest lake.

 

Lots of kids ran around, more kids than Jack remembered seeing with the warriors before. A few children looked familiar. Jack wasn't going to ask. Several women had made it a point to approach Jack and thank him for making it possible for them to relocate off Earth. He and his partners were plied with freshly baked breads, pies, cakes, and cookies. Some of the new members of Kalam were men; more fresh blood in the gene-pool, Inanna had said. The Anunnaki had grown from under one hundred to just over two hundred members. Not everyone was from Earth; other friendly planets had been dipped into for new DNA.

 

A groan and creaking drew their attention to Ferretti who was being helped off a horse by Erra.

 

"No more horses," Ferretti declared. He leaned on his cane for a moment. Sweat beaded his forehead and someone hurriedly brought a chair for him. Jack saw the anger on the man's face, anger at his own weakness, and went over to him.

 

"Hey, Jack," Ferretti said, slightly breathless. Jack squatted down next to him and put his hands on Ferretti's leg. A moment later, Ferretti was looking from his pain-free leg to Jack and back again.

 

"What the hell'd you do?" Ferretti asked in disbelief.

 

"I learned a little acupressure," Jack told him, getting to his feet. "Have you been in the water, yet? It's a nice temperature."

 

"This body isn't made for public displays anymore," Lou said with a weary grin. "Unlike others. You been working out or what?" He looked Jack up and down.

 

"Something like that," Jack said with a nod and wondered how he could get out of ever hearing that question again. "You enjoying yourself otherwise?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so," Lou said. He took a deep breath and looked out across the land. "This is incredible, Jack; this cannot be Abydos."

 

Jack sat on the ground next to him, wrapping his arms around his knees as he watched the kids playing. "Anubis destroyed all of it," he said quietly. "Not only every living thing but even the buildings. All of it."

 

"This guy is dead, right?" Ferretti asked.

 

"Very dead," Jack nodded. At least, they hoped he was; there was always the chance that Anubis could escape from Oma and return to finish what he had started, which was the destruction of all life in the galaxy. No one needed to know that, though.

 

"Do I want to know how this planet was changed?" Ferretti asked.

 

"Nope, you don't," Jack said.

 

"I don't want to know how you've been doing a few odd things, do I?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Jack!" Daniel came over and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on, it's us verses them. Volleyball. Lou, you can be the ref. I can't guarantee there won't be blind ref jokes."

 

The teams argued for a short time on which side Jonathan would play for; after all, the Tau'ri team had a woman on it, so they needed an extra man. The Anunnaki weren't buying it and insisted that Sam could hold her own quite nicely. Besides. It wouldn't be fair to have both Jack and Jonathan on the same team. Jonathan pulled his hair back with a leather thong and grinned nastily at Jack.

 

Mason kept looking at Jonathan and Jack, but no one was saying anything except the usual story about Jonathan joining their lives a few years earlier. Jack ordered Mason to play ball with them. Mason wasn't happy. Everyone was completely frivolous with the rules, the ball was repeated hit toward various people who had decided to make out on the back row, and Jack and Jonathan had to be separated whenever they began to argue. Pairing each other on opposite sides of the net had been a bad idea; they knew each other's moves and frequently hogged the ball. Mason's mood wasn't being helped by Erra making overt invitations. Zu was sitting on a net post, cackling and egging Erra on with his own commentary.

 

"Jack!" Mason hissed, stalking up to Jack. "If that....person...hits on me one more time, I'm taking him down and to hell with diplomatic relations!"

 

"Chill out, Mace," Jack said. "He's trying to get your goat and you're letting him. Would you be pissed if it were a woman teasing you?"

 

"Of course not!"

 

"So chill," Jack advised. "He thinks you're attractive and he's teasing you. It's a compliment; take it as such. You're acting like a nervous virgin; you're Black Ops, fer chrissake, get it together. And you can't take Erra, not on your own. According to Daniel, he's the god of pestilence and I'd rather not know how he came by that moniker. Play ball."

 

Inanna watched from the sidelines with the children and others who were not playing. Maggie and Abigail sat with their yarn, Olivia between them. Hammond played ball; he wasn't too much older than Jack, and Jack was happy to see the older man had been taking care of himself. Hammond had lost about thirty pounds since Jack had met him, and it showed in the extra energy.

 

"Jack, you really do have nice legs," Inanna commented, looking at his bared legs. There were several hoots. "They look like they'd be nice to be wrapped in."

 

"They are!" came three voices. Jack missed the shot amidst laughter.

 

"Shut up," he informed Ninurta. The warrior blinked innocently.

 

"But, Jack, I speak only the truth," Ninurta said. He blinked long black lashes at Jack. Jack turned around.

 

"You're supposed to be on my side," he told Daniel and Sam.

 

"Is it our fault if Inanna's observations are...." Sam started.

 

"Na na na," Jack waved a finger. "We're winning and she's trying to distract us."

 

"Well, Jack, you're legs are distracting," Daniel told him. There was more laughter. "Let's ask the expert," Daniel said. "Mom, commentary on your son's legs?"

 

"Perfection, of course," Maggie informed them, concentrating on a stitch. "They certainly grew strong enough kicking my ribs and bladder."

 

Jack fell to the ground as everyone laughed. The ball hit the ground next to Jack's head.

 

"Tie!" Jonathan yelled. "And my legs are better."

 

Mason stalked away as the two compared legs.

 

A short time later, they were invaded by Jaffa. Specifically, Teal'c, Bre'tac, Rya'c, Kar'yn, and Ka'lel. Jack wasn't sure he liked the way Teal'c was hovering around Bre'tac. While Bre'tac sat and talked with Hammond, the rest joined the volleyball game. Teal'c knew how to play, but the others didn't. Many rules were challenged and changed when Jaffa and Anunnaki ganged up on Tau'ri.

 

When the adults tired, the kids took over the net and ball. People dove into the lake to wash off sweat and then returned to the grassy bank. Jack put his t-shirt on and leaned back on his elbows.

 

"Inanna," Jack got her attention. "We have a lot of small countries that are not in line with the plans," he said. "The problem is that these countries are about 100 years behind the times, if not more. Very tribal. There are seven main countries that are a problem; two of them I think we can get to tow the line. If we block the others, shut their borders to import and export, will that work for the Unified Worlds?"

 

An elegant eyebrow lifted. "You want to shun them? That's harsh," she warned.

 

"Yes, it is," Jack agreed. "And the UN is already pissed with me for not including them from the beginning of Homeworld Security. This will piss them off even more. Korea, Pakistan, India, Japan, Iran, China, and Afghanistan are the problem children; now, I think we can get Japan and Afghanistan to play semi-nice and I think India will settle down if we can get Pakistan to settle. Korea, China, and Iran are the headliners, though."

 

"What's the problem with Japan?" Ferretti asked. "I thought they were friendly."

 

"They are," Jack acknowledged. "The problem is that I don't trust them not to sell any technology we give them. They seem to have an open-door policy in regards to their business practices. Can you imagine China with one of our ships?"

 

"I see your point," Ferretti nodded. "But we trust the Russians? We're always finding their weapons in the hands of extremists."

 

"Yes, but those are black market and Col. Chekhov has been working hard to curb that," Jack said. "Their entire military has been going through an overhaul. He's also been trying to get their mandatory draft abolished."

 

"Good, maybe it'll cut down on those reports of abuse," Sam glared.

 

"I've run into a few issues of my own," Hammond said. "There's been some underground hazing in a few of the groups. Jack, you may want to keep an eye on that cadet, Kendrick; that boy's been very helpful. Seems to be developing one of those rogue talents. He's able to pick up images and transmit them. Like Zu, I guess. He needs to be in close contact, but he can do it. He's been playing advocate for those who are less fortunate in holding their own, and keeping me informed privately through this thing he's doing. He and I have been keeping it from everyone else. You can imagine the problems if any of the other cadets or officers found out."

 

"What year is he?" Jack asked.

 

"Second," Hammond told him. Jack wrinkled his nose.

 

"Well, forget the cadets and officers; I can imagine what would happen if the CIA or NSA got hold of him," Jack commented. "God help us if the NID gets him. Do I need to get him out of there?"

 

Hammond considered it. "Maybe," he finally said. "He's a good kid, Jack; I think he'll make a good officer. Try hiding Clark Kent, though."

 

Jack nodded. "I'll talk with him when I get home. How'd you find out?"

 

"He knew of our relationship, read me kinda like you do, and knew he could trust me."

 

"Ok. Keep your eyes open, George; if anything starts to happen, hustle him through the gate. I'll have him classified to me as soon as we get home. Let's put this topic on hold, though," Jack said. "Inanna, what do you think about the planetary issue?"

 

"I'd have to consult with the rest of the council, but it might be do-able," she said with a nod. "There is precedent for admitting a world that has a few countries not in agreement. Take Mulakma, for example. As long as the majority is able to hold power, and do so in a peaceful manner, the world has been admitted."

 

"Chulak offers agreement," Bre'tac said.

 

"The Tok'ra agree," Malek said. Jack had unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief when Malek had brought Katie back and she was still completely dressed. As dressed as she could be in that piece of ribbon she had been wearing. Jack forced himself to trust her and respect her privacy by NOT reaching into her emotions.

 

"As does Kalam," Inanna nodded. "I will send a message to the others this evening. And send the young man here, if you need to, general," she said to Hammond. "We will shield him."

 

"He's a fan of yours," Jack told her with a quirk of his mouth. "You probably saw him with Jonathan at our picnic. Modern pagan kid who thinks the Queen of Heaven is his goddess."

 

"Is he handsome?" the Queen asked. Zu chirped from Ninurta's shoulder and sent an image. "Oh, that one," Inanna nodded imperiously. "Yes, he is acceptable for Our needs." Ninurta chuckled and stroked her leg.

 

"Daddy! Can I go play with the chickens? There's babies!" Davy came running up to the group.

 

"I don't know," Jack considered. "I haven't felt the love in a while. Nope, not feelin' it." The boy giggled and threw his arms around Jack's neck for a hug, and kissed Jack loudly on the cheek. Jack shooed him away to find chickens.

 

"At least the kids will sleep well tonight," Sam commented. The kids had been nonstop all day in the fresh air and sunshine. Olivia was the only one who had naps.

 

Daniel came over to them, breathing hard from his workout with Teal'c. They had fun beating each other with training staves. He fell next to Jack and lay flat on his back to catch his breath.

 

"The kids are happy." The observant comment came from the sidelines. Mason. He tilted his head toward Matthew who was playing with a group of local boys. "Last time I saw them with Megan and Andrew, they were uptight and on edge. This is nice to see."

 

"Thank you," Jack acknowledged. "We listen to them and love them. Don't know what else to do."

 

Daniel gave Jack's hand a squeeze and turned to lay his head on Jack's thigh. There was a ruckus toward the city and they looked to see what it was about. Two strangers came walking swiftly toward their group, and warriors immediately jumped to the ready. A nearby servant rounded up the children and non-combatants, took the baby from Sam's arms, and herded them off.

 

"You have not been invited here," Inanna informed the two men.

 

"We know O'Neill is here, we demand justice," one of the men insisted. Warriors surrounded the men. No one was armed, except for Jack and his pukku, but they all knew what fists and feet were for. "You are not the council leader, woman, step aside. You are O'Neill," the one informed Jack who had stepped up to Inanna's back.

 

"What is it with picnics and you?" Jack asked Inanna.

 

"My good-natured charm," she told him. "These two...."

 

"We demand to be heard," the man said again.

 

"I heard you the first time," Jack scowled. "And mind your manners, or I'll mind them for you. Who are you and what do you want?"

 

Warriors came running from the city, all of them armed. Inanna held up a hand and they paused.

 

"We are Ra'batinu and we demand the return of our women and children," pinched face informed him.

 

"You'll need to be a little clearer," Jack said, cupping his ear. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

"We requested membership to your unified worlds but we were refused," baldy said in a halfway moderate tone. "Apparently our society is not welcome as per your treaty. We do not apologize for our ways, and we accepted the decision. When council representatives came to our world during the decision making process, several of our women and children were stolen from us. We demand their return."

 

Jack turned to Inanna.

 

"I do not deny we have people here formerly of Ra'batin," she said. "They requested asylum and we granted it. They feared for their lives, so we helped them to leave quietly."

 

Jack sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

 

"Conference room?"

 

Inanna gave a nod and motioned for them to follow.

 

"Daniel!" Daniel caught up with Jack and whispered. "Sam, find out who these women are and get their story," Jack called back. "Jonathan, you're on cub duty. Why don't you take the colonel with you? Colonel Addison, Jonathan out-ranks you." Malek and Bre'tac, also council representatives, followed Jack while Jonathan, Shara, and a frowning Mason went to find the kids and Maggie.

 

"Ok," Jack said once they were in a private room. He took a seat and leaned back, hands behind his head. "Inanna, which section did this world of theirs get disqualified for?"

 

"The slavery issue," she said. Ninurta went to a shelf and pulled out a copy of the treaty. He opened it to the needed section.

 

"No sentient being shall be bought or sold without their express permission," he read and skimmed down. "All sentient beings shall be rendered full health care by their communities... Education and knowledge shall be made available to all sentient beings."

 

"Ra'batin failed on these three issues," Inanna said, nodding as Ninurta read out loud. "Their women are considered to be worth less than beasts and are treated even worse. Unwanted female babies are often killed, and the boys are put to work as soon as they are able to understand instructions. One of the women who came to us was not becoming pregnant and was going to be sent to the slave pits; it doesn't seem to occur to the men that they might be the reason for the lack of a child. Our examination of this particular woman showed that she is fertile. Another woman was tired of her baby girls being killed, and the third was tired of broken bones. They each came to us and requested our help. We took the three women, four sons, and two daughters. Healer Gula had to do extensive work to repair the damage to all the broken bones in the face of the third woman. One of the children has been too terrified to speak. Apparently she was slapped down every time she made a sound."

 

Baldy, whose name turned out to be Kezian, gave a reluctant nod when Jack looked at them.

 

"Name one society that is perfect," he said. "We do not condone these types of actions, anymore than you would. Be that as it may, a woman is owned by her husband and he may do as he wishes with her. I do not treat my wives in that manner, nor my children. What my neighbor does is not my business."

 

"Do...." Daniel began and belatedly looked at Jack. He was motioned to continue. "Does your society have laws in place which the women can turn to for help?"

 

"She can seek recompense through the nearest male relative," Kezian said.

 

"And if her nearest male relative doesn't have a problem with what is happening, is there anything in your laws which will help a woman who is beaten on a regular basis?" Daniel asked.

 

"No," Kezian said after a moment with a shake of his head.

 

"And is there anything to stop someone from killing a child?" Daniel asked.

 

"Men are needed to help fill quotas," the other one, Edur said impatiently. Jack didn't like his pinched face. "Girls cannot do the work of men, and if there is no one working, there is no food to feed these children. Daughters need dowry for marriage; too many daughters means not enough dowry to procure a decent marriage. It is a kindness to be rid of them while they are new, and to try again for a son."

 

"Your daughters are weak because you insist they be that way," Ninurta said, clipped. "A child, any child, is as strong as you make him or her. Our daughters work side by side with men, and they are just as strong and capable."

 

"Whoa," Jack called, holding up a hand and cutting through the arguments that were starting. "Time out. The issue on the table is the missing women and children. Now. Inanna. You don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it. And I'm doing so because I've been in your position. The women and children need to be returned."

 

"I refuse," she stated. "They came to us for help, I gave them help."

 

Jack reached over and put a hand over hers. "Darlin', I understand, I really do; it's one thing to take a few homeless kids from Earth, don't think I didn't notice, but it's an entirely different matter when a planet comes calling."

 

The door opened and Sam came in. She put her laptop on the table and turned it for everyone to see.

 

"What've you got?" Jack asked.

 

"Well, I'd say the women are here of their own free will," she told them. She turned on the video. One by one, the women all stated that they were afraid for their lives if they were returned home. They wanted to stay. They were learning how to read and write, they were growing healthy, their children were healthy. They pleaded to not be sent back.

 

"They are the property of their husbands," Edur insisted when the video was done. "That is their place, not wasting time with all this nonsense. Return them to us at once."

 

"How much?"

 

They looked at Daniel who had leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach.

 

"How much what?" Jack asked.

 

"How much do they want for the women and children?" Daniel asked. "He said they are property. How much for the property? I'll buy them. Name the price."

 

"You're gonna do what?" Both Sam and Jack looked at him as though he had grown a second head. The Ra'batinu were also confused.

 

"Well, Jack, I have stuff from all over the galaxy, including gems and minerals; I think I can afford it," he said.

 

Jack stared at him. "Isn't our house crowded enough?" he asked with extra patience.

 

"So, can they or can they not be bought?" Daniel asked the Ra'batinu.

 

They considered him. "Yes," Kezian reluctantly nodded. "We would need to forward your proposal to the appropriate families and get back to you."

 

As guards escorted the visitors back to the gate, those at the table turned to Daniel.

 

"What?" he raised his hands. "I bought you time and kept the women and children from being forced back home."

 

"And what do you plan on doing with three wives and how many children?" Jack asked.

 

"Freeing them," Daniel said. "Come on, Jack, Inanna wasn't going to get out of this one, were you? The way I saw it, either go to war with an entire planet or send the women back where they would probably be beaten to within an inch of their lives."

 

"Yeah, about this little shopping spree of yours," Jack said, turning to Inanna. The queen raised a stubborn chin.

 

The children were once more playing outside, none the worse for being hustled off. Ninurta reprimanded the gate guards for allowing the men to storm off on their own. Somehow, allies found out that Jack was off-world and they began to stop in for a visit. More Jaffa and Tok'ra came in and soon a friendly round of sparring began. Jack saw that Matty had actually been learning to use a staff at the gym. Although still thin and short, the boy was quick on his feet and seemed to be enjoying his interaction with Jaffa. Daniel was watching Sam, a grin on his face as she took on Teal'c. Jack went up to Daniel and slid his arms around Daniel's middle from behind.

 

"I seem to recall getting the crap beat out of me once when she was possessed by something," Daniel commented.

 

"Yeah, been there," Jack agreed. He pressed his mouth to Daniel's neck. The younger man smiled and tilted his head. "Did I tell you I love you today?"

 

"Yes, you did," Daniel nodded. "But you can say it again."

 

Jack repeated it between pecks along Daniel's shoulders. "I cannot believe you are going to buy three women and their children," Jack said, putting his forehead on Daniel's shoulder for a moment.

 

"It's just a technicality," Daniel said. "Once their kin are satisfied and gone, I'll free them."

 

"Uh huh. And did you discuss this with the women?" Jack asked. "What if they don't want you to free them?"

 

Daniel looked over his shoulder. "I should probably talk with them," he concluded.

 

"Ya think?"

 

David came up and threw himself against Daniel, a pathetically exhausted look on his face.

 

"Someone's tired," Daniel said. Jack agreed and released Daniel to pick up David. Jack grunted and the boy gave a tired giggle as he attached his arms around Jack's neck. He carried Davy to the house and to their suite. Davy was undressed and quickly rinsed of the day's dust before being put to bed.

 

"I'll be outside," Jack told him, brushing the light brown hair back and kissing the brow.

 

"'kay," Davy nodded sleepily.

 

Jack went to the sitting room in the main hall and found his mother watching over Olivia who was happily playing with her own toes. Abigail was with her as were a few other older women and several pregnant ladies. Whatever they were discussing, it came to a halt at Jack's entrance.

 

"Just checking in," he said, raising a hand in surrender. "Mom, Abigail, everything alright?" They assured him they were fine and enjoying themselves.

 

The sun was setting but the air was still warm. Music began to echo across the field, and Jack noticed that most of the city's inhabitants had disappeared. He guessed if he followed the music, he'd find everyone. He leaned in a doorway and watched the setting sun, finding the reds, blues, and purples to be mesmerizing. He kept expecting a sudden sand storm.

 

"Ah, Skaara, what would you think about all this?" he murmured to himself.

 

"Who you talking to?" arms went around his waist.

 

"Wondering what Skaara would have thought about all this," he said. Daniel put his chin on Jack's shoulder.

 

"I think he would have liked it," Daniel said. "There wasn't too much he didn't like. Want to take a walk?"

 

Jack took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Sure."

 

They laced their fingers together and walked back to the main crowd. Hammond and Sam were talking with Ferretti and Mason, while the kids were jumping around to Jonathan's music. There were more SGC uniforms than Jack remembered and he looked closer, unable to make out the sigil in the darkening light.

 

"Who's here?" he asked.

 

Daniel was blank for a moment. "Oh. Daedalus came in," he said. "They were headed back to Earth and heard that we were here. Landry gave them permission for a stop-over, if you didn't mind the company. Sam ok'd it."

 

"Ok," Jack nodded. "Did the queen give her permission, too?"

 

"Yes, she did."

 

Tau'ri battle veterans mingled and greeted Anunnaki, Jaffa, and Tok'ra that they hadn't seen in a while. Behind them, more people came from the direction of the gate room. Mulakma. They came bearing gifts of food and drink, and joined the party after greeting Inanna. Ninurta was with Jonathan, pounding on a drum, while Shara watched from Inanna's side with Zu, who sat on the back of Inanna's chair. Jack introduced Lord Atis to Sam, Hammond, Ferretti, and Mason. The others took it all in stride, but Jack was pleased to see Mason swallow hard and do a quick-step to keep up with the others. Snakes hidden in a human body were very different from a walking, talking griffin with a deadly beak and four inch claws.

 

"Honey, we're going for a walk, want to come with?" Jack asked Sam. She smiled and shook her head.

 

"No, you guys have fun," she said. "I'm enjoying this." She waved a hand in the general direction of the field. Jack nodded and bent to kiss her. Daniel kissed her and took Jack's hand again. They greeted people they knew and waved down the stiffened spines of Daedalus personnel. A man Jack didn't know, in leather and dreadlocks, looked him over boldly.

 

"Jack!" He turned at Jonathan's shout. "Order Col. Caldwell to sing," he requested. Daedalus crew yelled and clapped, laughing for their CO. Caldwell looked at Jack, pleading silently.

 

"He needs to do this." Jack looked toward a tree to see Major Sheppard leaning against it. Colonel, Jack remembered.

 

"Colonel. Why?" Jack asked.

 

"There should be a report on your desk," Sheppard said. "A Goa'uld recently took him over. We obviously got rid of it, but he's been a little...off his oats since. Guilt trips."

 

"Ah." Jack and Daniel both nodded. "Colonel Caldwell, sing!" Jack called out, much to the delight of the troops. "How come you're over here instead of dancing?" Jack asked Sheppard as Caldwell reluctantly took a guitar. It pleased Jack to see the support of the crew for their commander.

 

"Waiting for you, actually," John said. "Col. Carter said you were putting one of your kids to bed, so I didn't want to bother you." He reached into his pocket and handed Jack something small.

 

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking it over. It was a pendent, rectangular, hanging from a gold chain. Characters he vaguely recognized as Ancient covered the front. Daniel took it from him and looked closely at it. He squinted at the small letters and read:

 

 

"Strong hand of humankind

 

I am heaven and earth,

 

And by breath of heaven

 

And by breath of earth,

 

You of the heavens, pay heed!

 

You of the netherworld, listen!

 

I offer water to the gods of sky,

 

As I purify you yourselves,

 

May you purify me myself."

 

 

"Aaah!" Daniel rubbed his arm. "Goosebumps. It's almost an incantation," he said. "Certain elements are missing, though. This looks like bits and pieces of things I've read in some Babylonian stuff."

 

"What's it mean?" Jack asked, taking it back.

 

"Don't know," Daniel shrugged.

 

"Stroke the long sides. At the same time," Sheppard told Jack. He held it out and carefully stroked it between two fingers. The letters lit up.

 

"So far, you and I are the only ones able to get it to do that," Sheppard said. Daniel tried it and nothing happened. "We found a handful of these things when we were getting into an unexplored section of Atlantis. Looked like a storage room. I started pressing a few of those words and various equipment turned on. 'Breath' turned life support on and off, 'netherworld' prepared the city for submersion. I stopped it. I was almost afraid to try any more. 'Sky' turned the flight engines on and off, 'listen' turns the intercoms on, 'strong hand' activates the city's defense weapons, and I think 'purify' does something, but I haven't been able to find out what."

 

"It's a remote control panel," Daniel suggested. "Like the Anunnaki stars."

 

They walked over to Inanna and showed her the pendant. She didn't recognize it but found it interesting that only Jack and John could awaken it.

 

"Aba is with my sister," she told them. "Don't disturb him, my sister is very ill, but talk with him the next time you see him. There's probably a lot more you can do with this; I'm guessing the words can be used in various combinations."

 

Zu burbled something and Inanna, Daniel, and Shara looked at him. Sam saw the intense meeting and wandered over.

 

"Really?" Inanna asked, taking a closer look at the pendant. She turned it over. "By this seal, when I speak, listen. By this seal, when I call, answer, for I will break your bonds."

 

"Well." She sat back, gazing at what looked like water flowing from a plant.

 

Jack looked at her. "Ok, call it age or a blond moment, but I'm not getting it," he said.

 

"It's a control panel," she said. "Like ours." Daniel gave Jack a light shove. "Col. Sheppard, you are able to awaken this?" He stroked the edges and it lit up. "We know he's able to light up the chair almost by looking at it."

 

"Lots of things happen when I walk into a room," John said, slightly embarrassed. "I think things are reacting to the presence of a person, but nothing happens when other people walk in. Other than lights and stuff coming on."

 

"He doesn't just light up a chair," Daniel said. "It goes into full functional mode the moment he touches it. Others can do it, but with effort."

 

They all looked speculatively at an increasingly uncomfortable colonel.

 

"Well, I suppose it's possible," Inanna said thoughtfully.

 

"What's possible?" Jack asked.

 

"Out of 6 plus billion people, what are the odds of only you having this genetic sequence?" she asked. Jack's mouth shut with a click.

 

"Colonel, what's your ancestry?" Sam asked. He lifted an eyebrow.

 

"Scottish, Irish, a little Manx. Why?"

 

Jack held up a hand. "Colonel, why don't you go have some fun, and let me think about this? Where are the rest of these?" he held up the necklace. "How many?"

 

"Uh, about a dozen. They're back on Atlantis," John said. "Dr. Weir has them under lock and key, but I'm the only one who's been able to turn them on."

 

Jack put the necklace over his head and tucked it into his shirt. "I'll keep this one, if you don't mind," he said. He shooed Sheppard away, much to the man's irritation. "Ok, I want an Asgard tag on him," Jack said once the colonel was gone.

 

"I will send a message and update Thor," Inanna told him.

 

"Sam...."

 

"I'll get a full panel on him. This isn't as bad as it sounds," Sam said. "If anything happens to you, God forbid, he can be pulled in. He doesn't have the downloads but he can work the equipment that only you've been able to."

 

"Zu, does he have Ancient genes?" Daniel asked the bird.

 

"Anna," Zu said with a bob. He went on for a moment.

 

"He said the equipment is caste sensitive," Inanna told Jack and Sam. "I know what he means. It's all programmed to respond to genetics; general equipment which anyone can use, certain types of weapons and security equipment which only someone with the gene can use, and then there is equipment that is programmed for only those with the Ancient genetic sequence. Like you, Jack. And it looks like we've discovered a second person. I'm wondering if some of the equipment has secret triggers which only someone like you can use. The mikku for instance; anyone with the gene can get it to work, but I wonder what would happen if you sat behind it for a while and started pressing buttons."

 

Jack considered her for a moment.

 

"Sam, when we get back, remind me to upgrade Sheppard's security," he said.


	9. Chapter 9  Choosing Your Family

  
Author's notes: Jack reluctantly submits to Daniel’s morning explorations, there’s a death on Kalam, Inanna has a special request of Jack, Caldwell has issues, and Mason gets an attitude adjustment from the Jaffa.  


* * *

When someone wakes you up by sucking on your chest, what's a person to do? Jack stretched and enjoyed it. A leg slid between his just as a mouth covered his.

 

"You know," Daniel murmured against him. "I must really have a kinky bone somewhere in my body, because I think I like morning breath. Except when you've had onions or garlic or something like that."

 

Jack lifted his head away. "Well, if you'd warn me first, I'd get up and brush before you decide to attack me."

 

Daniel hummed and shook his head, reclaiming Jack's mouth. "Is the door locked?" Jack asked against Daniel's mouth. Daniel stretched against him. Jack took it as an affirmative. The familiar sensation of electricity shot through him and tightened in his groin as Daniel bit playfully at his neck. Hard nipples raked Jack's chest as Daniel rubbed against him before leaning up. They undressed each other, laughing softly as they got tangled in t-shirts. The look of hunger in Daniel's eyes as he looked at Jack's body was worth being woken up just before dawn.

 

They tussled playfully, forcing Sam to turn over onto her side, away from them, pulling a pillow over her head and muttering about the appetites of men. Daniel gently raked his teeth over Jack's sides and nipped, causing him to twitch and swat at Daniel's head. Daniel turned him over and played with a ticklish area at the back of Jack's knees before moving up and nipping and licking at the sweet spot crease. Jack moaned and wiggled, tossing the pillow away. He was opened up, teased with a tongue, and caressed until his entire body was buzzing with need.

 

"God, Danny, I love that," Jack groaned, pulling in his knees to open up further. Daniel licked and nipped, pushing his tongue into Jack. He felt a hand pull gently on his balls and he grabbed the edge of the mattress as a wave went through him.

 

Daniel leaned over him and took a jar off the table, the local lube someone had considerately supplied the room with, and prepped Jack and himself. He spread Jack's legs wide with his own, leaning over Jack's back and lacing their fingers, entering. Jack groaned and pressed back, loving the familiar stretch. Daniel pressed soft kisses to the shoulder blades under him, nuzzled Jack's hair and neck as they slowly moved together.

 

Daniel came softly and slid out of Jack to turn him over. Jack reclaimed a hand as Daniel latched onto him, sucking gently. After, Daniel lay on top of Jack, easing his weight down. They kissed and looked at each other.

 

"How come you don't let more people see that smile?" Daniel asked, playing with Jack's hair, smiling in response to the soft, open smile on Jack's face, touching a dimple with the tip of a finger.

 

"Because I'm the big, bad general and I'm not supposed to be human," Jack said.

 

"You're so full of it," Daniel informed him.

 

"I was a few minutes ago," Jack said. Daniel bit him playfully on the neck and attacked an ear. Jack melted as Daniel's warm breath whispered loudly into his ear.

 

"Do you think Ms. Thing is awake?" Daniel asked. The hot vibration rippled through Jack's ear.

 

"Don't know," Jack managed to say. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist. "We have a few more days until we can play with her, anyway. There's soap and water, though; no reason she can't play, too."

 

A hand reached over and managed to smack Daniel on the butt.

 

"This is Me time," they heard.

 

"Is that all I get?" Daniel asked. "One smack? Come on, Sam, don't tell me you've never had the desire to redden my ass."

 

She peaked at them from under a pillow. Before he knew it, she had jumped him and started bongos on his butt. Daniel screeched in laughter and tried to get away, but Jack held him down. They rolled around on the large bed, getting the sheets all tangled and pillows thrown to the floor.

 

"Wait!" Jack called out. The other two paused. "Isn't it someone's birthday next week?"

 

Two sets of blue eyes widened.

 

"No!"

 

"Why, Jack, I do believe you're right. For once." The men turned to Sam. She tried to untangle herself from the bedding.

 

"Don't you dare!"

 

The men tackled her and turned her over.

 

"Wait!" Daniel's hand paused in midair and he looked at Jack. "Twenty-one each but how do we divide the one?"

 

Jack thought about it. "Make it one each, that way she knows she's special."

 

Before Sam could kick out at either of them, one hand each landed gently on her butt.

 

"One!" they yelled. And released her. She waited but nothing happened. She spun over in their arms.

 

"Well, honey, I said one each," Jack said reasonably.

 

"That's what he said, I heard him," Daniel agreed.

 

Sam squeaked, jumped up and swung at both of them.

 

"Oh, you....!"

 

The men jumped out of range and off the bed.

 

"You two get back here!"

 

Jack picked up his dressing robe and followed Daniel to the bathroom.

 

"Daniel, as an older man with more years of experience than you, I hope I can give you a little advice," Jack said, tossing a companionable arm around Daniel's shoulders.

 

"Sure, Jack," Daniel responded.

 

"This PMS stuff never changes," Jack advised him. "You will never be able to please them when they're in this kinda mood, so don't even try. We'll find some chocolate, rub her back, rub her belly, rub her feet, whatever she wants rubbed. We will even go fishing, if that's what she wants. Ooof." A pillow hit them. "It will be a sacrifice, but we can do it."

 

Daniel nodded soberly. "You are a wise man, O'Neill." Jack gave him a pat.

 

"I know where you boys sleep!"

 

As they showered, shaved, and brushed suspicious smells from their mouths, the kids were being fed breakfast by Maggie and Sam was getting the baby up. Jack listened to the chatter of happy kids as he kissed Maggie's cheek and put together a plate of fruit and muffins.

 

"Good morning, dear," he said, pecking Sam's cheek.

 

"Brat," she informed him and yanked on his ear for a proper kiss. "Mom, how did you keep him in line?"

 

"By continually reminding him that I brought him into this world, I could take him out," Maggie said.

 

"Well, I didn't bring him into the world, but I can certainly take him out," Sam commented. Jack smiled.

 

"Yes, dear."

 

"Daddy, are you a brat, too?" Stacy asked.

 

"More often than not," Daniel told her. He gnawed on her neck and she giggled, twisting away from him.

 

"Dad, Mason said he'd help me train for my brown belt this morning," Katie said. "Is that ok?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Jack nodded. "Matty, eat what's on your plate before getting more."

 

"How come you guys don't like each other?" Matthew asked, looking at his heaped plate and then at the platters of food. The boy couldn't seem to get enough food and then spent the day running it off.

 

"It's just a personality thing," Jack said. "Don't worry about it. He's your cousin, you can like him. Have you been telling him about your ROTC?"

 

"Uh huh," Katie and Matthew both nodded. "He said mom and grandpa would have been proud of us," Matthew said.

 

"They were always proud of you," Maggie said, touching his hair as she walked by.

 

"We're all proud of you two," Jack said with a nod. "You made a commitment and you both stuck with it; a lot of kids don't make it this far, so you can be proud of yourselves. Matty, I promised you a ride, if you kept your grades up, and looks like they're still up. Katie, do you want a treat, too?"

 

"Can I watch a surgery?" she asked hopefully.

 

Jack paused in bringing a piece of jam covered bread to his mouth. "You want to do what?"

 

"Watch a surgery," she repeated. "I keep watching shows on TV about surgeries and I want to see one up close. I want to watch an autopsy, too."

 

"You really are interested in medicine, aren't you?" The news was finally registering on him. He put down the dark red jam covered bread.

 

"Yeah, it's fascinating!" she exclaimed excitedly. "All these little pieces have to come together and work together in order for a body to be alive!"

 

"Is this your influence?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

 

"Not me," she said, shaking her head. "She came to us this way."

 

"Pleeeeezzzzzz?"

 

"I'll talk with Dr. Warner when we get home," Jack said. Katie jumped up with a squeak and tossed her arms around his neck for a loud kiss on his cheek. "No promises!" he called after her as she ran to find her shoes. "Warner's a pill, he might say No!"

 

"He is not a pill," Sam reprimanded him. "He's a little on the serious side, but he isn't a pill."

 

"I'm doing good, can I have something special?" David asked, slouched in his chair. He was still a little sleepy, morning not being his most favorite time of the day.

 

"You are doing very good," Jack agreed. "Sit up. What would you like?"

 

David scooted into a seated position. "I want to ride a camel."

 

Jack smiled at him. "I think I'll hand you over to Uncle Danny for that one."

 

"We can go camel riding," Daniel said with a nod. "Camels are nasty creatures, though," he warned. "They bite and spit."

 

The boy was much happier as he sat up and finished his breakfast.

 

"And what about Stacy?" Jack asked. "What would you like for your fifth year graduation? Another year and you'll be in junior high."

 

Stacy shrugged and finished her juice. "Can we go camping this summer?" she asked.

 

"Of course," Jack said. "Is that all?"

 

"That's all." She asked to be excused, it was granted, and she ran outside.

 

"She wants a puppy."

 

The adults looked at Davy. He used a finger to scrape up some runaway jam from his plate and licked his finger clean.

 

"She's mentioned puppies before. What puppy?" Daniel asked.

 

"From Mr. and Mrs. Weber," the boy said. "They have brand new puppies. Stacy wants one."

 

Jack looked at Sam and Daniel. "They have what? Pugs?"

 

"English bulldogs; so ugly, they're cute," Sam said. "Sweet dispositions."

 

"We'll take a look at the pups when we get home and see if any of them fit in," Jack said. His partners agreed.

 

"When are we going home?" Davy asked.

 

"This afternoon," Jack said. "You guys have school tomorrow. Are you going to visit with the horses before we leave?"

 

"Uh huh," Davy nodded. "I like riding with Jonathan and Shara. It's fun. Can we get a horse?"

 

"No, I don't think so," Jack said. "We don't have the room for a horse. But I think there are stables on the other side of town, so we can see if the owners will let you ride once in a while. No promises."

 

"Ok!" Davy hurriedly wiped his mouth and ran out the door. He ran into someone coming in. "Sorry, Ninurta!" and scurried around the warrior.

 

"Good morning," Ninurta said, coming into the room. He stood more formally than usual. "Ereshkigal ascended during the night. Jack, when you are ready for the day, Inanna would like to see you."

 

Jack sat back and nodded soberly.

 

"We're sorry for your loss," Daniel said. "Is there anything we can do?"

 

"No, not at this time," Ninurta said. "Thank you, though."

 

"What does that mean? Ascended?" Maggie asked, looking at them.

 

"Inanna's sister died last night, mom," Jack said. "I can come now," he said to Ninurta, pushing his chair back. They found Inanna in her family's section of the building, in a sitting room. She was standing at the window, looking out over the lake and the children playing.

 

"You ok?" Jack asked quietly. She glanced over her shoulder with a half smile.

 

"I'm fine, thank you," she said. "I was thinking that this is the first death for this new world. She gave the last of her energy for us and the planet took her as a sacrifice."

 

"I don't understand," Jack said. He leaned against the wall next to the window and looked at her. "What do you mean? Sacrifice?"

 

"I tend to anthropomorphosize," she said. "My sister was the oldest of us. It takes energy to use our so-called gifts, just like it takes energy to walk and talk. Both Aba and Ki were needed to rebuild this planet. Their talents were mirror opposites; Aba builds, Ki ends. She was already sapped before we were caught in that temporal field, and to come out after all that time, with no time to replenish herself with the energy of life, she put what energy she had left into the formation of this world. We asked her not to, we could find an appropriate planet that was ready for us, but she insisted that we needed to be here. She had no energy left when she was done; not even enough to keep her alive. We all tried, but we couldn't give her energy. Erra came to us this morning and announced her ascension during the night."

 

Jack had forgotten –Erra was Ereshkigal's consort. "How is he?"

 

"Oh, he's fine," Inanna said. "In mourning, but he's fine. No. He will be fine. Ninurta and I will take care of him. There are four of us left, myself, Aba, Ninurta, and Gula, our healer. Unfortunately, none of us are capable of procreation. Ninurta had fathered several children before Aba changed him. Those lines have been lost, though. He made beautiful children."

 

"Did you ever have children?" Jack asked, following her away from the window. She took an apple from the bowl on the table and cut it in half, handing half to him.

 

"No, I didn't," she said. "I was always too busy with the army or with politics. I regret it now. I've adopted a few, but Ninurta always ended up raising them. Not that he minded; he loves kids. I mind, though. I think I was never 'mother' material."

 

She shook herself and turned to him, smiling regally. "Enough of that," she pronounced. "I spoke with Aba last night, regarding Col. Sheppard; he agreed that it would be quite possible that there are more with this particular genetic code living on Earth. He suspects that it took this long for the code to show up again in this sequence. The circle has come back around. I listened to Sheppard's heart and he is a good man, Jack. He has a high moral code, like you. He just needs a little more 'fermenting' as it were. To settle him. And he will settle, in time. It's probably a good thing that he is in a different galaxy most of the time. More like the two of you will probably start to make themselves known, likely through their deeds. I'm not sure how to test for them, though; there are a lot of people on Earth. It would take a long time to test each individual."

 

"We usually just hand people a toy and see if it will turn on," Jack said. "It's faster than a DNA test which takes about a month. The list is growing."

 

Inanna nodded thoughtfully. "Now that Sheppard has been identified, it is possible that the specific gene can be sequenced by comparing yours and his, and then sought out in others. It's a little time-consuming, though. And I'll get Sam a program for a genetic test that only takes minutes. And I don't agree with the gene therapy to initialize it in the general population, it defeats the main purpose, but that's my opinion."

 

Jack looked at her for a moment longer and then stepped close, putting his arms around her. Inanna caught her breath and was stiff with inner struggle before allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder. She held on tight and Jack was still, letting her cry as he held her. When she began to calm, she stepped back, holding a wrist to her nose.

 

"I'm sorry," she said huskily. She turned away, wiping her eyes. "I don't even have her body to bury. You'd think after all these centuries a death wouldn't bother me." She pulled a piece of cloth from a pocket and blew her nose.

 

"When Daniel ascended...the first time....we didn't have his body to bury, either." Jack poured a glass of water from a jar and handed it to her. "It was rough. We boxed up his apartment and put everything in storage until we could figure out what to do with it. I kept a few odds and ends that reminded me of him. Something told me he was still around, though; probably because he kept visiting me. He didn't even have family of his own to mourn for him, it was just us. The second time he ascended, I refused to let anyone do anything; I knew he'd be back. He keeps turning up naked. Kind of amusing, actually."

 

"That was something I didn't understand," Inanna frowned. "I didn't know anyone Ascended could appear on this plane."

 

Jack nodded. "Yes, well, Daniel was never very good at obeying orders; broke the rules on this plane and that one. You had a brother? Did he and your parents ascend when they died?"

 

"I don't know," she admitted. "Utu's ship was blown up and our parents were killed in a blast to the base. We didn't find bodies, but the damage was so great that they could have been turned to ash." She smiled at a memory. "Utu was my twin. I used to attend weapons training with him, and our mother bemoaned the fact that I wasn't turning into a proper young lady. Ki was many years older than us and had already been groomed by mother to attend court; Utu and I were a surprise. Ama finally talked Adda into fostering me with Enki and his wife, Damkina, Ninurta's mother. I loved her very much. They had quite a few sons and daughters, so they didn't mind another girl in the house. I think I fell in love with Ninurta the moment I saw him," she chuckled. "I was in attendance at his birth soon after we came to Earth. He was born on Earth. You're not the only one who can tease about changing diapers." Jack smiled at the image.

 

"We were about 15 of your years when we came to Earth. Father was asked to oversee the watch on your forebears after Enki was caught tinkering with your brain. The Ancients had already declared your ancestors to be non-viable, so Enki played. Adda wasn't happy about it; he had the armies to deal with and didn't have time for babysitting. I was able to scan large crowds more easily than he could, so he placed me in charge of the day to day events. Adda was so angry with Enki."

 

"And was Ereshkigal born blind?" Jack asked, sitting back on a lounge chair and hooking his hands behind his head.

 

"No," she said. "She was in an accident. She spent a couple of months in a coma while Enki repaired her, and when she woke up she was blind and had unexpected gifts. Your ancestors were more afraid of her than they were of the rest of us. Enki was beside himself about it, but I don't think it was his doing. Sometimes accidents, especially ones that involve the brain, can turn up strange things."

 

"And how did she meet Erra?" Jack asked.

 

Inanna smiled. "She was spoiled, even more than I was, and spent many years feeling sorry for herself. Everyone from palace slaves to the elite would attend her, but she raged at everyone. Erra came along a few years before we came across the Asura. He was a warrior visiting from another kingdom. Ki threw one too many temper tantrums one day and he told her to get her head out of her ass, brush her hair, and be a lady."

 

Jack laughed, picturing it. Inanna reluctantly chuckled.

 

"After she was done breaking everything breakable in her suite, he convinced our parents to allow him to take over as her personal guard. It was unheard of and raised more than eyebrows when he kicked out all of her chamber slaves and took over as her caretaker. One day, she stopped her tantrums long enough to realize that if she used her unwanted talents to her own advantage, she got much farther than screaming and yelling. She learned how to see where she was going by seeing herself through the eyes of others. She didn't like what she saw and she pulled herself together. When she regained her court training, Erra pledged himself to her. He has been at her side since."

 

"What's he going to do now?"

 

"I promised Ki I would look after him until he is able to stand on his own," she said. "The boys will see to him; he is their brother. He's welcome to stay with us, as far as I'm concerned. He is family."

 

The door opened and Ninurta walked in carrying a cloth. He stopped before her and held out his hands. She took the cloth with trembling hands and he bowed.

 

"Erra took off on a horse," Ninurta said quietly. "Gibil and Zu are keeping an eye on him; I think he'll be alright once he crosses the continent a couple of times." She brought the cloth to her face for a moment before hugging it to her. She straightened and squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath.

 

"I have a favor to ask," she said.

 

"Sure," Jack shrugged. When she told him what she wanted, Jack's jaw snapped shut. "I need to talk with....," he jerked a thumb.

 

"Of course, you do," she said with a nod.

 

He tugged on the neck of his shirt as he walked outside, his mind racing. Several people welcomed him to the morning but he didn't hear them as he searched for his partners. Hammond and Abigail had already left for home, someone told him. The children were playing with a frisbee and a couple of the Daedalus crew, Jonathan and Shara were rough-housing with one of the local children and David, and Ferretti was talking with Sam and Daniel, as Jack saw when he looked out across the field. He looked around and saw Katie sparing with Mason. Their cousin stopped and said something, obviously pointers when he repositioned Katie's hips.

 

"Hey, how's the queen?" Daniel asked when Jack was within range.

 

"Dealing," Jack said. "I need to talk with you guys."

 

Sam and Daniel excused themselves and walked with Jack to a more private location. Jack turned to them, rubbing at his jaw.

 

"Inanna wants a sperm donation."

 

His partners were blank.

 

"She wants what?" Daniel asked. Jack repeated it. "Why? She can't get pregnant."

 

"She wants to use someone's egg, take out the DNA, replace it with Ereshkigal's, and fertilize it with my DNA," Jack said. "I'm pretty sure that's what she said."

 

"Sounds right," Sam said. The men looked at her. "It's experimental, but it can be done. Enki can probably do it without any problem. The egg would be fertilized in a dish and planted in a donor womb. A surrogate mother. Inanna could, if it works, have a partial clone of her sister. Not the memories, just the physical body. And she wouldn't be completely Ereshkigal, because the parentage is different, and with an alternate upbringing, she'd have a different personality. A sister-clone."

 

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that taking things a little too far?" he asked. "How can she get past the death, if she does this?"

 

"Sounds more like creative tinkering," Sam said. "Think about it, Jack; she asked you, no one else. Why you? I think you're special, but she's probably looking at the Ancient gene, not specifically you. Your Ancient gene combined with Ereshkigal's Furling DNA.... Sounds interesting to me."

 

"It does sound interesting," Daniel agreed. He frowned in thought. "I'm sure she'd give you visitation, but can you step back and allow your child to be raised by others?"

 

Jack grabbed his hair and ruffled it, making a small sound of pain. "I need to think about it," he finally said. Sam and Daniel agreed.

 

"And look at it this way," Sam said. "Jonathan will be here, and he can keep you updated. If you're looking for our permission, I don't have a problem with it."

 

"Neither do I," Daniel agreed. He put his hands on Jack's shoulders and turned him around to face the kids playing on the grass. "Now. Do you see that little guy playing with Jonathan and Shara and David?" Jack looked at the little boy. The child appeared about five years old; a sturdy little boy, dusky-skinned with a mop of black hair. "That's Dakarai. The guys are adopting him. Everyone around here is adopting. Apparently, Inanna is taking the 'no child left behind' command a little more directly. Before you are introduced, Jonathan said you need to decide if you are Jack, Uncle Jack, or grandpa."

 

Jack looked sharply at Daniel and then at Sam. "Jonathan said that?"

 

Sam smiled and took his hand. "Honey, who else knows how badly you want a grandchild? Jonathan is already known as your son; if you want to be grandpa, it's fine with him."

 

Jack walked over to the small group, Sam and Daniel in tow. The little boy laughed as he tripped over his own feet as he tried to catch David.

 

"Middle Eastern?" Jack asked quietly.

 

Daniel nodded. "Egyptian," he said. "Lots of homeless kids on the streets."

 

"I probably shouldn't know if they had permission to take the boy," Jack commented.

 

"Don't ask, don't tell," Daniel said. "Daka, hina!" he called out and waved the boy over. Daniel squatted and put an arm around the boy's waist. "Daka, this is Jack, your grandpa. Inta gidd."

 

The boy looked shyly up at Jack.

 

"Hey, buddy," Jack said gently, squatting down.

 

"Ahlan," Daniel told him. "It means Hi."

 

"Ahlan," Jack repeated. He brushed a lock of black hair from the boy's eyes. "Do you speak English yet?"

 

"A little," Daka said softly, carefully.

 

"Good, because I don't speak Egyptian," Jack told him. Daniel said something to the boy and Jack had his cheek kissed. Jack picked the boy up and settled him on a hip after a hug. Big almond colored eyes stared back at him, studying his face.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked Jonathan.

 

"I'm sure," Jonathan said with a nod.

 

"Daddy, Jonathan said Daka is my new cousin," Davy told him with great importance as he leaned into Sam's side. She caressed his hair and smiled.

 

"Jonathan didn't get that right, son," Jack said. "Daka is your nephew because Jonathan became your big brother when I adopted you. You are Uncle Davy, and your brother and your sisters are aunts and uncle, too."

 

"Really?" Davy's eye grew wide. "I'm a uncle? But how can Olivia be a aunt? She's still a baby."

 

"Sometimes it works out like that," Jack assured him. He forced himself to look at his young clone. "I don't....."

 

"Jack, it's ok," Jonathan said. He considered his words for a moment. "Look.... I miss him, Jack. As much as you do. I need this; for my own sanity, if nothing else. I know you as well as I know myself, and I know that if I didn't have the vasectomy, some part of you would have considered any child of mine to be your grandchild. In some weird fashion. So....even my adopted children are as much mine as any child you adopt is yours. And there will be more children, Jack; Dakarai is just the first so get used to the word Grandpa."

 

Jack gave a nod and swallowed hard as he looked down at the boy in his arms. Daka was suddenly taken away from him by Uncle Danny.

 

"Will you get over yourself and hug him?" Daniel said, jerking his chin at Jonathan. "You're being a twit."

 

Jack glared at Daniel; he was uncomfortable about hugging himself, but he did it. When he stepped back, Shara made a noise.

 

"What am I, horse meat?" Shara asked, holding his arms out.

 

"The term is 'chopped liver,'" Daniel helpfully offered. Jack rolled his eyes and hugged Shara.

 

"Thanks, dad," Shara said. He stepped out of arm's reach and hid behind Jonathan.

 

Jonathan chuckled and held out a hand. "Ta'aala," he said. Daka wiggled away from Daniel and took Jonathan's hand.

 

That moment was chosen for Jack to disappear.

 

"Thor," Jack acknowledged when his new surroundings came into view. "I'm a grandfather."

 

"Congratulations," the little guy said. "Would you like the child tagged?"

 

Jack thought about it as he stepped up to Thor's consol. "I don't know," he admitted. "Jonathan and Shara adopted him. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have him tagged. Sure." He glanced around, noting that nothing had changed since the last time he saw the ship. "Soooo....how's tricks?.....Oh, right, you're here for Col. Sheppard. I think I saw him on the ground, he's usually at Atlantis but he came in on the Daedalus. We think he has the same Ancient gene that I do. Hey, do you happen to know what this is?" He pulled out the new necklace and showed it to Thor.

 

"I do not," Thor said. He held up one of his egg things to it. "I detect Ancient technology, though."

 

Jack frowned and looked at the pendant. "Yeah, we know that much. Sheppard found a bunch of them on Atlantis. They turn on equipment around the place but only he and I can activate it."

 

Thor blinked his big black eyes at Jack. "Indeed."

 

"We guessed that it's a remote control but what use is it to me, if it only works on Atlantis? Hmmm.... I wonder if it can be reprogrammed to work with the TV...."

 

"O'Neill."

 

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Sheppard." Jack hit his radio. "Col. Sheppard, this is O'Neill, come in."

 

"Good morning, general," he heard a moment later.

 

"Good morning. Where are you?"

 

"Hanging upside down from a tree branch while your kids play piñata with me."

 

"Careful," Jack warned. "Matthew's been taking Jaffa staff lessons with the Marines, and Katie's been kickboxing with her cousin, Col. Addison, who happens to be one of the world champs, and God knows what Stacy's been picking up. I can wait, if you'd rather play with my kids."

 

"Uh, no, sir, I'm all yours."

 

Jack nodded at Thor. Sheppard appeared on the landing pad with a thud. He rolled to his feet as he rubbed his head. He stared at Thor and belatedly remembered to acknowledge the general.

 

"This is Thor," Jack said. "He's an old buddy. Wicked sense of humor, and don't get him started with puns."

 

Thor blinked. He took another of his eggs and walked to Sheppard. The egg was momentarily pressed to Sheppard's arm.

 

"Ow!" The colonel rubbed his arm and glared at the little alien. Thor put the egg back on the consol and looked at the readout.

 

"You are correct, O'Neill," Thor said. He went to Sheppard again and touched him. Sheppard looked at his arm.

 

"What'd you do?" John asked, rubbing his skin.

 

"He tagged you with an Asgard tag," Jack told him. "It's better than ours and it can never be removed. It's attached to your DNA as an extra protein marker, just like a symbiote does when it dies in you. Ask Carter for details. Don't worry, it won't affect any kids you may have. Colonel, we need to talk."

 

While Sheppard contemplated his new situation after hearing what Jack had to say, he was beamed back down to the planet. Jack beamed over to the Daedalus and logged onto a computer to update Sheppard's file to a Homeworld Security Level 8, the next to highest security level. Jack was the only 9.

 

"General, may I ask what a Level 8 entails?" Caldwell asked when Jack informed him of Sheppard's new status.

 

"Level 8's are Col. Carter, Dr. Jackson, Gen. Hammond, Jonathan, Col. Davis, a few others.....Do you really want the details?"

 

Caldwell shook his head upon hearing the names involved. All involved with legendary SG-1 events. Except for Jonathan, which he still wasn't sure about. "No, sir."

 

"Good." Jack entered a few more things into the computer. "Sheppard is your main priority, if things come down to a command decision. Don't baby him, let him do his job, but just keep him in mind. What I do need from you is to try and teach him better leadership skills. I can't have him running around like a loose canon, and this new security now places him in a position where he just might find himself higher on the chain than he ever imagined himself being."

 

Caldwell thought about it. "No disrespect, sir, but the thought of John Sheppard as the head of HomeSec is a scary thing." Jack snorted.

 

Caldwell hesitated. "General, were you ever taken? By a Goa'uld, I mean?"

 

Jack looked at him and considered. Caldwell was a large, powerful presence but this was obviously bothering him. "It isn't to be made general knowledge, but yes. Twice. So has Col. Carter. I hated it, but she found it interesting, once she got over her disgust. She got a dying Tok'ra, not your run-of-the-mill Goa'uld. Her father Jacob was a Tok'ra operative for a few years."

 

"Her father?"

 

"General Jacob Carter," Jack nodded. "Air Force. Retired. He was dying of cancer, Sam came up with the idea of letting him in on all this and offering him the chance to take a symbiote whose host was dying. The symbiote, Selmac, saved his life and he saved ours a few times."

 

The colonel slowly paced, his arms crossed as he worried on his lip. "The entire time, I felt myself screaming inside but no one could hear me," he admitted quietly.

 

"I know," Jack said. "I did the same thing. Steven, I was a POW for a few months a long time ago, and I was raped repeatedly by guards. When the symbiotes took me, I guarantee you it was a rape. While you are on Earth, I want you to see Dr. Anthony Edmonds; he's my shrink and he has clearance for our kind of unusual problems. Call my office and get his number from my admin or Col. Davis. And you are surrounded by people who know how you're feeling; you can talk to me, Daniel, Sam, Jonathan, Col. Reynolds was taken once, and Ninurta and his boys have a long history. And your crew are behind you 100 percent, Steven; I've seen them back you up, so don't let them down by disappearing on them."

 

Caldwell seemed uneasy and a little embarrassed but he nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you. Sir...Jonathan?"

 

"No questions, colonel," Jack gave an easy warning. "Just know that you can say anything to him that you would say to me."

 

"Yes, sir." After spending three months in battle with Jack's 'son,' Caldwell knew something fishy was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. And damned if old-time SGC personnel weren't talking about something they were obviously in on. Ok, the kid was smart, but why would seasoned soldiers take orders from someone who wasn't even military? And why does the general's son have a Level 8 clearance?

 

"Any family?" Jack asked, sensing Caldwell's thoughts still on Jonathan.

 

"Ex-wife and two girls," Caldwell said, diverted. He smiled softly. "My girls are 8 and 10. They live with their mother. I don't get to see them very often."

 

Jack nodded. "Well, I've discovered that being open with my kids has helped a great deal; I trust them with my secrets places, and they trust me with theirs. Trust your kids, colonel."

 

"How do I tell them about this?" Caldwell asked, waving a hand.

 

"You tell them you were injured in battle," Jack said. "The physical wounds are gone, but sometimes your emotions are hurting, and they should just love you and know that you love them. When they're older and able to understand more, you can expound. Do they live in the Springs?"

 

"No, Wyoming. Sheridan."

 

Jack nodded. "Well, unless you absolutely need to be back at Atlantis soon, I think you're due some time off. Take three weeks. I'll reroute Prometheus to check in on Atlantis. Give your crew shore leave and go see your kids, colonel."

 

They went back down to the planet where they found a game of touch football going on. Jack thought it was a little cold, considering there had been a death during the night, but Ninurta insisted that everything go on normally; the immediate family was taking care of things and there really wasn't anything for anyone else to do. No body meant no funeral, and they didn't do long, drawn out memorials. Ereshkigal's memory would be kept alive by them speaking of her and remembering her.

 

Maggie had Olivia on a blanket where the baby was exploring on her newly found hands and knees. Jack tossed himself down onto the blanket and she grinned at him, crawling over to pound on his chest. Jack picked her up and swung her gently through the air, making her laugh, bringing her down to peck her little bow mouth before swinging her up again.

 

"So, mom, what do you think?" Jack asked, airplaning the baby above him.

 

"Well, it certainly isn't anything I'd have considered in my lifetime," she said. She reached over with a cloth and wiped baby-drool from Jack's cheek. "I think you have nice friends, though."

 

"What do you think about Jonathan's latest man around the house?" he asked, blowing bubbles on Olivia's belly. She laughed and he set her on the blanket.

 

Maggie smiled and looked around until she found her newest grandchild.

 

"What's he going to call you?" she asked.

 

"I'm a grandpa, mom." Jack suddenly leaned over his knees for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "Oh, my God, I'm a grandfather." He actually agreed to be a grandfather to his clone's adopted son....

 

Maggie patted his back and Jack fell to the blanket. "If it makes you feel any better, Daniel and Sam were arguing with Jonathan earlier while you were gone. He referred to them as Grandpa Danny and Nana Sam."

 

Jack burst out laughing. He rolled to his back and stared up at the reddish sky as he wiped his eyes.

 

"Jack." He looked and saw Sam heading toward him. "Honey, we need to get going if we're going to be home at a decent hour," she said. "It's almost 1600 at home and the kids have school tomorrow." It was the middle of the day on Kalam.

 

"Nana Sam?" he suggested. She glowered at him.

 

"Not even," she informed him with a wag of a finger. Jack caught the finger and pulled her down. She spilled onto his lap and he kissed her.

 

"Are all the kids ready?" he asked, pushing a strand of blond hair back.

 

"Pretty much," she said. "Mom, are you coming home with us or staying for a while?"

 

"No, I'm ready for my own bed," Maggie said, looking indulgently at them.

 

Jack went to find Mason and Ferretti. Lou was being fussed over by a couple of pretty girls from Chulak who seemed to feel the need to pay attention to the injured Tau'ri warrior. Lou was eating it up, if the expression Jack found on his face was any indication.

 

"You're a dog, Lou," Jack informed him.

 

"Woof," Lou returned.

 

"So? Have you given my offer any thought?"

 

"I have," Ferretti nodded. "I had a long walk around the Daedalus last night; Col. Caldwell said it's pretty much the same design as the Europa. Talked with the med staff, got a tour of the infirmary. There's some pretty radical stuff going on up there," he jerked his chin toward the sky. "Equipment I've never even seen before, and that isn't even a med ship. Yeah, Jack, I'll do it."

 

Jack stuck out a hand. "Good man."

 

"Jack? There's a little gray alien on the Daedalus," Lou informed him.

 

"Yeah, that's Hermiod," Jack nodded. "He's a riot. I just hope he and Thor stay out of each other's hair while Thor is here." Thor was currently in the main house visiting with the family.

 

Jack found Mason in deep conversation with Teal'c and Bre'tac. Whatever the Jaffa had said to him, Mason seemed to have some of the wind taken out of his sails.

 

"We're getting ready to leave," Jack told him.

 

Mason stood, slightly uneasy with his hands resting behind his back. "Jack, I..... I was an asshole. I'm sorry." He glanced down for a moment. "I think I was a little jealous of you and I allowed it to affect my judgment. I'd like another chance at this. General O'Neill."

 

"Alright," Jack said after a moment as he studied his cousin. "I'll let your CO know where you are. Any message for Melanie and the boys?"

 

Mason shook his head. "Just that I love them and I'll be home as soon as possible." Jack considered him, wondering what the hell Teal'c and Bre'tac said to him. He held out his hand and Mason took it.

 

"Take care of him, old man," Jack told Bre'tac. The old man chuckled.

 

"I will, human."

 

Jack had one more duty to perform before he left. He went to find Inanna.

 

"Ok, where's the cup?" Jack asked, finding her in her solarium. She was laying on a table where Ninurta was massaging her bare back. Her bare body didn't bother him; he had seen a hell of a lot more of her while they were off fighting with Baal. He had watched Jonathan with her, which still struck him as a little weird. He was also a little envious; Inanna was a beautiful woman who certainly knew her way around a man's body.

 

"The what?" she asked.

 

"You wanted DNA, I need a cup," he said.

 

"Do you need any help?" Ninurta asked helpfully.

 

"Nice try," Jack told him.

 

Inanna's mouth twitched and she sent him off with one of the staff to find Enki. He found the old man in Ereshkigal's suite lighting candles and a pleasant incense.

 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. Enki turned to him as he wiped a damp cloth across a table.

 

"Old habits," Enki said. "Talking to her, blessing her way to wherever she is." He tossed the cloth out the door where a servant picked it up. "Thor just left," he commented. "Interesting about your Col. Sheppard."

 

"Never mind Col. Sheppard," Jack said. "How are you?"

 

Enki smiled. "I'm fine, Jack, really," he said. "She had been weak for a long time, and this one pushed her over. We've been expecting it so we had time to prepare."

 

"And how much bullshit is that?" Jack asked. "No matter how much time we spend preparing ourselves, death is still a shock."

 

Enki shrugged. "Point of view, Jack," he said. "We don't see death the same way you do. You were raised to believe death was an ending, an unknown to be feared. To us, it is merely a transition to another aspect of life. We continue to talk to her and include her in our daily activities. She's still part of our lives. She helped me to build this world; her very breath is in us with each breath we take. I really am fine, didila." He patted Jack on the cheek as he walked by.

 

"If you say so," Jack said, not quite believing him. "You're not the only one who can listen, you know. So....Inanna wants some genetic goo from me. I have a couple of questions."

 

Enki nodded and motioned for Jack to follow him.

 

"Inanna and Ninurta will be raising the child as theirs," Enki said. They walked past people going about the daily routine of keeping the house clean. More like a small castle, Jack thought, but still a house. "Inanna cannot carry the fetus, but several young ladies have volunteered. You are family, Jack, so you are more than welcome to be part of the child's life. Just not as the 'official' father. Are you alright with that?"

 

"I guess," Jack said. "That's what I've been mostly thinking about. I think if it were anyone else, I'd refuse. I'm feeling a little proprietary, here."

 

"Understandable," Enki nodded. "Inanna and Ninurta have raised many children; they are very good parents."

 

"Yeah, I've watched them with the kids around here," Jack said. "I think Ninurta tends to be suckered by them, but he's got 'dad' material in him. Sam and Daniel think that you're after the Ancient gene to combine with Ereshkigal's Furling gene."

 

Enki chuckled. "Ok, so I'm doing a little genetic engineering," he admitted. "You have to admit it's an interesting scenario."

 

Jack gave a nod. "Admitted," he said. "You looking for something specific to happen?"

 

"No," Enki said. "It's just curiosity. It's mainly Ki's DNA we're trying to save. The child will be loved no matter what happens. This isn't the first time we've engineered a child; I don't do it too often because it messes with the familial lines. We will love the child, Jack."

 

"You going to make it a girl?" Jack asked.

 

"I won't take it that far," Enki said. "Let the sperm and egg meet and decide for themselves. I tried making a specific gender before, and it was a mess. Ended up with hermaphrodites, and confused boys who wanted to be girls and girls who wanted to be boys. It really was a mess."

 

Jack looked at him. "You know, it's probably a good thing you have a sense of morality and ethics. At least the kid'll be smart, growing up with you for a grandfather."

 

"Don't knock yourself short, Jack," Enki said, leading him into another room. "Do your partners know how high your IQ tests run?"

 

"Been snooping, have we?" Jack asked.

 

"Just a little," Enki admitted with a grin. "Drop your pants."

 

"What?"

 

"Drop 'em." Enki fiddled with instruments on a table.

 

"I think I can do this part myself," Jack told him.

 

Enki paused and thought about it before shaking his head. "Jack, if you want to pleasure yourself, that's fine, but I have other means of getting to your wigglers." He held up some sort of syringe.

 

"And you plan on sticking that where?" Jack asked, taking a step back.

 

"Your groin," Enki emphasized, giving his head another shake. "You won't feel a thing, I promise; I can get your sperm directly from the duct, it'll only take a few seconds. Stop being a baby, and show me your stuff."

 

Jack scowled as he ripped open his jeans. "You know, for an old man you have a kinky streak."

 

"I have a very kinky streak," Enki informed him with a side-grin. "Ask Jonathan."

 

Jack groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "Let's not go there," he begged. He felt Enki's hands on his groin, pushing hair aside. He peeked through his fingers and saw the syringe against his skin. There was a slight pinch, a moment, and then the thing was taken away.

 

"Alright, you're done," Enki told him. "Thank you for your donation to a most worthy cause."


	10. Chapter 10  In High Places

  
Author's notes: the kids are feeling rambunctious, there’s a problem in DC, and Jack has the world in the palm of his hand.   


* * *

Having one Jackson pissed-off in the morning was bad enough, but there were two pissed-off Jacksons. First, Jack insisted that Daniel have an escort when he went back to Kalam to buy women, then Stacy glared at Jack from a seat in the principal's office when he and Sam went in summoned by the school.

 

"They were picking on him, so I punched them," she informed her parents. "They told Davy we were all going to hell because of you, daddy, and mom. All Davy did was ask them why they were scared and they pushed him down. Three against one isn't fair."

 

"Couldn't you have gotten a teacher instead?" Jack asked.

 

"There wasn't one around," she said. "And by the time I went inside and came back out, they would have beaten the crap out of him."

 

"Why was there no supervision?" Sam asked Mrs. Herbert.

 

"Schools are short-staffed," the principal said. "If someone needs to go to the restroom, the kids may be left alone. But it isn't for long," she stressed. "We can't be in two places at once."

 

Jack considered offering to clone her.

 

"I'm sorry, but policy states that we do need to suspend them for fighting," Herbert said.

 

Sam shook a finger. "No," she stated. "Because of your lack of supervision, our kids were forced to defend themselves. They shouldn't be punished for it. Punish the ones who started it."

 

"They will be," Herbert said. "Colonel Carter, I allowed Dr. Jackson to talk me into forgoing suspension once before. I must insist that the letter of the law be enforced. Three days suspension."

 

"I think we're going to attend the next school board meeting," Jack said. He ushered the kids up and to the door.

 

"General?"

 

He turned back to Herbert who had the grace to look uneasy in calling his attention back to her.

 

"We've been unable to locate Mrs. Bosco or the colonel."

 

"The colonel is off-world. We'll take Jessica with us," Jack stated. They rounded up the unhappy girl on their way out through the outer office. Jack took out his cell phone.

 

"Kearney, find Mrs. Bosco and have her call me. Don't scare her, it isn't an emergency."

 

There were seven other kids all sitting in unhappy silence, waiting for parents to show up. Jack and Sam had been on their way to work when Jack's cell phone rang with the school calling. Daniel had already left through the gate, taking a thrilled Ronnie with him. Daniel was not happy about the SG-1 escort, though, and Jack was sure he would be hearing about it when Daniel got home from his female-buying trip. Jack hoped the Ra'batinu women appreciated this because Jack sure didn't.

 

"Ok, start from the beginning," he said, looking in the rear-view mirror at the kids in the backseat.

 

"Bullies!" Stacy declared. "Three of them cornered Davy and started shoving him around and talking about you."

 

"Uh huh. David, tell me what happened," Jack said.

 

"I asked them why they were scared of us and they hit me," David said softly.

 

"They're scared? Of what?" Sam asked.

 

David shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "They told me we were going to hell because you and daddy and Uncle Danny all live together and do things together. Grown-up things. They said it was bad and we were bad because we live with you. I didn't understand so I tried to feel, like daddy does. They were scared so I asked them why. That's when Billy hit me. Stacy ran and hit him back. She did a really good hit right on his mouth."

 

Jack considered whether or not it was a good idea to allow the children to be hanging out with alien warriors.

 

"And other kids came and helped," Stacy said. "Like Jessica. She doesn't hit good, but she helped." Stacy gave her friend a pat on the hand.

 

The adults looked at each other. They couldn't punish the kids for defending themselves, and they couldn't punish Stacy for staying with David instead of running to find a teacher. David could have been seriously hurt by the time a teacher made it out to them. But they needed to do something.

 

"David, a lot of people are afraid of changes and they're afraid of people who are different from themselves," Sam told him. "I know that doesn't make much sense, but it's how things are. I'll bet the boy who was most afraid is feeling changes inside himself and that's what made him afraid. If it happens again, try and run away and find an adult."

 

"Aunt Sam, can I learn to fight?" he asked. The two in front looked at each other.

 

"Are you sure, buddy?" Jack asked. "It's hard work." The boy was sensitive and still physically weak from his childhood of allergies and not being able to eat the foods that would have made him strong.

 

"Maybe something like Tai Chi?" Sam suggested quietly. Jack nodded.

 

"That's a possibility," he said. "Buddy, how about I take you to the gym after work and we'll talk with Major Bryce. See if someone can set up time with you? Ok?"

 

David was a little happier. The more Jack thought about it, the more he acknowledged that something like Tai Chi might help the boy; it was a low stress discipline, it would teach him focus and balance, and it just might strengthen his muscles. It would certainly help him to find self-confidence.

 

They dropped the kids off at home, told Jerrie they were house-bound, and left again for work. Jack answered his phone again as they went through the security check-point. He listened to Maj. Kearney.

 

"Is she alright? I'll contact the SGC. No, leave Vinnie in school; Connie will be dealing with enough, there's no reason to take him out of class."

 

Jack tapped his ear piece and it disconnected.

 

"Connie had a miscarriage," he said quietly to Sam. "Kearney said she'll be fine. He found her on the floor and called 911."

 

"Should we keep the kids for a couple days?" Sam asked.

 

"We'll see," he said. "I'll have to see if the colonel can be recalled, and find out what he wants to do."

 

Sam nodded. "I'll call home and have Jerrie prepare, just in case."

 

Jack pecked her mouth and they parted at the stairs. Jack went to his office and Sam took the stairs down to her labs; Sheppard should already be down there, getting tested by her crew. Jack was in his office for just a minute before backing up and looking at his admin's desk.

 

"Where's Abigail?" he asked Cassandra.

 

"Becoming Mrs. Hammond," she told him. "They eloped."

 

"They what?" Jack's eyebrows went high into his short-cropped hair.

 

"Eloped," Cass repeated. "The general said he'd have her back next week. You and Paul get to share me, unless you want me to find someone from the pool."

 

Jack shook his head. "No, we can share. Don't let Harper get any ideas," he said.

 

She leaned forward, sparkling mischievously at him. "And deprive you of your half of my wedding? I wouldn't think of it."

 

He sighed and perched on the edge of the desk. "Alright, how much of a hit is my bank account going to take?"

 

"Well, my dress is $5,000, so I think your half comes to $7,000," she told him. "Since Daniel and Sam brought me through the gate, though, I think Daniel should share your half. Don't worry, we're having the chicken dinner."

 

Jack groaned. "God. We have three more daughters at home to get married. I'm going to die destitute."

 

"Maybe, but with good memories of walking all of us down the isle," she told him. "Although, I think Daniel will want to walk Stacy. And you are going to dance with me, right? You're the closest thing I have to a father, and the father is supposed to dance with the bride."

 

Jack smiled and leaned forward, pecking her cheek. "You got it, honey." He stood and turned around again. "Oh, and Jonathan sends thanks for the entertainment and said he'd be happy to sing at your wedding. He expects a dance, too. Paul also wants him to sing, and is making a CD for him to learn. If you want specific songs, make a CD and I'll send it through along with Paul's."

 

"And if I ask you to sing, too?" she questioned, teasing.

 

"I fear I will be having throat problems on that day," he told her as he walked into his office.

 

"You're a chicken, Jack!"

 

He turned his computer on and found the email with all the pictures Sam had sent from her digital camera. He gathered his favorites, and emailed them out to a select few who might enjoy seeing the new grandchild. He found the photo quality copy paper, printed out his favorite, and pinned it to the wall next to the rest of the family pictures.

 

"You're playing grandpa to Jonathan's adopted son?"

 

Jack glanced at the doorway.

 

"Just for that, I'm cutting you in on a third of Cassie's wedding bill," he told Davis.

 

"I'm getting married, too," Davis protested.

 

"You're wedding dress isn't costing $5,000."

 

"I take it you had a good time?" Paul asked, coming in and sitting in front of the desk.

 

"Mmmmm....slightly interesting, would be more appropriate." Jack straightened a frame and sat down. "Colonel Sheppard has the Gene."

 

"Yes, sir, I saw your email," Paul said. "I wasn't sure if you were joking or not. He's really making the toys work?"

 

"He's downstairs now, with Sam," Jack nodded. He took the pendant from around his neck and held it out. Paul took it, looking closely at it. "That thing lights up for just me and him. He found about 12 of them and they activate different systems on Atlantis. Paul, there's some sort of difference between my DNA and others who can activate devices. We've run across a few things that will activate with just me, and now Sheppard. Others with the genes can activate other things, and regular joes can use the rest of the equipment. Like ordinary appliances and weapons."

 

Paul turned the pendent over between his fingers, thinking as he looked at it.

 

"You and Col. Sheppard can activate this, which seems to be a master key for Atlantis," Paul said thoughtfully. "People with the genetics can activate other things, like the chair and some of the lab equipment. People who have had their DNA boosted can also activate things. General weapons, everyday things, can be used by anyone. Like the Stargate. Lab equipment can be used by anyone, probably because the Ancients needed the general public to be trained as lab techs. So, what's the difference between you and Sheppard, and the others with the gene? That's a good question."

 

They went down to the lab and watched Sam and her techs putting Sheppard through the paces. They made him touch things while taking notes on whether or not anything happened. Once in a while, something opened a secret panel and the techs excitedly took out whatever was in the hole. They couldn't turn the things on but Sheppard could.

 

"That doesn't make sense," Sam declared, exasperated. "Why would the Ancients key something to certain people?"

 

"Maybe it's like a lock," Paul suggested. She looked back toward them. "I can give the combination to you, but not to everyone because I don't necessarily trust everyone."

 

"But that doesn't seem to do anything," she said, pointing at the flat thing in Sheppard's palm. Jack took it from Sheppard, looking at it. It was almost the size of the small compact mirror that Sam carried in her purse. He could sense that it was on but nothing was happening.

 

"It's out of context," he said, turning it over. "There is something this works with, and that something isn't here."

 

"Ok," Sam nodded thoughtfully. "But what could it work in conjunction with that would make it..... Boggs, doesn't the chair have a slot about that size?" she asked one of her techs. "There's a slot on the side that we haven't been able to identify."

 

"We can test it easily enough," Boggs said with a shrug. Jack went to the mikku control chair, sat down, and found the slot. The thing fit perfectly. Everyone stood back, waiting to see what would happen. A holographic image appeared in the air before them.

 

"It's a recording disk," Sam murmured. "But why....?"

 

"I'm not understanding a word," Jack said, listening to the woman speaking.

 

Jack stood from the chair. The image shut off.

 

"Sam, why do you think the colonel and I can use certain equipment but others with the gene can't?" he asked. "Do you like this personal lock idea of Paul's?"

 

She thought about it and shrugged. "It has merit," she said. "If that's the case, maybe this recording is of someone high on the Ancient council. The information could be classified."

 

"But why are our Ancient genes different from others?" Jack persisted, jutting a thumb at Sheppard.

 

"We don't know yet," Sam confessed. "I tried Inanna's genetic scanner on Col. Sheppard and it worked great. In five minutes, it spit out an in-depth analysis that would have taken a month by our methods. His genetic sequence is the same as yours. The Ancient part of the sequence, I mean, not the family DNA. When I compared them to Capt. Boggs, it was only a partial match. Like long lost cousins."

 

Jack pulled the disk out and tossed it from one hand to the other. "Did you find any more of these?"

 

"Not yet," Sam said. "We have most of the equipment cataloged; most of it is lab equipment and weapons. Colonel Sheppard is just getting started. He's touching things, seeing is anything lights up for him that didn't for anyone else."

 

"Yeah, a few of these things we have on Atlantis," Sheppard piped up. "Lots of lab stuff. McKay and Beckett are in raptures over it."

 

Jack took the pendent and gave it a stroke. He pressed a few words but nothing happened.

 

"It's possible that it's keyed to Atlantis itself," Sam suggested. The earpiece in Jack's ear buzzed quietly and he tapped it.

 

"O'Neill. Who? Where is he? Just keep him on ice, I'll be there shortly." He disconnected. "Sam, get into dress blues, get Sheppard a zat, and meet me at Alvin."

 

"What's Alvin?" Sheppard asked as Jack walked back to the stairs with Paul on his heels.

 

"Senator Friedman has a snake," Jack said quietly to Paul as they walked to his office.

 

"He's close to the president," Paul noted. Jack nodded.

 

"Long time buddies," Jack commented. "A roaming guard with one of the spotters caught him and got a few marines to quietly corner him. I'm getting a little pissed at snakes showing up, colonel. Call Nick, tell him what's going on. Hold the fort."

 

Jack put his dress uniform on, hid the pukku under his coat, and headed out to the field where Sam, Sheppard, and four SF were waiting.

 

"Can I drive?" Sheppard asked when Jack arrived.

 

"Maybe on the way home," Jack told him. They boarded and Jack got Alvin into the air before telling them what was happening.

 

"Where did he pick up a symbiote?" Sam asked.

 

"We can ask him when we get there," Jack said. "Major, how's Mrs. Bosco?"

 

"She's fine, sir," Kearney said. "Colonel Bosco returned just a short time ago. He was at the hospital when I called to check in on Mrs. Bosco. She was on her way to a D&C, she'll be kept overnight for observation, and sent home in the morning. Colonel Bosco said he'll pick up Jessica from your house on his way home. He said he'd call, sir."

 

They were in DC moments later, and walking calmly but swiftly past the small crowd at Andrews who had gathered to stare at the al kesh and its famous pilot. Jack left an SF and told him to give the local pilots a tour of Alvin, if they wanted. They were then taken to the White House by Marine One and escorted through a private entrance down to a holding block under the building. Hayes, Maynard, and the Joint Chiefs were waiting and watching a closed circuit monitor.

 

"Jack, how the hell could this happen?" Hayes asked the moment they entered.

 

"Let's find out," Jack said. "Colonel, with me." He and Sheppard left and soon entered the holding room. Jack held out his hand and the guard placed the MRI spotter into it.

 

"Yup, he's infested," Jack said, seeing the symbiote's skeleton. He showed Sheppard. "Any last words?" Jack asked the symbiote. "Didn't think so." He took the pukku out and handed it to Sheppard. "Colonel, that is a pukku. It's the only one we've managed to find, so don't drop it. Now, point it at the snake and blast away. Don't worry, it won't harm the host."

 

Sheppard twitched as he aimed and 'fired' while Jack watched through the spotter. When the senator collapsed, Jack gave a thumbs up to the people watching.

 

"Didn't we want to interrogate it?" Maynard asked as medical staff rushed in.

 

"Waste of time," Jack said. "It would only lie to us and confuse the situation more."

 

He stopped the paramedics and bent over the senator just before they left.

 

"Sir, do you remember where it came from?" Jack asked him.

 

The senator shivered in shock.

 

"I...It happened....in Florida," Friedman managed to say. Jack nodded and the medics took him away. He took the pukku back and holstered it.

 

"Very cool," Sheppard said, jerking his chin to the pukku.

 

"Isn't it?" Jack agreed.

 

"Gentlemen," Maynard warned, looking from one to the other.

 

"Once the senator calms down a little, we can get more out of him," Jack said. "Until then, I'd suggest backtracking his movements in Florida and find out where he's been and who he's been in contact with. There's probably an unexplained dead body somewhere in his path."

 

"Now, didn't I read a report that says the host might retain some of the memories of the symbiote?" Hayes asked. Both Jack and Sam nodded.

 

"Yes, sir, but they might be a little sketchy," Sam said. "I remember bits and pieces of Jolinar, and more sometimes emerges when I'm with Tok'ra who knew her. Senator Friedman probably has a lot to share, once he regains his senses."

 

"I have a few of Kanan's memories," Jack said. "I've probably blocked out most of them because he pretty much forced himself on me just before Baal tortured the crap out of me. It wasn't a pleasant union. Sirs."

 

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked, curious.

 

"Not that I'd consider interesting," he said. "He was really a little on the uppity side; felt I was too beneath him to share. I got a few images of tunnels, that's about it. He was a Tok'ra."

 

"Could we focus, please?" Maynard requested with exaggerated patience. "Goa'uld. Senator Friedman. Are there more?"

 

Jack sighed and held up a hand for silence. He forced himself to center and send out his awareness. Stay open, he reminded himself as the sense of hundreds, maybe a thousand or more people rushed through him. The internal noise was like standing in the center of a large stadium while fans shouted, clapped, stomped, and whistled. Jack staggered and was caught by Sam and Kearney.

 

"No, wait," he said. "I'm ok. Let me try it again."

 

"Try what?" Hayes asked.

 

Jack sat down and tried again. Use your spyglass and look at the crowd a small section at a time, he heard Ninurta saying in his head. Jack gave it a try. He pictured DC on a map in his head and roamed his senses around it, one section at a time. He felt someone silently screaming and followed it. His eyes popped open and he jumped to his feet.

 

"Get us into your private suite," he ordered Hayes. "Actually, you should be under guard. General Maynard, we need the president in his bunker until this is dealt with."

 

Maynard didn't question him; he ordered the marines to keep the president under lock and key. Jack ordered Kearney to stay with them and zat anyone who tries anything. Maynard led Jack, Sam, and Sheppard to the private suite by way of a hidden elevator.

 

"Talk to me, general," Maynard said once the doors closed.

 

"Mrs. Hayes."

 

Maynard turned to him. "You better be damned sure."

 

"I'm damned sure."

 

Using hand signals, Maynard and Jack sent out orders to the nearby marines and secret service. They immediately scrambled, guns drawn. Jack held the pukku, gave Maynard his zat, and quietly entered the suite. The woman at the table was studying papers that were spread out. Maynard glanced at Jack. He held up the MRI and gave a grim nod. Maynard took responsibility and zatted her. She toppled to the floor. Jack held the pukku to her and got rid of the snake. Maynard and Jack gently lifted her and took her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

 

"Why don't I stay with her?" Sam suggested. The men felt that was a good idea and shut the door behind them. Maynard puffed noisily and paced the livingroom.

 

"Will she be alright?" he asked Jack.

 

"She will," Jack confirmed. "She'll have a major headache, and I do suggest counseling. The press will find out that something's going on, so I also suggest that she have the flu and is on ordered bed rest." He opened his cell phone and dialed. "Leslie, Jack O'Neill. Is Tony around? Yes, he needs to be interrupted. Thanks...... Hey, Tony. Jack. I need you right away. High level security situation. I'll send my ride for you. DC. I wouldn't be calling like this if it could wait. Go to my private office and someone will be waiting for you. Yes, it's that important."

 

He hung up. "I'm having my shrink brought over," he told Maynard.

 

"Jack, the president and Mrs. Hayes can't see just anyone," Maynard told him.

 

"Dr. Edmonds is my shrink," Jack emphasized. "Believe me, Francis, he knows things I can't tell you." He redialed. "Dr. Edmonds is on his way to my office. Put him on Theodore and bring him over here. Bring Nick with you, too, if he's in town. Marine One will meet you at Andrews AFB. Oh, and call the SGC and get Daniel on the line. Tell them to patch him through to my cell phone."

 

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" Maynard asked.

 

"Off-world," Jack said. "He's negotiating for three women and their kids."

 

"General O'Neill," Sheppard called for his attention. Jack ignored Maynard's questioning stare and went to the table. The papers contained lists of government personnel and their positions. There were several lists from other countries, also lists of people who didn't seem to be connected.

 

"Gertrude Waite?" Jack questioned, picking up a paper. "Who is she?"

 

Maynard frowned and took the paper from him, scanning the list of names. "I've never heard of these people," he admitted. Jack took the list and snapped a picture of it with his cell phone, and then emailed it before dialing.

 

"I just emailed you a picture of a list of names," he said. "Take a look and tell me if you recognize any of them. Yeah, I'll wait."

 

"Colonel Davis and his rottweiler are getting handfasted; you coming?" he asked Maynard. He then frowned at his phone. "I'm talking about you, not to you," he said into it.

 

"On what planet?" Maynard asked.

 

"This one," Jack said. "At their house. Jonathan is coming in from Kalam to do the music. Oh, if no one told you, General Hammond eloped with my admin. They'll be back on duty next week."

 

A dark eyebrow lifted. "Isn't Ms. Frasier also getting married?"

 

"In the Fall," Jack confirmed. "And I know she isn't eloping because she's making me and Daniel pay for her half of the bill. Thankfully, we have many more years until our oldest is ready. At least, it had better be many more years. If that frackin' Tok'ra goes anywhere near her...... Wait, let me put the speaker on." Jack hit a button on his phone. "Go ahead."

 

"I don't recognize any of these people," Nick admitted. "Where did this list come from?"

 

"It was on among other lists of names that one of the people Edmonds is coming to see had."

 

There was a pause. "Other than the person you originally went to see?"

 

"Correct."

 

"Interesting. How many?"

 

"Just two. So far."

 

"What were the other lists?"

 

"Heads of state, family, people close to them."

 

"Then I am willing to bet that this particular list contains people who are also close but who do not move in political circles," Nick said. "You'd be surprised at how many people in high places speak openly with the janitor. We should be there in half an hour. Dr. Edmonds checked in and is on his way here."

 

"If the White House is clear, the president should be brought in and allowed to tend to his wife," Maynard suggested. Jack gave the building a sweep and nodded. His phone beeped at him and he switched to the incoming line.

 

"Put him through," he said. He considered his options and changed to Goa'uld. It seemed to be easier, the more he used it. Maybe he listened more closely to Daniel and Jaffa than he thought he did. "No, stay there," he concluded. "There really isn't anything immediate for you to do, and Nick is on the way to help with tracking. I'll call her. How's negotiations? Use whatever you need, just don't bring home more wives, please."

 

Hayes was brought to the suite, looking white and angry with fear for his wife.

 

"Where's Judy?" he demanded. "Is she alright?"

 

"She's resting," Maynard told him soothingly. "Sir, we need you to look at this list and tell us if you know any of these people." He handed the paper to Hayes who thrust it away.

 

"Sir, there is nothing you can do for Mrs. Hayes at this moment," Jack said. "This is what we need for you to do."

 

The president glanced at the paper and began to deny knowing anyone.

 

"Hal Montoya," he said, pointing to a name. "He's our gardener, at our family home in Boston."

 

Jack made a notation on the paper. "How long has he been with your family?"

 

"Since the kids were in diapers," Hayes said. "What is that list?"

 

"We're not sure," Maynard said. "The symbiote was looking through these papers." He showed the table scattered with paper to Hayes. The president looked them over, his brow creased in confusion.

 

"I recognize a few names," Hayes commented. "None of these people have a say in decision making, though."

 

Jack dialed the number Daniel gave him. "Ronnie. Jack O'Neill. I need you to do some research for me. Daniel is off-world, he said to ask you. I need you to find out if anything weird has happened at any digs within the past few years or so. Start local and then spiral out. I don't know. Unexplained deaths, people with missing time, missing people. You know –weird. I need it yesterday. Go to the SGC and get Dr. Lee or Nyan to help you. You are officially on the clock, so report back to me. Get me results within two hours and I'll let you go on the next off-world geek-fest." Jack paused and then shrugged. "Sure, I'll introduce you."

 

Hayes had gone into the bedroom, to his wife's side. Sam politely moved to the doorway to give them space. Maynard was quietly talking with her. She lifted her zat and was apparently explaining to him how it worked.

 

"No, sir," she said with a shake of her head. "Like the ships, they require naquadah."

 

"We don't want these things in the hands of our enemies," Jack said. "Forget nukes; they'd be zatting each other out of existence."

 

"What do you mean?" Maynard asked. Jack took the zat, looked around the room and picked a chair. He gave it three zats and the chair disappeared. Maynard slowly nodded; comprehension dawning.

 

"That's why you've been careful about who uses them," he surmised. "Yes, it wouldn't do to have an assassin get a-hold of one of those. Jack, that was a 200-year old chair."

 

Jack looked at the empty space. "Don't tell Daniel."

 

Davis arrived 45 minutes later with the expected party in tow, plus a few others.

 

"I took the liberty, sir," Paul said, nodding toward the four men who followed them in. HomeSec's first team, T-1; Jeffries, Spurlock, Lopez, and Jablonski. "They are prepared to escort the president out immediately, if needs be, and the Daedalus is in a high orbit over DC."

 

Jack nodded. "Good thinking, colonel. Tony, I'm glad to see you. Did Colonel Davis fill you in?"

 

"He did, Jack, thanks," Edmonds said. Jack stuck his head into the bedroom and then motioned for Edmonds to follow. He introduced Edmonds and Hayes.

 

"This man kept me sane all these years, Henry," Jack said quietly. "He's fully briefed on all things alien and he's dealt with hostile take-overs before. Let him do his job. Please."

 

Hayes looked Edmonds in the eyes, his own expression grim. "That woman has been my wife for 33 years, doctor."

 

"God willing, it'll be 33 more, Mr. President."

 

 

Hayes gave a nod and stepped aside.

 

"Nick, have you come up with anything on those names yet?" Jack asked the moment they were back in the main room. Nick was looking over the rest of the papers and glanced up.

 

"I made a few calls on the way over," Nick said. "So far, we have a nanny, a cook, a best friend, and a librarian. They all have close ties to heads of state on these other lists. This took time, Jack. How long has Mrs. Hayes been infected?"

 

Jack cocked his head. "Infected. That's an interesting way to put it. I like it. And we don't know. I can tell you this, though; if all those people on that list are infected, we are in deep shit."

 

"I doubt Inanna will help," Sam said thoughtfully. "She's expecting you to pick up the job. But that doesn't mean you can't get help. Does it? You need someone to help you scan; you're not strong enough yet, I can see the headache from the first try on your face. I'd suggest Zu, but he's minding Erra."

 

"No, leave Zu where he is," Jack said. "Listen, if I need to learn this stuff, I need to learn it. Enki said my head hurts because I'm resisting." He paced, making noises as he thought, and rubbing the side of his head. "Ok, maybe a map or a globe for me to focus on."

 

Nick perched on the edge of the couch, unconsciously leaning toward Paul. "When you disintegrate a symbiote in someone, does that person get that extra protein? Like Sam has?"

 

Jack wasn't the only one who paused. "That's a good question," he said. "We have.... Colonel, how many people have I ...disinfected?"

 

Paul thought about it. "On this world? Very few, sir. If you're thinking about using them to sniff around, I'd suggest calling in a few Tok'ra. The Jaffa would be too noticeable with their markings."

 

"As a last resort," Sam put in. "Ja...General.... I'd be interested in seeing what you can do with that scanning thing if you're sitting under the mikku while it's pointed at the planet."

 

"That's a good one," Paul told her in admiration.

 

Jack asked Maynard and Hayes to be excused. Jeffries and Lopez were left to escort Dr. Edmonds and to assist Maynard, if help was needed, while Spurlock and Jablonski were sent with Nick who on his way to talk with Senator Friedman and find out if he remembered anything. The men would stay with Friedman until Edmonds cleared him.

 

Moments after Alvin landed in HomeSec's backyard, they walked quickly down the stairs to the lab. The techs slowed in their work as they spotted the general hustling into the mikku. Sheppard watched and then peered over Jack's shoulder.

 

"How come the chair at Antarctica doesn't do that?" he asked, gesturing to the holo-map.

 

"We think this chair was made for a specific purpose," Sam commented as they watched Jack swing the mikku around. She told him about the mikku and its partnership with the pukku. Hearing of the quiet commotion, Cassandra came down to watch.

 

"Jack, Ronnie couldn't get you on your cell," she said. "She said Senator Friedman was at a luncheon last month. In Florida. He visited a dig that was being picketed by Seminoles. They were objecting to the dig because they claimed it was on sacred ground. The ground was not on reservation land, however, so the dig was allowed to continue. There was apparently a threat from a self-proclaimed shaman who told Friedman that evil would take his soul if the dig were allowed to continue. One of the diggers turned up dead a few days later. Ronnie also said that she's turned up three more dead diggers at other sites. Morocco, China, and Chile."

 

"Call Paul and tell him," Jack said, concentrating on the image in front of him. "Nick's with him and they're talking with Friedman."

 

Cassie turned.

 

"And make sure Ronnie comes in to sign hiring papers," Jack said. "There's a contract outline on my computer. Get her over to Keir and have him start teaching her the details of HomeSec. When he's done, get her to Inanna for some hands on with the council."

 

"Security level?" she asked.

 

Jack thought about it. "Six. For the moment. And she isn't to make any decisions, yet; she's only taking notes and keeping me updated. Sam, what's the first location on that list?"

 

"England."

 

He took a deep breath and centered himself, not looking forward to it. Using the holo-map to guide him in real-time, he forced himself to center on London. Without meaning to, a marker appeared on the map the moment Jack identified a possible host.

 

"Ok, that was easy enough," he murmured to himself. "Does this thing take notes?" A small screen came up in the corner but....

 

"It's hooked up to our computers," Sam quickly said. "Our computers are translating it." She touched a screen close by. Jack glanced at it and saw the translation coming on. He settled back into it and began to spiral out until he covered the UK. Two more possible hosts were spotted.

 

"Ya know," Jack muttered as he scanned the map. "If Inanna hadn't been so busy with tribal wars, maybe she would have spotted all this starting and dealt with it then so we wouldn't be dealing with it now."

 

"And if Inanna had dealt with the Goa'uld, humans wouldn't be populating the stars and we'd still be earth-bound."

 

Everyone turned.

 

"Hey," Jack grunted, pressing two fingers to his temple. "Did you unload the new wives?"

 

Daniel frowned in reprimand. "I freed three women and their children, yes, Jack."

 

"That was fast," Sam said, sliding an arm around his waist and giving him a squeeze.

 

"The newest commodity on Ra'batin is chocolate," Daniel proudly informed them. "Buy stock in Hershey's. What's Jack doing?"

 

"Giving myself a migraine," Jack said.

 

While Jack continued his scanning, Sam filled Daniel in on happenings. The information about the Florida dig interested him and he excused himself.

 

"I'm going to Florida!" Daniel called from the stairs.

 

"Take a team with you!" Jack called back just as he decided what to do with their problem. "Sam, call Col. Caldwell and let him know we need to borrow his ship. I want you and Sheppard to get up there. Start beaming these people up and put them in the brig for the moment. Do it quietly. Beam in, beam out. If they don't already have a tag. Tell Hermiod if he has a better way of doing this, he needs to speak up now."

 

It took the better part of the day to cover North America and Western Europe. After several hours, no one could get Jack's attention. He had shut his eyes and was unresponsive but the map kept marking targets, so people assumed that he was ignoring them. Jack pushed himself to sense his targets, sweeping through cities with the sound of rushing waves through his ears. It seemed to get easier, the more he allowed his mind to stretch out. He knew he was hearing hundreds of different languages, actually sensing them as opposed to hearing them, and he understood intent if not meaning. Was that what Daniel heard? The cacophony of sound was harsh. One by one, he picked out inner voices that silently screamed out to be heard. Jack heard them and the mikku routed the information up to the Daedalus' computers. People at governmental offices, secretaries, clerks, messengers, someone's favorite waiter, were all abruptly taken in a beam of light. Urgent phone calls to police began to filter in with insane messages of alien abductions and armageddon. Only a handful of people knew what the beam of light was and put themselves quietly on alert, waiting to hear from HomeSec. He didn't know when it was, but at one point he could no longer identify his own self among the crowd. He had become the world.

 

When the world brightened again, Jack found himself shaking and in incredible pain. He was flat. It sorta looked like a ceiling. Someone wiped his face with a cool cloth.

 

"Come on, Jack, I know you're back with us." Enki?

 

"Ppp.....ain...," Jack managed. Cool hands touched his head.

 

"I know it hurts. When you decide to do something, you don't hold back, do you?" It sounded like Enki..... "The pain is from the initial reaction. Part of your subconscious was resisting and it created stress on your body. Once you are completely unresisting, the pain won't happen anymore." Hands touched his head and Jack thought a small amount of the pain went away. "You had us worried. Next time, don't try becoming the entire planet."

 

Jack could sense the genuine worry in the old man and was touched.

 

"Hey, you." Sam. Jack tried opening his eyes. It hurt, so he shut them again. He did see Daniel next to her, though. Soft lips touched his forehead. "You did it, Jack," she said gently. "There are 17 people currently being processed by our medics. We brought in Tok'ra to help. Inanna is doing another sweep of the planet, just in case. We think you got them all, though."

 

Darkness overtook Jack again, and he passed out from the pain that threatened to explode his head.

 

"He'll be alright," Enki told them. "I'm going to close him down, like I did before. He'll sleep for a while."

 

"I thought the brain didn't feel pain," Daniel commented.

 

"It doesn't," Enki said. "The pain he's feeling is from the rest of his body. Every nerve ending is awake and sending signals. No, they're screaming the signals. His blood pressure is dangerously high and it's causing the blood vessels in his head to pump hard. Basically, he triggered the world's worst migraine. We need to get his pressure down, though, or he'll give himself an aneurism."

 

"Dr. Lam already has him on something," Sam said, her face creased in worry.

 

"Yes, and letting him sleep will help even more," Enki told her, ushering them from the room.

 

"Isn't there a way to find symbiotes?" Daniel asked. "I mean, like attaching a spotter to the mikku?"

 

"You're asking for a machine that identifies specific races and species," Enki said. "Can you think of a program that will differentiate between a white person and a black person? Or a European and an Asian? Sure you could set up a spotter, but what about all the snakes that are natural to this world? Personally, I don't think it can be done. We can get creative but we are not gods who know all."

 

It was several days before Jack was well enough to handle the presence of people. Enki continued to monitor him, much to Dr. Lam's irritation. Inanna didn't find anymore hosts. The only person that Jack seemed to find relatively calming for him was the presence of Olivia. Her baby thoughts and emotions were a cool glass of water to his wounded senses, so his partners left the baby at his side for short periods.

 

"What's happening?" Jack asked when he could focus again. Sam sat on the bed and held his hand as Daniel stood next to them.

 

"Well, Col. Sheppard got rid of all the snakes," Daniel told him. "From what we can determine, that dig in Florida unearthed a nest of stored pottery that held symbiotes. The first one that was opened took over Professor Shelton and then began to distribute the others to select people. It seems that some were even sent through the mail and opened by people who thought they were opening a pretty vase or urn sent to them as a gift. They got a hold of someone, probably Senator Friedman or Mrs. Hayes, discovered what had been happening, and transferred themselves to hosts who had connection. You stopped another attack on the planet, Jack."

 

"Yes, and all by your self," Sam said. "Jack, you fibbed to us."

 

He cranked open an eye. "How so?"

 

"You never let anyone else play with the pukku, so we thought only you could use it," she said. "Sheppard put it down once when he was tired, and an SF picked it up. Someone without the gene, mind you, and he accidentally disinfected a detainee. Why didn't you tell us?"

 

"My toy," Jack murmured, nestling down into the pillow. "If anyone could use it, someone might get it into their head to steal it. We need more pukkus."

 

"If you had asked me, I could have told you anyone could use it," Inanna said later when Sam complained. "I don't have the Ancient gene, but I believe I told you I had the pukku long ago."

 

Daniel's head hit the wall. "She did say that," he groaned.

 

"The chair is a different matter," she said. "It has high level security systems attached to it, so only certain people can use it. Sam, really, this thing about gene therapy is wrong. Your Atlantis people shouldn't be tampering like that."

 

"Why?" Sam asked. "They seem to be fine."

 

Inanna frowned as she tapped her fingers on her crossed arms. "It's about evolution," she said. "The Ancients evolved which means their genes evolved. They created devices that responded to a specific genetic sequence. Your people are trying to force square pegs into round holes. Sure, they'll fit if they are smaller than the hole, but there will be patches that are not connecting at the corners. By tampering with someone's DNA, you could inadvertently trigger something unexpected and who knows if it will be a good thing or a bad thing. And those who are being tampered with are not evolving mentally with the new information. You may be creating a new Asgard."

 

The others thought about it. "Copies of copies that degrade with each copy," Daniel commented. Inanna nodded.

 

"Correct," she said. "I'm not saying this will happen, I'm just saying that it isn't a good idea to be tampering with Mother Nature in this manner."

 

The kids were allowed to come in to see Jack. They came in one at a time, reassured when they found him whole but just a little weak. Davy climbed onto the bed and nestled into Jack's side for a while. He was napping there when Hayes and Maynard came for a visit. The president gave the boy a grandfatherly glance and pet the light brown hair.

 

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Hayes asked.

 

"Better," Jack said. "At least light isn't screaming at me anymore. How's the Mrs.?"

 

"She's better," Hayes said with a nod. "Dr. Edmonds has been a tremendous help. And Senator Friedman is also recovering. Both Friedman and Judy have been writing pages and pages of information they remember from the symbiote. I'm not sure it'll do us any good, the information seems to be related to ancient America, but it makes them feel good to write it out."

 

Hayes wrinkled his face as he considered Jack. "I've been trying to understand what exactly it is that you did," he said. "Your buddy Enki said you could have obliterated yourself into non-existence, if you had opened your mind up any further."

 

Jack looked at him. "Really? He didn't tell me that."

 

Several more people came into the room. Sam, Daniel, Paul, Cassandra, and the rest of the kids. They stood quietly at the back of the room.

 

"Jack, you not only gave me my wife back, but you saved us. Again," Hayes told him. "My God, Jack, when I think of how close we were to having Goa'uld in positions of power..... Well, we got you a little present. Sort of a thank you. Hope you like it."

 

He fumbled in his pocket and came up with a small box.

 

"You didn't need to....." Jack lost his voice when he opened the box.

 

"I polished those myself. Once you're back in uniform, you can put those stars next to the others, Lieutenant-General," Hayes told him.


	11. Chapter 11  Chaos in Motion

  
Author's notes: It’s one thing after another on a day in Jack’s life. Three of the kids are fighting, Olivia attempts to train the puppy, Jack attempts to train the Chinese leaders, Paul attempts to train Jack, Sam is splitting brain cells again, Daniel is trying to be in three places at once, Jack learns a new trick, and Michael is bemused by it all.  


* * *

Once more, Enki needed to help Jack 'shut off.' The old man seemed pleased, however, with Jack's progress. Zu popped in, agitated. He spouted something fast and long in Sumerian and Enki became more and more unhappy with the information. Jack started to shout at them and then remembered the baby sleeping on his chest. Zu sent him an image.

 

"Who's that?" Jack asked quietly.

 

"The aide to the Vice President of China," Paul said, watching them from a chair in the corner of the house-office where he had been helping Jack to clear up some back-work from his desk. "Chan Xiang."

 

"Zu said he didn't check Asia at first because they were not working with you," Enki said, plucking thoughtfully at his beard. "He only checked out of the way places as an afterthought. He wants to know what to do with this one."

 

Jack carefully moved Olivia from his chest to the couch. She snuffled and continued to sleep. "We need to find out if the president, premier, and VP know what's happening. Paul, get the State Department on line."

 

Daniel came in carrying a tray. He heard the last sentence and glanced at Jack.

 

"Don't you think you should rest?" he asked.

 

"I am resting," Jack said, gesturing to the desk. Enki said something to Zu and the bird vanished. Daniel put the tray on the desk top and stood straight, arms crossed.

 

"You are not resting, you are playing savior," he accused. "Jack, if you don't start delegating authority, you're going to collapse."

 

"Zu said...."

 

"I know what Zu said," Daniel nodded. "There's a problem with the VP's office, yeah, I got it. He isn't going anywhere, can't this wait until you're back to full strength? You'll burn out, Jack, and then what will we do?"

 

Jack bit into the pastrami sandwich with a silent growl.

 

"Can I make a suggestion?" Daniel asked. "You like sneaky, so why don't you beam them up, have Sheppard take the symbiote out, and let them see exactly what it is we are fighting against? If they still complain about the treatment, then let the State Department fix it. At least their government will be safe. For the moment."

 

"I'll go, sir," Paul helpfully volunteered. After a moment, Jack agreed.

 

"Do not offer them anything," Jack warned him. "You can show-off a little, strut your stuff, but make no offers. We are helping Xiang because it's what we do; it's our job. Nothing more. And after the snake is gone, get the stick out of their reach. Do NOT allow them a close look at it, explain nothing of the technology."

 

"Yes, sir," Paul nodded. He stood and paused. "Permission to.....?"

 

Jack waved him out of the room. Davis rushed out.

 

"At least he got to play once in a while when he was with Vidrine," Daniel commented. "You're a slave-driver, Jack."

 

Jack had insisted on returning home after spending a day in the VIP suite of the naval hospital in Maryland. The attention was nice, all the Joint Chiefs paid him a visit, but it wasn't him and he needed his family around him. The bed rest at home was irritating him, though. His partners kept hovering. There really wasn't a need for the bed rest, but for some reason people seemed to think that mental fatigue required a bed. Thankfully, Enki came in and rousted Jack's butt.

 

"The snow is gone, go take care of the yard," the old man ordered. "Getting your hands in the dirt will heal you better than anything else."

 

So Jack went outside and started to rake the yard and trim the shrubs along the front of the house. He had stepped back, looked at the shrubs, and decided to take them out. The children came out, took his hands, dragged him away from the pile of dirt and wood and up the street to the Weber's. Jack took one look at the puppies, looked long at the parents, and back at the pups.

 

"They're ugly," he pronounced. Rhonda Weber laughed and nodded.

 

"Yes, they are, but come on, Jack, you have to admit they're a cute ugly," she said.

 

Both Stacy and David were on the floor playing with the puppies, laughing and rolling around as they were licked.

 

"This one, adda," Stacy said, picking up one of the pups.

 

"Are you serious?" he asked. The pup looked at him, one snaggled tooth sticking up from the bottom jaw and a slightly crossed eye. Most of the dog was an off-white, the paws were black socks and there was a black patch that surrounded the crossed eye. The pup wagged its tail and tried to swipe a tongue at Jack.

 

"Is it a boy or girl?" Davy asked.

 

"That one is a boy," Rhonda told him with a patient smile. Jack thought he saw a longing in her eyes and wondered if Rhonda or Carl had a problem in the fertility department.

 

"His name is Fang," Stacy declared and gave the pup a hug.

 

Mrs. Weber refused money -although a pure bred, the pup was flawed, and sent the happy girl off with her new puppy and resigned step-father. When Enki and Zu stopped by, Zu took one look at the Thing and spat out a long diatribe at Jack which he didn't understand a word of.

 

Daniel was surprisingly no help; he had never owned a dog. Jack found that astounding.

 

"I wouldn't mind a cat," Daniel said.

 

"A what?" Jack was sure he didn't hear that right.

 

"They're smarter than dogs," Daniel said. He couldn't have heard Daniel correctly.

 

"I'm not picking up dog poop from the yard," Jerrie warned them.

 

"It's Stacy's dog, she will learn," Jack said.

 

They put a baby-gate on the front and back steps to the wrap-around porch and put the pup out there with papers, water, and food. Olivia scooted her way to the screen door and watched the puppy tear up the paper. She screeched at it and held out a finger. Jerrie frowned.

 

"Jack, she's 8 months old, right?" she asked.

 

"Almost 9, yes," he said.

 

"Now, I could be minus a fry in my happy meal, but seems to me she keeps responding to situations and to speech," Jerrie said. "She shouldn't be able to understand, cognitively, what's going on, so how is she responding? She just reprimanded the pup. That's about a year and a half early."

 

Jack looked at the baby and thought about it. "Livie, where's the bad dog?"

 

Olivia looked at Jack and then turned to the door.

 

"Interesting," Jack commented.

 

"Da!" the baby said, clearly proud of herself. Two gleaming white teeth grinned at him.

 

Jack picked up the phone and dialed. "Mary, it's Jack. Thank you. I have a question. Harley is what? Two? Two and a half? Is he doing anything beyond his age?" He watched Olivia as he listened. "Yeah, it probably is. No, just checking with someone else who has a baby in the house. Thanks, Mary. Oh, how's Connie? She is. Good. Thanks."

 

"Mary Reynolds says Harley is spelling with his blocks," Jack told Jerrie. "Harley is two."

 

Out of curiosity, Jack put the pup on a leash, the baby on his back, found a pad and pen, and went for a walk. Stacy and David ran around him, encouraging the pup to learn to love his new leash while Jack had to keep tugging to make the pup pay attention. Olivia babbled at him, bouncing in her carrier as she patted him on the head and shoulders. Enki had left earlier and Jack saw no reason to call him back just for an oddity with the kids.

 

"Well, if the older kids are doing things advanced for their age, it makes sense that babies are developing earlier, too," Daniel had said around the pencil in his mouth as he typed on his computer. "Just don't send her out to find a job just yet." Olivia made noises at him and held her chubby arms out. Daniel smiled at her, took the pencil from his mouth, and kissed her noisily.

 

As Jack was making notes from various families in the neighborhood, his phone rang. He tapped it on and adjusted the set on his ear. "O'Neill."

 

"Problem dealt with, sir," Paul said. "The premier is requesting your presence."

 

"How's the weather up there?" Jack asked.

 

"A little breezy, the barometer is fluctuating."

 

He shooed the kids back home and they went, disappointed. There were SF nearby in the neighborhood, discretely concealed; they'd make sure the kids got home. "Ok, beam me up."

 

Davis looked at the sweatpants, sneakers, baby, and puppy. He didn't say anything and led the way to medical. People on the way glanced at them and also didn't say anything. Several members from China's cabinet were standing formally near a bed. Jack noticed that several of the SF in the area happened to be of Chinese decent and Davis had beamed up a team from the delegation's own security. The Chinese soldiers were uncomfortable in their unarmed state but they stood straight and kept their eyes on the SF.

 

"How is he?" Jack asked, nodding toward the man on the bed.

 

"He'll be fine, sir," Dr. Perez said. He glanced at the pup and baby. Olivia noticed Sam and held her arms out. After a look from Jack, Sam took her.

 

"Who's this?" Sam asked, nodding toward the puppy.

 

"This is Fang," Jack said. "We were taking a walk when the colonel called. He's Stacy's."

 

Sam did a quick mental jump and understood the object and its ownership.

 

"Hi, I'm Jack O'Neill," he said, waving a hand at their guests. "Welcome to the Daedalus. You picked a good time to see her; she's normally the taxi between this galaxy and the Pegasus galaxy. Pretty ship, isn't she?" He gave the wall a pat.

 

The inscrutable faces weren't quite sure what to make of their tour-guide. Davis stepped up, stalling the brewing acidic commentary from their guests, and gave his general a bland look.

 

"General O'Neill, may I present President Hsin Tien, Premier Yuan Shao, and Vice President Li Chan MuRong. And you already know Ambassadors Jin Duan and Brent Fleury."

 

Jack gave an easy Jaffa bow toward the men.

 

"General O'Neill, would it be pointless if I requested a private word?" Ambassador Fleury, the American ambassador to China asked. The relations between the two countries were tenuous at best, so Jack was actually surprised to see him with the group.

 

A quick reach told Jack that Hayes and Maynard were having heart palpitations back at their offices. The Chinese government were also hiding their true feelings behind the patented Asian stare; anger, awe, a little fear, and outrage.

 

"Not at all," Jack said. "How about we walk a little, first, though, ok? Come on, I'll show you around while the Doc does his doctor stuff with your VP's man."

 

As they walked, Jack did his best with the history of the ship and how the 303's came to be. He made sure his arm swings were wide, made it a point to look the men in the eyes, and touched arms and shoulders when he could. Paul couldn't get any whiter around the gills so he stopped trying to get Jack's attention. The puppy wasn't helping as he sniffed excitedly at everything in their path. When they got to the engine room.....

 

"What is that?"

 

Jack turned to the little alien behind the consol.

 

"This is Fang," Jack said. "Fang, that's Hermiod. Don't pee on him. This is a dog, Hermie. Actually, it's a puppy. That's a baby dog."

 

"I know," Hermiod drew out. "Why is it on the ship?"

 

"Because I was taking a walk with him and my kids when Colonel Davis called me," Jack said patiently. "He isn't my dog, he belongs to my daughter, Stacy. Actually, she's my step-daughter. She belongs to Daniel. I guess you could say she belongs to all three of us, since we're all raising her and she does call me daddy and Sam mom. What am I saying? You know Stacy. I know he's ugly, but Stacy insists that he's cute, so what could I do? You know how little girls wrap daddy around their fingers....no, maybe you don't....."

 

"O'Neill."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Please remove the animal from the ship," Hermiod politely asked.

 

Jack tilted his head in consideration. "Well, since he's part of the family, now, I don't think I can exclude him on these outings. Sorry. But I promise to clean up any pee or poopie spots. We just got him this morning, so it'll take a while for him to learn proper manners. Oh, would you mind tagging him?"

 

He was almost sure the Asgard's black eyes rolled and tightened.

 

The men behind Jack were staring at the alien and Jack belatedly introduced them. Hermiod made a politely phrased murmur in Chinese and Jack looked at him.

 

"How do you people learn our different languages?" he asked.

 

"You've been broadcasting for decades," Hermiod said. "How can we not learn them when you are polluting space with them? Besides. Tau'ri languages are relatively easy. Very little imagination."

 

"General O'Neill," Fleury broke in impatiently. "This is all very impressive but we really must speak on the issues at hand."

 

A small imperious finger pointed at the man and Sam shifted Olivia to another hip. Jack blinked at the ambassador.

 

"I thought we were," Jack said. "These gentlemen have been asking to see a 303, so I'm showing them a 303. Mr. Xiang will be well enough to go home when his buddies are ready to leave."

 

"General, I believe you are unaware of the international incident you have created," Fleury informed him.

 

Jack handed the leash to Sheppard who had been quietly following in the background with several SF.

 

"There is very little I am unaware of, Mr. Ambassador," he said, the cavalier attitude suddenly gone. "Novak, are we ready?"

 

"Yes, sir," she said from her post.

 

"Let's see the show."

 

The screen on the fall wall came alive and everyone turned to look at it. "Colonel Davis, please narrate," Jack ordered.

 

"Yes, sir. We are currently looking at China," Davis said. "That dark cloud is pollution. The pollution over China is concentrations of carbon monoxide at an altitude of roughly 18,000 feet in the atmosphere off the coast of Asia and out over the Pacific Ocean. During the early part of the year, there is considerable outflow of pollution from China and southeast Asia.

 

"Water borne diseases affect not only people but also wild life. About 3,000 plants are in danger of extinction. China is the native homeland for approximately 12% of the world's flora. No plants means no oxygen. One city produces approximately 86,000 tons of pollution per day; only 12,000 of that is organic. Within China alone, there have been epidemics of water borne diseases such as cholera, typhoid, and dysentery."

 

The scenes changed to images of people in the country-side; thin, gaunt, enlarged bellies.

 

"Despite a few positive steps, no attempt has been made to introduce the fundamental legal and institutional reforms necessary to bring an end to serious human rights violations. Tens of thousands of people continue to be detained or imprisoned in violation of their rights to freedom of expression and association, and are at serious risk of torture or ill-treatment. Thousands of people have been sentenced to death or executed. Thousands of people have been detained or imprisoned for so-called "separatist" or "terrorist" offences. China continues to use the international "war against terrorism" as a pretext for cracking down on peaceful dissent.

 

"Authorities take an increasingly hard line against people protesting against house demolitions and evictions, particularly in large cities such as Shanghai and Beijing, where demolitions of old homes were accelerated by Beijing's preparations for hosting the Olympics in 2008. Scores of peaceful protesters were detained and lawyers assisting in such cases were at risk of arrest or intimidation.

 

"Increasing openness on health issues after the outbreak of SARS appeared to result in greater official concern for those affected by HIV/AIDS, but the authorities failed to meet demands for full transparency and accountability in the context of the spread of the virus. Official figures of 840,000 people infected with HIV and 80,000 AIDS patients were considered to be serious underestimates. Medical specialists and others who attempted to raise public awareness of the issue were arrested or intimidated.

 

"People living with HIV/AIDS continued to suffer because of a lack of specialized medical treatment and some were detained and beaten after participating in protests relating to lack of access to medical care.

 

"Members of unofficial spiritual or religious groups, including some Qi Gong groups and unregistered Christian groups, continued to be arbitrarily detained, tortured and ill-treated. Detained Falun Gong practitioners, including large numbers of women, were at risk of torture, including sexual abuse, particularly if they refused to renounce their beliefs.

 

"Torture and ill-treatment remained widespread in many state institutions. Common methods included kicking, beating, electric shocks, suspension by the arms, shackling in painful positions, and sleep and food deprivation. Women in detention are vulnerable to rape and sexual abuse."

 

There was complete silence as the scenes ended. Davis turned to the Chinese leaders.

 

"Gentlemen. To answer your unvoiced concerns, no, we do not spend our time putting China under a microscope. Quite honestly, we have better things to do. And no, this isn't an attempt to force you into capitulation. You can keep your population in the dark all you'd like, but let's not pretend that the rest of the world doesn't know the facts. We admire your intellectual property; we do not admire the treatment of your people or the ecosphere. The pollution your country is generating affects the entire world, not just China.

 

"For the past 10 months, Russia has been adapting their power grid to naquadah generators. They are about 70 percent complete. Their pollution rate has dropped almost 23 percent and it continues to fall. The ruble is up, people are beginning to prosper, people are healthier and happier. Mexico has recently acquired a generator and there is already a marked difference in the ozone above them. Several US states are having their power grids readied for generators after seeing the success in Nevada where we experimented with the first public use generator."

 

Jack didn't know where Paul came up with his information; he always seemed to know what was going on and where the party was happening. The men standing before them were hiding shame and anger, outrage and suspicion.

 

"On just about a daily basis, I get a call or note from my government asking that China once more be considered for membership in Homeworld Security." Jack took a few steps. "I am still refusing, and I'm doing it to your face. Membership does not stipulate type of government; communism is not an automatic veto, so that isn't my concern. Membership has been refused because of how you treat your people and what you are doing to your environment. Membership has been refused because, quite honestly, I don't trust you to not use the ships we will give you against your neighbors. Get your act together, gentlemen, and membership will be reconsidered."

 

"I must protest, General O'Neill," Duan said, shaking slightly in anger. "China has a right to self-protection and yet America is once more holding the 'big gun.'"

 

"Self-protection against what? Who?" Jack asked, spreading his arms in question. "Certainly not us. In case it has escaped China's notice, the rest of the world is working hard on cleaning up, dealing with an evolutionary leap, and creating peace. Once in a while we put an alien in its place, so I'm not sure what China needs protection against. Seems to me the Chinese citizens need protection against their government, not us."

 

"This is outrageous," the premier said, stepping forward. "It is our belief that you placed the creature inside Xiang in order to orchestrate this meeting. This is war, General O'Neill, and we will be filing charges with your government and the United Nations."

 

"War? The only war we're fighting is against those creatures," Jack said, pointing a finger back. "Until Mr. Xiang wakes up and tells us when and where the Goa'uld got him, for all we know it could have been in your government for years. How do you know it isn't responsible for your problems? There have certainly been a few causing problems in our ranks. And you're avoiding the fact that you are killing your own people due to your greed. And complain to whomever you'd like; we have the images of your people and what you are doing to your country. You are far from innocent, gentlemen, and there is no one in the world who doesn't believe otherwise."

 

"General O'Neill!" Fleury almost shouted. "You are out of line!"

 

Jack took the leash back from Sheppard and the baby back from Sam.

 

"I don't play political games, Mr. Fleury," he said. "My job is to keep this world safe from alien invasion and that's exactly what I'm doing. I will protect China from any invasion but I will not give China access to alien technology, not when they are killing their own people, destroying their ecology, and threatening their neighbors with death and destruction. Colonel Davis, if Mr. Xiang is ready to leave, make it so. Find out where he got the snake and get these people off my ship."

 

He turned and went back down the hall to the beaming room. Olivia was glaring at the people from over Jack's shoulder.

 

When he returned home, he confessed to Daniel what had happened. Daniel shook his head and went back down to his office. It wasn't long before Hayes called.

 

"Henry, I don't wanna hear it," Jack said. "We dealt with the snake and I read them the riot act to their faces. They are no better than the Goa'uld, sir, and I won't give them access to our weapons."

 

"Can I make a suggestion?" Daniel asked when Sam returned. Sheppard was allowed to go home and visit with his family, while Davis returned to his office and made an attempt at placating the Chinese.

 

"Sure," Jack said. He poured a cup of kool-aid for David.

 

"It may be the 21st century and the Chinese may elect their officials, but they are still a feudal society. Why not get another feudal leader over to talk with them?"

 

Jack and Sam stopped their puttering and looked at him.

 

"What? You mean like Atis?" Jack asked.

 

"Sure," Daniel nodded. "He speaks their language. So to speak."

 

"He'd scare the bejeesus out of them," Jack said.

 

"And?" Daniel countered.

 

"Are you always so brilliant?" Jack asked. Daniel smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes, I am; you just don't notice because Sam is prettier."

 

"Yes, I am," Sam agreed.

 

Jack grabbed Daniel's face and kissed him. "Go. Take whomever you need."

 

Daniel bent Jack backward over the sink and kissed him thoroughly before releasing him.

 

"Sam may be prettier but I have a better ass," Daniel informed him before turning to leave. They watched him head off to his office.

 

"His ass is better," Sam said. Jack reached around and grabbed both cheeks.

 

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, pulling her close. "I'd say both have their positives." She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he bent to kiss her. "Please tell me we're cleared for launch," he asked against her mouth.

 

"All systems ready," she said. His eyes darkened and he took her hand, pulling her through the livingroom to their bedroom.

 

"Jerrie, mind the kids," he called out. "We're in a very important conference."

 

"Happy conferencing, sir," Jerrie called back with a chuckle. She began to gather baby things to take everyone to the park for an hour or so. Paul had confided that the best way to deal with the trio in any of their combinations was to find something else to do. Preferably outside of the house. Jerrie had found that Davis was right. The kids had learned to ignore it although wishing that their parents had the decency to be like other old people and not have sex anymore.

 

Just as Jack got her shirt up, Sam came to a sudden halt.

 

"What?" Jack asked, slightly breathless, one hand inside her bra. Sam sat up, her head tilted as though listening.

 

"Ohhhh," she whispered, her eyes opening in understanding. She jumped out of bed, pulling her shirt into place as she ran for the door.

 

"What!" Jack yelled from the bed. "Bad breath?"

 

The door flew open and she ran out. Puzzled, Jack followed a moment later. He looked around. A door upstairs slammed and he went up. He found her in her lab, scribbling notes on her white board. Jack watched her producing numbers and symbols at near light-speed.

 

"What's going on?" he asked. She didn't hear him.

 

"Oyi," Jack groaned and shook his head. He turned and left, knowing she'd come up for air sooner or later. He went into the livingroom and collapsed onto the couch as he watched Jerrie preparing Olivia for her stroll in the park.

 

"Jerrie, I think I have a streak of masochism in me," he informed her. "I married the two smartest people on this planet. On several planets. Most planets, I'm pretty sure. Can't even get in some decent nookie without one of them dividing more brain cells. I'm getting a complex, here."

 

She smiled and zipped up the baby's sweater.

 

"Look at it this way," she commented. "When they get it out of their system, they'll be so excited about it they'll need to jump something."

 

Stacy and David came running from their rooms, pulling on their jackets. Stacy put the leash on Fang and announced she was ready.

 

"Can I at least get kisses from my kids?" Jack whined. The children each took a cheek and followed Jerrie out the door.

 

Although they had bitched out the school board on the suspension of their kids, the parents had to accept the decision of the principal to follow the rules. The children moaned and groaned about it, and the parents did, too. Neither Katie nor Matthew could believe that David got into a fight. They both confirmed that there were times when they had to defend themselves against other kids who issued challenges regarding parentage, mostly, and religion once in a while. Things rarely got as far as a physical confrontation, though. Katie's kickboxing instructor recommended a tai chi master, so Jack took Davy to see a session. Davy liked it and Jack signed him up. Stacy had taken to the kel'no'reem, so she often sat in with Daniel. Jack and Sam didn't kel'no'reem nearly as often as they should. Jack signed Stacy up for the tai chi, anyway. Maybe the classes would help them focus some of their energy.

 

The phone rang and Jack reluctantly answered it.

 

"Hey, Andy, how's it goin'?" He sat up. "Is she alright? I'll be right there."

 

"Daniel!" He stuck his head inside the lion's den. "Some kid tried to attack Katie. I'm going down to the sheriff's office. Jerrie's out with the younger ones."

 

"Is she alright?" Daniel asked, sticking his head at the stairs.

 

"Andy says she is," Jack nodded. "She's a little shook up. Sam's upstairs, would you let her know where I am?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Michael was walking up the front as Jack hurried out the door. His brother followed him and got into the truck.

 

"Is she alright?" Michael asked when Jack gave him a rushed summary.

 

"We'll find out for sure and then I'm going to hunt down the little bastard," Jack informed him.

 

When Katie saw them both coming through the door, she flopped back into her chair.

 

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "Sheriff Andy didn't need to call you, nothing happened."

 

"Details," Jack ordered. He and Michael both stood in front of her, arms crossed and waiting. Jack was relieved that there were no marks on her, except for a slightly out of place blouse.

 

"It was that creep, Esteban," she confessed. "We went off-campus for lunch, to that sub shop on the corner, and on the way back he tried to corner me. I told him no and he wouldn't let go, so I kicked him."

 

"Actually, she put him in the hospital," Andy said from the side-lines. "The kid's parents are pressing charges. Katie busted his nose, fractured his jaw, and popped a ball. Pardon, Father; a testicle. The kid's parents are not happy."

 

Jack couldn't believe it. "Why are they pressing charges?" he demanded. "It was their kid that tried to attack our daughter."

 

Andy leaned against his desk and snapped his gum. "Jack, you need to be aware that with your kids learning self-defense, they qualify as weapons. This probably won't be the first time someone tries to take advantage of that fact."

 

Katie groaned. "Grandpa, please don't let him blow this out of proportion," she begged Michael as Jack groused over the facts.

 

"I don't blow things out of proportion," Jack protested. "And let's not turn the focus of this conversation, please. The boy attacked you, Katherine, you could have been hurt!"

 

Michael raised a hand. "Jack. I think we need to sit down with the parents of this boy and find out the version of the facts that were given to them. Parents usually side with their child, but let's see if they can be reasoned with. There was obviously a reason Katie beat up their son, and yes, Katie, of course we believe you. Are there any witnesses?"

 

"Not to the initial contact," Andy said. "It was Katie's self-defense that attracted attention."

 

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked in frustration as he paced a few steps. "Two of our kids were suspended for fighting a few days ago, and now Katie's been in a fight. That leaves Matthew. I don't expect Olivia to get into any arguments anytime soon. Andy, is it just my kids or what?"

 

The sheriff frowned and scratched his jaw. "A lot of kids seem to be a bit more rambunctious than usual," he admitted. "And not the usual suspects. Good kids. Thinking about it, all the instances seem to be related to self-defense. Jack, before you do anything rash, let me make some phone calls. I have an idea I'd like to try and flesh out a bit."

 

"I don't do rash things," Jack said. The three looked at him. "What?"

 

He pulled Katie up and into his arms, pressing his mouth to the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

"I'm fine," she whispered. "He didn't hurt me. I liked him, dad." Jack wrapped her under his arm and led her out to the truck.

 

"Don't worry, honey, you'll find a nice boy," he told her. He called his lawyer and told him to warn the family that if their kid came near Katie again, he'd sue for assault. Katie wasn't happy about it as she curled up in the back seat and began to deal with her heart. There wasn't much Jack could do; he assumed there would be closed-door female sessions in the near future.

 

"Mike, did you come over for something in particular?" Jack asked, remembering that his brother had been about to enter the house when they had left.

 

"Actually, I came over to talk with Daniel," Michael told him. "He had sent me a few of his private articles about ascension, and I wanted to discuss them."

 

Jack nodded. "Well, I don't know what his schedule is; I told off the Chinese President and Premier this morning. To their faces. There are a lot of people who are not happy with me today. Daniel and Paul are trying to fix it."

 

Michael looked at him. "You know, one of these days someone is going to call your bluff and you'll have to deal with it yourself."

 

"Who says I'm bluffing?" Jack shrugged.

 

When they walked into the house, Daniel was pacing the livingroom, talking to the ceiling and gesturing wildly at the air.

 

"Jack!" Daniel noticed him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I got it!"

 

"It better not be contagious," Jack said. Daniel kissed him hard and released him.

 

"I hope it is!" Daniel said. "If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, the meal was cooked a long time ago. I got it! There is nothing new under the sun. If we can say of anything that it is new, it has been already long since."

 

"Ecclesiastes?" Michael asked, confused over what a Buddhist koan had to do with a quote from the Bible.

 

"Sam!" Daniel shouted. A moment later, she stuck her head out of her lab door. "Time does not exist, it is a construct created by humans. Past, present, and future are one in the same!"

 

"Ok," Sam said, as confused as Michael.

 

Daniel fell to a chair in exhaustion, pleased with himself. He noticed Katie. "Are you alright?" he asked.

 

"Esteban wouldn't take no for an answer," she told him.

 

"Did you beat the crap out of him?" She nodded again. "Good, girl."

 

"What are you going on about?" Jack asked him. "I thought you were dealing with the Chinese."

 

"I was. Am," Daniel said. "I was looking at something and it clicked. The whole fire and meal thing. It only took me about 5 years."

 

"You look like you passed a kidney stone," Jack said.

 

"I feel like I gave birth," Daniel countered. "Hey, Michael."

 

"Daniel," Michael nodded, slightly amused. "I was going to ask you to lunch but it looks like you're busy. Can you come to the all-faiths meeting tonight?"

 

Daniel got up and went to find something to drink. "It's a possibility," he said. "I am in the middle of something, but I can try and make it. Anything specific?"

 

"We've been trying to get our heads around ascension."

 

"Well, I don't remember much of it, but I know more than I did before," Daniel said. "I'll try. If not tonight, I'll come to another meeting."

 

That worked for Michael.

 

"Did you see Jack's new stars?" Daniel asked, chugging a soda.

 

"What new stars?"

 

"Can't tell you the details, but he earned himself new stars recently," Daniel told him. "He was the very model of a modern Major General; he's now a lieutenant."

 

Michael looked at his younger brother who was cleaning up a pee spot made by a happy puppy.

 

"Three-star general? Congratulations."

 

"Thank you," Jack said.

 

"I don't suppose the background will be released any time soon," Michael suggested.

 

"Maybe in a few years," Jack said, dubious.

 

Sam raced down the stairs and out a side door into the garage which housed a motorcycle, bikes, and kid toys. The men heard crashing and banging.

 

"Sam? Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked from the doorway. She babbled something about ratios and electrons and radical quanta, and the men tuned out. "I suppose she'll let us know when she's done playing," Jack said as they turned back to the livingroom.

 

"What is she doing?" Michael asked.

 

"Have no idea," Jack said. "Just as I got my hand in her bra this morning, she had a brain storm and jumped out of bed."

 

"Well, Jack, I always said you had the magic touch," Daniel told him, snickering.

 

"Shut up. I am getting laid today, if it's the last thing I do," Jack warned him. Katie took her head out of the refrigerator and went up to her room.

 

"I'm at a standstill until Paul gets back to me, so we could send Michael home," Daniel suggested with a glint in his eyes.

 

"You don't have the equipment I'm in the mood for," Jack told him.

 

Michael covered his ears. "Guys, please, delicate ears here."

 

"Bull," Jack and Daniel told him.

 

The phone rang again and Jack picked it up.

 

"Yeah. Where? Hang on." He held the phone out to Daniel. "Talk to Ronnie. She's speaking your language." Daniel took the phone and headed off to his office. Jack glanced at his brother and then startled the man by hugging him.

 

"What's that for?" Michael asked.

 

"You needed it," Jack told him as he went into the kitchen. "Mikey, have you noticed kids being more pugnacious than usual? In general, not just ours."

 

Michael followed him and sat at a bar stool. Jack put a beer in front of him.

 

"I'm not sure," Michael slowly said. "I've had a few parents complaining about their kids getting into fights."

 

"Unusual for these particular kids?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes, and now that I think about it, I have to agree with Andy," Michael nodded. "A lot of self-defense is going on."

 

Jack leaned against the counter.

 

"Morals and ethics underwent a major change in the evolution of the Ancients," he commented. "The so-called bullies were eventually shut out of the community if they couldn't conform, and conforming meant tolerance and acceptance of others."

 

An eyebrow went up. A door slammed and feet ran down the stairs.

 

"I'm going to the shop!" Sam called out.

 

"Sam!" Jack yelled. "What are you doing?!"

 

"Later, Jack! I need to....."

 

"Colonel Carter!"

 

Sam skid to a halt and presented herself.

 

"Sorry," she said breathlessly.

 

"Summarize it," the general ordered.

 

"The arch," she said. "I think I know how it was made. Unlike the Stargate, this doesn't need a special type of metal. The activator, the battery, if you will, is a small supply of liquid naquadah, like the staves use. That's really the only thing in it that can't be found on this planet. I think I can make one and make it work."

 

"Go," Jack said, waving a hand. She ran out of the house.

 

"Did you understand any of that?" Michael asked.

 

"I understood that she understands it," Jack said. "That's good enough for me."

 

"What arch?" Michael asked.

 

"What arch?" Jack responded, giving his brother a blank stare.

 

Michael shook his head and finished his beer. "You remember playing king of the mountain when we were kids? I think you took it a little too seriously."

 

After Michael left, Jack tossed himself onto the couch, groaning and covering his eyes with an arm.

 

"Jack."

 

"What."

 

"I need to go to the SGC," Daniel said. "Ronnie and Nyan need me to see something."

 

Jack reached out and found a hairy wrist. He gave it a tug. Daniel eased himself down on top of Jack. He settled into the holding, helping Jack to calm and center. Jack put his arms around Daniel, flattening his palms against the strong muscles of Daniel's back and breathing in the familiar scent of the man.

 

"Ok?" Daniel asked quietly after a few moments.

 

"Mmmmm." Jack found his face and kissed him. "Love you," he said as he nuzzled the side of Daniel's neck. "Even if Sam is prettier than you."

 

Daniel chuckled and lifted his head. They spent several minutes kissing and petting each other.

 

"Can't they video conference you?" Jack asked against Daniel's mouth. Daniel gave Jack's chest a rub and nuzzled a nipple.

 

"I suppose so," Daniel said. "But it's easier to show me things if I'm there. They've come up with a few oddities. You did ask her to look for weird stuff, Jack. They have something coming up in South America and they're ready to bring me in on it."

 

Jack frowned. "Just don't get taken hostage by rebels again, please."

 

Daniel kissed him again and promised.

 

The house was empty except for Katie, and Jack assumed she was on the phone to someone or emailing out a thousand miffed notes. He couldn't believe some stupid kid tried to mess with his little girl. He smiled to himself, picturing her smacking the kid in the face with a roundhouse kick. A reach told him she was a little shaken and disappointed but also surprised and enlightened. Jack laughed to himself; she busted a testicle. Ouch, he winced, feeling sympathy pain, kid's going to need an operation for that one. Damned if he was going to pay for it, though; the kid should have been a gentleman and taken NO for an answer. Jack hoped Megan was watching.

 

"She's a good girl, Megs," Jack said quietly. "They're all good kids. You did a good job."

 

He was still trying to process all the sensations that had overcome him while he had scanned the planet. Enki may have shut off the over-load, but he still had all the imagery, thoughts, and feelings running through his head. His planet wasn't as bad as the news made it out to be; sure, there were people who needed to be taken out of the gene-pool, but most of them were good people who were simply trying to make it day by day. They were scared, for the most part, scared of all the changes that were happening. A lot of them hadn't believed the news of aliens, much less an evolutionary leap, but after seeing their own kids learning beyond their years, and a few adults starting to do strange things, a quiet belief was taking hold. Some of the tribal areas bothered him; the people there didn't have the media and were bothered by their children. Some tribes took the changes to be good and others took them to be bad. He was beginning to understand when Enki said that some people wouldn't make it. It was a harsh reality that Jack needed to harden part of himself to whether he liked it or not.

 

Jack got up and went to his computer.

 

"To my fellow Tau'ri," he typed.

 

"Some amazing things have been happening over the past few years, as most of you have determined already. We are not alone, indeed we are blessed with friends who have accepted us despite our faults. I address you as Tau'ri because that is who we are. We are not American, or British, or Russian, or any other national origin. We are Tau'ri, the inhabitants of the First World. The first human world, that is.

 

"You will have noticed some strange things happening with the kids. It's ok, this is supposed to be happening. Our children will be smarter than we ever were, so don't be afraid of them or afraid of what is happening. No, they won't be changing their appearance or leaping tall buildings or using x-ray vision on us. They are just getting a little smarter, nothing more. Some adults are also undergoing a few changes; actually this isn't anything new, the changes are simply things that already existed and are now being amplified. These are good things. Don't be afraid of them, encourage them to happen.

 

"Be kind to each other. Be tolerant of the differences in others. Be accepting of those differences. Open your heart and mind to your neighbor. Be patient during these changes; ethics, morals, and basic social rules will need to change in order to accommodate the new world vision. The borders of our various countries are all man-made borders, not things of nature. A flag should not rule our lives. Church and State should not assume the position of lord and master. Sure, rules are needed for a society to function; we have worked too long and too hard for chaos to claim us. I have seen worlds where government truly puts its people first. Such worlds work and thrive. The citizens, from the leadership to the most humble farmer, all work together, none relying on another for their needs out of laziness. If they have the ability to work, they work. They are kind to each other.

 

"I am a soldier. I bear arms on a daily basis. I have killed and I will do so again, in order to keep my family safe. This planet is my family. I hope there is a day when war will no longer be a concern and my gun can begin to collect dust. My contract may say that I work for the United States Air Force, and I am more than willing to collect my paycheck from them, but I have begun to consider myself as Tau'ri. I work for the people of this planet. Propaganda will say that I am writing this to gain the support of the world for the USA. That isn't so. I am writing this in my position as a fellow Tau'ri, as the Chief of Homeworld Security, and as a representative of the Unified Worlds. A good soldier on any planet does not like war. I hope I've been a good soldier.

 

"As I watch my own children experience their changes, as I watch my wife and my husband awaken to their true selves, I know I am blessed. We are our own higher power. Please. I beg of everyone. Put down weapons, put down fists. Hug your family. Shake your neighbor's hand. Hold your arms out wide and embrace the life you have been given. In a few short years of practicing this, my life has never been richer.

 

"My youngest son is 11; he sees only the good in people. It is his gift. I have recently had reason to see this world with different eyes, and I see a lot of good people. Good people who are scared. I think the phrase, "the meek shall inherit the earth," is misread. It is the tolerant and accepting that shall inherit the earth. If I could give the people of this world one gift, it would be the eyes and heart to see the true heart of your neighbor. It took this soldier a long time to learn that lesson, and I'm still learning it. It will be our children who practice it. Let's help them get started on the right foot by showing them the way."

 

Jack sat back and considered the ramifications. He emailed it and then picked up the phone.

 

"Cass, I just emailed you something. Please get it translated and sent out to every news agency you can find. No, don't run it by anyone, I'll take responsibility for it. Just send it. Thanks, honey."

 

He emailed and dialed again.

 

"Gabriel, it's Jack. Very good, thanks. Listen, I just emailed you with a letter that's about to hit the papers. I'd like it to somehow be translated into languages of people who don't have access to newspapers or TV. Yeah, tribes and stuff. I appreciate it, thanks."

 

Jack hung up and winced.

 

"Daniel is going to smack me upside the head for this one," he told himself.


	12. Chapter 12  As the World Turns

  
Author's notes: A day at the clan house getting caught up on events. Ninurta comes for a visit and goes hunting, Jack plays with the drawing board, Sam finds new ground with her men, and Henry plays with the baby.  


* * *

When Jack's letter hit the night-time news that evening, the entire letter was read on air. Instead of being smacked, Jack was kissed by his surprised partners. Davy gave him a shy hug, self-conscious about being mentioned on air.

 

"Permission to hug, sir?" Jerrie asked, her voice slightly husky.

 

"Granted," Jack said and gave her a hug, too.

 

Five minutes after the airing, there was a knock at the door. Katie opened it.

 

"Nana, it's past your bedtime," she said, opening the door.

 

"This couldn't wait," Maggie said. She found her son and kissed him. "You do have a heart," she said. "I always knew you did."

 

Jack wasn't sure what was worse: the attention from his family or the fact that they were surprised he could write something from the heart.

 

"Guys, I'm not a complete bas...idiot," he declared, minding the small ears that were still awake. "I just....." He threw his arms in the air and headed to his bedroom.

 

He stripped and went into the shower. He didn't know what had come over him, writing that note and sending it to the press, but it was too late to recall it. If the night-time news was taking it so seriously, he didn't want to think about the morning newspapers. When he got out of the shower, he found his partners waiting for him in the bed.

 

"I don't wanna hear it," he said. He got into bed and turned his back to them.

 

"Jack, you must have known this would get you attention," Daniel said. "You did a beautiful thing and it was completely out of left field. Come on, turn over."

 

Jack turned and pulled the covers over with him.

 

"Oh, that's mature," Sam said and tugged at the sheet. "Jack, we don't need to talk about it, if you don't want to, we just want you to know that we love you and we admire what you did."

 

"No more discussion about it," Jack warned. Sam climbed over Daniel and pushed Jack into the middle. Jack quickly crumbled under her kisses. She hovered over him, touching his face with gentle fingers.

 

"We love you," she told him. "It isn't too often you get mushy but when you do, it's a beautiful thing and it's ok to let us in to see it. So, do you wanna do the nasty with us or not?"

 

Jack reluctantly smiled at her. "Is it Jack-in-the-middle night?" he asked, drawing circles on her back with a fingertip.

 

"It's a whatever-Jack-wants night," Daniel told him.

 

Jack got whatever he wanted as he was loved up one side and down the other before being put in the middle of a Jack-sandwich. Sam held him, watching his face and eyes as Daniel entered him. Jack knew Sam loved watching, telling him that the intense expressions that crossed his face were incredible. Once Daniel was settled, Jack entered Sam and they started an easy rocking, loving each other. When they first figured out the three-way technique, the men were afraid that both of them on top of Sam would be too much weight for her, but she assured them that if they both made use of knees and hands and elbows, she wouldn't suffocate.

 

Knowing that they never had serious orgasms when all three were connected, it usually turned into a feel-good session, Jack allowed part of his mind to tune out. He reached out to Daniel, opening up and encouraging Daniel to enter his heart. They had managed it a couple of times since Jack came back from the Baal war. Daniel nuzzled Jack's back as their hearts mingled. Jack led Daniel toward Sam and she was abruptly with them. Startled at the sudden sensation of not being alone in her experience, she choked and held on. This time, Jack held her face and forced eye-contact. Both he and Daniel mingled their spirits with hers, showing her how much they loved her, knowing that the heart cannot lie as it speaks more without words than it can with words.

 

Daniel slid off to the side and curled up to them, sharing kisses as they calmed.

 

"Oh, my God," Sam whispered, wiping her face on the sheet. "Is that....? What was that?"

 

Jack kissed her face and down her neck as he stroked her soft hair. "I knew you could do it," he said.

 

"But it....scientifically....."

 

The men chuckled and Jack rolled off. "Just because we don't know the science behind it doesn't mean there isn't a theory for it," Daniel told her. "Sam, forget science for once and just accept."

 

She hugged both to her chest. "Is that what happens when you two....do it?"

 

"Yes, it is," they nodded. "Honey, I don't know why you weren't automatically brought in before," Jack said. "Ninurta thinks it has something to do with my Ancient stuff and Daniel's ascended stuff. It just took you a little longer, that's all."

 

She wiped another tear from her cheek and sniffled. "I felt.... loved," she whispered. "More than I ever thought possible. I mean, I felt something close to it through Jolinar for Martouf, but this was love for me."

 

Jack took a fistful of blond hair and gently shook it. "Will you stop analyzing something for two minutes, please?"

 

Sam sniffled and nodded before getting up and heading to the shower.

 

"I'll go," Daniel said, after five minutes of holding each other. Jack nodded and Daniel slipped from the bed.

 

Sam was leaning against the tile as the water cascaded over her shoulders and back. Daniel got in, took the puff, and gently washed her back.

 

"If it's too much, we won't bring you in like that again," he said quietly. She sniffed and shook her head.

 

"I was so jealous of that," she said. "You and Jack being like that, sensing each other. I couldn't understand why I was left out. You love me. Different, but as strong as you love Jack, you love me."

 

Daniel turned her around and held her face. "Sam, all three of us are connected. We belong together. Sure, I love Jack differently than I love you. It's just as strong, though, and you'll get used to opening up so fully that we can become One when we are together. Sometimes, I can even sense Jack when he's far away. Especially if he's very upset about something. You and I can do that, too."

 

He finished washing her and made love to her under the shower. He wasn't as good at it as Jack was becoming, but he managed to send a sonar ping which seemed to reassure her that their previous experience really did happen.

 

When Jack got to work in the morning, everyone seemed to be looking at him, which really wasn't a surprise since his stupid note made the front pages of what seemed like every newspaper in the world. "Good mornings" echoed around him as he made his way to his office, and voices seemed warmer than usual. Even Cassie put a sweet kiss on his cheek when he went in.

 

"You're getting soft in your old age, general," she informed him.

 

"Thank you; I'll take it under advisement," he told her.

 

Not five minutes after sitting down, Davis knocked and went in. He stood before Jack's desk, looking at him.

 

"Oh, not you, too," Jack groaned.

 

"Nope, not me," Paul said. "I always knew you had it in you. I just wanted to update you on the Chinese."

 

"Thank God," Jack said fervently to the ceiling. "Update me. Please tell me I can go out and hurt someone."

 

"Not this time," Paul said. "Sorry to disappoint you. Your bigger stick impressed them. Feudal society, remember, sir?" Jack tilted his head back to its correct position and looked at his assistant. "Not that big stick, sir. I talked most of the night with Ambassador Duan and President Tien, and got them to agree that maybe part of the problem is in communications and cultural differences. With your permission, I'd like to invite Lord Atis in on the peace talks. Daniel has agreed to sit in as mediator."

 

"Won't the Chinese think he's on my side?" Jack asked pointedly.

 

"No, sir," Paul shook his head. "They are fully aware that he doesn't hesitate to disagree with you, when he needs to. They have read not only the chief's book, but also quite a few of the SGC files. Sir, the files were opened to them when they were briefed a few years ago."

 

It took Jack a moment. "Oh, right. Kinsey, Thor, Hammond. Right. Yes, you can ask Atis to join in the fun and games."

 

"Thank you, sir. And I organized your emails," Paul said, glancing at the computer. "Your inbox was overflowing. I prioritized the messages."

 

"Of course you did, colonel," Jack nodded. "And I appreciate those little sweet-nothings. I haven't heard from Hayes yet this morning."

 

"He sent flowers, sir."

 

"He what?"

 

Davis jerked a finger in the direction of the outer office. "Those flowers on Cassie's desk are yours, not hers. She confiscated them."

 

Jack went out and plucked the card from the basket, glaring at Cassie as she grinned at him.

 

"Impudence," he declared and went back into his office.

 

"Jack, stop being selfish and share those meds. H.H."

 

"Very funny, Henry," Jack said, tossing the card on the desk. He suddenly noticed a small, miniature plasma screen sitting on the corner of his desk. "What's that?"

 

"Your new vid-phone," Paul said. "For times when the large plasma on the wall is too large. If you'd like, I can fix the gray off-screen to display photos. Like a screen-saver."

 

Jack liked.

 

"This sci-fi stuff is nifty," Jack commented, touching the small screen.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

After Paul left, Jack turned his computer on.

 

"Good morning, Jaaaack," it said in a Nicholson voice.

 

"Davis!"

 

By noon, Jack had responded to most of his emails and took a few phone calls. The latest informed him that the Heaven's Bow had rung the doorbell. Jack gave permission for them to enter. At least they didn't automatically beam themselves in. Whoever it was more than likely knew the way to his office, so he continued to answer the emails while refusing calls from the press. He was somewhat surprised when Ninurta walked into his office.

 

"Wass-up?" Jack asked, hitting the send button. The warrior sat in a chair in front of his desk and made himself comfortable.

 

"I think that's my line," Ninurta said. "Anything you'd like to discuss?"

 

Jack glanced at him. After a moment of silent pushing and pulling, he leaned back, stretching his arms and neck.

 

"How did you find out?"

 

"Someone tossed this morning's paper through the gate," Ninurta confessed with quiet amusement. "Jonathan was highly entertained."

 

"I have no idea what came over me," Jack finally said. "The house was quiet, just me and Katie, and I just did it."

 

Ninurta nodded. "Aba said you scanned the planet."

 

Jack told him what had happened and Ninurta listened closely, nodding once in a while.

 

"Yes, that's what Aba said," he commented. "That was a major step, Jack. Aba said you are now fully open. There really isn't anything you can't do. You could even bring up the Ancient memories, if you wanted to. Have you remembered any of them?"

 

"No." Jack picked up a pencil and fiddled with it.

 

"Then it's your own stubbornness that is keeping it from rising," Ninurta told him.

 

Jack swung his chair as he slouched in it. "I had no idea so many people were afraid," he confessed. "Not little fears, but afraid of life. They take each day as a challenge, instead of living it. I guess I just wanted to hug everyone and tell them that they'll be fine. Is that what you guys get? How do you deal with it?"

 

"Inanna does it mostly," Ninurta said. "It was hard on her, at first. Not a day went by when she didn't go to bed and spend some time crying. When I do it, which isn't too often, I try to not take anything personally. Don't hold the emotions of others; stand back and observe them. Just say Yes and let it go."

 

"Easier said than done," Jack told him.

 

"Well, I'm here to inform you that my queen is officially turning over Earth to you for monitoring," Ninurta told him, brushing at his vest. "You need to follow the rules, Jack; no 'helping.' They still need to do it on their own. Remember: if you keep holding the baby's hands, it'll never learn to walk in its own."

 

"Why me?" Jack whined.

 

Ninurta gave him a look. "Because you have surpassed the Tau'ri. Don't whine. You don't count as a Fifth Race member, your DNA is coded for Ancient."

 

"That isn't what the Asgard said," Jack countered.

 

"The Asgard didn't know about the Ancient gene in you when they discovered you," Ninurta said. "This was an unforeseen event. And may all the gods help us, if we have to accept Sheppard as one of you."

 

Jack chuckled as he nodded. "If Col. Caldwell can't whip him into shape, I just might be sending Sheppard to you. Oh, hey; all his touching the toys brought up something interesting." Jack and Ninurta walked down to Sam's playroom. Ninurta pecked a friendly, brotherly kiss to her cheek.

 

"Where's that disk thing?" Jack asked. He took it from the table and slid it into the slot in the chair before sitting. Ninurta watched the presentation with an intent curiosity, nodding from time to time.

 

"Yes, we wondered if something like this would be discovered," he said when Jack shut it off. "It makes sense that persons in a privileged position would key their notes to specific individuals. They used a lot of non-Ancients for workers, so of course they would need to make sure certain things remained private."

 

"They locked the filing cabinet so the staff wouldn't get into it?" Jack asked.

 

"Pretty much," Ninurta nodded. He frowned in thought. "Jack, Sheppard doesn't have your Ancient memories, obviously, so I'm curious as to exactly which way he'll develop. When he reaches his potential, I believe he should be able to read people much like you do, and he does have a talent for strategy. He needs to quit fooling around, though, and push himself to work up to his own best effort. He slides because he would quickly surpass everyone else on Atlantis. He wants to run while the others are crawling. He's rarely challenged. As a strategist, I mean. Jack, if something happens again, in the future, where you need a war council, you may want to consider putting Sheppard on it. But enough of this, I'm hungry; it's lunch time here, right?"

 

Jack called the commissary and ordered lunch. Halfway through lunch and a discussion on current baby trends, Cassie called in and said Matthew was there. Jack looked at the clock, surprised, and told her to send him in. He had a friend in tow. Tommy, if Jack remembered the boy's name correctly. Matthew greeted Ninurta and turned to Jack.

 

"Dad, this was important," Matty said. "Go on, Tommy, tell him." He nudged his friend who was staring at the warrior. "Ninurta's cool; just tell my dad what you told me."

 

"Come here, son," Jack said gently, waving the boy to his side of the conference table where they were eating. Matthew browsed the table and came up with half of a roast beef sandwich and stole the pickle spear off Jack's plate. "What's going on?"

 

Tommy shifted his feet, unsure. "Sir, I.... I don't like my mom's boyfriend," he spouted. "He hurts her and I don't know how to help. I'm not very strong." He looked down at the floor, rubbing absently at his thin arms.

 

"Does he hurt you, too?" Jack asked, paying more attention.

 

Tommy shrugged. "He yells a lot," he said. "Calls me names and stuff. But I don't care about me, I want him to stop hitting my mom. He calls her names, too. He wouldn't let her work here, and he uses her money to buy beer and stuff. One of our neighbors moved last month and gave my mom some nice furniture because ours was all torn and everything, and he took the good stuff to his place. I don't know how to help my mom."

 

Jack had wondered why Tommy's mother didn't apply when he offered; she had seemed interested.

 

"What's this guy's name, son?" Jack asked.

 

"Conrad Neville," Tommy told him. "But, sir, if he finds out I told on him, he'll hurt me and mom."

 

"No one will be hurting anyone," Jack promised.

 

"Come here, little brother." Tommy was startled that the alien warrior would be speaking to him. "You are brave to come forward," Ninurta told him, setting his large, weathered hands on the boy's thin shoulders. "When you are a man, then you can take care of your mother properly; it is no shame to ask for help. Jack, I will deal with this. It's been a while since I had any fun. A week or so. Your cousin was slightly fun."

 

"Just don't kill him," Jack told him. The boy jerked his head, wide-eyed. "Tommy, can you reach your mom now? Ask her if you can stay the night at my place. Tell her you and Matthew are studying and I said you could stay the night. Matthew needs help with his math; you can help him. And don't worry."

 

Jack sent them back to school with an SF escort.

 

"That boy is...delicate, shall we say?" Ninurta commented.

 

"I know," Jack nodded. "I sensed his crush on Matty a while back. Matty never returned anything except friendship, so the crush is gone. Matty hasn't said anything, so I think Tommy is keeping things to himself."

 

"Jack, there's gay and then there is delicate," Ninurta said, giving Jack a knowing eye. "He's pretty which means he'll need protection, if he doesn't learn to take care of himself."

 

Jack tossed his arms up. "I can't send every kid to a self-defense class," he declared. "I can ask Matty to keep an eye on him."

 

The warrior changed into Tau'ri clothes and took Kearney with him to find Tommy's mother's oppressor. Jack sent Kearney along to drive and to make sure Ninurta left the man alive. High-jacking the Chinese would be nothing, if word got out that one of Jack's alien buddies went hunting in town.

 

Hayes called to rib Jack a little more about his letter. When Jack mentioned that an Anunnaki warrior was in town, Hayes immediately pressed for a meeting. The list of Anunnaki that would be visiting Jack was short.

 

"I tell you what, Henry," Jack said. "How about I have you and the Missus beamed up and over to my place in a few hours? No one needs to know you're gone, and my neighborhood is surrounded by top SF. How long has it been since you guys have had a decent, home-cooked meal? Tell your chief of security to chill and let me handle your security for a couple of hours."

 

When he called Daniel and told him who was coming for dinner, Daniel swore and hung up. Sam immediately began to panic after Jack went down and told her.

 

"The house is a mess," she insisted.

 

"No, it isn't," Jack said, shaking his head. "It's a house with four kids, a baby, and a new puppy. It's fine; Jerrie keeps it clean. How's the arch coming?"

 

Sam's attention was diverted and she lit up. "Calculations add up by computer, we just need to try it in real time," she said. Jack looked at the white boards that dotted the room. He didn't understand why Sam's people needed them, when they had computers on every desk. They seemed to enjoy the act of writing things out the long way, he guessed. He looked at the drawing on a board. Without thinking about it, he picked up a marker and changed a line.

 

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

 

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "Sorry if I messed it up." He suddenly leaned against the table. Sam quickly took him by the arms, looking carefully into his face.

 

"I'm ok," he said. "I just.... Ninurta said Enki said I'm completely open." He looked around and spoke softly, but no one was close enough to overhear. Sam understood.

 

"So there will be a few things coming to the surface," she concluded. "Jack, you're doing all this and you're still speaking English. I think you'll be ok. We will tell you the moment you do something we will consider a concern."

 

"He also said Inanna's turning the job over to me," he continued. "She wants me to monitor Earth. Sam, this might be too much. I don't want to be responsible for a planet. Playing guard dog is one thing, but this...."

 

Disregarding protocol, she put her arms around him for a moment.

 

"It won't be too much," she told him. "The mikku will monitor the sky, you just spend a day or two each month doing a quick scan. If you need more down time, we can pick up any slack. Give Paul more responsibilities; I think he just might make general someday, so start training him for it. And remember that Cassie will have a hand in all this at some point in the future, so keep her involved." She put her hands on his face. "You can do this."

 

Sam did have a point, Jack told himself. Davis had surprisingly risen to the challenge of assisting him. During the years Jack had known him through the SGC, Davis had the thankless job of telling Hammond what couldn't be done which forced Hammond to think outside the box. Davis did the same with Jack, when he needed to, and he handled all the day to day necessities of running Homeworld Security. Jack went back to his office and started the paperwork for making his 'light' colonel a full colonel. He then went home a little early to help Jerrie prepare for company for dinner. Daniel was already home and the kitchen was organized chaos.

 

"Did you really need to do this tonight?" Daniel asked, irritated, as he wielded a sharp knife on a helpless chicken corpse.

 

"Henry wants to meet Ninurta," Jack said. "So yes, it needed to be tonight. Sorry for the short notice. What are we having?"

 

"Food."

 

Jack considered escaping but went up to Daniel and lowered his forehead to Daniel's back. Daniel paused, took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax.

 

"I could have called for take-out or taken Ninurta to Washington," Jack said after a moment. "I can cancel this and take Ninurta to Henry."

 

"No," Daniel said, putting the knife down and turning. "I need the break from work. I need to be in three different places and I can't."

 

"Where do you need to be?" Jack asked, sliding arms around Daniel's waist.

 

"China, Chile, and Florida," Daniel told him.

 

"Well, I think China takes priority," Jack said. "How about sending Ronnie to Florida, see if SG-1 is available to go with her, and send Nyan to Chile with SG-3? Bosco is home taking care of Connie, so the rest of his team is just sitting around. Would that work?"

 

In the end, Ninurta volunteered his ship and crew for the Chile assignment, which meant that Nyan could help Ronnie in Florida. Sheppard made the mistake of calling and telling Jack that he wasn't having any fun with his family, so Jack sent him to Chile, also. Not that Sheppard had much of a family; his father and a few distant cousins.

 

Atis had already notified Davis that he would be available in a couple of days, and agreed that negotiating with a feudal lord could be tricky.

 

Keir Ravenscroft called and asked Jack if he could borrow the mikku.

 

"What for?" Jack asked.

 

"My home government would like to put the argument of Loch Ness to rest once and for all," Keir told him. "I just want to take a look around the lake."

 

"Oh. Sure, I guess so," Jack said. "You're gonna lose a tourist industry, though. Have whoever's driving take a look at Lake Champlain, too." Jack called HomeSec. "Sam, what are the mikku riders doing when they're not looking at the sky?"

 

"Helping out with everything else, why?"

 

"We have a few mysteries here on this planet, so how about assigning someone to help out with that?" he asked, shooing the puppy away from his sneaker laces.

 

"Sure, we can do that," she said.

 

"Oh, and Ravenscroft has a request. I ok'd it."

 

"Can I borrow it, too?" Daniel asked when Jack mentioned what Keir wanted.

 

"Hunting for lost temples?" Jack guessed. Daniel bit into a celery stick after making a mark in the air. "You'll make enemies out of all the Indiana Jones wanna-bes."

 

"They're already pissed at me," Daniel said. "May as well make it worth the energy."

 

Sam had already settled one issue with the mikku –the area in and around Roswell, New Mexico held traces of naquadah in the amounts that a small, crashed ship would have left. They already knew that the Asgard did lose a small scout ship there, but this was concrete proof that something had happened. When Jack tried to get the Air Force records of the incident, he received shamed faces of people who didn't know anything about records and people who knew that the official records no longer existed. They had been blacked out so badly that no one could make sense of them. An attempt to 'de-blacken' one sheet of paper succeeded in destroying the paper. Someone, several someones, had made bad decisions along the way, and the information was no longer available.

 

A knock was on the door, and David raced to answer it while Jack showed Stacy how to begin training Fang.

 

"Daddy, it's Mr. Giorgetti," Davy called out. Jack sent Stacy and Fang outside.

 

"Mandy, come in," Jack said, holding his hand out.

 

"Hi, Jack, hope this isn't a bad time," the neighbor said, ruffling Davy's hair with the other hand.

 

"Not at all, come in," Jack said, ushering him in. They sat in the livingroom and Jerrie brought in glasses of tea. A few of Jack's old neighbors had moved away, a silent statement of their disapproval of his new lifestyle, but some like Armando and Maria Giorgetti, and Carl and Rhonda Weber, had stayed close by.

 

"I have a favor to ask, Jack," Mandy said, slightly subdued in Italian honor. "It's really big and I'll understand if you say no. I have a little sister, Lydia; she's 23. She's real sick. Liver cancer. We haven't been able to find a matched donor. She's always been a big believer in all this ET stuff and I'd like for her to see your Stargate before she dies. Maybe she can touch it. She doesn't have much longer, Jack. Is there any possibility of doing this for her?"

 

Jack leaned forward and put a hand on Mandy's arm. "Yeah, we can do it, Mandy," he promised. "I'm sorry to hear about this. Is she here in town?"

 

"She lives just outside of Ft. Collins," Mandy said, relief evident on his face. "Are you sure this won't be a problem?"

 

"No problem at all," Jack said. "I'd be honored to do this for you." Daniel picked up the phone and went into the kitchen.

 

The moment the children got home from school, Sam herded them into showers and fresh clothes while Daniel completed dinner. By the time Ninurta was brought back by Kearney, Hayes and his wife had been sitting on the couch for about a half hour talking with Cassie and Harper. Jack refused to go all-out for his guests; Henry needed a reality check with a real family. Jerrie wanted to clean and polish everything, and Jack had to order her to put the dusting supplies down and leave the kid toys where they were. Jack liked his home looking lived-in and alive with children and love. Henry was seated and handed a baby and bottle.

 

"Everyone pitches in around here," Jack said. Hayes chuckled and turned on the grandpa charm. Mrs. Hayes (Judy, please!), insisted once more on hugging Jack for saving her. She was still in talks with Dr. Edmond, and was horrified by the memories of carrying a symbiote. She had begun a strong campaign to win the support of the conservatives that were still quietly grumbling about Jack and the entire alien business. To say nothing of the sex business. She blinked when Daniel kissed Jack and patted his butt, and bravely accepted it. Henry rolled his eyes and jiggled the baby, making nonsensical noises.

 

"If we have to put up with it, so do our guests, sir," Katie told Hayes, also rolling her eyes. She offered a tray of vegetables and dip. "If they tell us to talk a long walk, I recommend doing it."

 

"None-a that," Jack said, tapping her on the head as he walked by. "Don't worry, Henry, we'll wait until you're gone."

 

Matty's friend Tommy had the unexpected treat of being on hand to meet the president and his wife. With permission, Matty ran around taking pictures with the digital camera. Tommy was too shy to ask, but Matty wasn't. Tommy got his picture taken with all the stars of the day.

 

Henry stood to be formally introduced to Ninurta.

 

"Jack tells me you are interested in working with us after your current posting," Ninurta said after meeting Mrs. Hayes, asking after her health, and shaking Henry's hand.

 

"I would like that, yes," Henry said. They went to the table as Daniel and Jerrie brought out dishes. "I loved being out in space on a 303 and meeting everyone. It felt right. After this job is done, what else will I do here? I'd be dead weight, basically. I want to participate in some way, I just don't know what I can do to help."

 

The front door opened and Maggie walked up to Hayes.

 

"The prices of my prescriptions are ridiculous," she informed him and handed him a piece of paper before patting Ninurta's cheek. Jack slid a hand over his eyes.

 

"Ah. Mother O'Neill, I presume," Henry said.

 

"Hi, mom," Jack said patiently. Jerrie fetched another place-setting.

 

The door opened again and Paul came in. "Sorry I'm late," he said. He gestured apologetically at Maggie. "I tried to stop her, Jack, I really did."

 

"He's getting slow in his old age," Maggie said. She pecked the top of Jack's head and sat down. Olivia gave a happy screech and she was pecked, too.

 

The parents began the usual Q&A on their children's day, allowing everyone to talk. Tommy was included and he gave shy, quiet answers. Jack knew Ninurta had something to say about the boy but it would have to wait. Stacy let her feelings known on the subject of bullies and unfair rules against kids, and Katie snarled about boys and their assumption of superiority. Ninurta was no help, congratulating the girls on their prowess.

 

"This is happening everywhere," Daniel commented. "Kids starting to defend themselves against bullies. There is a sense of morality and ethics happening that goes beyond what our society tries to teach. Kids are starting to understand the concept of self-determination a lot sooner than they did in the past. The current rules need to take this into consideration, and the only way that is going to happen is if the National Educators understand this and send word down the pipeline."

 

Hayes picked thoughtfully at his salad which Daniel served European-style at the end of the main meal, instead of the beginning. It cleared his palette, Daniel had once said.

 

"Daniel, I don't think you realize the position you are all in, here in Colorado Springs," Hayes said. "This is alien central. No offense, Ninurta. Everyone here is used to unusual things happening, and you all expect the unusual. The rest of us are not in that position. To get a bunch of educators in Washington to understand the needs of the changing tide, is expecting too much. You've had years to get used to all this; we haven't. I grant you, my grandkids are doing things I never thought possible, and I think it's wonderful, but most adults aren't ready to accept the changes and we know the public school system isn't where it should be. This is like every other social change, I'm afraid; it will need to play out as it will."

 

Jack reached out and took Daniel's hand. "Breathe," he said. "You tell me I can't play God and I need to trust in my species."

 

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded.

 

"It's alright, ahu," Ninurta said. "Remember; you are in the public eye, so lead by example, if nothing else works."

 

"What does ahu mean?" Henry asked after Daniel began to relax under the stroking of his family.

 

"It means brother," Ninurta said. "My aba, Enki who is my father, has claimed Daniel for a son, so he is my brother. I call Jack ahu, also, because my brother is his consort. Sam is ahutu, my sister." She glanced up from helping Davy with his dish and gave Ninurta a small smile.

 

"And when he's feeling superior, he calls us didila," Daniel commented. "It means child."

 

Ninurta raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, I am a couple thousand years old, and you are what? 36?"

 

"Almost 37," Daniel scowled.

 

"Didila."

 

That got Henry off and running with age and how some of the Anunnaki could possibly be so old. Ninurta had to give him the lecture about longevity and the problems associated with it.

 

"So, you really were on this planet thousands of years ago?" Henry asked. "You, yourself?"

 

"I was born here," Ninurta surprised him. "Aba and Ama were from....elsewhere, but I was born here, in the city of Ur, which used to be on the shore of the Euphrates River, at the apex of the gulf when the water table was higher."

 

"It's about 400 miles south of Babylon which was called Sumer in his time, a little north-west of what is now al Basrah," Daniel put in for the clarification of those who didn't know ancient cities. "It was across the river from Uruk; what the Bible calls Erech."

 

Henry's mouth opened and closed for a moment.

 

"Ok, I have to ask," he finally said. "What... I mean, did you ever meet any of the Judeo-Christian patriarchs? Abraham and those guys?"

 

Ninurta leaned back, considering carefully.

 

"Their time was long after we left this world, which was around 3,000 BC your time," he finally said. "So I cannot give you an absolute answer on their existence. I can say this, though: there is very little in your sacred book which is historically accurate. Much of it is stories from earlier times, retold for what was then the current society. The story of your Noah was old by the time it was retold, and David and Jonathan were retold from the stories of Gilgamesh and Enkidu."

 

Henry worriedly fingered his napkin. "So, you don't think Jesus was real?"

 

Ninurta tilted his head. "Again, I cannot say. I wasn't on this world at that time. I have read his story, though, and if he did indeed live, he sounds like one of the ascended. I can say that nothing he did was original. Resurrection was a thing that happened on a regular basis for those with a sarcophagus, and we know for a fact that there was one in the area during his supposed time period. If he was ascended, it would certainly explain his comings and goings. And walking on water and feeding the multitudes is no hard fete for someone who is able to manipulate matter." He reached out and there were suddenly several loaves of bread on the table. Henry and his wife jumped.

 

"It actually isn't hard," Ninurta said. "Mind over matter, as Aba would say."

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

"Is this what we are going to be able to do when this leap is done?" Henry asked, slightly hoarse. He hesitantly poked at a loaf and found that it was real.

 

"I don't know," Ninurta shrugged, taking a loaf and tearing it before spreading butter on it. He handed it to Henry. "A few of you might reach that level. A small few, mind you. Think of it as high genius level. Don't be afraid of these changes, Henry; the only thing happening is that your brains are developing a few more connections into sections of your brain that haven't been consciously used." The bread tasted fresh-baked.

 

"Adding one or two more phone lines to the house," Daniel put in. Ninurta thought about it and nodded.

 

"Correct," he said. "Such as the children learning just a little sooner than they did before, and developing self-awareness sooner. People will understand a little more than they did before."

 

"Wait." Daniel held up a finger and Ninurta paused. "If you left around 3,000, how do you know about Gilgamesh? He was at least a thousand years after you left."

 

"I'm an avid reader," the warrior said behind hooded eyes.

 

Jack tossed his napkin down. "You know, I'm tired of these little mysteries," he complained.

 

"I will discuss it in private, Jack," Ninurta said in Goa'uld. The few at the table who understood it gave unconscious nods.

 

"Your pardon," Ninurta said to the others. "Security matters."

 

Henry and his wife needed to leave soon after dinner; his SS were getting antsy. Ninurta promised to drop by for more discussions. Henry took Jack's hand before joining the circle of secret service for beaming up and back to DC.

 

"You were right, Jack, we needed this," Henry told him. Mrs. Hayes agreed and gave them all hugs.

 

"I know the president of the Educators Association," she told Jack. "I'll talk with him and see if there is anything that can be done to change a few rules."

 

After the house was emptied of guests, Jack made the rounds. The baby was already asleep after her busy evening of entertaining, and the rest of the kids were relaxing with TVs or books or computers before going to bed. Jack passed out kisses and went down to Daniel's den. He fell onto the couch and was handed a glass of something amber.

 

"Ok, talk," Jack told Ninurta who was contemplating his own glass.

 

"While we were waiting for our ship to be repaired after the battle with Enlil, I spent time catching up on Earth history," he said. "Not really a big deal."

 

"Are you lying?" Jack asked, suspicious. Ninurta smiled and sipped his whisky.

 

"Only a little," he admitted. "The stories of Gilgamesh and Enkidu are mythical. Sure, there was a king named Gilgamesh. Or Bilbamesh, actually, but the stories about him and Enkidu were old stories. They were about me and Shara. There was a lot of plagiarism going on during those years, and anything that sounded good was rewritten for the king or in later years in honor of him. I was not a nice person, in the early years. I took what I wanted when I wanted. Including the virginity of new brides. And a few grooms. When Shara came along, I fell so in love that I could think of nothing else but him. I even hurt Inanna by refusing her. Obviously we worked it all out. After Shara and Inanna colluded and beat the crap out of me. Or beat sense into me. As you will."

 

Daniel began to laugh and Ninurta had the grace to smile and nod.

 

"I was a shit," he said. "Aba was ready to turn me into a toad."

 

"Can I ask a personal question?" Sam asked, refilling his glass. Ninurta raised a brow.

 

"Even more personal? Yes, ningal, you may."

 

"Do you.... Have you ever.... oh, boy, I can't say it. Never mind."

 

"Sam," Daniel shook his head. "It began with that episode between you and Jack. Jack managed to reach out across the galaxy and bring me into it. Since then, Jack and I have been able to join our spirits a couple of times when we have sex. Last night, we brought Sam into it for the first time. We tried before, but we were never able to reach her. I think she wants to know if you've had that experience with your partners."

 

"I have," Ninurta willingly answered. "All the time, actually. It gets easier the more you do it."

 

"Why haven't I been able to do it before?" Sam asked.

 

"I don't know," he admitted. "It may have something to do with them being Ancient and you not. Their minds have already begun to adapt to the changes; it was easier for them because of their history."

 

"What do you mean, "them being Ancient"?" Jack asked, intent as he leaned forward. "Daniel doesn't have the gene."

 

"He's been Ascended, Jack," Ninurta said. "Not once, but twice. He's an honorary Ancient. The gene only allows you to play with the technology and have a better understanding of it. His mind was opened just like yours was, only in a different manner. He qualifies as an Ancient."

 

Jack jumped to his feet and took a few steps as he waved his arms as Daniel sat back, slightly stunned. "Who are...were...the Ancients? What was their real name?"

 

"I don't know," Ninurta said. "Aba said they were called Ancients by the time we came on the scene. They may not have remembered it themselves. Guys, remember that they had been gone for a while by the time I was born. I don't have your answers. While the Ancient gene has been simmering in a few of your tribes, some of the others on the planet have had bursts of brilliance and their minds are as open as those with the gene. People like Daniel and Sam. Yes, Samantha, you, too. Do you think just anyone is capable of recreating a Furling transporter? I saw your work stations while I was in your lab today, I recognized the diagrams. I guarantee you that the only other person on this planet that could have understood them is Jack. He hears engineering the same way you hear science and Daniel hears words."

 

Jack's jaw snapped shut.

 

"He changed a line on one of the boards," Sam remembered. "When I ran it through the computer, it fixed a minor flaw in the simulations."

 

"Why did you change the line, Jack?"

 

"I don't know," he told the warrior.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

"Come in," Daniel called up the stairs. Matthew came down.

 

"I'm going to bed," he told them as he stood before them. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping Tommy."

 

"Get over here," Jack said. Matthew went to him and was pulled down onto Jack's lap. His temple was kissed. "You're welcome. Is he alright?" He noticed that Matty was taller and a little heavier.

 

"I think so," Matthew said with a shrug. "He isn't as upset as he was this afternoon. I think meeting President Hayes and Ninurta made him feel better."

 

"Good," Jack nodded.

 

"Is he still awake?" Ninurta asked.

 

"Yes, sir. He's spreading his sleeping bag out and changing."

 

"Would you ask him to come down here for a moment?" Ninurta asked. "Alone, please."

 

"Sure." Matty passed out good-nights to the rest of his parents, and then to Ninurta when the warrior pouted at him.

 

"Are you and Inanna getting into the whole adoption scene?" Daniel asked.

 

"Yes, of course," Ninurta said with a nod. "Aba is working on an egg and Jack's contribution, and we will be taking that child once it is born. In the meantime, there is a little girl with light blue eyes that I am petitioning for. Her name is Chaya. She's been very sick but she is recovering. She's about 7. We rescued her from a tribal war on a primitive planet. It's been a long time since we had a child in the house; I am looking forward to being a father again. It feels good to be settling down once more."

 

Another knock came to the door and Daniel once more called out. Tommy came down a moment later, bare feet and pajamas that looked like they had seen better days. He looked at the adults, a little apprehensive.

 

"Come here, son," Ninurta said gently. Tommy stepped up to him. "The man won't be back to bother you and your mother." To the young teenager's shame, a few tears fell. Ninurta allowed him his pride and merely touched the boy's arm after a moment. "It's ok," he murmured. "We found your mother at her work and I had a talk with her. I'm going to meet with her again tomorrow, and we will get things worked out. I promise. Now. I want to say something to you personally.

 

"I know that everyone has things they don't want others to know about, and that's alright," he told the boy. "I'm going to tell you something about me, so that you know you can trust me, alright? You know how these three are all married to each other?" The boy nodded. "Well, I have a wife and husband, too. And I have lots of lovers, mostly other men. I love men just as much as I love women. I know a lot of men who love only other men and I know women who love only other women. Love is a good thing, no matter who it is. I want you to remember that. I think maybe you've seen only the bad side of an adult's life, and that's too bad because life is a blessed thing that is worthy of dance and song and laughter. You can trust these people, you can talk with any of us about anything. I trust them, so you can, too. You can even trust Matty and talk with him about personal things. Matty is a good friend. Do you understand?"

 

Tommy gave a nod. "Yes, sir," he said quietly.

 

"Good. You go to bed, get a good night's rest, and know that everything will be fine," Ninurta told him. "This is a hugging kinda family, in case you didn't notice."

 

The boy gave him a shy hug and then went around the room for more before heading back upstairs.

 

"Thank you," Daniel said. "I've been wanting to say something to him, but in our society it can be dangerous, legally, and we don't know his mother to know if she would be cool with it."

 

Ninurta frowned a little as he nodded in understanding. "Daniel....there's a little more to this," he said, plucking at his short beard in an unconscious imitation of Enki. "His mother, Trisha, is what you call a submissive. Tommy doesn't know about it. That man was her supposed Master. She's been seriously brain-washed, as well as coming from several abusive relationships. She has no faith in herself. I had a hard time trying to convince her that this guy was abusing her. I finally began to get through to her by telling her exactly how much harm it was doing to her son. I would like Paul to befriend her, if he is willing."

 

"He and I will be meeting with Atis tomorrow," Daniel said. "Atis agreed to come in and help us negotiate with the Chinese. I can make a few phone calls and see if someone else is available. I know several slaves."

 

"Call Gabriel," Jack suggested. "Maybe he can let Tony come over for a while."

 

"Actually, that's even better," Daniel nodded. "Nick is pretty good with kids, surprisingly, but Paul is a little awkward with them. Gabriel would be a good influence on Tommy." Jack agreed and promised to send an email to Gabriel.


	13. Chapter 13  Fried Mushrooms

  
Author's notes: Jack is bored until a problem erupts on the opposite side of the world. Nick reveals a little of himself to Jack, the Chinese are still frowning, Ninurta kidnaps Daniel, Jack interrupts a press conference, and the unexpected happens.  


* * *

The house was alive with kids preparing for school when Daniel came out of the bathroom, scrubbing at his wet hair with a towel. There was movement on the bed and he saw Jack waking up.

 

"I need to go and prepare for Atis," he said softly. He tossed the towel from around his waist and rummaged for clothes. Jack relaxed in the warmth of his partners as he held Sam to him and watched Daniel dress his naked body.

 

"Do you have time to fool around?" Jack asked, his voice rumbly from sleep.

 

"Sorry," Daniel said with an apologetic smile. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on socks, and leaned over to kiss Jack. "I need to be at the SGC in.....oooh, 20 minutes. I may be a little late." Daniel contemplated his feet for a moment and then leaned over for more kisses. He hummed to himself and lifted Jack's pajama top, nuzzling his way through the line of fur on Jack's stomach.

 

Daniel stopped himself and jumped up. "Bad Danny," he scolded himself. Jack's mouth twitched.

 

"What are we doing for Sam's birthday tomorrow?" Jack asked.

 

"Don't know," Daniel said. "What does Sam want to do?"

 

"Sleep," came a mumbled statement. She wiggled and found more of Jack to snuggle into.

 

"You can't sleep, the kids have presents for you," Daniel told her.

 

"Ok, presents and then sleep," she said. Jack tightened his arm around her shoulders and pressed his mouth to the top of her head. Daniel sat on the side of the bed again.

 

"Jack, I consulted with the universe last night and came to a decision," he said. Jack and Sam both cranked open an eye. "I need to expand my department to include Earth-based sites. Can HomeSec fund an anthropology department? I would like teams for off-world and on-world. I would over-see both and appoint a department chair for each section."

 

"Why do you feel Earth needs another anthropology department?" Jack asked.

 

"Because of the recent events," Daniel said. "Jack, you and Zu only found those Goa'uld because they were awake in a host. What about those that may still be in stasis? I've been scanning through myths from around the world, and I think there were more than we realize. With what we have learned over the years, I'm reading the myths in a whole new light and I think there's more to the origins of aliens on Earth than meets the eye. Most of what we do know has been told to us second and third hand, so we don't know how accurate the information is. Thanatos and Inanna have both said they lack specifics, and some of their information is guess work. Now, we have that list of sites on the planet that have minute readings of naquadah; enough to say someone has been there, not that we have any naquadah here to mine. We can't have just any team from any college or museum digging around those sites, so I'd like teams of my own to deal with them, teams specially trained to deal with alien technology and possible symbiote contact."

 

"Send me a memo and I'll run it by the committee," Jack said, not promising anything. "I think it's a good idea, but I don't know what the current budget looks like."

 

That was good enough for Daniel, and kissed them both and hurried from the room. Jack looked at the clock, calculated time, and picked up his cell phone from the side table.

 

"Gabriel, it's Jack," he said quietly when the line was answered. "Do you have a few minutes?" He gave Gabriel a run-down of the previous day and Gabriel promised to fly out that afternoon. "Give me a call when you're ready to leave," Jack said. "Daedalus is in orbit, I'll have you beamed over." By the time he was done talking, Sam had gotten up and taken her own shower.

 

"Dad, I need new jeans," Matthew said when Jack went into the kitchen. Matthew held out a leg and Jack looked, noticing the extra inch between cuff and ankle. Jack took his wallet out and handed a card to Jerrie. "Can't you take me?" Matthew asked, disappointed.

 

"I can, but it will need to wait until after dinner," Jack warned. Matty could wait.

 

Jerrie put extra eggs and bacon on Tommy's plate and handed Jack's card back.

 

"Where'd Sam go?" he asked her, noticing a missing person.

 

"Dealing with the girls," Jerrie said, turning her chin toward upstairs. "They were arguing over bathroom time. Again. Stacy is discovering the bathroom."

 

"Great," Jack said dryly. "Well, they're going to have to work it out. They need to share; I'm not having another bathroom built."

 

"Dad, since it's going to take Davy a few more years to catch up to me, can I give my old jeans to Tommy?" Matty asked, not understanding girls and bathrooms. "He isn't quite as tall as me, yet, so they should fit him, and it's better than throwing them away."

 

"If Tommy wants your cruddy ol' jeans, he can have them," Jack said agreeably. "Tommy, be polite and take them, and if you want to use them for rags later, I wouldn't blame you." Matthew's jeans were in good shape compared to Tommy's.

 

Lunch money was handed out, including to a surprised Tommy, and the kids were hustled into the van. Tommy jumped out and ran back toward Jack, stopping hesitantly a few feet from him.

 

"Th...thank you, general," he said. Jack didn't have to try hard to discover the need in the boy. He put a hand on the boy's cheek and seethed at the automatic flinch in the boy's brown eyes which seemed to take up half his thin face. Ninurta was right; the boy was too pretty.

 

"You're welcome, son," he returned gently. "Tommy, you are always welcome here. Let your mom know. Even on school nights, if you need to be someplace, you can be here. And you can always come to us and talk. About anything. Matty can tell you, we don't forbid any subject. Alright?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jack watched Jerrie drive away with Fang walking excitedly over all the kids to see out all the windows at the same time, and locked up and got into his truck with Sam.

 

"That boy is starved for positive attention," he told her.

 

"Let's hope Gabriel can do something about that," she said.

 

"It's a good idea for Daniel to have an Earth-based department," she commented. "He needs a counter-part department here just like he has at the SGC. Archaeologists all over the world are looking for alien things, and look what happened when one researcher untrained on things alien got hold of a stasis chamber? Now there are three sites that need to be examined AND Daniel needs to go off-world. He can't be in four places at the same time. This needs to be regulated with trained teams." Jack had to agree, but whether or not he could convince the people with the purse-strings to fork over the funds, there wasn't much he could do.

 

Ninurta was hanging around Cassie's desk, making her smile as he told her about Jonathan learning to be a farmer-rancher in between his teaching and engineering time.

 

"Jack, did you ever want to be a farmer or rancher?" she asked when he came in.

 

He snorted. "Not," he declared. "I tell you, that boy is missing an ace in his deck. It's the Asgard's fault. Farm living is not the life for me. Fishing poles and Starbucks, yes, horse poop, no."

 

"Can I go to Kalam for a couple days, Jack?" she asked.

 

"Sure, but can it wait until Abigail is back?" he asked. It had taken a long time for Cass to get over the fear of being off-world; even after Nirrti was dead, Cassie was afraid that the Goa'uld was still alive, somehow, and would come after her if she knew Cass was off-world. Everyone understood the fear. Jack was beginning to see a new, more mature young lady, and had to reluctantly consider that maybe Harper had something to do with it.

 

Jack paused and turned back to Ninurta. "Did you happen to help me when I was trying to scan my brain into mush? I thought I heard your voice."

 

"No, not me," Ninurta said. Jack shook his head and continued to his office while Ninurta loitered.

 

It wasn't too long before Gabriel called to let Jack know he was ready. Jack glanced at the clock. Gabriel was in Europe, which meant that it was mid-afternoon over there. He called up to Daedalus and within minutes Gabriel was standing in Jack's office. He patted himself down in amazement.

 

"Ok," Gabriel breathed. "I think I liked that." He perked up even more when he met the dark warrior hanging around HomeSec. Ninurta looked perkier at meeting Gabriel.

 

"Ayeeee," Jack groaned and shook his head. "Ninurta, just....find Kearney and you guys do what you need to do. For Tommy's mother, I mean."

 

"Do I get a treat for this later?" Ninurta asked in Goa'uld, managing to make an innocent smile look slightly smarmy.

 

"Kree." Jack pointed to the door. After the men left, he poked his head out the door.

 

"Is it just me, or are the Anunnaki over-sexed?" he asked Cassie. She looked at him.

 

"Tell me again who has a wife and husband and sends the kids scattering when the kissing starts?" she asked him.

 

"Never mind."

 

It wasn't too long before Kearney called and handed the phone to Gabriel.

 

"Trish and I have worked out a deal," Gabriel told him. Without thinking about it, Jack reached out and felt the warmth and goodwill in Gabriel. "I'm taking her home with me. Between Tony and me, we will get her straightened out. Jack, I'd like a week alone with her. Can I ask a really big favor and ask you to keep Tommy for the week? I will pay for him."

 

"No, you won't," Jack said. "But school ends in about 3 weeks. Why don't we keep him so he can finish up?"

 

"I forgot about that," Gabriel admitted. Jack heard him question Trish. She was a little worried but she finally agreed.

 

"For the sake of propriety, I'm hiring Trish as my personal secretary," Gabriel said, turning his attention back to Jack. "That's the only thing anyone needs to know, including Tommy until he's old enough to know otherwise."

 

"Understood," Jack said with a nod. "He's a good kid, Gabe, he just needs affection and attention."

 

"Yeah, that's what Ninurta said," Gabriel commented. "He'll get it."

 

"Daniel wants permission to discuss a few facts with him and take him to the local Rainbow center," Jack remembered. "Will Trish give permission?" Gabriel turned away from the phone and repeated the question. Jack heard her in the background agreeing to it. Custody and medical papers would be handled, and the school would be notified. Gabriel had it under control.

 

The bat phone rang and Jack picked it up.

 

"O'Neill."

 

Moments later, the alarm was ringing all through HomeSec and the SGC. Jack called the Daedalus and gave orders to start beaming up everyone who was on the ground, starting with Caldwell, and then called Ninurta to get Gabriel to DC; the World Health Organization will be needing their Director.

 

"What's going on?" Cass asked, standing wide-eyed in the door.

 

"North Korea just bombed Seoul," Jack said, grim as he yanked his jacket off the hanger.

 

"Crazy son of a bitch," he muttered, swearing at the insane leader of North Korea. He picked up the phone again. "Hank, North Korea dropped an 8 ton on Seoul. No, so far no one else has been targeted. As far as we know. Have Daniel and Davis gone off-world yet? No, get them back. I need Davis with me and tell Daniel he's on kid-duty. I'm heading over to DC."

 

China, Japan, and Russia were all on alert for their borders, but so far N.Korea showed no signs of readying another bomb. Jack wondered what pissed them off so badly that Seoul needed to be wiped from the map. The moment Jack was in the air, he turned on the viewer and targeted their satellite for information. The image that came through showed a mushroom-shaped cloud dissipating over S.Korea. Jack leaned against the consol, his head bowed for a moment. The readout on the side of the screen began to scroll with reports. His comm beeped.

 

"General, this is Caldwell," he heard. "Your orders, sir?"

 

"Witness for the dead, colonel," Jack said quietly.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

There wasn't much anyone could do, now that the explosion had happened. Most of South Korea was gone and much of North Korea would be radioactive in a short time. It apparently hadn't occurred to them that dropping a nuke on Seoul, so close to the border of N.Korea, would spread the poison of the bomb to the north. The Yellow Sea and the Sea of Japan were also affected as the cloud spread across the land and water. Millions of people who depended upon trolling the sea for food and water were as dead as those that were caught in the bomb's range. Making a decision, Jack called the Daedalus.

 

"Colonel, start evacuating people from the immediate vicinity of the coming cloud. And call the rest of our 303's home."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Marine One was waiting for Jack when he landed, and transported him to the Pentagon which was buzzing like a hive of angry bees.

 

"I don't suppose you have any toys in your toy bag for something like this?" Maynard asked Jack when he entered the war room.

 

"Nothing for after the fact," Jack said. "Daedalus has begun evacuations, the other ships are inbound. That's the best we can do." Everyone who heard it began to relax about any survivors and concentrated on their work.

 

"Any official statements issued?" Jack asked.

 

"Nothing, yet," Maynard said, shaking his head. "The ambassadors for the Koreas don't know anything."

 

Jack considered that. "Where are they?" Maynard told him. "Got a camera on them?" Maynard was suddenly on Jack's waves and nodded. He led Jack to a row of monitors and dismissed the people around them.

 

"Go ahead," Maynard said quietly. Jack sat and focused on one of the men on a camera.

 

"Scared," Jack said after a moment and then looked at the other one. "He's scared, too, but...he may be aware of something. There's a sense of guilt about something."

 

Maynard picked up a phone and gave a quiet order.

 

"How's the view on Pyongyang?" Jack asked. Maynard gestured toward another monitor. The image was glowing green from the night-vision on the satellite.

 

"A lot of static from the nuke, but the palace is still standing," Maynard said. "The winds are blowing southeast; Japan is already on alert. Everyone south of Osaka are heading out to Manila. We have ships heading out there to pick up small boats. With the 303's evacuating people in the immediate path of the cloud, let's pray that the loss of lives is minimal."

 

Jack tapped his comm.

 

"Colonel, how's the evac going?"

 

"We're filling up, sir," Caldwell reported. "Europa will be here within five minutes, Argos, and then Prometheus. Col. Chekhov checked in; the Korolev can fly and transport, not much else. They're on their way, also. The infirmary is packed already; people who have been irradiated are getting scrubbed and treated as best we can. Everyone is scared, sir; they don't understand what's happening, and we have no one on board who speaks Korean and these are mostly peasants who speak no English. We could use a translator, sir."

 

Maynard looked around the room. "Round up all Korean speakers!" he called out. There was a hustle as several people bolted from the room to get it done.

 

"Colonel, this is O'Neill," Jack said into his radio. "Caldwell said you've got the Korolev heading out. Get to Japan and evacuate everyone south of Osaka who are not already on boats or planes. Get them out of the wind. Is your call sign on-line? Good. Report in every half hour." He tapped his comm again. "The Russian yard has their first ship in the air," he said. "Col. Chekhov is on board. Get the Korolev entered so we can pick it up here." Within minutes, the HomeSec screens flickered and were replaced with five images instead of four.

 

Someone beamed in and every gun in the room was drawn.

 

"Stand down!" Jack barked. "I don't wanna hear it," he warned, pointing at Ninurta.

 

"Ninurta, is there anything your people can do about this?" Maynard asked, stepping toward the warrior to clasp forearms.

 

"Not after the fact," Ninurta said, his dark eyes grave. "My ship is assisting with the evacuations; that is the best we can do."

 

It wasn't too soon after Ninurta appeared that Paul beamed in; the military weren't as jumpy the second time around but a few looked a little wild around the eyes as they witnessed something they had only been hearing about. Somewhere, an old-timer muttered about un-American happenings. Paul stood next to Jack and concentrated on the screens. As Korean speakers were found, Paul contacted the ships and had them beamed up.

 

"Did Daniel make it home?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes, sir," Paul nodded. "He said to remember that you're not God and he'll call Teal'c if you forget."

 

Ninurta snorted behind them.

 

"Sirs?" All the upper echelon looked toward a major standing in front of a screen. "Am I seeing this right?" He hit a few buttons and the satellite zoomed in. People in torn and tattered clothing were closing in on a large palace.

 

"That's the palace in Pyongyang," Paul quietly told Jack.

 

Many of the people were already falling sick, their skin turning red and blotchy from the radiation poisoning from the fallout. Palace guards fired on them and many fell but others continued, stepping over the fallen, waving sticks, pitchforks, and anything else that extended their reach.

 

"Tell me we are recording this," Maynard breathed, growing more and more wide-eyed as the scene continued.

 

"Yes, sir," someone confirmed. A poor farmer rammed his pitchfork through the throat of a guard.

 

"Make sure this is being piped through to China, Japan, and Russia," Maynard ordered.

 

"Get to those governments," Jack told Paul. "Make sure they are seeing this and do everything you can to keep them from opening fire. Korea is gone, don't waste any more lives. And if these images somehow make it to the public news stations around the world, I'm sure I don't know how it happened." Paul didn't say anything as he made his way to the bank of phones.

 

People began to cheer as the peasants stormed the palace amidst gunfire. They had spent their lives in fear and had reached the end of the rope; they were going to die anyway, so they would take their devil with them.

 

"They're emaciated," someone quietly commented as they watched the North Koreans running across the screen.

 

"Look at that," someone else said, pointing to a figure in a field. A woman was waving a feathered stick as several other women danced with knives.

 

"Shaman," Paul commented, a hand over the speaker of the phone and a small smile poking at the corner of his mouth. "The magicians, or priests, in Korean folk religions are traditionally women."

 

Other women were fighting along side the men, using whatever they could get their hands on to use as weapons. The peasants seemed to come out of bushes, large rocks, and the forests themselves. They walked over the bodies of the fallen to get a chance at a guard with a gun. Many people had covered their faces with mud to stop the moonlight from shining on their skin and more than one guard was taken by surprise.

 

"General," Maynard leaned toward Jack. "Tell the 303 commanders to leave the people around Pyongyang there; let them do what they need to do." Jack nodded to Davis and the message was relayed. Jack thought hard on all the technology they had gained, knowing that something was nagging at the back of his mind, something that could clean the radiation from the sky.

 

"Stand firm," Ninurta whispered in Goa'uld from behind. "I know this is hard but if you clean up the atmosphere and the land, they won't learn. They must go through this, Jack."

 

"Get out of my head," Jack snarled over his shoulder. Somewhere in his mind, he heard a loud whomp and there was suddenly less noise in his head. The shield that Enki helped him with a couple of times. He sensed approval in Ninurta rather than irritation at having the door slammed in his face. Others around them heard him snap at the alien warrior and took an uneasy step away.

 

"Fire," someone called out. There was a lick of flame emerging from the palace and people in the command center cheered.

 

"Sir," an aide said, getting Maynard's attention. Major Ellsinore, Maynard's aide, held his hand over the phone. "China is offering to take refugees, but they don't know how to reach the ships."

 

"General O'Neill will handle it," Maynard said. Ellsinore looked at Jack.

 

"Tell China to set up a staging area and the ships will beam those people down when the area is ready," Jack said. "We'll need an exact GPS location."

 

"Sir," Paul leaned over and whispered a suggestion to Jack.

 

"And tell China we are grateful for their generosity," Jack appended. Paul looked at Ellsinore and gave a nod. In assistant short-hand, Ellsinore was told he could fix the message.

 

Jack tapped his comm. "This is O'Neill," he announced to his ships. "China is setting up staging areas for your guests. They have offered aide. Start preparing to beam them down as soon as we have a location. Out."

 

"Ninurta, please let the Heaven's Bow know we will be sending these people back down as soon as we have a site for them." Ninurta nodded and relayed the message.

 

The smaller islands dotting the Pacific Ocean were already evacuating as the radioactive particles drifted their way. A call to Chekhov told Jack that he was sending people to the medical center on Kamchatka, having taken the initiative and contacted the administrator directly from the Korolev.

 

"Are you sure about this?" General Hauser, one of the Joint Chief's asked Jack. "China isn't exactly known for its humanitarianism."

 

"At the moment, we don't have much of a choice," Jack said. "No, I don't trust them. I read them the riot act recently, though, so let's see what they do with it. They know the world is watching."

 

Hauser arched an eyebrow. "So that's true?" he asked. "You really are the reason their government's been blustering lately?"

 

Jack nodded. "My lack of diplomacy almost gave Colonel Davis a heart attack." Paul gave Hauser a woe-is-me look and nodded.

 

The palace on the screen was completely in flames as peasants danced in the surrounding fields.

 

"What's the radiation reading there?" Jack asked Paul.

 

"Pretty bad," Paul said, reading the HomeSec screens. "Not near as bad as the border, but they'll have problems."

 

"Let them dance," Maynard said. "They earned it. In a few hours, the UN will send in troops and get those people straightened out. Those in the direct path of the radiation are our main issue."

 

"The Yellow Sea and the Sea of Japan will be showing signs of poisoning soon," Paul commented. "Especially the straight between South Korea and southern Japan. The sea life will be floating belly up by this time tomorrow.

 

"Sir." Jack tapped his comm when he heard Caldwell's voice.

 

"Go ahead, colonel," he said.

 

"Reading show that China and Japan are both preparing their weapons. There is no sign of an immediate launch, but they are active."

 

"Patch the link through to HomeSec and keep an eye on them," Jack said. A moment later, the Daedalus readings were showing on the side of one of the screens.

 

"That was expected," Maynard commented.

 

"I don't know what's worse," Jack said, reading the data. "Being on the front lines or sitting here doing nothing."

 

"Can't you beam the weapons away?" Admiral Radice asked, the Navy's contribution to the Joint Chiefs. Jack could feel Ninurta not looking at him.

 

"I am interfering by beaming out survivors," Jack said. "If I have the weapons beamed out, people won't learn for themselves how dangerous they are and that they should stop using them. I won't beam them out." Technically, Jack shouldn't have gone to DC at all for the actions of Earth's own tribal wars; he was around for aliens, not Earth's petty dictators.

 

The admiral scowled at him. "That's cold, general."

 

"Yes, it is," Jack agreed, holding his temper. "If you don't like the weapons, then get rid of them. All of them."

 

"Easy for you to say, playing God with the alien technology," Radice snapped in a low voice.

 

"Gentlemen," Maynard gave a warning.

 

"Sir," Ellsinore eyed the men as he leaned toward Maynard and whispered. Maynard gave him a sharp look.

 

"What's his condition?" he asked.

 

"Not good, sir," Ellsinore said.

 

Maynard nodded and rubbed the side of his face. "Alright. Jack, we have a side problem." Jack waited as Maynard leaned in and quietly said, "General Vidrine has had a stroke. Colonel Carter is his most senior officer here; we need her here to take over for him until arrangements can be made."

 

Jack tapped his comm. "Colonel, beam Colonel Carter here immediately."

 

"Yes, sir," Caldwell acknowledged. Sam was standing before them moments later.

 

"Sirs?" All the sirs returned her salute.

 

"Colonel Carter, you are needed to cover for General Vidrine," Maynard told her. "Major Ellsinore will get you situated and up to speed."

 

"Yes, sir." Sam said, glancing for a moment at Jack before being led by the major.

 

"I don't suppose your doctors can do anything ours can't?" Maynard asked Jack.

 

"Not that I'm aware of," Jack said. "Not with something like this, anyway. Is it that bad?"

 

"I'll get an update shortly, but it's possible," he said as they watched the monitors. "Dammit. He's been an excellent commander for R&D we really can't afford to lose him."

 

"How's his wife and kids?" Jack asked.

 

Maynard's thoughts paused. "I didn't mean it to sound that way," he said, having the grace to look abashed. "I'll call her but they are in the process of divorce."

 

"And now this?" Jack said, gesturing toward the monitors. "He must have been under some serious stress." Generals don't get divorced, he silently told himself.

 

Maynard nodded. "It hasn't been pretty," he said quietly.

 

The palace was completely engulfed in flames as people danced in the fields and tossed grass and sticks into the flames to help them burn hotter.

 

"Sirs!" a lieutenant got their attention and pointed at the weather screen.

 

"What the hell is that?" someone squeaked.

 

The poisonous cloud had begun changing course along with the shifting winds in the upper atmosphere. It was headed for China.

 

"Oh, dear Lord," Maynard groaned.

 

"He's arguing with himself and others," Jack said quietly, his voice off in a distance as he looked inward. Maynard jerked his head toward him. "He knows it's pointless to hurt Pyongyang now, and he's feeling helpless. It's testing his common sense. He.... he truly feels he's doing right by his people and yet....." He winced and rubbed his head. Someone put a chair under him and he sat, hanging his head between his knees. Someone knelt next to him and rubbed the back of his neck as people around watched, curious, wondering what the strange general from alien central was up to.

 

"Don't fight it," he heard Ninurta say. Somehow, the warrior always managed to make himself forgotten when it suited him. "Just breathe. Let it flow through you. Sense it. Smell it. Know the ingredients and speak them."

 

Jack breathed, fighting to force a kel'no'reem centering. "He's...scared. He...he's praying... that the gods will forgive him and help before his people..... Ahhhh, God that hurts." Jack pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to get the sparkles and the searing pain to disappear. He whispered something, not even hearing it himself.

 

"Ma?" Ninurta questioned, tipping his head. Jack felt himself repeat it. With a raised eyebrow, Ninurta stood. "Anna," he said with a short, curiously formal bow. He pressed his pendent and disappeared.

 

Someone pressed a couple of aspirin into Jack's hand. He chewed them, grimacing at the acrid taste.

 

"Sir? Are you alright?" Paul squatted down to face-level with Jack. "Ninurta beamed out. We don't know what you said to him."

 

Jack forced one eye open.

 

"I believe it was in Ancient," Paul said, looking closely at him with concern. Jack glanced up at Maynard who gave him a nod.

 

"It wasn't English," Maynard said.

 

"Great," Jack grunted. "My freaking out orders stand, colonel."

 

"Yes, sir, freaking out orders are on file," Paul confirmed.

 

Most of the crowd had begun returning to their offices; there was nothing else to do except to wait for the fall-out. Various intelligence offices had started to report from over seas, and the information needed to be sifted through. The Asian sources would be scoured first for possible information on North Korea. Jack took his face out of a strong cup of coffee and saw his chief of security waiting for him.

 

"Do I want to know how you got clearance for this level?" he asked, eyeing the innocent tag hanging from Nick's collar.

 

"Probably not," Nick shrugged. Paul gave him a warm look as he walked past to set a plate with a danish in front of Jack. Grateful for the sugar rush, Jack bit into half of it.

 

"You know? I think I'm ready to hear it," Jack decided. "You want to tell me or do I go in and rummage for it myself?"

 

Nick considered the threat and then shut the door.

 

"I have a talent for digging," Nick said. "I always have. I've solved most of the mysteries of the 20th century, including the location of Kennedy's true assassin. His body, anyway. I dealt with it. I know where the dirt is on everyone who has dirt to be dug up. I know where the skeletons are. I've made myself invaluable to a great many people in high places and they've paid me well for my favors. I have never bribed anyone for these favors, they were given out of gratitude and the only people who have regretted it were people who fucked up and were caught by me. The NSA finally hired me in an effort to keep me semi-legal. In a covert sort of way."

 

Jack licked the frosting from his fingers. "That doesn't really answer my question," he said. "I trust you, Nick, you know that; you've proved yourself to me and that makes you part of my team. I'd like a more direct answer."

 

The glittering green eyes glittered behind shuttered lids.

 

"Jack, you'd be safer if you didn't know," he finally said.

 

Jack frowned. "System Lords have a contract out on me; how safe can I be? Spill it." Several minutes later, Jack was glad he had been seated.

 

"Holy Hannah." Jack stared at him for a moment and then looked at Paul. "Did you know?"

 

Paul had the decency to look guilty. "Yes, sir," he admitted. "But I found out by accident years ago. I kept it to myself, and Nick appreciated it. I started passing on work to him from other sources. Unofficially, of course. Many people know he exists, they just don't know who he is. Generals Vidrine and Maynard know who he is, as well as the head of the NSA. Not many others."

 

Jack looked at Nick again. "The Pale Horse. Ok, I'm officially impressed. Just don't let it go to your head, or I'll make you babysit my kids the moment Olivia enters her poo throwing phase. And where did you get your kid-knowledge? Do you have kids?"

 

Nick seemed to go away for a moment. "I used to," he said. "I had one of each. They and my wife were killed in a terrorist attack in Ireland in '79. I'm ex-Black Ops, Jack; Marines. I went out on my own, after they died."

 

"Alright." Jack held out his hand. Nick took it. "I'll keep my mouth shut and not ask about unexplained absences. Just make up a good report for bookkeeping."

 

"I'll do that." Nick managed to lift one edge of his mouth.

 

The Pale Horse. A mysterious, legendary figure among special ops agents all over the world. The epithet referred to the horse that Death rode when he collected his victims. The Pale Horse took orders from no one; he made his own rules, took jobs from anyone he wanted to, jobs that were righteous. He never took an innocent, and didn't attack until he was absolutely certain of the person's guilt. People who were in a position of immunity. People who would never be brought to trial. Jack wasn't sure how the NSA controlled him; they probably put him on the payroll to make him look legit, and allowed them to feel they had some sort of ace in the hole. Jack wondered who was fooling who. Whom.

 

"How old are you?" Jack suddenly asked, looking the man over.

 

Nick stared. "Fifty-one."

 

Jack sat back, studying the face that, although tanned, was relatively unlined. "Forty."

 

"My family ages slowly. I'll be 51 until October."

 

Paul smirked. "He's a Halloween baby; isn't that rich?"

 

Jack popped another aspirin as Nick threatened to cut Paul's apple-bobbing time. Someone walked past and gave Paul an acknowledgment through the window. Jack remembered that they were in the Pentagon. He motioned for the men to be still. He grabbed an image of Vidrine in his head and zeroed in. He opened his eyes. Paul quickly refilled his water glass.

 

"Vidrine is gone," Jack said quietly. "I'm sorry, Paul, I know you worked with him for quite a while. He's in a coma, it's being kept quiet, but he's gone. Paul, Maynard said Vidrine was getting a divorce; any idea what was going on?"

 

Paul seemed surprised. "Really? A divorce? They had little tiffs like any other couple does, but they loved each other. At least, I thought they did. I had dinner with them enough times; I never noticed anything out of the ordinary. Sir, if things are quieting down here, may I go to the hospital?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Jack waved a hand. "Threat level is at a 3, you can go. Nick, my nose is itching. Check out this divorce business."

 

The men left and Jack touched his comm.

 

"Colonel, report."

 

"Sir, everyone has been transported back down," Caldwell said. "With the cloud heading toward China, we took the liberty to send everyone to Kamchatka. It was the nearest and safest large medical facility. Talks on the Heaven's Bow seem to be proceeding; at least no one has opened fire. So...."

 

Jack lifted his head, blinking away stars. "What talks?"

 

"Sir?"

 

"What talks, colonel?" Jack repeated.

 

The comm was silent for a moment. "Sir, Ninurta beamed up a Chinese delegation, along with Dr. Jackson, and they....."

 

"He did what?!" Jack jumped to his feet.

 

"Sir? Did you not order Ninurta to set up talks?" Caldwell asked, his voice deepening with extra caution.

 

"Shit. Hold that thought, colonel, I need to check on something."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jack quickly dialed his cell phone. "Do you remember what I said to Ninurta?" he asked when Paul answered. "Enough to repeat it? Hang on. Colonel? Put me through to Hermiod."

 

Seconds later, "Go ahead, general," Caldwell said.

 

"Paul, slowly. What did I say?" Jack listened and repeated the words into the comm.

 

"It was an order to begin negotiations," Hermiod said when Jack was done. "It was not a very tactful order, but it was an order none the less. A more direct translation is: get those soulless heathens caged until they are willing to listen. Much to that extent. It was my understanding that heathens had a soul, just as everyone else, so I am unsure....."

 

"Crap." Jack sat back down and put his head between his knees. "Thank you, gentlemen. As you were. Paul, when you're done, get up to the Heaven's Bow and make sure Ninurta doesn't fly them out a port."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jack forced himself to stand and wobbled back to the war room. He motioned to Maynard and whispered. Maynard stared at him.

 

"You didn't."

 

"Apparently, I did," Jack said. "Look, I accept responsibility for this, whatever happens. I didn't know I said it, I only just discovered it. The UN will probably wig out about it, and I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, Colonel Caldwell says no one is opening fire. Yet."

 

Maynard ground his jaw and held a pointed finger under Jack's nose. "You call upstairs and tell them to return anyone who wishes, the moment they make a fuss. Today was bad enough, general, we don't need to go to war with Asia as a whole over a kidnapping!" The last came out a harsh, low hiss. Anyone nearby who noticed, pretended not to notice.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jack really was sorry, especially since the threat level went back up to 2 without explanation. Maynard made a private call to Hayes. Jack sent out a feeler.

 

"Not now, Jack," he heard Daniel say.

 

"Tell someone to beam me up," he told Daniel. Jack didn't know Daniel swore that way to himself. It took an entire ten minutes before someone got around to beaming him up. Jack was sure the wait was deliberate.

 

The warrior behind the consol told him which room the party was in and Jack made his way through the ship. The conference room wasn't hard to find; there were guards stationed outside and all along the corridor. He paused, took a deep breath, and entered. Daniel was seated at the table, across from seven Asian faces that didn't look happy. Daniel didn't look too happy with him, either.

 

"Folks, sorry to interrupt," Jack said from the door.

 

"Don't wave your arms," he heard in his head. Jack put his hands behind his back and held them together.

 

"Jack O'Neill," he said. "Look, folks, this is my fault. This whole beaming you up here thing. I just wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding. My government had nothing to do with it, they only just found out that it happened. You are free to return home at any time, no questions asked. We will do everything we can to assist with the disaster looming over your part of the world. Really, though, I am truly sorry for this sudden meeting and I hope you will be gracious in your understanding, and forgive me."

 

Daniel seemed to relax slightly until President Tien slowly stood.

 

"General O'Neill. For the time being, let us put aside the fact that this is the second time you have...made this error," he said. Jack straightened his shoulders and waited. "If you had known before hand, would you have been able to stop the bomb?"

 

Jack felt himself blanch. "Sir, I.... that question does not have an easy answer. Technically, yes; we could have beamed the bomb out and sent it far into space. If there had been time. The other side of that is, no. Sir, my job....our job....is to protect this planet from alien invasion, not to stop warring tribes here on this planet. It is up to us, as the human race, to grow beyond the need for war. If I were to order my ships to get rid of the weapons in North Korea, I would have ordered the ships to get rid of all weapons. Yours included, the United States, Russia, the Arab States, everyone. How would that have helped anyone to learn how bad those weapons are?"

 

Tien stared at him beneath heavy lids. "Leave us," he ordered. "I will speak with Dr. Jackson."

 

Jack took an internal hint and gave a formal Jaffa bow, withdrawing from the room by backing out. He leaned against the corridor wall, taking a deep breath.

 

"You are just tripping all over yourself lately, aren't you?"

 

"You don't call, you don't write....."

 

Jonathan shook his head. "Jack, Jack, Jack..... I'd say you need a spanking, but you'd enjoy it."

 

"Hey, this wasn't my fault," Jack said, straightening up. "Well, it was but..... I was speaking Ancient and I didn't know it. I didn't even know what I had said until after the fact."

 

Jonathan frowned. "Jack, you can't use an excuse like that," he said. "You are responsible. Period. And you know it. Get a grip. I know how scared you are of it, but you need to knuckle down and learn the language. I've been learning it, and it's been helping a great deal. If I can do it, so can you. Get your brain centered and bury yourself in the Ancient until you know it. You'll think it's in English, but it isn't. You'll learn to tell the difference. You cannot allow this to master you; you have got to master it. You are on the verge of war with China, Jack. CHINA. All because you can't control yourself. Once upon a time, Jack O'Neill was nothing but control. Where's that Jack?"

 

"Buried under a mountain," Jack said quietly, knowing his clone was right. "I want my life back. I want to be lazy in bed, make love with my partners, take walks with my children, and tell the world to go to hell."

 

Jonathan stepped up to him and put his hands on Jack's shoulders, giving him a shake. "This is your life, Jack. Schedule your make-out sessions, schedule your walks, schedule in time to breathe and forbid anyone, including marauders, from taking that time from you. Come on."

 

He led Jack through the ship until they were on the bridge. Only two people were sitting quietly on the bridge, monitoring the controls. Jonathan hit a few buttons and the front screen changed to multiple views.

 

"Look," he said, gesturing toward the screen. Jack recognized city sky-lines from all over the world. "The entire world is on hold, waiting to see what's going to happen. Almost no one alive has seen, really, what happens when a nuke is dropped on a large, occupied city. They're seeing it now. Look at Seoul." He hit a button and the image of the destroyed city came on the screen. "This is what the world is seeing, Jack. This is reality. This. Not black and white, grainy images from the past, but a real city with a bloody past. This time the blood has been obliterated. These generations will be gone before anyone will be able to live here again."

 

He punched up other images. "This is Iran," he said. "They may be a little hard with the rhetoric but they're keeping their promise, Jack, they're dealing with their power grid, suspending their nuclear stations for you, Jack, for your promise of a naquadah generator. Even India and Pakistan are standing still today, waiting to see the outcome of this disaster. My God, Jack, today made history! Except for a few tribal places that have no TV or radio, no one is fighting! Stand up and accept your place in it."

 

Jack took a deep breath and gave a shuddering nod, forcing himself to straighten up. Jonathan beamed him down and Jack found himself standing in front of the startled White House Press. Armed guards were quickly waved down as Jack leaned in for a heated whisper with Henry and the Secretary of Defense. They reluctantly agreed and Jack stepped up to the microphone. The press quieted, waiting.

 

"We can no longer afford war," he said quietly. "Several million innocent people are in the process of dying a terrible death today. I have seen death from radiation. I never wanted to see it again, but I am seeing it. It was pointed out to me just minutes ago that no one is fighting at this moment. I am a soldier, ladies and gentlemen, and I am asking you to not resume fighting. I'm tired and I want my guns to start collecting dust. I want to go home, play with my children, clean up puppy pee, and make love with my wife and my husband. I want to sit on my front porch and wave at the neighbors, maybe have tea with my mother while my baby daughter learns to crawl.

 

"Iran is currently dismantling their nuclear grid so that they can begin using one of our generators. Several other countries who have been on the verge of nuclear war are at a standstill while the events of today play out. I am urging those countries to stand down permanently. One small nuke has made a wasteland of a very old country. Even those who pressed the button are dead. No one wins when nukes are used."

 

Jack paused, leaning over the podium for a moment as he thought.

 

"Words are not my strong suit," he said. "I stick my foot in it quite often. So people will just need to forgive me if I'm a little too blunt. I will say this again, and I will say it to you: I may be a general in the United States Air Force, but I work for this entire planet. No one holds my strings. So, Mr. President, I'm going to make this request –as a show of good faith, I am requesting that the United States make the effort and lead the world. Start dismantling all nuclear weapons and nuclear power. HomeWorld Security will provide naquadah generators for any country, membership or not, that leaves the nuclear age behind. These generators are clean, no pollution output, and one will last for several generations.

 

"The Koreas will be uninhabitable for a long time, people, all because of one small bomb. The radioactive cloud has changed direction and is beginning to rain down on China. Suspend all nuclear development."

 

Before the press could start yelling questions at him, Jack strode off the stage, pushing past military, secret service, and aides. He found a room, snarled at people to get out, and collapsed onto a couch, tossing an arm over his face. He heard the door open and knew it was Henry and the Secretary of Defense, Ken Baker. Henry sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, making faces while he contemplated what to say.

 

"That was irresponsible of you, General O'Neill," Baker informed him. "Today was a bad day, I agree, but you have placed this country in a corner. I will be recommending to the Joint Chiefs that you be stripped of your rank. You should retire now, show a little dignity."

 

"Ken," Henry said, waving him down. "Jack, I agree with you that the nukes need to go, but I cannot disarm the United States all because some idiot across the world bombed himself. You are overwrought. We all are, Jack. But you're going to need to back down. Get off-world, if you need to, but back down."

 

"Jack."

 

He hit the comm. "Not now," he said.

 

"Now, Jack," Daniel insisted. "President Tien is ready to discuss the Unification Treaty."


	14. Chapter 14  Flood Gates

  
Author's notes: Jack lends a hand to Tien, Sam has a new office, Warner is going to kill Jack if someone doesn’t beat him to it, the kids are a breath of fresh air, Vidrine’s memorial is memorable in more ways than one, and there is more than one use for an al kesh.  


* * *

While the rest of the world gathered to care for the fall-out victims, the Chinese representatives transferred to Geneva. Jack spent most of the night discussing the treaty with Tien and his council. They were suspicious of the United States governing from behind, and it was all Jack and Daniel could do to convince them that nothing was further from the truth. Nothing would change except that China had to promise to treat its people better, to provide education to all, no matter what class or caste, and to provide medical care to all. Because of past relations, though, Jack would only agree to place a few Chinese personnel on the Prometheus and the Europa, where they would be watched closely and need to prove their loyalty to Earth, not China.

 

Tien was informed that his family was transferred to Kamchatka. Talks were put on hold as Jack called up and had them beamed to the Russian peninsula. The hospital was a madhouse with sick people piled up in hallways and corners, and medical personnel rushing to take care of the worst of them. After the Chernobyl accident many years earlier, Russian hospitals knew how to take care of radiation poisoning. Jack spotted a HomeSec pilot uniform helping to direct traffic and keep what order they could.

 

"Airman! Where is President Tien's family?"

 

"Sir!" the pilot saluted and led them to another floor. People overflowed everywhere; not even the VIP suites were private rooms. An older woman stood as Tien and Jack entered. Tien went to her and listened as she spoke low, her dignity barely hanging on.

 

"My youngest grandson," Tien told Jack. "He ran out onto the balcony to watch." They went further into the room where a small boy, about 4, lay covered in bandages on the bed. Other people stood as Jack entered. Probably the boy's parents. The child saw Tien and tried not to cry. Tien touched the child's head and murmured to him. The boy gave a nod. Jack stayed in the background and reached. The child was in shock, clinging to the last of his pride so that he wouldn't shame his grandfather.

 

"Pull the curtain and tell your family to stay on the other side," Jack whispered to Tien. The president scowled at him. "Will you cut the crap and please do it?" Narrow eyes narrowed to a slit. Finally, Tien growled at his family. Clearly disapproving, they stepped back and pulled the curtain around the bed. Jack stepped up to the bed.

 

"Hi, buddy," he said gently to the boy. He gave a wave. "Hi. I know you don't feel good, but let's see if we can make you feel a little better, ok?"

 

He put one hand on the boy's chest and the other hand on the black hair, gently stroking as he soothed the boy with hummed sounds. Jack wasn't sure if it would work on radiation wounds, or on so much radiation. The boy would probably live on his own, he didn't look nearly as bad as Daniel did a few years before, but Jack needed to try and do something with all the tissue that was damaged. After several minutes, Tien drew a shocked breath. Red blotches on the boy's face and hands had begun to disappear. The boy started to relax and fall asleep.

 

"Miracle?" Tien whispered.

 

"No," Jack said, stroking the soft black hair. "The World Health Organization sent you information on evolutionary changes. It's all true. This is just something that's happening with me, so I help when I can. I can't help everyone; I'm one person, so I'm asking that you keep it to yourself. I'm making the first gesture toward trust, Hsin. I don't give a crap about proper procedure or who has the biggest toys; all of this proves that we need to get beyond that kind of thinking. It's your turn."

 

Tien allowed himself a small shudder before touching his grandson's face and hands.

 

When they returned to Geneva, Jack and Daniel beamed back to the Pentagon, leaving the professional HomeSec mediators to deal with the details. Jack confessed and Daniel wasn't sure exposing himself to Tien like that had been a good thing to do but it was done. They were exhausted as Jack went to find Sam in Vidrine's office and Daniel went to find food. Vidrine's personnel were red-eyed and pale, carrying on with their work. The general had been officially removed from life-support late the previous evening. Jack murmured condolences to everyone and went into the office. Sam looked up in irritation at the interruption and then fell back into the chair when she saw her husband.

 

"Oh, my God, Jack, how do you do this every day?" she asked, trying not to mess her mascara as she rubbed at her eyes. "It's all I can do to keep projects going. I'm supposed to be signing things, but I have no idea what I'm signing or even if I should be signing."

 

"Has Davis been in to help?" he asked.

 

"A couple of times," she said. "I'm trying not to call him with every little thing; he's your assistant, not mine. I asked him to get with Major Ellsinore to take care of the details of the memorial for General Vidrine."

 

"That's fine," Jack said. "Sam, listen to me." He sat on the edge of her desk. "Colonel Taylor is currently packing up his office. He's being given his stars so that he can take this office. The Joint Chiefs considered you; I talked them out of it. I wanted you to hear it from me."

 

He watched her considering the information as she leaned back in the chair and tugged at her uniform.

 

"Can I ask why?" she carefully asked.

 

"Because you don't have experience with large commands," he said. "You have team and departmental commands under you. Taylor has commanded a base for eight years. You are going to be groomed for this spot, though, so you will be taking over as the CO of Area 51 as of Monday. You can use the arches to come home for the night."

 

At least she wasn't yelling at him or giving him accusing looks. Instead, she was quiet as she looked at her uniform, desk, hands.

 

"Thank you," she finally said. "For being honest with me. I agree that I'm not ready for this chair, and I feel better knowing it isn't mine. Yet."

 

Jack gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss her.

 

"You'll make general some day," he promised. "Happy birthday?"

 

She stood and put her arms around his neck for a hug.

 

"Come on, let's go home," he said, patting her back. "It's Saturday and we really are not needed here. Daniel is getting something from the commissary; we can find him on the way out. We need cake and ice cream and presents and get in some time with our kids."

 

She agreed and kissed him. He tightened his arms, feeling the familiar warmth start to tingle as they tasted each other. Until a throat was cleared behind them.

 

"Major?" Sam questioned, not releasing Jack's neck as she leaned her chin on his shoulder to look over.

 

"Uh, sorry, ma'am. Sir." Ellsinore wasn't sure about the protocol breech when it came to married couples. "Did, uh, is there anything I can do? I mean....."

 

Sam's eyes sparkled with humor, and Jack stood and turned. The poor major was trying not to shift nervously.

 

"At ease, major," Jack said. "Did General Maynard talk with you?"

 

"Yes, sir," Ellsinore said, glad to have a specific topic. "The memorial for General Vidrine will be on Tuesday, sir. Christ Hope Church. Colonel Taylor will have his promotion by then, and he will speak at the memorial. Will you and Colonel Carter be attending?"

 

"Of course," they both said. "Major, was there an autopsy?" Jack asked.

 

"It's in the process, sir," Ellsinore said, considering him. "Do you suspect something, sir?"

 

"No, not really," Jack said thoughtfully. "I'd like to have a copy of the results."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Sam gathered her things and left the major to take care of Vidrine's office.

 

"Ma'am?" She turned to Ellsinore. "Would it be presumptuous to offer a well-done, even though it was only one day with bad, extenuating circumstances?"

 

"Thank you, major," Sam said, and accepted his honors.

 

They found Daniel and helped him with the hamburger which he watched disappear. Not in a rush, they took a car to Andrews. Most of the base personnel were on duty seeing to the needs of VIP's who were landing and taking off to help deal with the crisis in Asia. As they hopped off the jeep that took them out to a far field where the al kesh was being closely guarded, there was a small pop in the air. Jack paused and then fell to the ground.

 

"JACK! Medics!" Sam shouted as she hunched over Jack's still form, holding her hands tightly over the bleeding hole in his chest. Daniel ran to the al kesh and jumped inside. He returned a moment later, a zat in hand as he crouched over Sam. Personnel scrambled, guns drawn as the sniper was searched for and medical personnel were shielded on their way out to the al kesh. SF quickly estimated the direction of the bullet and began running out to the field on the far side of the runway. Daniel hit his comm.

 

"Europa, this is Dr. Jackson! General O'Neill is down! Sniper at Andrews Air Base! Get us up and have medical standing by, the general's been hit in the chest!"

 

The entire party was immediately beamed up and put down in the infirmary.

 

"Call Heaven's Bow!" Sam shouted as medical teams came running. "Get Jonathan O'Neill over here NOW!" The EMT's from the base stepped back to allow the ship's doctors and nurses to take over and prep Jack for surgery. The moment Jonathan beamed in and saw the action, he put himself on a bed and stripped off the leather so that his arms and veins could be gotten to. There was a standing order to use the two men as transplants for each other, no questions asked. So no one asked.

 

"What the hell happened?!" Jonathan demanded as nurses began digging for a vein. They glanced at him and then each other, not used to hearing such command from a teenager. Daniel told him while Sam looked at the blood covering her hands. She went to a sink and began to wash. Someone put clean scrubs next to her.

 

Jonathan searched for his comm and informed his ship of the happenings. A clipped response came through and Jonathan tossed the comm down, leaning back on the bed at the insistence of the nurse.

 

As the operation commenced, Daniel called home. Paul assured him that the air base was being scoured, every rock turned over, every blade of grass searched. The SF from their neighborhood closed in to guard the house and the kids. Michael would tell the kids that Jack was hurt and in surgery and they were not to worry. Michael must have been holding the baby because Daniel heard a rush of babbling and a raspberry spit.

 

Daniel stood behind Sam as they watched from the gallery. She took his hands and wrapped herself in his arms.

 

"I don't like this birthday present," she whispered.

 

Twelve hours later, Dr. Warner looked up at them and held up a thumb. He had been beamed up after the first time Jack arrested; being familiar with Jack's sliced open anatomy. Jack had arrested twice during surgery and then they had a hard time getting his right lung re-inflated.

 

"This is strange," Warner said when they got to the infirmary. The doctor tugged on the stethoscope around his neck as he considered Jack recovering on a bed. "It's almost as though his own body was fighting us. Even his vital signs are better than they should be for 20 minutes out of heavy surgery. I'm not complaining, certainly; it's possible that these developments he's been going through have something to do with the variations."

 

"Could they have caused the arrests?" Sam asked, gently taking one of Jack's hands and sitting at his side.

 

"Possibly," Warner admitted. "If we were interfering with a normal function. Normal now, that is. Colonel, he really needs to get in for a full physical, once he's on his feet. Obviously, there have been changes and we need to record them so that we can treat him properly in the future."

 

"Let's get him back to his old obnoxious self before we deal with that, doctor," Daniel said. Warner agreed and moved to read the monitors once more, frowning as he made notes.

 

"Daniel," Sam whispered. "See if you can find him. You know..."

 

He nodded and leaned in close to Jack's still form, taking a limp hand. "I'm not good at initiating," he warned her.

 

"That's ok, just try," she said, needing to know.

 

To anyone watching from a distance, they would have assumed the two were in prayer over Jack, heads bowed, eyes closed, hands clasped. Daniel concentrated; a false start. Relax, he told himself. Out, not in. He sent his awareness out toward Jack, toward that familiar sense of Jack's essence. He found blackness.

 

"Jack," Daniel called. He called again, several times until he felt a presence near him. "Come on, Jack, you're alright."

 

"Wha...happen....."

 

"Someone shot you," Daniel told him "You're on Europa. Dr. Warner and everyone worked on you for a long time. You had us scared. Are you in pain?"

 

"A little," Jack said. Daniel felt him closer. He could feel the heightening pain as Jack struggled to regain consciousness.

 

"I'll get more pain meds for you," Daniel said. "We're here, Jack; Sam is right next to you. The kids are fine; mom and Michael are with them, we've been keeping them updated. Don't you worry about anything except getting well."

 

"Love....you...."

 

"We know you do," Daniel said. "We love you, too. Just heal. Sleep, relax, don't worry about anything. There is nothing you need to be doing except getting better."

 

Daniel opened his eyes. "He's fine," he told Sam. "He's in a little pain. He should be conscious soon."

 

"Let him wake up before he gets more pain meds," she said, relief on her face as she put her forehead to Jack's hand.

 

"What happened?"

 

They looked at Warner who was frowning at the equipment.

 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

 

"It looked almost like...." He tapped one of the monitors. "There was an extra brain wave pattern for a few seconds." He pointed to a recorded section of the EKG.

 

"Just a glitch," Daniel suggested.

 

"These machines don't get glitches, Dr. Jackson."

 

Sam and Daniel shrugged their ignorance.

 

The door opened and Jonathan walked in with Shara.

 

"You should be resting, Mr. O'Neill," Warner said in disapproval. "You're three pints low."

 

"I'm fine," Jonathan said. He lifted his hand, showing an orange. "See? I'm good. How is he?"

 

"He should be awake soon," Daniel said. "He's in a little pain, but that can be dealt with when he's awake."

 

"How do you know he's in pain?" Warner asked.

 

"Wouldn't you be?" Daniel responded.

 

Warner looked suspicious, starting to guess that something was up.

 

"Hey, doc, look at this," Jonathan said, holding out an arm. "I'm bruising already. I think those nurses need a little extra time in the practice room." Warner reluctantly looked at Jonathan's arm which was turning purple.

 

"Bruising is not good," Shara informed the doctor, not at all happy.

 

"I'm sorry," Warner said, having had bigger and more menacing aliens growl at him. "They were in a rush. Maybe everyone should wait outside the room," he suggested. "Give General O'Neill some quiet time."

 

"He's fine," Daniel said. Shara put a hand on Jack's chest, mindful of the bandages.

 

"He's fine," he said in echo, withdrawing his hand.

 

Warner scowled and then paused, looking at the machines again.

 

"There it is again," he said, pointing at the brainwave activity. "Would you put your hand on him again?" Shara put a hand back on Jack's chest. Warner shook his head, watching the readout. "Nothing. Must be coincidence."

 

"Let's go outside, anyway," Jonathan said. "We need to talk."

 

They went to a private conference room and made a guard sit and stay outside the door.

 

"Couple of things," Jonathan said as they sat at the table. "First, Happy Birthday, Sam." He pulled a small case out of the bag at his waist and pushed it across to her.

 

Sam smiled and took it. "Thank you, Jonathan." She opened it and found a bracelet. The redness of the metal and the small stones sparkled.

 

"That is gold from Sua," he told her. "It looked red. I thought it was cool. And I know you liked that red glass, so I had that made for you."

 

"It's beautiful, thank you," she assured him. Daniel helped her put it around her wrist.

 

"Now. Second. What was that all about?" Jonathan jerked a thumb in the general direction of outside.

 

"They figured out how to jump planes," Shara said with a smile as he leaned back and put his leather-booted feet on the table. "Not too bad, considering they've been together just under a year. A little slow, but not too bad."

 

"Feet down," Sam told him. The boots were removed.

 

"Oh." Jonathan thought for a moment and then shook his head to clear it.

 

"Jumping planes?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?"

 

"That mind thing we've been playing with," Daniel guessed. "We're not actually going to another plane for that."

 

"No?" Shara asked. "As you will. Go on, dadu."

 

"Anyway," Jonathan began again. "Someone dumped a man's body on Maynard's front lawn. The rifle that was with it matched the bullet Warner had sent down for ballistics. It wasn't us."

 

"Is there an ID?" Sam asked.

 

"Don't know," Jonathan said. "It's been pretty hush-hush. The press is making a big to-do about Jack being shot, though. The fact that a bullet was used seems to tell them that it wasn't an alien. Like aliens can't learn to use guns."

 

The door opened and Colonel Belarus stuck his head in.

 

"Come in, colonel," Daniel invited. The ship's commander shouldn't be left standing out in the hall.

 

"Am I interrupting?" Belarus asked. "I apologize for not attending to you earlier. The evacuations have been more involved than I realized."

 

"How's that going?" Sam asked. Belarus looked tired as he sat at the table.

 

"It is slowing down," he said. "We've done what we could. China's east coast is a mess. Fish and sea birds are turning belly up, plant life is dying. As for Korea.... The very south and the very north are inhabitable. Russia has offered them a community in Khrebet Sikhote Alin. It's close to Korea. A little colder. But much of it is unoccupied, so they can make a new home."

 

"Paying taxes to Russia, of course," Daniel said.

 

"Of course," Belarus agreed with a nod. "Russia will not give up the land to another country. If the Koreans wish to live there, they may, but it is Russian land. They may go elsewhere, if they wish." He sipped from his ever-present cup of tea. "The death count is at just over 20 million and still counting. Along the central corridor of the Korean peninsula is a mass grave. This is a very bad thing that has happened."

 

There was silence for a moment as they tried not to allow the mental image to dwell on their minds.

 

"So, good news," Belarus said. "The general woke up momentarily. He was given pain meds and he is now sleeping. Dr. Warner is satisfied with the progress. He is a little jumpy as to why and how the general is healing a little quicker than normal." The colonel's expression was bland as he sipped his tea. "Apparently the wound has begun showing signs of self-repair."

 

The other four blinked innocently at him. Belarus chuckled and stood.

 

"Oh, Colonel Carter," he turned and lifted a finger in thought. "Word is going around that you are the new commander of Area 51. Congratulations. General Taylor says to take your time up here but he would like you in your office tomorrow, long enough to address the troops, and then you can return here, if you need to."

 

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I completely forgot!" Daniel leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling at her.

 

"Really?" Jonathan asked. "Area 51? Sam, that's great. Congratulations. You're buying the drinks, right?"

 

Sam and Daniel stopped in to see Jack and kiss his face before beaming home. When no one was looking, Sam lifted the bandage on Jack's chest. The sides of the wound had new skin growth.

 

"He should be home in a couple days," Daniel said quietly. Sam agreed and looked at the huddle of doctors who were trying to understand the latest SG-1 weirdness. It was unspoken common knowledge that Jack was doing unusual things in the realm of healing, but to heal his own gunshot wound to the chest which almost cost him a lung?

 

The children were happy to see them, as was the puppy who didn't know why he was excited but the children were, so he was, too. Maggie had a few friends over, keeping vigil with her while they played cards.

 

"He's doing good, mom," Sam told her. Maggie wiped her face and hugged Sam and then Daniel. "Would you like to go up and see him?" Maggie wanted to. Sam called the ship and had Maggie beamed up. The other old ladies around the table were impressed and they packed up their cards and chips. Sam hauled the baby out of her swing and cooed at her.

 

"Michael, thank you for staying with the kids," Daniel said, touching Michael's shoulder. "How are things here?" He picked Stacy up, groaning under her weight as she settled her legs around his waist. He didn't comment on the feel of a strap under her shirt.

 

"A little shaky," Michael said. "Everyone is fine, though. A handful of refugees were brought here to the Academy Hospital, so the town is going all out to help. Katie wanted to help. We talked about it, we thought she was a little young, but we allowed her to volunteer at the hospital. Dr. Lam is keeping an eye on her."

 

"It's alright," Sam said as Daniel nodded. "She'll be taking her M-SATs next year, so this may be a good time for her to see the worst of it before she gets into medical school with stars in her eyes."

 

"It'll also look good on her records," Daniel commented. "Won't it, pumpkin?" He tweaked the baby's cheek, making her smile.

 

"What are m sats?" Davy asked, having heard the word but not an explanation.

 

"It is a test seniors take to see if they can get into medical school," Daniel told him. "Everyone else just takes regular SATs. The M means medical. People wanting to get into law school and become a lawyer, take L-SATs. The higher your score, the better college you can get into."

 

"Did you have a high score?" Davy asked.

 

"Yes, I did," he nodded.

 

"Daddy?"

 

"Yes, sweetheart."

 

"You need a shower."

 

The adults laughed and Daniel put her down.

 

"Yes, I do," he agreed. "I've been a little too busy to take one. I'll take one right now, ok?"

 

That was fine with Stacy.

 

"Can we go and see adda later?" she asked.

 

"He'll be home soon," Sam told her. "He's resting. He had a very long surgery, so how about waiting until he's home?"

 

Before Daniel went to their room, he stopped and touched Matthew's shoulder.

 

"He's alright. Really," he assured the boy. Matthew had been quiet with worry.

 

It took them a minute to figure out why Tommy was playing hoops in the back yard. Sam and Daniel winced when they remembered they were babysitting for a couple of weeks.

 

"Tommy, how's your mom?" Sam asked. "Have you talked with her?"

 

"She's in Washington," Tommy said. "Dr. Thorn said his partner, Tony, was going to get her settled in and show her what to do and that I'll come out after school. Dr. Thorn has a webcam on his computer, so I can talk with mom on the internet, if that's ok with you guys."

 

"That's fine with us," Sam said. "I'll get Matthew's computer set up for you to talk with your mom."

 

Tommy was uneasy as he stared at the ball.

 

"Colonel Carter? Dr. Thorn said he's in charge of the World Health Organization," he commented. "I've heard of them. They're pretty big, huh?"

 

"The biggest," Sam said. "And yes, Dr. Thorn is the Director-General. He's in charge."

 

"He's important, then," Tommy said thoughtfully. "Is he nice? He seems nice, but a lot of people start out nice."

 

Sam looked at Daniel and then sat on a plastic lawn chair. "Well, I've only met him a couple of times, but I think he's nice," she said. "I know that General O'Neill likes him, and so does Daniel." Daniel nodded and murmured an agreement. "And he's an old friend of Colonel Davis, and the colonel likes him very much. So I think he's an ok guy. You can ask Colonel Davis about him, if you'd like."

 

The boy stared at the ball, his shoulders stiff as he looked away from the adults.

 

"What's on your mind, Tommy?" Daniel gently asked.

 

"Am....am I really going to see my mom again?" the boy asked, a quiver in his voice. Sam and Daniel were both shocked to hear the question.

 

"Of course, you are!" they told him. Daniel took the ball and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

 

"The only reason you're not with her now is because of school," Daniel told him. "Summer vacation starts in a couple of weeks, and it wouldn't be good to transfer you to another school now. As soon as school is done, you'll fly out to DC and you and your mom will be together. I promise." Daniel bent down, face to face with the boy.

 

"Look at it this way," Daniel said. "You're living in General O'Neill's house. How cool is that? You'll see aliens and people beaming in and out, and if we take the kids anywhere, you'll come with us. It was pretty cool meeting the president and Mrs. Hayes, wasn't it? See, there? Things happen all the time around here."

 

By the next day, Jack was grumbling from his bed on the Europa, insisting that he was fine and he wanted to go home. He'd make it an order, if he needed to. Dr. Warner reminded him that medical orders out-weighted those of grouchy old men. Jack glared. Sam and Daniel sat back and let Jack's grumbles go in one ear and out the other. The baby pointed a finger at him and babbled. Jack pretended to eat the finger and Olivia screeched. Jack winced and pulled at his left ear.

 

"Wow, the decibels," he commented.

 

"You are staying put, Jonathan," his mother informed him. "My orders out-weight yours, too."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Maggie made herself at home on the ship as she took care of Jack. He drew the line at allowing her to give him a sponge bath.

 

"I bathed you for years," she informed him. "You've got nothing I haven't seen before."

 

He took the washcloth from her and flung it across the room before yanking out all the tubes, pulling a sheet around himself, and shuffling to the shower. He hadn't been under the warm stream for two minutes before Warner was pounding on the door.

 

"This isn't funny, general!"

 

Jack felt better, though, and the nurses had put fresh sheets on his bed by the time he returned. His partners showed up a few hours later, let the children see that he was fine, and sent them to the rec room while they listened to Warner tattle on his patient.

 

Sam looked at Jack's chest. The bullet hole was completely closed with new, healthy pink skin.

 

"How's his lung?" she asked. Warner shoved the chart under his arm.

 

"That isn't the point, colonel," he sputtered.

 

"Isn't it?" she interrupted. "If your patient is healthy, what's the point in keeping his lazy butt in the bed?"

 

"Yeah!" Jack spouted. He then thought about what he was agreeing to.

 

"He shouldn't be healthy," Warner tried to reason with her. "We need to know...."

 

"Ah, HA!" Jack pointed a triumphant finger into the air. Olivia pointed, too. "I am not a guinea pig! If my lung is working, all the holes are fixed, I want to go home."

 

They called Dr. Lam. "If he wants to die at home, let him," the CMO told them.

 

Warner stormed out of the infirmary and Jack sent everyone except his partners out as he dressed in a flight suit that was left for him.

 

"Jack, you do understand that about 40 hours ago, you were shot in the chest, collapsed a lung, arrested twice on the table, and we have only your word that you feel alright," Daniel said as Jack pulled socks on.

 

"I'm fine, Daniel," Jack said. "Don't ask me to explain it, just trust me that I'm fine."

 

They found Belarus, thanked him for his hospitality, and rounded up the kids to beam home. They quickly threw on full-dress and had Europa beam them to Washington. Heavily armed SF drove them to the church and they entered silently. Many people, who had turned to see who was coming in, were shocked to see Jack up and about and assumed that the press had been their usual hyperbole selves. Jack did have to admit that he was out of breath by the time they arrived and maybe he should have stayed in bed for another day. They ignored the rustling at their entrance, found seats next to Paul and paid attention to the speakers who stood to praise Vidrine.

 

One person after another stood and spoke, sometimes a favorite hymn interspersed the speeches. Hammond and Maynard carefully avoided giving Jack more than a cursory glance. Both Sam and Paul spoke, having worked closely with the deceased. Gavin Taylor, formerly the CO of Area 51, newly made general, also spoke. Some liberties were taken, assigning Vidrine the title of hero, saying that he had been the spine behind all the alien technology when actually he understood only about one percent of it. He pushed the paper and was good at management, allowing his people to do their jobs and not micro-managing.

 

Glancing unobtrusively around the church, Jack spotted a face he was sure he knew. A young man. Jack recognized the position of the young man's seating; he could see every person in the room from that position. Hammond caught Jack's eyes for a moment. Grant Kendrick. Jonathan's AF academy friend. Jack lifted an eyebrow but otherwise didn't make a reaction.

 

Vidrine's wife and children were teary and holding themselves proud, as befitting the family of a Pentagon general. Curious, Jack reached. Curiouser and curiouser, he thought to himself, pulling back.

 

"Isn't it?" he heard in his head. He looked around and saw Kendrick staring at him. "I find Baker to be interesting, also." He sent some interesting information Jack's way. Jack sent a feeler at the Secretary of Defense. And snarled to himself for not doing it earlier.

 

He stood to take his turn at the podium and paused to lean on the edge of the pew. He jerked his head and Daniel hurriedly stood to offer his arm. They walked slowly, carefully to the front of the church. Jack leaned on the podium as Daniel stood to the side.

 

"I apologize for our earlier interruption," he began, making a face as he touched his chest. "General Vidrine's death was a shock to us. Our hearts go out to his family. Without General Vidrine's support, the Research and Development department would not have survived. He pushed continually for funding, understanding and stressing the importance of the work as it related to the defense of this country. He was among the leaders that I looked to for guidance, and I have seen his hand in the personal growth of others.

 

"When I first met General Vidrine, he had come out to our testing facility to witness the first glider we had come up with, the X-301. Unfortunately, there was a serious flaw with the glider and I almost died in space, along with a close friend and team member. General Vidrine stayed on hand to witness our dilemma, and our eventual rescue, and I am grateful for the prayers he offered during the incident. I'm sure someone was listening from on high, and I feel safer knowing that he is now helping that Someone to take notice of all that is happening down here and maybe help to set an example to those of us who still find ourselves in need of his guidance."

 

Jack stumbled slightly as he caught Daniel's arm again, his hand waving to catch his balance and then going to his chest once more.

 

"Do you need to....?" Daniel whispered in concern. Jack shook his head and they went back to their seats. Sam leaned over to him, also very concerned. Jack shook her off and paid attention to the next speaker.

 

After the memorial, they stood in line to offer condolences to the family. The crowd was polite and moved in an orderly fashion, despite the elbow to shoulder squeezing. Several people leaned in to quietly ask Jack about his health. He assured them he was fine, just a little weak from the surgery.

 

"Jack, should you be out of bed?" Hammond asked when they crossed paths.

 

"Not according to Warner," Jack whispered. "I'm fine. How's the Missus?"

 

Hammond had the decency to pink up a little. "She's fine, thank you."

 

"I think I want your little monkey off-world, George," Jack whispered again. "I think I want him on Kalam. He needs special training."

 

"I think so, too," Hammond said, slightly grim over losing a talented cadet.

 

"They're in orbit. He can go back with them," Jack said. Hammond agreed.

 

They came to the family and shook hands, murmuring appropriate offerings. Jack looked around as they left the building. Hayes and his wife were already gone, as per Jack's silent orders. They caught up with Maynard who excused himself from his wife's side.

 

"My wife sometimes uses this," Maynard said, handing Jack a walking cane. "Arthritis." Jack thanked Mrs. Maynard and used the cane to walk away from Daniel and Sam.

 

"Mr. Baker," Jack called out as they approached the man. "Can we talk for a moment? I was out of line the other day, and I'd like to apologize. Please." The Secretary of Defense was still slightly ruffled but he agreed to walk with them.

 

"Ah, Ken." Jack looked up at the darkening sky and breathed in the cool evening air. "You've been a naughty boy, Ken. Ah ah. Walk with us, Kenny." Jack took the man's struggling arm in a friendly grasp.

 

"What's the meaning of this, general?" Baker asked, keeping his voice low. "You're already treading thin ice."

 

"When we turn the corner, you will be arrested, Kenny," Jack told him. "I'm afraid I need to insist. The charges are murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, and treason. By the time you get to the holding cell, all the evidence will be on General Maynard's desk. In about a week, when people begin to notice your absence, those charges will be leaked to the press. But don't worry, you won't be alone; Mrs. Vidrine will be joining you."

 

Baker stopped. "You're insane, general," he hissed, looking around.

 

"That's a possibility," Jack agreed. "But the evidence is real and so are the charges. Ah. Your chariot, sir."

 

As they turned the corner, Baker paled at the sight of MPs waiting for them. Jack halted and turned to Baker.

 

"You're an archaeology buff, Mr. Secretary," Jack said. "You met privately with a certain dead professor in Florida, you brought visitors back to DC and infected Mrs. Hayes and Senator Friedman, as well as sending the visitors around the globe to infect others. Why did you not carry one, yourself, I wonder? Mr. Kendrick?"

 

The cadet stepped out from a dark car and slowly approached.

 

"It's ok, son, go ahead," Jack nodded. Baker wasn't sure what the boy was doing, staring at him.

 

"Leverage, sir," Grant said, staring into Baker's eyes. "He knows about Colonel Carter and knows that if she got near him she'd sense him if he was holding a ...visitor. So he convinced them to let him stay unattached in exchange for..... his own territory."

 

"Territory?" Jack and Maynard both questioned. "What territory? There are no ha'tok's in the area, so how would he get there?"

 

Baker lifted his chin and glared at them. "There is a mothership hidden in this solar system, but you won't find it, general...."

 

"On Mars," Grant reported. Baker tried to pull away, wondering who the hell the kid was.

 

"No, there isn't," Jack said. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed. "This is O'Neill. Point that thing at Mars and tell me if you see anything." He waited. "Thank you."

 

"Nothing on Mars except dust," he said. "You've been had, Kenny-boy. I've said over and over not to trust those sneaky snakes."

 

"Sir?" Grant interrupted. "The promised territory was Earth."

 

"Idiot," Jack informed the man. Baker lunged at Jack, caught his right arm, pulled it behind his back and held a knife at his throat. Guns were instantly produced and pointed.

 

"Come on, Ken," Maynard tried reasonably. "You know you won't get out of this alive."

 

Jack slammed an elbow into Baker's side and slid out of the hold to turn and punch the man. "You don't sneak up on a man like that," he informed Baker. "I'm not well, if you haven't heard." He slammed the heel of his hand at Baker's head and the man went down. Maynard nodded to the SS that were waiting with the MPs. Baker struggled and was escorted by insistent secret service.

 

"Mr. Kendrick." Jack slung an arm around Grant's shoulders.

 

"I know, sir," the young man said, not liking it.

 

"Yes, you do, son, and that's the problem," Jack said gently. He touched his comm. "I need Ninurta and Jonathan, please. If they are available."

 

When the two were front and center, Jack had a quiet talk with them. Ninurta agreed that it was in Grant's best interest to be off-world. He promised the young man a chance to see his family and to tell them that he was on an off-world mission and he'd be back.

 

"We come around all the time," Jonathan assured him. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon. You'll like Kalam, I guarantee it."

 

"Your records will reflect that you graduated with honors, son," Maynard told Grant. "Your records will be classified as Security Level 8 under HomeWorld Security. That is the max. Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are Level 8's, if that offers you perspective. No one should be asking you any questions. You will officially hold the rank of lieutenant as of this moment. Once every five or so years, you will be promoted. Your paychecks will be automatically deposited and available to you when you are home. See General O'Neill, if you have any problems. Of course, this all happens if you remain in the air force. You do owe us some time, which you can work off off-world." The young man stood nervously as he accepted his fate, and offered them salutes before heading off with his friend, Jonathan. Ninurta was amused at the gloom and doom emanating from his new recruit.

 

Maynard and Jack walked back to the church after seeing Grant beam out with the other two. Jack kicked the cane around, swinging it back and forth.

 

"That was very sneaky of you, Jack," Maynard commented. "Using hand signals to notify us. Were you really shot?"

 

"Yup, I was," Jack nodded. "Ask Dr. Warner. He's very pissed that I'm not in bed."

 

"I'll bet he is and I'll be hearing about it. And Mrs. Vidrine was involved how?" Maynard asked. "I should probably know in case someone asks me."

 

"They were having an affair," Jack said. "She was going to be his queen. Vidrine's autopsy showed several blood clots in his brain and small puncture wounds on his body. He was injected. They hired a sniper to take me out because my death would have caused enough of an upset that they would have gotten away with the planet. Not to toot my own horn, mind you."

 

"And how did that body get on my lawn?" Maynard asked.

 

"Sorry," Jack shook his head. "You've got me on that one."

 

Maynard shook his head in time with Jack's. "It's probably a good thing Mr. Kendrick is leaving," he said. "When I think of all the information flooding into his head...."

 

"Yes," Jack agreed. "He'd be assassinated a month after knowledge of him got out. The Furlings will teach him how to control it. I can't, I'm just getting the hang of my own stuff and more is happening."

 

He stopped and turned. "Kendrick said all the evidence will be on your desk. Francis, this won't go to trial," he warned.

 

"I know," Maynard nodded, grim. He looked at the ground for a moment and then at the church. "Jack, whatever happens, it cannot touch my office."

 

"Don't worry," Jack said. "I have a feeling it won't be touching any office. You just concentrate on spin control."

 

They watched Sam and Daniel waiting for them.

 

"Jack, are you sure you can trust the Anunnaki? Furlings? Whomever," Maynard asked. "We don't really know them. How can you be sure of them?"

 

"I can't," Jack admitted. "I know that they haven't let me down yet, and even the lies have a truth in them, if I listen close enough. It's a game for them. Teaching me how to listen. I do trust Jonathan, though; if something starts to happen, I trust that he will get a message to me. I trust Teal'c and Bre'tac to call me. I trust Malek, as strange as that sounds. The Asgard trust the Anunnaki, and I trust the Asgard."

 

Maynard was silent for a moment. "I know he isn't really your son, Jack. Vidrine gave me the report. It has since been accidentally destroyed."

 

Jack pursed his lips for a moment and then gave Maynard a lazy salute before handing him the cane and walking to his partners. He dipped Daniel over the hood of a car and kissed the breath from him.

 

"Hey," Sam poked them. "Church. Mind your manners, boys."

 

"Yes, about that," Maynard said. He took an uneasy step. "One of my kids....."

 

"Just go with the flow, Francis," Jack told him. "Love is a good thing. Keep telling yourself that. Paul!" He motioned to Davis who had been waiting. "Is Alvin still around?"

 

"Yes, sir, at Andrews where it was left," Paul told him.

 

"Good. Can you get home another way?"

 

Sam and Daniel rolled their eyes and leaned against the car, hands covering their eyes.

 

"Yes, sir," Paul said blandly.

 

"Who is Alvin?" Maynard asked. He noticed his wife waiting and he nodded. She slowly approached.

 

"My al kesh," Jack told him. He whistled to a passing MP jeep and it stopped. "Francis, if you will excuse us? It's been about a week and I'm going into withdrawals."

 

There was silence in the jeep for a moment after Jack gave the driver their destination.

 

"Hold out your hand," Daniel told him. Jack looked at him. "Hold out your hand."

 

Jack held his hand out. Daniel turned it over and smacked two fingers across the top of Jack's wrist. "Bad boy."

 

Jack chuckled and tossed an arm across the back of the seat. He winced and rubbed at his chest.

 

"Are you really alright?" Sam asked.

 

"Yes, I am," Jack nodded. "I'm a little winded, but the wound itself has healed. Sometimes the new skin stretches and that's what stings a little."

 

Their driver took them directly to the al kesh, putting them at the door.

 

"Thank you, lieutenant," Jack said.

 

"You're welcome, sir," the driver said, standing tall next to the driver's door. "Ma'am?" Sam stopped and turned to him. "Rumor has it you are the new CO in Nevada?"

 

"Yes, I am, lieutenant," she confirmed.

 

"Congratulations, ma'am. I've put in for a transfer to that base, ma'am. I have one of those 'talents.' I'm hoping it can be of use."

 

All three paused and looked at the enterprising guard.

 

"Oh? Which talent is that, lieutenant?" she asked, and looked closely at his uniform. "Lt. Fox?"

 

Fox's partner tried to disappear and keep any mistakes from latching onto himself.

 

"I can smell minerals, ma'am," Fox told her.

 

"Excuse me?" Sam tilted her head.

 

"I smell minerals," Fox repeated. "I don't know how, but I've always been able to sense mineral deposits. Different kinds of minerals. Like a dousing rod in my head. I even found underground water for my family's farm. I'm from Altus, Oklahoma, ma'am; water is a hard commodity to find out there."

 

"Geronimo country," Daniel commented as he looked over the man's dusky features. "You're Apache."

 

"Yes, sir," Fox proudly said.

 

Sam looked at the men. She took her new bracelet off and held it out.

 

"What is this?" she asked. Fox took it from her and smelled it. Confusion began to cross his face and he held it close again.

 

"Almost..... no. I've never..... It almost resonates as gold but there is something different about it." He handed it back to her, embarrassment on his face. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, ma'am. You stumped me with this one. I've never sensed this one before, and I thought I've smelled all of them. The gold is almost gold, the diamonds are almost diamonds. Almost a cross between diamond and ruby, if gems could cross-breed. Neither is quite, though."

 

"What's your first name, lieutenant?" she asked. Fox felt a report coming.

 

"Arnold, ma'am."

 

"Arnold?" Jack questioned. Fox gave a self-conscious nod.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Jack took his cell phone out and dialed. "Colonel, there is a transfer request in the system for a Lieutenant Arnold Fox. Process it a-sap and get it over to Sam's office. And have his security level changed right away. HomeSec Level 4."

 

"Don't worry, lieutenant," Sam told the surprised man. "Your sniffer isn't off. If you have a wife and family, tell them to start packing. Welcome aboard."

 

"Uh, fiancé, ma'am," the guard said, not believing what was happening. "Thank you, ma'am. Sir."

 

Fox's partner stared at him in disbelief.

 

"You snooze, you lose," Fox told him.

 

They had barely gotten the door closed when Jack pushed Daniel up against a wall. Sam smiled and shook her head as she went to get the al kesh into the air.

 

"Sam, hover in orbit for a while," Jack called to her. "Over....mmmm...... Niagara Falls."

 

"Jack, how romantic of you," Daniel said as his pants were abruptly dropped. He gasped as Jack buried his face in the thick hair and then tripped over the slacks that were around his ankles. Clothing went flying across the bridge of the al kesh.

 

"I thought this was my birthday," Sam said, removing a sock from the consol. The men paused and looked up. Sam smiled. "Have fun," she told them.

 

Daniel was pushed up onto the ledge under the main screen and flayed about for something to hold onto as Jack buried his face between his legs, sucking hard like a hungry calf. Jack lapped greedily at the musk and salt, not caring about the hairs that tickled his nose or found their way into his mouth. The men fell to the floor and quickly repositioned themselves at opposite ends of each other. Daniel locked his legs around Jack's neck, keeping him in place as he buried his face between Jack's cheeks. Jack gripped Daniel's thighs tight, shaking slightly at the sensation of being eaten alive.

 

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. "Do it do it do it......"

 

Daniel released himself and turned Jack onto his stomach. Without taking the time to fetch the supplies Jack kept stashed on the ship, Daniel pulled Jack's hips up and rammed home. Jack took a deep breath and screeched, pounding the floor in pain. The itch was scratched, though, and Daniel slowed, his wide, strong hands keeping Jack spread open for him. He dipped as he pushed in and Jack groaned, clutching at the floor.

 

"Who's ass is this?" Daniel teased into his ear, flicking a tongue at the lobe.

 

"Mine," Jack snarled. "Fill it."

 

Daniel bit down on Jack's neck and held on tight as Jack shuddered and moaned in orgasm.

 

When breathing began to return to normal, the men chuckled weakly and turned over. Jack smiled up at Daniel, touching his face. Daniel touched and lightly kissed his way down Jack's torso, licking at his pelvic bone and the sticky whiteness that was spread across his abdomen. They looked up, hearing another moan. They couldn't see the hand behind the consol, but Sam was obviously enjoying herself at their expense.

 

"God, I love it when you guys do that," she moaned.


	15. Chapter 15  With or Without Onions

  
Author's notes: Jack hangs around the house for the day, Sam is moving into her new office, a surprise from Tien knocks Jack off his feet, Shara and Zu make nice with the nice pastor, Daniel’s book arrives, and the Alps has a secret at the bottom of the crackerjack box.  


* * *

Too tired to sleep, Jack checked on the kids, the puppy was in his kennel on the porch, and then went to the livingroom to find his book, settling into a chair. He heard keys in the door and waited. Katie came in, looking as exhausted as he felt.

 

"Dad, you're home," she noticed, coming to a stop.

 

"I'm home," he nodded. "How's the hospital?"

 

She put her purse down, her chin quivering. Jack put his book aside and opened his arms. She slid onto his lap and buried her face in his chest. In between her crying and hiccupping, he got that a child had died in her arms. He rocked her as he did when she was little and let her cry for a while.

 

"This won't be the last time, honey," he said quietly. "Never get used to it. Don't harden yourself to it. You do your work and break down on your own time. Here." He picked up his glass and held it to her mouth. She took a sip and sputtered.

 

"Ugh!" she declared.

 

"Don't get used to that, either," he told her. "Scotch. Bad for your liver."

 

She stuck her tongue out, trying to get the taste to dissipate. "Nasty," she said, and wiped her face. "What's this?" She tugged on his t-shirt, seeing a new scar. "Did you get hurt?"

 

"I'm fine," he told her. She looked at him. He needed to tell her because the rest of the kids knew.... "Really. Ok, I got shot a couple days ago but I'm fine now."

 

She frowned. "That's a bullet hole? Shouldn't it be...I don't know....bleeding?"

 

"So Dr. Warner thinks," he said. "He got the bullet out. I chased down a bad guy and I'm home now. See?" He showed his teeth and spread his arms. He got a smile out of her. She hugged his neck and pecked his cheek before getting off his lap. "Take a nice hot bath," he told her. "It'll help you relax. Do you have any tests tomorrow?" No she didn't.

 

"I'm done with all my finals," she told him. "I don't see why I have to go to school when all my finals are done."

 

"Neither do I," he said. "But go anyway. Getting back to your routine will help you feel better. I'm proud of you for helping out."

 

Everyone was home and healthy. Jerrie was taking time off to visit with her parents for a couple of weeks; gearing up for summer vacation. Jack began to relax.

 

Maynard told him to try and stay out of trouble. For a couple of days, at least. He didn't intentionally piss people off, it just seemed to happen that way. Somewhere, sometime, the snowball started down the mountain and it had yet to stop. It was hard to admit, but he was actually afraid of the future; the changes that were happening were much faster than he was comfortable with. He wasn't sure he wanted things to be changing, anyway. Were they responsible for the changes? Would the world have begun the changes without them? Without the Stargate? That's stupid, he told himself; of course, they would have. The gate had nothing to do with it, it's all genetic. Maybe he should just admit that it was the changes within himself that was scaring him more than anything else. This certainly wasn't what he had in mind for himself a year ago; he had been considering getting himself command of a 303, put Sam on as his second, and talk Daniel into joining the crew with a promise of an Atlantis stop once in a while. Jack had figured on fishing for a while, getting into the hair of several generals, and getting himself shipped out. Damned Goa'uld changed all his plans. He heard the baby snuffling through the baby speaker and smiled; he was beginning to believe that the universe had plans for him whether he agreed with them or not. He made a note to discuss self-determination with Daniel again.

 

According to Jonathan, the Tollan were not happy campers. They didn't understand why they didn't ascend with the Nox. They refused to believe that Daniel ascended not just once, but twice. Daniel Jackson. A Taur'i. Inanna offered them space, but they decided to stay on the Nox homeworld since the city was already developed. Jack had snorted. "Figures," he said. And no, the Tollan were not interested in joining the unified worlds. Jack had a feeling someone other than Narim was making the decisions for the council. Narim had never struck Jack as an idiot. A little naive, but not stupid. Let them get a taste of those pirates that had come out of hiding after the Goa'uld had begun disappearing. They'll come running.

 

Daniel had been walking around with a cell phone in his ear, talking rapidly in Arabic and Egyptian. Both the Iraqi and Egyptian Department of Antiquities were interested in having representation on Daniel's Earth-based teams. Iran was still a little skittish but they were at least making an attempt at playing nice. Fundamentalists of all religions were having issues with the entire year's happenings but at least the new Iranian president was listening. The Iranian representative to HomeSec, Shahin Zarif, told Jack privately that their president was caught between his beliefs, the common sense of his eyes, and the tribal mentality of his people. Shahin had seen too much during his time at HomeSec; he believed in the push for unity that was being made. He had seen first hand that Jack didn't care how someone worshipped, as long as others were given the freedom to worship as they pleased. As for Jack's rudeness, well, Jack was rude to everyone. He was an equal opportunity offender.

 

Jack didn't try to be deliberately rude, he just became quickly irritated with ignorance. At least he was learning to shut up and have someone else take over when he felt himself starting to snap. Usually. He had to admit that the Chinese seriously irritated him. Tien was playing much nicer, though. Saving his grandson may have had something to do with that.

 

The world was still shaken over the bombing of Seoul. Only the bombing of the World Trade Center rivaled the horror of the moment. No one knew what the issue was; Kim and his entire government had been killed by their own people, long fed up with the slow, torturous death they had been under. Jack scanned the initial reports from his 303 commanders. Most of the people they had picked up seemed to think the gods had returned. The translators had a hard time convincing them otherwise. No longer under the thumb of ignorance, the refugees were getting a quick lesson in current world affairs. Most of the people wanted nothing more than to find the remainder of family members and get back to farming their land. Death was not a new concept to them; they expected it. Whatever the gods wanted to do, it had nothing to do with them.

 

"Jack. Are you alright?" Daniel stood at the kitchen doorway holding a glass of water.

 

"Fine," Jack said. "I thought I was going to read for a while but my mind is wandering."

 

Daniel walked slowly to him. "If you need alone time, you can go downstairs," he suggested.

 

"I know," Jack said. He accepted the peck to his mouth. "There's been so much happening lately, that my brain doesn't know where to settle."

 

Daniel considered him for a moment and then put his glass down. He pressed the gas button on the fireplace, lighting the logs.

 

"Come on," Daniel said, sitting and patting the tiled floor space that circled the front of the fireplace. Jack put his book down and joined Daniel on the floor, his back to the fire. "Close your eyes. Imagine your spine glowing. Give the glow whatever color is calming for you. White, yellow, or light blue works well. Imagine that glow extending beyond your body. Going down into the floor and up through the roof. The line needs to be straight. If it isn't, just work at it. Don't force it. Bring the flow of color up from the floor, up from the ground beneath the house. Bring it up slowly, gently. Tap at any kinks in the line with it. Let the energy drop back down, refresh itself, and bring it back up again. Little by little those kinks in the line will straighten out. When you can feel it flowing smoothly all the way up to your head, let it extend beyond the top of your head, through the roof, and into the sky. One straight line of glowing energy, moving gently from the center of the earth, through you, and into space. As it moves through your body, allow all those niggly irritations to attach to the energy. Put all those worries and fears into the energy, just like rain through a gutter, washing out all the clutter. Know that those irritations and worries are now returned to their pure energy form and they are no longer a hindrance to you or to anyone else. They have been neutralized. You are calm, centered, and at peace."

 

When Jack opened his eyes, he felt light-headed. He had never meditated in his life before meeting Teal'c and Daniel; he had always pushed it aside as fruity nonsense. He was beginning to understand why a couple billion people meditated every day.

 

"How come it's sometimes out and other times it's inside?" he asked. It took Daniel a moment.

 

"Depends on the effect you're after," he said. "Feel better?" Jack nodded. "Good. Want to come back to bed?"

 

They shut off lights and made sure doors were locked before heading back to bed. Daniel curled up behind him, Jack curled into Sam, and he knew he was well protected. For the first time in weeks, Jack slept without war in his head.

 

He had a vague sense of being pecked on the head before waking up. A door closed and he looked blurrily at the clock. He was alone in bed. He picked up the phone and dialed as he cleared his throat.

 

"This is General O'Neill," he said huskily when it was answered. "I need flowers sent. Colonel Samantha Carter. Groom Lake. Congratulations. Play nice and don't hog the ball. Love, Jack and Daniel. And put a teddy bear with it. Make another card. To Mom / Aunt Sam, we're proud of you. Love, the kids."

 

When he stumbled into the kitchen, he found Daniel at the table, reading the newspaper while Olivia played in her swing. Fang looked at him and thumped his tail on the floor before his attention was re-taken by the rawhide bone he was chewing on. The rest of the house was quiet.

 

"I had an SF take the kids to school," Daniel told him. "I figured you needed to sleep."

 

Jack grunted and poured coffee. "Does he need to go out?" he asked, looking at the pup.

 

"We just got back from a walk," Daniel told him. "A ride, actually. Took a little bike ride around the block. Olivia likes the breeze. Jack, I'm not happy about Sam back in Nevada."

 

"Neither am I," Jack said. "She'll be using the arches, though, so she'll be home every day. And we can go through to see her. She thinks she's got the mechanics figured out."

 

"Does she?"

 

Jack found a piece of ham and shoved it into his mouth. "I think so," he said. "The specs seemed to click when I looked at them. Ninurta seemed to agree when he saw them."

 

"Cool," Daniel commented.

 

"You think people are pissed at me, wait until the oil and automobile companies find out they are now obsolete," Jack said, lifting a knowing eyebrow. Daniel looked up from the paper.

 

"I hadn't thought about that," he said.

 

"She's so happy figuring these things out, I hesitate to hold her back," Jack said.

 

"Is she going to make general?" Daniel asked.

 

"Looks like it," Jack said. "She needs a large command, though, before she'll be considered. There's a few doubts going around the upper echelon, so this was the compromise. Give her a few years at Area 51 before kicking her upstairs. She doesn't need to know all that."

 

"Well, then, I'd say it's her choice to remain in the military," Daniel said. "If she gets command of the department, she'll be able to guide it better than if she were a civilian."

 

Jack nodded thoughtfully to himself.

 

"I'm going to be home today, so you don't need to take Livie with you," Jack told him.

 

"I wasn't going to," Daniel informed him. "Your mother watches her when Jerrie isn't here. Connie or Mary takes her once in a while. Doing anything in particular for the day?"

 

"Nope," Jack said, leaning back in the chair. "I'll work from my computer here. If I need to sign anything, they can run it over to me. Otherwise, I'm vegging. I'm going to work on the hot tub, I think. The deck and foundation need to be replaced before it can be used. The screen on the front door needs to be fixed, too."

 

"Sounds like work to me," Daniel said. He put his plate in the dishwasher, found his briefcase, and bent for his kisses from both the big baby and the little one before heading out the door. Olivia watched him leave and the door shut behind him. Her lower lip began to tremble, giving her a sudden resemblance to her oldest sister. Jack picked her up and held her high before bringing her down and buzzing her noisily on her cheek. She sparkled at him.

 

"Da!"

 

He put her stroller together, sat her in it, put Fang on his new leash, and headed out, jogging easily around the neighborhood as he pushed the stroller. Fang soon tired, so Jack sat him in the under-carriage. Carl Weber spotted them and waved.

 

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, seeing the pup getting a ride.

 

"He's still a baby," Jack said, stretching his legs. Carl squatted and made noises at the human baby.

 

"How's the world, Jack?" Carl asked, standing up.

 

"A mess," Jack said. "It may get worse before it gets better, but it'll get better. Just hang in there."

 

The next stop was the Giorgetti home. All around the neighborhood, Jack spotted inconspicuous SF who acknowledged him by standing more vigilant while he was in sight. Several of his regular SF had taken homes in the area, which made their jobs easier. The town seemed to be filling up with more and more military and civilians who were attached to HomeSec or the SGC in one way or another.

 

"Mornin', Jack," Mandy said, giving him a wave as he came up to the house. Mandy was getting ready to head out to work. His wife, Maria, came out to the porch, still in her bathrobe.

 

"How are you, Mandy? Maria?" Jack asked, taking their hands. Maria took Olivia out of the stroller and cooed at her. "Mandy, can your sister come into town tomorrow? Too soon?"

 

Mandy's eyes lit up. "Tomorrow? No, that's fine. Are you sure, Jack? We know there's a lot going on."

 

"Tomorrow is as good a time as any," Jack assured him. "The clean-up crews are heading out to Asia, there isn't really much that anyone can do except to let nature take care of the mess. Most of my pilots are out there doing what they can. If your sister is feeling up to it, get her down here and I'll give her the guided tour."

 

Once they were back home, Jack put Olivia on the livingroom floor to let her crawl around, let Fang off his leash, and found a printed report that he needed to read. Stacy was not happy about the porch leash and keeping Fang in a kennel during the night and when they were gone. Jack pointed out that they were living next to a forest; did she want bears, wolves, or mountain lions coming down and eating the dog? Or torn apart by other dogs? Or even him running out into the street and getting hit by a car? No, she didn't. Jack told her that this would help to teach Fang manners so that bad things wouldn't happen to him.

 

Giggles were coming from the floor and Jack looked. The puppy was on his belly, trying to understand the strange pup. He put his cold nose to her head and she giggled again. Olivia made her way across the floor, determined to get to her daddy. She found his legs and pulled herself up. Jack looked again and discovered his baby grinning at him, proud of herself.

 

"Stinker," he told her, setting the papers aside and picking her up. "I see we're going to have to Olivia-proof the house sooner than we realized. You'll be running around here by the end of June."

 

"Da!"

 

He called his mother and told her Olivia's latest accomplishment.

 

"Jack, you've been without a baby in the house for too long," she told him. "They usually start to find their feet around 10 months. She's almost 10 months."

 

"She's special," he insisted.

 

"Of course, she is," Maggie agreed.

 

He set the playpen on the front porch and started to work on the screen door. He had most of it done by the time his next visitor came around.

 

"Pastor Earl Cohen," the man introduced himself. Jack paused.

 

"Pastor and Cohen don't usually get strung on the same name," he commented, glancing at the uniform and then spotting the official car at the curb. The pastor smiled and nodded.

 

"I know, I get that all the time," he said. "I'm the newly appointed Air Force Chief of Chaplains."

 

"I see that," Jack nodded. "Congratulations." He put down the screwdriver, wiped his hands, and shook the pastor's hand. "That's Olivia and Fang. Would you like something to drink?"

 

"Water would be fine, thank you."

 

Jack picked the baby up and ushered the man into the house.

 

"You're probably here to talk with Daniel," Jack said. "He's at the SGC today."

 

Pastor Cohen took the glass of water and sat. "Actually, I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind, general," he said. "Your office told me you were at home today."

 

Jack picked up his cell phone and frowned. He had left it on vibrate. He hadn't heard the 6 missed calls. He was going to speak smartly at whoever allowed the General Pastor through to his home.

 

"I'm on kid-duty today. What can I do for you, pastor?"

 

The man smiled as he sipped his water. "To the point," he observed. "I was warned about you. Alright, general, here it is: we understand that this is a changed world. The very concepts that created spirituality as we know it today have been altered to where we hardly recognize them. The military chaplains are getting bombarded from our flocks and we don't know how to respond."

 

Jack stared at him. "Really, pastor, you want Daniel for this, not me."

 

"No, I want you," Cohen assured him. "You speak the language of the common man. How do you see the future of spirituality in the military?"

 

"I don't," Jack shrugged. "I'm not a spiritual person, so I don't think about it at all. At least, I don't unless one of my kids brings it up. Or Daniel. Or my brother. How about my brother? He's a Catholic priest. I can call him over and you two can....."

 

Cohen held out a piece of paper. Jack took it and opened it.

 

"Jack, play nice with the good friar. HH," he read. He sighed and put the note down.

 

"I think I know what job I'll give him," Jack grumbled to himself as he rubbed his face.

 

"Look, padre, I don't know how I can be of help on this subject," he said. "I think Henry sent you to the wrong guy. All I know is a lot of people drop their religion once they've spent time off-world. I know other people who are spiritual, but it's turned into a personal thing and doesn't equate well with anything organized."

 

Cohen nodded as he considered Jack. Olivia crawled over and patted Cohen's leg.

 

"She wants up," Jack interpreted. Cohen lifted her with experienced hands and settled her on his lap.

 

"You may have hit the nail, as it were," the pastor said, letting the baby take his fingers. "Religion is the organization of spirituality. We do our best to make them compatible; in the best of both worlds, they are compatible. I admit that sometimes they are not."

 

Someone beamed in and Cohen jumped. Olivia grinned and clapped.

 

"Pardon," Shara said, inclining his head at the stranger. He held out a palm-sized notepad to Jack and took Olivia who had her arms out to him. Jack frowned as he scrolled through the pad. Olivia played with Shara's beard and screeched when he captured her fingers between his lips.

 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Shara looked at him, a small hand in his mouth. "Of course, you are. Find Daniel, let him deal with it. And have Colonel Caldwell release Colonel Sheppard to Daniel. I want Sheppard to command the mission. Daniel is in the middle of something, so if he wants to assign someone in his place, that's fine." He made his notes, signed the pad and hit the tab for a new blank page. He wrote something with the stylist stick and signed it, too. "Make sure Inanna gets that to the council." He exchanged the notepad for the baby. Shara beamed out.

 

Jack took one look at the pastor and added Kahlua to the man's coffee.

 

"Sorry for the interruption, where were we?" Jack said. "Oh, right. Religion. Our children learn comparative religions from Daniel and a number of our friends. Their grandfather, my brother, is a Catholic priest. It's a long story. Michael certainly gets his point of view in. They spend a weekend here and there with the Anunnaki on their world. The man that beamed in was Shara, consort to Ninurta. Ninurta is Inanna's consort. You may know those names from your own studies. My oldest son is Shara's consort. They recently made me a grandfather. They adopted that little guy, there, on the wall. Dakarai. Enki is playing grandpa to our kids and father to Daniel. The kids play with other allies, the Jaffa, the Tok'ra, Sua, a bird of unknown origin, among others. The kids are learning tolerance and acceptance of others while they form their own opinions and their own beliefs. My son Matthew is almost 15 and still attends church. He likes it. He's happy, so I'm happy. Wouldn't surprise me if he became a priest or something to the equivalent. Stacy is a little pagan in her outlook but doesn't believe in deity. Maybe a Buddhist streak in her. She met the Dali Lama and they hit it off. He's on her penpal list. The other kids don't really have opinions, yet, and that's ok, too. You want my advice on all this? Promote tolerance and education, and let the individual take care of the soul aspect. That part is between the person and their god and no one else."

 

He looked at Cohen for a moment. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk with someone from your own field?"

 

"I think I would, yes," Cohen admitted.

 

Jack went to the door and stuck his head off the porch. He raised a hand and made a signal before returning to the house. He put Olivia into her play pen and handed her a bottle. Cohen was looking a little pale in the gills, his hand shaking slightly as he brought the coffee to his mouth.

 

"A bird?" he questioned, slightly hoarse. Jack held out an arm.

 

"Zu, to me!"

 

The bird appeared on his arm and squawked.

 

"This is Zu," Jack told Cohen. Olivia laughed and tried a Z sound, succeeding in drooling out a bit of juice as she held out her bottle. Zu muttered and hopped to the play pen where he preened Olivia's skimpy hair. "He's sentient, you can ask him questions. No? Ah, sergeant." Jack turned to the door where one of the neighborhood SF had presented himself. "Escort General Pastor Cohen to Beth-El Temple and present him to Rabbi Melnik. If the Rav isn't available, take him to my brother. He might be at the Academy hospital, if he isn't at the church."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Once the pastor was on his way, Jack watched Zu and Olivia.

 

"So, Zu, how's Erra?" he asked.

 

"Errrraaaaa muuuu," Zu said. "Errrraaaa make nesssst Inaaaaana."

 

"Good," Jack nodded. "Can you watch Olivia for a while? I want to finish the door."

 

"Annnnna."

 

A few neighbors stopped to chat while he worked and a delivery truck dropped off three boxes for Daniel. They were from the publisher of his manuscript. From the weight and the wiggle, Jack guessed that they were advanced copies. He went into the house and called Daniel.

 

"Yes, open them," Daniel told him, a little breathless in his excitement. Jack put the phone down and tore open a box.

 

"Books with your face on the back," Jack told him, turning one over and opening it. The new spine cracked and the smell of new book filled the air. "This is great, Danny. Hey, Zu is here. Want me to send one of these to you?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Jack handed the book to Zu and he disappeared.

 

"Thanks, Zu," he heard Daniel say. "Wow, Jack, this turned out so great. Zu, can you bring a box? Would it be too heavy?"

 

Zu reappeared, dug his talons into a box, and popped out again.

 

"Thanks," Daniel said. "Here, take this to Sam, please?"

 

"The letter says it'll be on store shelves next month," Jack told him, reading the letter that came with the packing slip. "That's a little earlier than originally planned."

 

"Yeah, they've been working over-time on it," Daniel said, his voice distant as he perused the book. "Jack, I'm going to send one of these to Sarah's family in England. I think they deserve it. Sam's family, too."

 

"I agree," Jack said. "Send them to whomever you'd like. I think Henry's waiting for one, too."

 

"How many all-together?" Daniel asked. "Three boxes? So, thirty-six."

 

Jack opened another box. "Danny, the chaplain for the Air Force was just here. Henry sicced him on me. Would you mind if I gave him one of these?"

 

"I don't mind, go ahead," Daniel said. "Set two aside for Michael and your mom, too. Jack, this is our story, not just mine. Why don't you take a box and Sam take a box? I'll take care of Hammond. Oh, before I forget; I'm heading out to Austria with Sheppard. This one is too interesting for me to pass it off to someone else. How the hell did Heaven's Bow spot that one?"

 

"No idea," Jack said. "Please be careful and don't touch anything."

 

"Jack, I can't examine anything if I don't touch," Daniel said patiently. "I think having Sheppard going around touching things is more dangerous."

 

"That's true," Jack admitted. "Alright. Keep your eye on Sheppard."

 

Zu zipped back in and dropped a book into Jack's hands. There was a sticky note attached to it. "Please sign this." Jack noticed that Daniel had signed the inside cover, addressing it to Hammond. He signed it and handed it back.

 

"Zu, when you're ready to go home, could you take this one to Teal'c?" Jack asked, putting a book on the table. Zu acknowledged and zipped out with the signed book.

 

He put baby stuff in the truck, locked up, and headed out. He dropped a book off with his mother, snatched several cookies, and went to his office. Cassandra took the book from him, excited to see it. Paul was also pleased. Although not a kid-person, Paul had somehow managed to be won over by Olivia. She raspberried him and he smiled at her.

 

"Daniel and Sheppard are taking a team to Austria," Jack told him, wiping baby spit from the back of his head. "Heaven's Bow spotted something in the mountains." He told Paul the coordinates.

 

Paul thought about it and tapped on his computer. "There was a tremor recently," he said. "It caused several avalanches in the Alps. Those combined with the warming trend could have caused cloaking equipment to malfunction, if a rock hit it wrong. We have noticed that the mikku isn't all-seeing; it only scans for what we tell it to scan for. It doesn't seem to be programmed for 'wild leaps.'"

 

"Well, I'm declaring it HomeSec jurisdiction, so make sure a bulletin goes out to Austria to keep that mountain off-limits. The last thing we need is to have hikers or skiers poking around. And make it a no-fly zone."

 

Paul agreed and sent out the notice.

 

"What's happening in Austria?" Cassie asked when Jack exited. A copy of the bulletin had automatically appeared in her inbox.

 

"Don't know yet," he said. "Might be Ancient. Daniel will find out."

 

His cell phone rang and he answered it. He discovered that he couldn't use the ear piece when he had the baby; she kept taking it from his ear and playing with it. An ear full of baby spit was a little nasty.

 

"O'Neill." Jack listened for a moment. "Thank you." He sat down.

 

"What's wrong?" Cassie buzzed Paul. "Something's up," she said. Paul came out of his office and immediately went to Jack's side.

 

"I'm fine," he told them, waving them off. "Today seems to be an interesting day. Hell must have frozen over; China just signed a treaty freeing Tibet. It'll hit the news shortly."

 

Paul squatted next to him and touched his shoulder. "You saved Tien's grandson, and who knows how many people by getting the ships in to beam them to safety. You were honest with him in a way no one probably ever has been and you asked for nothing in return."

 

Jack nodded. "And this is payment. Holy shit."

 

Olivia smacked the back of his head.

 

An hour later, people had come to a standstill as they listened to the radio, turned on news channels, and looked at the home pages of online news. Amidst the chaos and destruction of what was once Korea, another country was reborn. The foremost image was of the Dali Lama falling to his knees.

 

"What'd you do, Jack?" Henry asked when Jack answered his cell phone again.

 

"About what?" he asked.

 

"You must have said something to Tien," Henry said. "What was it?"

 

"You keep telling me to play nice, Henry, so I played nice," Jack said. "This wasn't my doing, he made this decision himself. Oh, Henry? When you leave your current position, if you're still interested, I'm nominating you as the Tau'ri representative to the Unified Worlds council. Does that work for you?"

 

There was silence on the line.

 

"Are you joking?" he heard.

 

"No," Jack shrugged and shook his head. "Henry, you've been pushing me around for a year. Anything to get you off this planet....."

 

"Are we in?" Henry asked.

 

"Don't know yet," Jack said. "Inanna knows what's happening here and she needs to take Earth's application before the council. The HomeSec members will need to approve your nomination, of course. Doing this now will give us time to prepare further. Being familiar with the treaty, I think we'll make it; we meet the requirements. You want me to make your nomination official?"

 

Hayes breathed heavily into the phone. "Yes. Dear Lord, Jack. This entire year will be making the history books."

 

"Yeah, and speaking of books....."

 

"I have it," Henry said. "That bird dropped it on my desk. Jack, you really need to do something about him. He needs to learn what doorbells are for. Almost gave my secret service heart attacks."

 

Jack snorted. "You try telling Zu what to do. We can only suggest. The last time I tried ordering him, I discovered my truck covered in bird crap. Do you know what that stuff does to a paint job?"

 

He went down to the R&D lab.

 

"Biggs.....,"

 

"Boggs, sir," the captain corrected.

 

"Is this thing working?" Jack asked, gesturing toward the plain-looking stone arch that sat against a wall.

 

"Yes, sir." Boggs held up what looked like a remote control.

 

"Good. Send me and Olivia to Colonel Carter?"

 

"We can do that, sir," Boggs said.

 

There were surprised salutes when he appeared in the Area 51 arch.

 

"At ease," he said, returning a salute. The baby waved at a friendly looking tech and looked around with interest from Jack's back. "That was very cool, right, Liv?" She bounced in her carrier, patting his shoulders.

 

With guidance from passersby, they made their way to Sam's new office. Jack had never actually taken the entire tour before; the place seemed much bigger than he remembered. From the number of salutes he returned, he was sure Sam would know they were on their way up from the lab.

 

"Sir," a major stood as he entered the office.

 

"At ease," he said once more. He looked closely at the man's uniform. "Coulter. Is she in?"

 

"Yes, sir, and expecting you," Coulter said. "Please go on in. Sir? Would you like me to babysit? My daughter is 16 months."

 

Olivia studied him. Coulter shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

 

"Thank you, major, considerate of you," Jack said. "I'll keep her, though. Were you General Taylor's assistant?"

 

"Yes, sir," Coulter nodded. "For three years. He considered taking me to Washington with him but felt that I would be of more use to Colonel Carter here, since I'm familiar with this office."

 

"I'm sure she appreciates your experience, son. Take care of her, or you'll hear from me."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

They entered Sam's office and noticed that the first thing she had done was to put up her family photos. Daniel's book sat in the middle of her desk.

 

"I think your office is bigger than mine," Jack commented looking around. Sam smiled at him.

 

"I think it is, too," she said, and got up to kiss him. A large vase of flowers occupied the center of a small conference table.

 

"Ma!"

 

Sam smiled and lifted Olivia from the carrier. "You are just a smarty-pants, aren't you?"

 

"She grabbed my legs and pulled herself up this morning," Jack told her as he dialed out from the phone on Sam's desk. The entire building had a block on cell phones and limited internet access. "What's Coulter's first name?"

 

"Leo. Leonard. Why?" Sam roamed with Olivia, pointing at the photos.

 

"Run a check on a Major Leo or Leonard Coulter," Jack said low into the phone and spelled the name. "What do you know about him?" he asked Sam after hanging up. She looked sharply at his tone.

 

"Not much," she said. "I met him often enough when I was stationed here before. He seems like a nice guy. Good officer. General Taylor relied on him. I know he's married and has a baby daughter. Why?"

 

"Livie doesn't like him," Jack said. "And I sensed.....I'm not sure. I didn't like what I felt from him. I could be wrong. Let's see what Nick comes up with."

 

Sam shook her head in disappointment. "That's too bad," she said, not questioning his gut. "I was looking forward to his assistance. Paul has a list of people he uses for filling assistant positions; I'll see if there is anyone appropriate for out here." She smiled at him and lifted her face. "Thank you for the flowers and teddy bear," she said. Jack kissed the upturned face and brushed the hair from her eyes.

 

"You're welcome."

 

"You may be hearing from Daniel," he said, turning to look her office over. "The leather boys upstairs found something in Austria, so I sent Daniel and Sheppard over to take a look. Could be Ancient. Seems a tremor caused an avalanche which may have unburied whatever it is. Nukes aren't going to kill us, Sam, the greenhouse effect is. The Alps –melting. Christ.... Sam, can the mikku be programmed to search for everything at once?"

 

Sam paused in the tapping of her keyboard. "It isn't God, Jack; it can only do what we tell it to do." She deleted Olivia's helpful keyboard opinions.

 

"Well, I want it to look for everything at once," he said, his eyes gazing over as he looked at the titles on her reference shelf. "We keep overlooking stuff because it doesn't know to tell us something is there."

 

Wheels turned swiftly..... "You want it to run all search parameters at once?" she guessed.

 

"That's it," Jack snapped his fingers.

 

"I don't think it's programmed to do that, but I'll have Capt. Boggs play with it. Oh, about that whole Loch Ness thing? As far as we can determine, there's nothing down there except garbage and old boats."

 

"Bummer," Jack commented. "I was looking forward to monster hunting. Keir is going to be disappointed."

 

"Da!"

 

He picked her out of Sam's lap. "You are a demanding creature today, aren't you, Miss Thing?" She rocked back in his arms, screwing her face up and sticking a fist in her eyes. "Uh, oh," he said. "I think we missed nap time."

 

"I'll get her home," he said, picking up the baby paraphernalia. "She's been queen bee all day. Keep in contact with Daniel; if there are devices up there, he'll need your guys to come in."

 

"I just sent a message to Boggs," she said. "We'll keep an eye on Daniel."

 

Jack turned to her as he lifted Olivia up over his head and put her into the carrier on his back.

 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I won't people your job; it's your office, I'm going." He pecked her mouth and headed out.

 

"Jack!"

 

He stuck his head back in.

 

"Yes, ma'am?"

 

"I'm kinda in a pizza mood," she said. "Do we have other plans tonight?"

 

"Nope," he said. "I'll order pizza. Anything in particular?"

 

"Pepperoni."

 

Olivia stared at the man behind the desk in the outer office.

 

"It's alright," he said gently to her. It took him a moment to realize he spoke in Ancient. Whether or not she understood, she took his tone, patted him, and dug into her pouch for the bottle she dropped.

 

As they made their way back to the arch, Olivia once more waved at the tech she noticed when they came in.

 

"What's your name, airman?" Jack stopped and asked. The woman straightened.

 

"Chief Master Sergeant Rusty Wilson, sir!"

 

Jack gave a nod, glancing at the flaming red hair on the woman's head. "As you were, chief."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

When Jack returned to HomeSec, he went up to his office before heading home.

 

"Cass, find me the file for Chief Master Sergeant Rusty Wilson," he told her. "Just email it to me. Can you watch Livie for a while? She's almost asleep."

 

"Sure. There's a portable crib in the closet," she said, getting up to find it while Jack gently took the carrier from his back. He knew the Generals didn't approve of him bringing the kids into work. They also weren't happy with the day-care that was being built across the compound. Oh, well. As long as it didn't interfere with jobs, he saw no reason why employees couldn't take their lunch breaks with their kids. When the civilian employees petitioned his office for a day-care, Jack had Paul run the stats. It seemed that employees worked much better when they knew their kids were nearby and safe. He considered several off-world examples and agreed to a day-care.

 

Once they got Olivia settled, Jack went back down to the lab and kicked Boggs out of the seat. The machine worked much quicker when Jack was at the helm; the Alps were visible to him moments after he sat in the chair. A peak had revealed a hint of brown at the top, amidst other peaks that were still covered in snow. An entire section of mountain top had shifted, and a corner of something obviously not of nature had been laid bare.

 

Jack hit his comm. "Daniel, what is that thing?" he asked. "Looks almost like the top of a pyramid. Please tell me it isn't a pyramid."

 

He saw one of the figures on the slope pause and look around.

 

"Jack?" he heard. "Where are you?"

 

"Watching through the mikku," he said.

 

"Oh. No, it isn't a pyramid," Daniel said, speaking to a dim-witted child. "It does look like Ancient design, though. I'm guessing it's a hide-out. Sort of a....ouch....hunters-blind, which makes sense if they were watching the early humans before making their appearance." He tossed a rock over his shoulder after looking carefully at it. Just below him, Sheppard ducked and yelled at him. "Huh? Oh, sorry, John. Jack, this mountain top needs to come down."

 

Jack considered the request. "Daniel, did you just ask me to move a mountain for you?"

 

Daniel paused and looked up and around, smiling in the general direction of the sky.

 

"Would you, Jack? How much do you love me?"

 

"A lot," Jack said. "But I'm not moving a mountain. Find a way into that thing. If it can be powered up and moved, you can do that. No. Change that. Let Sheppard fly it."

 

"He's probably the only one here who can," Daniel commented. "I'm betting this thing was rigged for one of you guys, if it was so secret that it needed to be cloaked at the top of a mountain. And speaking of mountains -Jack, did you have anything to do with Tibet?"

 

"Not a thing," he said. "I had an hour's advanced warning of the announcement. That's all. Sam wants pizza tonight."

 

"Works for me," Daniel said. Jack experimented and found he could bring the image in close enough to see the stitching on Daniel's cold-weather jacket.

 

"You're getting a few grays, Danny," Jack said. "You're not even 40, yet."

 

He wasn't sure what Daniel said, but it didn't sound polite.

 

"Language, language," Jack chuckled. "Hey, this thing sees better than my telescope."

 

"Leave the neighbors alone, Jack," he was advised. "John, see if anything reacts when you touch it."

 

Sheppard stepped up to the light gray object and started running a hand over it. Their team stood by, guns and zats drawn at the ready. Jack noticed that Daniel had brought Ronnie with him. She stood nearby, watching with the excited interest of a newbie explorer.

 

"What's he doing?" she asked, watching Sheppard touching the thing. Daniel hesitated.

 

"Go ahead," Jack said. "Gently."

 

"A few of the Ancient things are keyed to a genetic type," Daniel said. "They only work for people with the genetic sequence. Colonel Sheppard is one of those people."

 

"Oh. How do we know who has it and who doesn't?" she asked. Something beeped and a panel slid open. Guns were pointed at it.

 

"She doesn't have it," Jack said quietly. "She's already been tested."

 

"Sometimes we have people touch certain objects that we know are keyed and other times we run a DNA test on them," Daniel said. "We know what the marker is, so it's easy enough to spot on a blotter. I don't have it, so when I come across something like this, I try and have someone like the colonel with me."

 

Sheppard and one of the guards managed to force a door part way open. Daniel eagerly went toward it and was held back by Sheppard who waved a gun. Sheppard carefully shined a light into the hole.

 

"Looks like a jumper," he said. "Sorta. Design is a little different, but could be a jumper. Emerged wrong place, wrong time, maybe. Got stuck. Hey, general?" He reached out and plucked the comm from Daniel's neck where he had strung it with his tags.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Looks like this thing acted as a tomb," John said into the comm, peering inside. "We got mummified remains."

 

"Really?" Daniel forgot about his space being invaded.

 

"Careful," Jack warned. The mikku couldn't see inside the ship, but Jack could still hear them through Daniel's comm. Something beeped. Irritated at the interruption, Jack looked around. The beep came from his wrist.

 

"Crap," Jack muttered. "Danny, I need to go. The kids are getting out of school. Call me if you need me."

 

"I want extra cheese on my pizza," Daniel said.

 

"I don't think so," Jack responded. "It makes you fart all night long."

 

"I want the cheese," Daniel said. "If I can't have the extra cheese, you can't have onions. Hey, Jack; these mummies are wearing the same type of clothing we saw in the recordings of the Ancients. If there's any DNA left to process, I'm pretty sure they will be Ancient. I'm not sure if we can get this thing flying; a few things are lighting up but the main power seems to be down. I think we need a tech in here to mess with the wiring."

 

"So it is a jumper?" Jack asked.

 

"I think so," Daniel said. "Design is a little different. Might be a little older than the ones we know. The panels are in Ancient."

 

"Alright, I want you and Ronnie home," Jack said. "It's a tech job; we need R&D in there, not you."

 

"We'll be right home," Daniel said.

 

"Wait. I think..... I can get the shield completely off," Jack heard Sheppard say. "General? The ship should be visible to any scans, now."

 

Jack looked at his watch again and handed the mikku over to Boggs. "Europa, scan the mountain," Jack said into his radio. "Sheppard, don't touch anything else."

 

As Jack drove out of town to head back home with the kdis, his radio came back on.

 

"General O'Neill, this is Belarus," he heard.

 

"Go ahead, colonel."

 

The children in the back quieted. With the baby-seat, things were a little crowded; Jack was being stubborn in not turning his truck in for a minivan, but it wasn't too often all the kids were with him.

 

"Sir, I wouldn't move that ship, if it were my decision," Belarus advised. "That entire section of mountain has been shielded for what looks like a very long time. If we were to remove the ship, the entire mountain top will come down. Those villages at the base will be destroyed."

 

"Why would the mountain come down?" Jack asked.

 

"Sir, it almost looks like the mountain grew with the ship inside of it. Or around the ship," Belarus said. "It's that old, if our readings are correct. The power shield that surrounded the ship pretty much held up the top of the mountain along with it. That shield needs to be turned back on, sir."

 

"Sheppard, get the shield back up," Jack ordered.

 

"Working on it, sir."

 

"General, this is Carter," they all heard Sam jumping in on the line, a little formal on the open channel. "I've been monitoring transmission and the Europa's readings. One of my teams is preparing to head up there. They're all qualified to deal with Ancient technology."

 

What Jack heard was that the entire team was made up of people who had the Gene.

 

"Shield is up, general," he heard Sheppard say.

 

"Alright, everyone out of there," Jack ordered. "Colonel Carter's team will take over. It's been up there for all this time, it'll be fine by itself for a while longer."

 

The kids were silent as they listened, knowing not to make noise while there was alien stuff going on.

 

"Ok, who wants what on their pizza?" Jack asked.


	16. Chapter 16  Lord of the Manor

  
Author's notes: Jack plays host to various people during a day of Olivia-sitting, Mason returns home with a new attitude, the numbers start rolling in, Jack plays hide-n-seek with Dr. Lam, and the Pope has Lama with dinner.  


* * *

"General O'Neill," Ronnie stopped on her way out after dinner. "I just wanted to thank you. All of you. For being accepting of me. And thank you for dinner."

 

"We're not on duty," Jack said. "You can make it Jack. And I have no problem with people being who they are. It's the suck-ups I have a problem with." He also had first hand knowledge of being in an unaccepting family. It was the first time Ronnie had made a reference to her differences, and Jack wondered how hard it was. She was scared, he could feel.

 

"Hey," Daniel went up to her and gave her a hug. "Just relax. You have nothing to prove to anyone; if people have an issue, it's their issue, not yours."

 

"Ditto," Sam said, poking a thumb in Daniel's direction.

 

Ronnie wasn't very good at passing as a woman; she was too masculine even with the estrogen and surgery. People around the SGC and the university quickly learned to keep their opinions to themselves, having had Daniel in their face when one wrong word was said. Between Ronnie's obvious differences, and watching Daniel and Jack stealing feels and kisses with each other and wrestling playfully for Sam's attentions, Tommy was getting a much needed lesson in alternative living. The kids held hands over their rolling eyes and advised Tommy to do the same; the parents were a little gross at times.

 

"Parents," Matty called out, getting their attention. He held up a piece of paper. "Can I play baseball this summer?"

 

"Swimming," Stacy said.

 

"Volunteering at the hospital," Katie said. Permission slips were signed by the nearest parent.

 

They looked at David.

 

"I just want to play," he said. Everyone laughed and Davy ducked his head, sticking his tongue out at his siblings.

 

"You can play," Jack told him. "Tommy, what are you doing this summer?"

 

"I don't know yet," he said quietly.

 

"Well, if you had a choice of anything in the world, what would it be?" Daniel asked.

 

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know."

 

"He thinks you'll make fun of him," Matty said. "Tell them what you like to do, Tommy. It's a good idea. Just tell them."

 

The boy flushed as he shot a look at Matthew.

 

"I.... like gymnastics," he told them, a slightly defiant tone in his voice.

 

"Really?" Daniel smiled at him. "That's a hard sport. I tried learning how to do a cartwheel and I almost broke an arm. I was too big for gymnastics. You're wiry; I bet you'll be good at it. Maybe even get to the Olympics. That would be cool. You should let Dr. Thorn know when you get there. I'm sure he'll find a good class for you."

 

"Do you think he'll let me?" Tommy asked, sensing that Gabriel was going to have a large say in his life. "I don't know if my mom can afford it. The classes cost money."

 

"Tommy, don't worry about that anymore," Daniel told him, seeing the budding masculine pride hidden behind anger at his social status. "Dr. Thorn will take care of you and your mom. He'll teach you how to take care of your mom. This is a good thing that's happening, Tommy. I promise. Dr. Thorn and his partner, Tony, are nice people. It's a little late on the East Coast now, but how about we call over there first thing in the morning? Dr. Thorn is busy in Asia, but Tony should be home. Sometimes I talk with Tony in the mornings; I know he's always up early."

 

The boy played with his fork, slouching a little in the chair. "Does he like kids?"

 

"Well, I know he helped to raise Dr. Thorn's two sons. He has twins and I can't tell them apart. And Dr. Thorn's granddaughters love Tony very much," Daniel said helpfully. "I also know that Dr. Thorn's son, Jeff, and his partner, Netael, run a Rainbow Center for teens and young adults in DC, and sometimes Tony helps there. So I think they're all kid-friendly."

 

Tommy looked up, wrinkling his nose. "What kind of name is Netael?"

 

"It's Hebrew," Daniel said. "He's from Israel. You're going to meet all kinds of people, Tommy, people from all over the world. From the poorest of people in the deserts to kings and queens. I'm kinda jealous, actually; I wish someone like Dr. Thorn had come into my life when I was a kid."

 

"Where do you learn this stuff?" Jack asked, listening to Daniel prater on.

 

"From Tony," Daniel shrugged. "The guy can TALK."

 

After dinner, the kids found a corner and began to devour Daniel's book. Davy didn't understand most of the first page, so Daniel picked excerpts and told him stories. Even Tommy was given a book to read. After a couple of hours of silence by children who were usually running around after dinner, bedtime was declared. Daniel insisted that Stacy walk her dog once more before putting him into the kennel. She had been a little clingy, sitting near him as she read and watching closely when he got up, so he went on the walk with her. Once the kids were in bed, Jack and Daniel sat on the floor, backs to the couch, as they watched the news. Sam lay on the couch, the baby next to her playing with her tags.

 

"Here we go," Jack murmured, watching the numbers on the death toll rise. "Oh, my God." He covered his face for a moment, Daniel and Sam also choking.

 

"Almost the entire armed forces and civilian consultants in Seoul," Jack said. "About 100,000 people, mostly ours. Those who didn't die weren't at their bases."

 

"If that..... hadn't been killed by his own people, we'd be at war," Sam said.

 

"Eleven million in Seoul," Daniel said, feeling sick to his stomach. "If we include the surrounding areas, tourists, civilian workers, and our own troops, we're looking at about 11 and a half million dead." He suddenly jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom. Jack took Sam's hand from over his shoulder and laced their fingers together.

 

"I don't know what to do, Sam," he confessed.

 

She pulled his arm back and put her mouth to his knuckles, knowing what it cost him to make that admission. "There's nothing we can do except to mourn," she said. "More than likely, we have a few local families who lost someone over there. Americans work through grief by talking about it. Once we identify the families, we get everyone together and we talk about it."

 

It didn't take long for the first families to make themselves known. Just after they went to bed, the phone rang. It was the sheriff.

 

"Jack, I'm sorry to wake you," Andy said. "We have four men in the lock-up. Army boys. Taking a vacation together, camping out. They came up for air long enough to turn a radio on, get drunk off their asses, and bust up a bar. They were stationed at Camp Red Cloud."

 

Jack squeezed his eyes. "Let them dry out for the night, Andy, I'll come over in the morning. I'd appreciate it if you kept them away from the local population. Give them space. Thanks for calling me first." He thought for a moment and then dialed the SGC.

 

"This is O'Neill. Sergeant, find me the home phone for General Morrison at Fort Carson."

 

In the morning, it was easy enough to get the kids ready and off to school. Just as they were heading out, a car from the auto-pool showed up.

 

"Welcome back," Jack said, holding his coffee mug as he watched the kids greet Teal'c and Mason before running to the waiting truck with an SF behind the wheel. "You're looking particularly....Jaffa-esk." Mason had lost his BDUs somewhere along the way and donned Jaffa gear.

 

"Jack, what the hell's been going on?" his cousin asked, slightly wide-eyed. "Half the Jaffa nation is talking about an explosion on Tau'ri and when we get to the solar system, we hear Korea has been almost completely destroyed. I leave for ten days and the world goes to hell."

 

"Are you well, O'Neill?" Teal'c rumbled.

 

"Fine, T, and you?" They clasped forearms. Mason took a breath and waited.

 

"Master Bre'tac would welcome a visit from you," Teal'c said. Jack looked quickly at him.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

 

Teal'c considered his words for a moment. "He is.....most advanced in age," he said. "Is there anything here my people can assist with?"

 

Mason sat on a porch chair and lifted Olivia from her round scooter.

 

"No, there isn't, T," Jack said tiredly. "The injured are being taken care of; the land will need to heal by itself."

 

"From what I understand, he's aging quicker without his symbiote," Mason said. Teal'c had already noticed the same speech patterns between the cousins and was ready for the non sequitur. "He's old, Jack. He relaxes and lets his students and pretty girls fetch things for him. Even Dor'nar tires him out. Jack, Korea....."

 

"You want coffee?" Jack asked. He went in and was back out a minute later with two more cups. "A moment of insanity, Mace," he said. He leaned back against the porch railing and gave the men a summary of recent events.

 

Olivia gave a restless wiggle and she was put back in her scooter.

 

"I had buddies in a couple of the camps," Mason said after a moment of silence. "Jack, I'd like to go home and see my wife and kids. I don't know how Mel will like Colorado but I'm now willing to do this." He stood up and pulled his mesh vest aside, revealing a healing staff wound on his right side. "I understand, now, Jack."

 

Jack gave a slow nod as he considered his cousin. He reached out to touch Mason's side. Mason stepped back, shaking his head.

 

"I've been hearing rumors about you touching people; I want the scar," he said. "I'm not sure I understand about this Ancient stuff and genetics I've been hearing about. I've been hearing a lot of surreal things." He paced to the end of the porch and back as he thought, and grimaced as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Mind if I take a shower before heading home?"

 

"My room is the door to the right of the stairs," Jack said. "Help yourself to clothes. And don't leave town without stopping to see mom and Michael."

 

While Mason showered off the grime of the universe, Teal'c informed Jack that the Tollan were arguing amongst themselves and Narim had moved in with the Anunnaki. Inanna was making him clean the stables. Teal'c reached into an inner-vest pocket and pulled out one of Inanna's miniature notepads, an Earth invention she had recreated around crystal technology, instead of electronics of a palm pilot.

 

"The council has accepted your nomination of President Hayes as the Tau'ri representative, providing Tau'ri approves the nomination."

 

Jack glanced up. "That was fast," he commented. "I only sent this yesterday. Our council here hasn't even met on this; I'll let them know, though." He signed the notepad and handed it back. "Does this mean Tau'ri is in?"

 

"It does," Teal'c said, inclining his head. "Congratulations. The Unified Worlds council will be sending official notice shortly. A few of the members felt that the approval should be provisional, particularly in light of the bombing of Korea. The fact that China has found a new sense of its own humanity has convinced those members to give Earth the benefit of the doubt."

 

Jack nodded. "President Tien seems to be towing the new party line," he commented. "I have to admit that Japan is dealing with this in an unexpectedly positive manner; they're doing a remembrance for Nagasaki and Hiroshima, two of their cities that were bombed during a world war many years ago. President Ito sent me a private email this morning, once more pledging peace from Japan and promising assistance in the rebuilding of Korea. It took 3 months for the Japanese towns to begin rebuilding, and those bombs were not quite as large as the one that dropped on Seoul. I'm estimating 5 months before Korea clears enough for people to walk around without haz-mat suits. It isn't the radiation that worries me, T; it's those millions of dead bodies that weren't turned into ashes by the blast."

 

"Yes, I see," Teal'c said quietly. "The water and land will be poisoned by the decaying bodies for a longer period than the radiation will remain harmful. What about destroying the bodies?"

 

"That's a big problem, too," Jack said. "Most Tau'ri bury their dead. Burning seems to be an issue among Earth religions. I'm going to recommend it, though; we can use the ships to raze the ground with lasers. That should take care of human and animal remains. Without a provisional government, I'll need to convince the UN to allow it to happen. The UN isn't happy with me."

 

"Is anyone happy with you, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

 

Jack thought about it. "Olivia is happy with me." They looked at the baby who was trying to get close enough to Fang so that she could grab his fur. Her legs weren't strong enough or long enough to cooperate yet, though, so she pumped her legs and arms in agitation and gave an indignant yell. Fang stayed out of arm's reach.

 

The door opened and Mason came out looking neat and tidy in borrowed BDU's, wiping shaving cream from his jaw with a washcloth and holding a copy of Daniel's book with the other hand. "I called General Pembroke," he said. "He's going to grant my transfer to the SGC."

 

Not that he really had a say in this, Jack thought. "I'll let Landry know he's getting a new team member. Did Pembroke give you orders until the transfer?"

 

"He told me to take a couple weeks leave," Mason said. "I called Melanie to let her know I'm on-world. She's a little upset with you."

 

Jack ignored Teal'c who deliberately didn't look at him.

 

"Keep the book," Jack said, nodding toward the item. "It'll hit the shelves next month. Consider it homework before you get to the SGC. T, did you get your copy?"

 

"I did," he confirmed. "Thank you for sending it."

 

A car pulled up to the curb and Jack waved at Mandy and Maria. "Mace, I have something I need to do today, but make yourself at home," Jack said. "Would you do me a favor, though, and take Olivia over to mom's? Her bag is on the couch."

 

Jack took Teal'c with him to the car at the curb. Mandy was surprised to see Teal'c with Jack and carefully shook Teal'c hand as Jack opened the passenger door and squatted down next to the young lady. She was pale, her skin slightly yellow-tinted, weak from her chemotherapy, her once thick brown hair reduced to a thin layer covering her head.

 

"Hi, you must be Lydia," he said. "I'm Jack. That's Teal'c. Are you ready? You feel up to this?"

 

"I'm tired, but that's normal," she told him, taking his hand. "I'm happy to meet you, general. I've been trying to get the gossip out of Mandy and Maria, but they don't say much of anything beyond you being nice and things sometimes getting a little entertaining around here. Mandy said I can touch the Stargate; is he kidding me?"

 

"No, he isn't," Jack said, enjoying the sparkle in her eyes as he reached back and took Maria's hand. "You can call me Jack. I have special permission from General Landry to take you guys into the base and let you touch the gate. Believe me; your brother will be mowing my lawn all summer for this one."

 

Mandy laughed. "I don't think so, Jack," he said.

 

Something occurred to Lydia and she turned to look closer at Teal'c, her eyes becoming wider as she stared at the sigil on his forehead.

 

"He's a......"

 

"Yes, he is," Jack nodded. "Teal'c is a Jaffa. He's an old friend of mine. I didn't plan on him being here, he happened to show up about an hour ago. I hope it's ok with you if he tags along?"

 

"Oh, yes," she breathed. Teal'c bowed.

 

Jack held up a hand toward Mason on the porch before getting into his truck and leading Mandy to the Mountain. Most of the crew knew Jack was bringing guests in that morning, although they didn't know why. It wasn't their place to ask, though, as they stood aside for the lady in the wheelchair. Teal'c gave her his arm, helping her to slowly walk up the stairs to the main conference room. Jack introduced everyone to Landry and Reynolds, who had stuck around after the morning briefing.

 

"This is my favorite viewing window," Landry said, smiling paternally at Lydia. He touched a switch and the blast shield went up. Lydia gasped as the huge circle came into sight.

 

"That's the ring that was found in Giza?" she asked, wide-eyed. Jack caught Landry's eyes and received a nod.

 

"Yes, it is," Landry nodded. "And Dr. Jackson deciphered it, allowing us to go to other worlds."

 

"Oh," she remembered something and reached for her bag which Mandy handed to her. She drew out a book. "Is Sgt. Harriman here? I'd really like him to sign my book."

 

Landry chuckled. "He's here," he said. "Although, his proper rank is chief master sergeant. Two different ranks."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. Landry waved at her.

 

"No need," he said. "Happens all the time."

 

They went down to the control room where the civilians were warned not to touch anything. Walter turned a little red and signed Lydia's book.

 

"Hey, Jack," he turned to see Bosco coming up the stairs.

 

"Jerry, how's Connie?" Jack asked, taking the offered forearm.

 

"She's good," Bosco nodded. "And thanks again for all your help. Hey, did you have anything to do with Tibet?"

 

Jack sighed. "No, I didn't," he said. He looked up at the ceiling and spoke loudly. "Now here this –I had nothing to do with Tibet!"

 

There was a click and then Walter's voice on the loud-speaker. "Attention all personnel: per General O'Neill, he had nothing to do with Tibet. That is all."

 

Jack looked at him.

 

"Thank you, Walter."

 

"You're welcome, sir."

 

One more short flight of stairs and they were entering the gateroom itself. Lydia looked up in wonder at the size of the ring.

 

"Come on," Jack said, holding out his arm. She took it and they walked slowly up the ramp. She touched the ring. As Jack watched her, he remembered his first time and realized that he had become so accustomed to it that he forgot to be amazed by it. He waved Mandy and Maria up, and they, too, touched the Stargate.

 

"Are you tired?" Mandy asked his sister.

 

"Not yet," she said, reaching to touch the nearest glyph. She looked at the back, seeing that it was the same as the front. "And this dials? Like an old rotary phone to get a certain phone number?"

 

Jack looked at her and nodded. "That's good," he said. "That's exactly how it works. It dials other gates all over the galaxy. And with an extra power boost, it'll dial gates in other galaxies."

 

The door opened and Jack looked over. "Ah. Lydia, this is a friend of ours. Malek. He has something to discuss with you."

 

Once Lydia was settled into negotiations with the Tok'ra, Jack went into the monitoring room to look at the monitors. The main bank of monitors was focused on Korea and the ship in Austria. Daniel was among the people watching and kibitzing over the microphones with the science team on the mountain.

 

"Who's up there?" Jack asked, watching the team scratching their heads.

 

"Captain Boggs, Colonel Sheppard, and a few others from the B-team," Daniel said, not taking his eyes from the monitors.

 

Jack frowned. "So who's on the mikku?"

 

"Burkett, I think," Daniel said.

 

"The B-team?"

 

"You're the A-team, Jack."

 

"Oh. I keep forgetting."

 

Jack found a mic and put it on his ear.

 

"Sheppard, how's it going up there?" he asked.

 

"General? That you?" Sheppard called back. "It's cold, that's how it's going, sir. We don't see any way to get this ship out of here without bringing the entire top of the mountain down. The local villages along the slopes and at the base are evacuating, just in case."

 

"Last resort, colonel," Jack warned. "And we will discuss it before that happens. I happen to like the Alps just the way they are."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The Europa was still in orbit over Asia. Col. Belarus was straining the ship's resources in assisting the world's medical community in treating the victims. Many countries were asking where all the alien technology was now, with all the dead and dying from radiation poisoning. Davis had gone live to tell them that everything was being done that could be done. He had even taken a camera up to Europa to show everyone the chaos on the ship.

 

"Jack," he turned at the sound of his name. Landry stood in the door. "Just a warning: our CMO knows you're on base and is hunting for you. Something about updating your records."

 

"Crap," Jack muttered, turning quickly away from the monitors and tossing the mic to a table.

 

The intercom beeped.

 

"Yes?" Landry said.

 

"Is General O'Neill with you, General Landry?" Teal'c asked.

 

"I'm here, T," Jack said.

 

"Dr. Lam just left the conference room," Teal'c said. "I believe she is heading your way."

 

Jack scrambled and stuck his head out the door.

 

"What'd ya do?" Landry asked, watching in amusement.

 

"I healed Tien's grandson from major radiation burns," Jack said. Landry's eyes opened wide. The room contained personnel in highly sensitive positions, people who knew when to shut their ears.

 

"Oh, my," he commented, glancing at Daniel. Daniel lifted a shoulder and chuckled. "That explains quite a bit. You better get out or she'll strap you to an exam bed."

 

"Shut up, Daniel." Jack saw the instant speculation in Daniel's eyes.

 

Jack snuck out of the room and into the halls, hugging the walls as he carefully made his way through the corridors. Personnel watched him; those who knew him were amused, others were curious. He spotted Capt. Bogner from SG-1. Bogner was making a motion with a half-hidden hand. Jack rushed into a room and watched from the crack in the door as their own Kull warrior tried sniffing him out as she stalked the hall. She paused, looked around suspiciously, and continued her quest. From around another doorway, Jack saw Bogner motioning. Jack hurried toward him and gave Bogner's shoulder a touch as he followed the hand signals to another corridor. Zane met him at the next corridor and ushered him on after a quick look around. Molina and then Kaplan cleared his way through to a hatch where Jack climbed up to the next floor and breathed a sigh of relief as he hit the elevator button.

 

The door opened and he jumped. "Yikes!"

 

"Hold it right there, general!"

 

"General?"

 

Jack turned and saw Harper coming toward them.

 

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Harper said. "Hi, doc. Sir, can I borrow you for just a moment? Col. Reynolds is busy babysitting Tok'ra and I'm really having a problem understanding one of SG-1's previous reports. I believe it's pertinent to a current issue, but I'll know for sure if I can get a translation of all the Jack-speak."

 

"Of course, I'll help, major," Jack said, tossing a friendly arm around Harper's shoulders. "I'll get back to you, doctor."

 

Lam watched suspiciously as the men walked away.

 

"O'Neill! I am ordering you to the infirmary the second you are done!" she called after him.

 

"Ana mish fahma," he called, waving a hand in the air above his head. Her eyes narrowed. Harper bit his lip to keep from snickering.

 

"Never knew that would come in handy," Jack said, glancing back. "You know how many times Daniel used it on me? I don't understand!" he whined in a nasally version of Daniel whining. His arm quickly slid off Harper's shoulder the moment they were out of Lam's vision.

 

"And she's going to make her way around the crew until she finds someone to translate it," Harper said.

 

"Did you really need me?" Jack asked.

 

"No, not really," Harper said, shaking his head. "Word went out and a bunch of us each took a floor and stationed ourselves near the elevators, waiting for you and her."

 

Jack looked at him. "Five thousand dollars, Harper," he said, swinging his arms in exasperation. "Who the hell pays $5,000 a dress they will wear only once?"

 

Harper held up a hand in defense. "I told her we could pay for it, but she's insisting on doing the "traditional" thing." He held out finger, making quote marks in the air. "My parents are paying half, and I'm paying for more than I told Cassie I was paying for. Believe me, you got the lesser of the evils. Forget the dress, have you priced chicken lately? I'm considering taking this party to Chulak. Oh....my folks want you guys over for dinner."

 

"What?" Jack squinted. "Why? Not that I wouldn't mind meeting......"

 

"Because my mother is very old-fashioned and doesn't quite know what to do with an orphaned young lady who has no background and no parents for them to meet. I mentioned that you guys sorta not really adopted her, so mother is grasping at straws. They do not approve of Daniel in your marriage but I don't particularly care; I'm feeling a little foul toward mother, at the moment, so bring Daniel, by all means."

 

Jack was surprised and gave a reluctant smirk. "Have you ever sat down with Colonel Davis and discussed mothers?"

 

The radio at Harper's shoulder clicked.

 

"She's in the monitor room," someone whispered. "She's headed back to the infirmary."

 

Jack went carefully through the corridors and took another hatch to climb back down near the conference rooms. He opened the door slowly, looking inside. Everyone around the table paused to watch as Jack slid into the room.

 

"How're we doing, kids?" he asked.

 

"You should submit to Dr. Lam," Malek told him. "Don't you want to track your own changes?"

 

"Not at the risk of my soul," Jack said. "So, Lydia, what do you think?"

 

She looked paler than when she had come in. "I think.....I'm not sure what to think. Is this for real?"

 

"It is," Jack said gently. "You don't have to accept the offer; you can take time to think about it. I recommend thinking hard on it. I've known the Tok'ra for a long time; my wife's father became a Tok'ra when he was dying of leukemia. He was very happy with it. We've sent a few hosts to the Tok'ra and they are all enjoying the experience."

 

She looked pensively at Mandy and Maria.

 

"Will I be able to see my family?"

 

"Sure," Jack nodded. "Any time you want. Malek comes and goes all the time and he doesn't even live here."

 

"Can I change my mind later?" she asked.

 

"That one is more difficult," Malek said. "No Tok'ra symbiote will stay with you, if you absolutely do not wish for the blending. We will need to find a new host, though, before we can transfer the symbiote out of you or the symbiote will die."

 

She looked at Mandy and then down to her folded hands. Mandy reached and covered her hands with his.

 

"I don't know enough about this to advise you," he told her. "I don't know anything about this symbiote stuff. What I can say is that I've known Jack for several years and he's always been a good neighbor, friendly, always willing to lend a hand and do a guy a favor. If Jack has offered this as a possibility, I think it's a possibility that needs to be considered." He touched her hair, a look of longing on his face. "Lyd, we need to face facts: Christmas will be without you, unless a miracle happens. This just might be our miracle."

 

She looked at the aliens in the room, and then at Reynolds and Jack. "Would it be possible for me to see where I would be living before I make a decision?"

 

Jack looked at Reynolds and nodded. "Sure," he said. "Malek, that would be ok, wouldn't it?"

 

Malek thought for a moment. "Yes, I think so," he said.

 

"Colonel, what's your schedule like?" Jack asked Reynolds.

 

"Providing General Landry approves, SG-1 is available for escort," Reynolds said.

 

"I'll have a talk with the general," Jack said.

 

"Don't you rank General Landry?" Mandy asked, curious. "Can't you just order the escort?"

 

"I could," Jack admitted. "Technically, the SGC is under Homeworld Security's umbrella, but if I did that it would do serious damage to the chain of command. I take over only in an emergency. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll approve."

 

Landry did approve the mission, and SG-1 was rounded up to play escort. Much to Mandy's surprise, he and Maria were allowed to go with Lydia to see her potential new home.

 

"Jack," he heard Daniel looked around until he realized that the voice was coming from his comm.

 

"Danny?"

 

"Lam has the exit staked out," Daniel told him. "The SF have orders to deliver you directly to her."

 

Jack swore under his breath and then paused. He took his radio from his belt.

 

"Prometheus, this is O'Neill."

 

Moments later, Jack was walking in his front door. Mason was watching the news while Olivia played on the floor.

 

"I thought she was going to mom's?" Jack said.

 

"Da!" Olivia was happy to see him and scooted his way until she was picked up.

 

"I am a father, Jack, I can watch her for a while," Mason said. "We had lunch with your mother and Michael. We're doing good."

 

"Did Fang....?"

 

Mason scowled at him. "Jack, you're pushing."

 

Jack lifted a hand and bit his tongue before walking toward his office.

 

"Come in here, if you want to see the real show," he said. Mason followed him and Jack switched his computer on. He hit a desktop link and the screen came up with four miniature images. He sent two away and brought the remaining two up before motioning his cousin over. Mason looked over his shoulder.

 

"These are live feeds," Jack said. "Asia and Austria. I have a team in the Alps working on a project." He turned the speakers on and chatter was heard. "Toggle the audio back and forth between the sites, if you want to hear the radio chatter. This is a high security clearance. When is your ride heading east?"

 

"Later tonight," Mason said as he slid into Jack's chair. Jack looked at him.

 

"You do understand that all of our ships are in orbit working on this situation in Asia and they all have beaming capabilities, don't you?" he asked. "You can go home now, if you wanted to. You'll be home in 30 seconds. If that. Hell, I can put you on a 302 and we could be buzzing your house minutes after leaving here."

 

Mason paused, not having considered it.

 

"This is going to take a little more getting used to," he said. "I'd like to go home. I'll take the beaming. I'd like to ride a 302, at some point, though."

 

"Done," Jack agreed. "And I'm sorry about your friends. I knew a few people there, too. There's going to be a memorial for families and friends here; you're welcome to attend."

 

Mason stood. He gave Olivia's fuzzy head a stroke. "I appreciate it," he said. "There will probably be memorials all over the place; I'm sure Charlotte will have one. I'll do it myself, if they don't."

 

He turned and hesitated. "Jack..... What's up with Jonathan? I kept getting weird vibes whenever he was around, and I don't understand the deference that was given to him. He's a smart kid, I'll give him that, and he knows his way around a battlefield, but he's a kid. And why is he living on Kalam, instead of here with you? Is his mother an alien? Was he born out there? And do you really approve of this relationship of his with Shara? What's going on?"

 

Jack considered him and then sent out a feeler. He knew his cousin was a good Marine, no matter how much Jack whined about jarheads. Mason was also black-ops and he was about to enter the SGC. He told Mason the truth. Mason slowly nodded.

 

"That explains a lot," was all Mason said. Jack knew he'd keep his mouth shut. Mason hesitated again.

 

"You, Sam, and Daniel?" he asked. "Jack, you never looked in a guy's direction."

 

Jack went to the library, hunted for the hand-fasting DVD, and handed it to him. "Here. I want it back. No commentary on the music."

 

Before Mason could ask anymore questions, Jack called upstairs and had him beamed out.

 

"Livvy, I can't wait to see what's in store for Mason's boys," he told her. She babbled and patted his cheeks.

 

Much to Jack's surprise, their nanny walked through the door an hour later.

 

"Hi," Jack said, watching Jerrie drag her bags in.

 

"Hi," she responded with a tired smile. "I got back as soon as I could; I figured you guys would be busy with everything and would need an extra hand."

 

"Actually, there isn't too much I'm doing, at the moment," he said. He got up and helped her with a heavy bag. "All the 303's are in orbit doing whatever they can to help, Sam is now in command of Area 51 and is getting her office together, Daniel is glued to a monitor watching the excavation of an alien ship buried in the Alps, and I'm on Olivia-watch. But it was nice of you to consider us."

 

"Oh," Jerrie paused and then shrugged. "Oh, well. Hi, sweetie." She plucked Olivia from her playpen. "Ooof. I think you gained weight while I was gone; what has mommy and dads been feeding you, rocks?" Olivia was happy to see her, too, and pumped her legs excitedly as she was dangled in the air.

 

"I do need to get a report together, so I'm glad you're here," Jack said. "She's about due for a nap, if you want to take one, too. You look tired."

 

"I'm exhausted," Jerrie admitted. "Duncan's wife is Korean, Jack. She's pretty broken up. Duncan, mom, and dad are all headed over to Los Angeles for a memorial with Dae's parents. My presence upsets them. Being lesbian, or any of the alternatives, is a very taboo in their culture. It's important for Duncan and the folks to show their unity, though, so they went to L.A."

 

"I'm not sure what to say," Jack admitted.

 

She waved a hand at him. "You don't need to say anything," she said. "Dae accepts me, and I know my parents and Duncan support me, so I'm fine."

 

"It isn't fine, Jerrie," he pointedly told her. She glanced away for a moment.

 

"I'm not Korean, Jack, and I have no one to answer to about my private life. There is a greater concern, at the moment, and that's making nice with Dae's family. I insisted that my parents go."

 

It wasn't fine with Jack, but it also wasn't his life. Reminding himself that Daniel snaps hard when he butts in, Jack backed down. He went into his office and put in an internet call to the United Nations. He had to go through a few admins and assistants, but he finally got through to the UN President and told him what his concerns were. Terebka nodded, the lines on his face more pronounced from the lack of sleep.

 

"We have been discussing that very issue, general," he said. "So far, the only thing we can come up with is using napalm to sterilize the entire area. There are so many millions of bodies laying dead."

 

"No, don't do that," Jack said. "If I can get the go-ahead, I will order my ships to use lasers. We will vaporize all the bodies. My concern is how the living will feel about it. Will they want to bury their dead?"

 

"Not necessarily," Terebka said. "They usually bury their dead but in the past the dead were cremated. For religious propriety, our council from the Vatican suggested taking a Catholic priest and a Buddhist monk up on a helicopter and having them do a ceremony over the entire peninsula. Those are the two main religions in Korea."

 

Jack sat back. "That's ambitious," he commented. "It's possible, though. A 'copter will kick up dust and poison; my people can handle the fly-by."

 

Davis was called in and the afternoon was spent making phone calls and arrangements. Jack paced the livingroom, talking into the earphone and wheedling his way up the Vatican food-chain.

 

"Look, Cardinal whoever you are, I'm being nice, here," he explained. "I could beam myself into his popeness's office or I could beam him to me. It would probably be easier on the Swiss cheese guys if you just told him I was on the line. General Jack O'Neill. He knows me." Davis winced and went in search of aspirin.

 

The kids came home and greeted Jack before running off to find their own entertainment. Sam came in soon after and pecked his mouth as he paced.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

 

"Trying to get the Pope on the phone," he said. Sam nodded, accepting the preposterous statement. Davis stuck his head out the door.

 

"Sir, the Dali Lama is a go," he said, holding a thumb up.

 

"Your Holiness," Jack said into the phone, looking at Davis. "Thank you for taking my call. We need a favor. Yes, sir, I could. Why, would you like to come over? We're having spaghetti for dinner."

 

Five minutes later, the pope was standing in Jack's living room, staring in amazement.

 

"Oh, my," he breathed, patting himself down. That seemed to be the usual reaction for first-timers. Davis poked his head out again, eyes widening, and he shook his head.

 

The pup gave a bark and wagged his tail. The pope reached down and gave him a pat.

 

"Welcome," Jack said. "How was your trip?"

 

The pope looked at him. "That is humor, right?"

 

"I try," Jack shrugged. "That's Fang. He's new around here, so excuse any bad manners. Colonel." He waved Davis forward and introduced him. "Colonel, get our other guest back on the phone and see if he's interested in a spaghetti dinner."

 

"You work from home?" the pope asked.

 

"Don't you?" Jack returned. The pope conceded that point.

 

The door opened again and Daniel came in. He stopped short, seeing their guest.

 

"Did he at least invite you before beaming you over?" Daniel asked, politely bowing over the pope's hand.

 

"I was invited, yes, Dr. Jackson," the pope assured him.

 

"Daniel, please. Jack, what are you up to?" Daniel asked. Jack touched innocent hands to his chest.

 

"Moi?"

 

"Oui, tu," Daniel said, crossing his arms and waiting.

 

"Danny, Danny, Danny. Still no trust," Jack sighed. "Can't his popeness just come for dinner?"

 

"No, he can't," Daniel said. "Not without an entire entourage and months of pre-scheduling and secret service covering the entire city."

 

"You need food," Jack decided. "I think the meatballs are ready. Jerrie's home." He turned to the pope. "Our nanny. She's been on vacation. Come on, I'll show you around."

 

Jerrie almost dropped a pan when she saw their guest.

 

"You've outdone yourself, this time, Jack," she informed him. Someone beamed into the living room. "No, I stand corrected."

 

The holy men greeted each other and the children wandered in to see what the commotion was about. Stacey ran to hug the Dali Lama and he patted her, smiling like a kindly old grandfather.

 

"General O'Neill," the Dali Lama held out a hand which Jack took. "Thank you for giving me my country back."

 

Jack shook his head. "Wasn't me," he said. "I didn't know about it until five minutes before the public announcement."

 

The Dali Lama smiled and shook a finger. "You had a hand in it somewhere, I can sense it."

 

"Miracles happen," the pope said.

 

"Yes, they do," the Dali Lama responded.

 

The kids were fed and then the adults sat down to eat. The front door opened and Michael walked in. Someone had called him. He was trembling slightly as he knelt before the pope to be received.

 

"Come on and eat, Mikey," Jack said, taking a plate from Jerrie.

 

"So. Folks." Jack waited until he had their attention. "Here's the situation."

 

There were no arguments or discussion of payment; both men agreed to participate in the sanctification of Korea.

 

"Do we know what started it?" the pope asked.

 

"No, we don't," Jack said. "If anyone in our intelligence community knows, I haven't heard."

 

"I met with President Tien yesterday," the Dali Lama said. "He says he also does not know why the bombing occurred."

 

"When are you going home?" Daniel asked.

 

"The Chinese military is being recalled as we speak," the Dali Lama said, smiling. "My people are preparing my home and I will be going home in four days for the first time in 46 years." He took a napkin and patted his eyes.

 

The phone rang and Jerrie picked it up in the kitchen.

 

"Daniel, it's Colonel Sheppard," she said, hesitant about interrupting. Daniel excused himself and went into the kitchen. He came out a moment later, a man on a mission.

 

"Jack, I need to take this in your office," he said. "I'm sorry, it can't wait."

 

"What is it?" Jack asked in Goa'uld.

 

"They found what looks like writing in the ship," Daniel said. "From the colonel's description, it is definitely not Ancient. I need to look at it, so I need your computer."

 

"Go," Jack agreed. Daniel knew his code to get into the monitors.


	17. Chapter 17  The Good Things

  
Author's notes: It’s a quiet day unless one counts Sheppard in a haunted jumper, the Catholics and the Buddhists sharing a space ship, Matty’s high-notes, an ancient Chinese treasure map, and a cub.  


* * *

"Jack, you are so full of shit."

 

Hayes would believe in aliens popping in for dinner but not the pope and the Dalai Lama. Jack had called him to find out if he wanted to join the ceremony on the Prometheus. When Henry asked how Jack had gotten the two men to agree, Jack told him about negotiations over pasta.

 

"Jack." He turned to Daniel and Sam who were face to face with the computer in HomeSec's monitoring room. He went over and looked at the screen which was showing them squiggles and lines. "We don't recognize the language," Daniel admitted.

 

"Is Ninurta still in orbit?" Sam asked.

 

"I think so," Jack said. He tapped the star-shaped comm which had become standard equipment on the front of his dress shirt. "Hey, anyone home?"

 

Ninurta was standing next to them moments later, looking at the screen. He was as stumped as Daniel and Sam.

 

"Most of the ship looks Ancient," Sam said. "There are a few differences. For instance, the drive isn't completely crystal technology; there is a type of wiring under the hood. The wires don't hold any residue but they are hollow which points to something being sent through them."

 

"And there is Ancient writing inside but there is also this one that we don't recognize," Daniel said, tapping a finger on the screen. Ninurta nodded thoughtfully as he pulled on his beard, absently nibbling a few hairs that needed to be trimmed.

 

"Well, I don't recognize it, either," he said. "I also don't know the technology. It does seem as though it is a combination of Ancient and something else." He looked at Jack.

 

"Sorry, no bells for me," Jack said.

 

Ninurta started to press the beaming control on his necklace. "Oh, that young man, Grant, is ready to leave," he said. "We spoke with his parents and assured them of his safety. Jonathan gave them your home and cell number. Do you need us to stick around?"

 

"No, no, we can take care of this," Jack waved a wrist at him. "Go. Have a safe trip. And don't scare the kid."

 

"Yeah," Daniel added. "He's a pagan and he's been worshipping you guys. Let him down easy."

 

Ninurta blinked at him. "But, Daniel, I like being worshipped. A pretty young man on his knees is a good thing."

 

They ordered Ninurta off the planet.

 

"Sam, are we ready?" Jack asked.

 

"We are," she said with a nod and then brought up another monitor. "Daedalus, this is Carter. Are you in position?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Paul, Nick, and Ravenscroft came in and quietly shut the door.

 

"Argos, are you ready?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"Colonel Sheppard?"

 

"Ready, colonel."

 

Sam looked at Jack. He stepped back to a row of chairs and sat, slouching with his hands folded behind his neck, waiting. Sam straightened and tugged at her uniform.

 

"Colonel Sheppard, when you are ready, you may begin a countdown," she said.

 

They watched Sheppard on the monitor. He was alone in the old jumper. Sheppard sat at the main consol, his hands hovering over the controls. The team had spent hours getting the old, burnt out crystals out of the engine and replacing them with new ones, jeri-rigging the unknown wires around the crystals, and having Sheppard poke a finger at various parts of the ship's anatomy.

 

"Daedalus, on 1," he said.

 

"We got yer six, Sheppard," Caldwell acknowledged reassuringly.

 

John touched the consol and the ship reluctantly came to life. After a moment of making sure the ship wasn't going to sputter its last breath, he began a count-down.

 

"....three, two,....one."

 

The moment the ship burst from its mountain tomb, the cavern it left behind was instantly filled with quick-drying concrete from Daedalus and rocks from Argos. The top of the mountain trembled, rocks and snow fell as concrete oozed from the large hole.

 

"I need to land!" Sheppard called out, struggling to control the ship. "This Betty is boppin'!"

 

"Get it to Area 51!" Sam ordered. "Daedalus, keep him in your cross-hairs."

 

"We got him," Caldwell said.

 

"Colonel Carter, I won't make it to Nevada!" Sheppard informed her. "I can make it to Austria's Yard!"

 

"Brigadier Schoepke; sir, please clear your field!" Sam said at a monitor to the CO of Austria's Yard.

 

"The far southeast field is open, colonel," the brigadier said. Austria had been watching the games on the mountaintop since the craft was first uncovered. They watched as the old jumper fought against the pilot. Beads of sweat dotted Sheppard's forehead, his jaw clenched as he argued with the ship to do his bidding.

 

"Why can't he use the hanger bay of a 303?"

 

Jack and Sam glanced back, having forgotten that Nick had snuck in with Paul.

 

"The bay isn't big enough for something of that size," Sam said. "The mouth of the bay is just big enough to let the gliders in and out."

 

Jack looked at her.

 

"Working on it," she sighed.

 

The jumper pitched and rolled in the air. Sheppard swore at it, muttering about machines with semi-intelligence.

 

"It isn't the machine, colonel," Jack said. "You are in control, you just need to adjust your sense of the machine to take into account....."

 

"No, sir," Sheppard said. "It's fighting. I'll land this fucker and then I want out of it. You need to touch it, sir; it isn't like other Ancient machines. If I believed in ghosts, I'd swear this thing is haunted."

 

The jumper landed in the Austrian Yard, sliding several hundred feet and doing a roll before digging into grass and coming to an abrupt halt. Rescue workers began to rush out to him.

 

"Colonel, are you alright?" Jack asked, waiting impatiently for the image to adjust.

 

"Hunky-dory, sir." Sheppard was sitting on the ground, frowning at his arm. A medic was in the process of putting the arm in a sling while someone else dabbed at a bleeding cut on Sheppard's scalp.

 

"Need to put seatbelts in those things," he grumbled.

 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked.

 

"Fine," he snapped, glancing menacingly at the ship behind him. "That thing is possessed. You drive it. Ma'am."

 

While Sam had the commander of the Austrian Yard, Brigadier Schoepke, put the ship under lock and key until they could figure it out, Jack made sure everything was ready on board the Prometheus. He hated having to dress up and play nice but he had backed himself into a corner. It didn't occur to him that by offering one of his ships, he had to play host. At least Matty was going to be at his side. When the kids found out what was going to be happening, Matthew asked if he could go and watch.

 

"You want to see a memorial service?" Jack asked.

 

"No, I want to see how two different religions do it," Matty said.

 

"Matt, do you understand that this is about the murder of millions of people?" Jack asked, not understanding where this side of Matthew was coming from. "Even I don't want to be there."

 

"I know," Matthew nodded. "I'm not sure I can explain it; I just want to be there." His voice unexpectedly hit a high note and he looked horrified. Davy stopped chasing Olivia around the rug, stared at his brother, and laughed. Fang pranced and took a lick at the baby. She swatted in his direction.

 

"David," Jack shook his head in warning. "It's alright, Matty, try and ignore it. And yes, you may come with us. You'll need your formal suit. Go on and get ready. Take a shower first."

 

He caught Daniel's eyes from the couch where he was talking quietly with Tommy. After spending time talking with Tony on the webcam, Tommy nervously presented himself to Daniel and haltingly informed Daniel that he 'liked boys.' Daniel hugged him and let him know it was alright. Then, together, they both agreed that it would probably be for the best if Tommy bunked downstairs in Daniel's den for the remaining few days. Tommy turned bright red and hung his head. Daniel patted the side of his head and asked Tommy if he wanted to visit the Rainbow Center for a little while and get to know other boys who 'liked boys.' That also sounded like a good idea to Tommy.

 

Jack called Henry back and informed him that it would be a good idea if he also made it to the ceremony. If not as the US President and for the sake of public relations and the fact that it was simply a good idea, but as undercover training for Henry's future position as Earth's delegate to the United Worlds. The information had escaped the confines of the HomeSec council and the press was all over it. A few of the HomeSec members were making quiet objections to what they saw as the US taking control not only on their world, but off their world as well. Jack told Keir to quiet the protests; Henry would be answerable to the council just as Jack was. The UN was even more unhappy with Jack.

 

More protests were coming down the grapevine. The Vatican wasn't too keen on their pontiff making his debut on board a space ship. The Joint Chiefs didn't want Henry off world, either; once was more than enough for their peace of mind. President Tien was going to join them on board the Prometheus, as well as many other leaders from around the world. The rest of the 303s would be keeping an eye on the planet and various missile silos.

 

"Dad? I changed my mind," Matty said from the top of the stairs. "I don't want to go." Suspicious, Jack sent out a feeler.

 

"Matty, most of the people there will be men," he said. "Military events tend to happen that way. We've all been through it. You might get teased a little, but we all understand. Just laugh it off."

 

The uniforms were hanging on the back of the bedroom door, still in their plastic wrap from the cleaners. Jack took his down and started to dress. His voice had jumped around for a while, sometimes settling into a husky frog that he couldn't clear from his throat. He remembered that Michael, already an adult, didn't tease him; instead, he tried to help Jack by offering advice such as sucking on lemons or not talking at all. None of it seemed to make a difference, but at least Michael stood by him. Jack paused in sliding the belt through the hoops, wondering why he hadn't remembered that before.

 

Sam came out of the shower and began her own dressing.

 

"Is the new array ready?" he asked.

 

"I believe it is," she said from upside down. She had bent over, shaking her damp hair out and using a dry towel to soak up the water. "Prometheus tested it at the Alpha Site. Colonel Markham seems happy with it."

 

"Good," Jack nodded. "Matty's coming with us. His voice just broke, so he's a little embarrassed."

 

She flipped her hair back and started combing it out.

 

"This should be an interesting summer," she commented. "Cass took Stacey shopping and they bought a couple of training bras."

 

"I thought something was looking different," he said, straightening his tie. "I didn't think she needed one."

 

"Neither did I but Stacey was feeling a little weird about the bumps."

 

Daniel came in and tossed his clothes on the bed. "Should I talk about it with her?" he asked, hearing the last of the conversation. Sam shrugged.

 

"I don't see why you need to," she said. "You can if you want to. I would have been too humiliated to have my dad talking to me about bras when I was 12. I could now but not at 12. She's been eyeing some pretty dresses; why don't you take her out and get her something pretty?"

 

"Why does she need a dress?" Daniel asked, not understanding. "She's always running and playing."

 

Sam was putting on pantyhose, something the men found to be a rigorous thing to watch, unlike the elegant rolling on (and off) of stockings.

 

"Danny, she's becoming a young lady," Sam informed him. "Running is good but she's a girl. She needs pretty things as well as play things. Buy her a pretty dress, pantyhose, and shoes to go with the dress. Let Stacey pick out things herself, you just sit patiently and wait for her. Most of the store staff will be willing to help. Then take her out for dinner someplace nice so she can wear her new dress and shoes."

 

Daniel put a dark suit on the door hanger.

 

"But.....she's going on a dig with me this summer," he said.

 

"That's ok, she still needs girl clothes," Sam said. "You have dress up clothes and play clothes, she needs dress up clothes and play clothes. If it makes you feel better, you can buy her dig clothes at the same time."

 

"Daniel, it's a female thing," Jack said. "Just go along with it."

 

He went to Sam and straightened her tie. She smiled and straightened his. There was a knock at the door. A quick look at each other -everyone was dressed, "Come in," they called.

 

Matthew walked in, tugging at his pants. "My pants are too short."

 

The adults looked down. The cuff was riding a little high.

 

"Wear your ROTC uniform," Jack said.

 

As soon as they were ready, Jack called and had them beamed up to Prometheus. Jack called Michael and had him beamed up, also. Michael tugged nervously at his collar and formal black suit.

 

"Michael, I think that the older Matthew gets, the more he looks like you, not Jack," Daniel commented, watching the two tugging at themselves. Michael glanced at his grandson and smoothed a stray lock in the boy's hair.

 

"I can see Megan in him," Michael said. "He has her eyes. Ours, too, I guess."

 

General Maynard approached the group. He gave Jack the Eye and Jack excused himself.

 

"Is there any particular reason you insist on bringing family to official affairs?" Maynard asked quietly once they were away from the group.

 

"Well, I'm trying to learn how to play nice with my brother, and he is a Catholic priest, so I thought he'd like to visit with the pope. They got along nicely over dinner. And Matthew has an interest in religion and philosophy. Both the pope and the Dalai Lama seemed to enjoy his presence before, so...."

 

"Alright, never mind," Maynard said, waving a hand. "I'm sorry I asked. I wanted to tell you that your request to allow troops who are under your command to wear identifying insignia has been approved." He pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to Jack. "This is now part of your uniform."

 

Jack opened the box and saw a small Tau'ri pin. "It's almost the same design as the one Helen Alberts created," he said. Maynard nodded.

 

"It's based on it," he said. "We bought the template. And don't worry, she was well paid." He told Jack where it was to be properly displayed and Jack pinned it to his uniform.

 

"Thank you, Francis," Jack said. "This will mean a lot to our kids."

 

"You're welcome. Shipments are being sent out to Colorado and the Yards, and a shipment of them is on board. I thought you might like to pass them out to the flagship, first. There are boxes in your quarters."

 

Jack went to find the box. It was sitting on the small table in the corner of the room. He took a handful of the pins and put them into his pocket before calling stores up to take the rest of them and start passing the pins out. He found Sam and Daniel talking with delegates from various countries. He made nice and shook hands before putting a pin on Sam's uniform.

 

"It's now official uniform," he murmured. She looked at it and gave it a rub. Jack turned and Sam stopped him. She raised her hand to her forehead. Jack stilled and returned the honors, searching her eyes. He then pinned one to Daniel's lapel before finding Col. Markham and going around the room to pass out pins to the crew as he greeted people. He managed the appropriate condolence that Daniel had taught him to say to the Korean ambassadors from the UN, and he didn't think he made too bad a hash of it.

 

Markham excused himself to go and find a box; he wanted to give them to his officers, himself. It might have been Jack's imagination, but the troops seemed to stand a little straighter.

 

"What was that for?" Jack asked in Sam's ear when he was done.

 

"Because it's been a long time since I saluted you and I wanted you to know that I respect the officer," she whispered back. "We worked hard, Jack, we earned this recognition. This past year has been unreal and you made it happen. You pushed and bulldozed your way across the world, and you made it happen."

 

Jack shook his head. "No, Sam; I made a lot of mistakes. I would do everything differently, if I could. You and Daniel have been trying to teach me to be a little more tactful...."

 

"And you are," she assured him. "When you need to be. If we had a problem with you, we'd let you know. Now, you go out there and take charge of this circus."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

Walking past the door, Jack paused and turned; he would have sworn he saw something red run past. He thought about it. No, it wasn't flying, which was a good thing.....

 

After Daniel spoke in Jack's ear, the Swiss Guard was allowed to bring firearms on board. Jack had been refusing all armed escorts and it was creating a quiet furor. Everyone was present and accounted for, self-important delegates strutting throughout the ship and making demands they had no right to be making such as ridiculous requests to the galley. One person wanted to know if they had any alien oysters. With Jack's approval, Markham put a quick halt to that one. Jack nodded for Daniel to take over.

 

"Everyone," Daniel said quietly after stepping up in front of the main screen. Their guests settled. The Catholic delegation was on Daniel's right and the Buddhist delegation was on his left. All the red and yellow among the black and Air Force blue made for a colorful crowd. The two groups were doing their best to stay away from touchy issues, and be friendly with each other. Heads of State were in the middle, separating the two religious groups. There had been a few arguments from various other religions, all demanding a say in the ceremony. Jack tuned them out.

 

"Eight days ago, a great and terrible thing happened," Daniel said. "The worst day this world has ever seen. Has it been only a week? It seems an eternity has gone by since one person killed 11 million people. In a single day. In a single minute. Men and women die on battlefields every day, but this wasn't a battle. It was a slaughter of innocents. There is no one left to bury the dead or mourn them. There are millions of bodies unaccounted for because they were burned into ashes in an instant. Americans, I believe, are in a position to understand this concept. For those that remain....let's just say that summer has begun."

 

He turned to look out the window, absently noticing that the pilot had taken his request to make sure the ship was facing the peninsula from the east, looking toward the west.

 

"Princess Pari was the seventh daughter of the king," he said. "He was exasperated at having all daughters, and his exasperation turned to anger. When the king was dying of disease, Princess Pari tried everything to find a cure for him despite his attitude toward his daughters. She finally managed to get hold of some holy water which was only obtainable from the world of the dead. Given the water, the king revived and experienced a new cycle of life.

 

"Just as Princess Pari held true to her pure heart and forgave her father, may we learn from her, strive for her strength, and forgive the anger of others. May Changsung grant the holy water and allow these souls their new life."

 

Murmurs of response from the various traditions echoed through the room and Daniel stepped aside. Both delegations came forward and began their preparations, each working independently and yet mindful of each other's space and needs. Daniel moved gently through the groups, soothing ruffled feathers with quiet words.

 

Someone whispered into Jack's ear and he gave a nod.

 

Prometheus hung low over the center of Korea. Not low enough for details but low enough to see the destruction. Chants were sung in various languages, water was sprinkled around the room, incense waved, and candles lit. The ship's fire system had been temporarily turned off. The two groups took turns in the steps and prayers of their rituals. Daniel seemed to have a little more problem with the Catholic side of the room than the Buddhist side as he took egos to task.

 

Henry sat next to Jack and leaned over.

 

"You're a magician," he said.

 

Jack shook his head. "Daniel put this together, I'm just letting them use the ship."

 

"Jack, it's only been 8 days; how long ago was this started?" Henry asked.

 

Jack thought about it. "Two days ago? You don't understand, Henry -when Daniel wants it to happen, it happens. Have a talk with my ass, if you don't believe me."

 

Hayes covered his mouth, holding in the inappropriate laughter.

 

"Really; I barely made it out of the shower in one piece last night. And then he went for Sam. You should see the size of the hicky under her left breast."

 

Henry looked around and tapped Jack on the leg. "Show a little respect, Jack," he whispered in reprimand.

 

"Oh, Daniel is definitely worthy of respect, Henry."

 

Henry quickly stood and left the room before he lost it and disturbed the ceremony.

 

The man in question was looking completely innocent with his freshly shaved face and properly somber mourning suit. He glanced at the entrance and the escaping man before looking at Jack, knowing that something was said. Jack gave an "I don't know" shrug.

 

There was much carrying on with hymns and chanting before the ceremony closed. Jack tried to nap but he was edgy around all the guns that he didn't authorize. There were also people around him who knew better, so they made it a point to bump into him from time to time or to whisper something at him. Matthew watched the ceremony from nearby and sometimes perched at Jack's knee or shoulder.

 

"They're doing the same thing," Matthew whispered late in the ritual. Jack looked at him. "Both groups claim to be different but they're doing the same thing. Both are using earth, air, fire, and water to set their space, both are using ....sound, and both are encouraging the souls of the dead to pass beyond. So why do they argue with each other?"

 

"Not my area, son," Jack whispered back. "You're ahead of me on that one; I don't understand any of it."

 

It took a moment to realize all the chanting and prayers were done. The quiet was deafening as Daniel once more stepped to the front. His hands were clasped in front of him as he looked at the floor. He then looked up and around the room.

 

"It was pointed out to us that with so many millions dead, the land and water could become more contaminated than what the blast had already caused. It would be nearly impossible to manually bury the dead. How could we deal with this? So an idea was borrowed from one of our alien allies. Colonel Carter's team of engineers rigged the ship's weapons array, temporarily, with an energy beam that will disintegrate everything it touches. It will turn everything to ash. Much like the blast did, but this will leave no residual radiation and it can be targeted specifically toward the......dead. It can target one body or thousands at a time. This was the best option we could come up with. It was discussed with both the Chinese and Japanese governments, and with the Korean ambassadors to the UN, who are present with us today. We hope that the souls of the victims will understand this desperate measure." He bowed low to the Korean ambassadors and stepped aside.

 

Actually, Sam's team had figured out how to use the zat technology on a wide beam

setting and set it on an automatic three. The bodies would disappear. They couldn't trust Earth with a weapon that would make someone disappear, so this one was 'borrowed,' and would be 'set' for dead flesh instead of clearing the ground for farming. Jack knew someone would figure out they were up to something and deduce that the clean-up equipment could be used for more nefarious purposes, but it would take that someone quite a while to figure out how to make a zat. If they could first figure out how to get hold of naquadah and then turn it into liquid.

 

The image on the front screen changed, zooming in on the ground. People gasped at the piles of rotting corpses. Human and animal corpses covered the ground for miles, except for the center of the blast. The center of the blast zone had no bodies to see; they had been turned to ashes upon the bomb's impact.

 

Beginning from the east, Prometheus began to zat the ground, leaving behind empty land. Although there were quiet sobs from a few of the women present, several men stood stoically and swallowed back the rocks in their throats. Daniel stood next to Sam, holding her hand while Jack made sure Matthew was alright, keeping the boy close by his side. The wet cheeks actually made Jack feel better than seeing the boy silent and still.

 

A couple of the Buddhist contingent began to sing a song of mourning in Korean. Jack looked closely at them and realized they were of Korean descent. The ambassadors joined them.

 

Slowly, people began to drift away from the room and found the food that was set out for them. One of the kitchen staff apologized for the lack of fruit; it seemed that something had gotten into the stores and quite a bit of the fresh fruit had small teeth marks.

 

"Why do people eat at memorials and funerals?" Jack asked.

 

"Because it reminds us that life goes on," Daniel said, taking a slice of melon. He tweaked Matthew's tie and winked at the boy.

 

"You look very nice, Matthew," Sam said. "Very handsome."

 

"Thank you," he said, flushing. No one had said anything about his voice cracking once in a while, but a few of the men who heard him had silently acknowledged it with a sympathetic wince. Some of the crew who knew Matty commented on his uniform, praising him for honoring his father by wearing it. Matty didn't think it was the time to tell them that he only wore it because his other dress slacks had become too short. But he held himself straighter, discovering that, in some strange way, he was beginning to fit in with dad's world. He looked at Jack, his uncle, and saw the man who had become his father in his heart, who loved him and accepted him as his son, no questions asked.

 

As Jack tried to find a way out of listening to a discourse on the bowel problems of French President Lowther's poodle, he noticed someone had come in and was murmuring into Sam's ear. She glanced at him.

 

"Mr. President, would you excuse me?" Jack asked. "My...oldest son just came in and it looks like he needs me."

 

Lowther looked over and saw an older teenager with a ponytail and the air of a mature man standing next to Sam and Daniel. Jonathan had at least changed into a formal human suit, instead of the leathers they had gotten used to seeing him in.

 

"What's up?" Jack asked quietly, once he was with them.

 

"Nothing to get alarmed about," Jonathan said. "You remember Lord Yu's First Prime? Oshu? He's turned up. Alive. He wants to present himself to Thanatos, and before we make it happen, I thought you'd like to talk with him. Now isn't a good time, but...." He glanced around the room, mirroring Jack's barely concealed impatience at having to participate in an event he'd rather not be at.

 

"Look at you, buddy," Jonathan said, smiling at Matthew who had come over to them. Jonathan brushed at the boy's shoulder. "Very snappy. What are you doing this summer? You going to come over for a while?"

 

"I'm going to play baseball." Matthew colored and groaned. Jonathan smiled and gave Matthew's neck a pat.

 

"Started this morning," Jack commented.

 

"Look at it this way," Jonathan said to the boy. "It doesn't last long, and your voice will be deeper when it's done." He took Matthew's jaw and turned his face back and forth, looking carefully and stroking the jaw line. "No, not yet. That's ok; mine's still a little thin, too." He touched his own jaw and gave it a rub, the thin strip of dark hair rasping slightly. He leaned in, glancing around conspiratorially. "Know who's visiting on my ship?" Matthew shook his head. "The Sua."

 

Matthew lit up and turned to Jack.

 

"Go," Jack said, giving him a wave of his wrist.

 

"Did we really change his diapers?" Jonathan leaned in to ask. "He's growing up too fast."

 

"I...changed his diapers," Jack said.

 

"Whatever," Jonathan said with a shrug. "He's starting to look like Michael."

 

"That's what Daniel said. What's really going on?"

 

Jonathan looked hurt. "Oshu is on the ship."

 

"And?" Jack questioned. "My space is filled with alien ships. Are they all accompanying Oshu?"

 

"No," Jonathan admitted. "Word spread fast about the explosion and you have a lot of friends. They wanted to pay their respects and offer to help. What'd you do with the weapons?"

 

"A couple of my guys rigged a few zats," Sam said. "We set them for continuous disintegration on a wide beam. No one knows; we told them it was an alien agricultural tool."

 

Jonathan stared at her. "You know? There are times I think I'm more afraid of you than I am of anyone or anything else."

 

"She's the new CO at 51," Jack said proudly.

 

"Yes, I know. Very cool," Jonathan said and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Jack remembered and reached into his pocket. He took out a pin and attached it to Jonathan's lapel.

 

"Give one to Grant," Jack said, handing him a second pin. "They're official. I can't take off now to see Oshu, so keep him on ice for a few more hours. Is he behaving?"

 

"Yes," his clone nodded. "Jack, he was loyal to Lord Yu out of a sense of honor, not because he believed Yu was a god. Yu died last year. He was in a sarcophagus for a long time and apparently he just didn't wake up. Replicator Sam did quite a number on him and his symbiote was already too weak. Oshu's been hiding it from the rest of the snakes but I don't think anyone was fooled. Oshu wants to join Thanatos out of self-preservation, I think."

 

"The Jaffa would tear him apart," Sam commented. Both men nodded.

 

"Right," Jonathan said. "To say nothing of the remaining Goa'uld who are in hiding."

 

"Do I really need to see him?" Jack asked.

 

"No," Jonathan shrugged. "It was just a thought. He pin-pointed several large naquadah mines, a few hidden outposts, and handed over the keys to Lord Yu's palace. Sam, Teal'c is on his way with a full cargo hold of naquadah. I also brought back something for Daniel." He pulled a piece of paper from an inside pocket. It wasn't paper, Jack and Sam saw."

 

"That's....what? Parchment?" Sam asked, lightly touching the scroll.

 

"Sort of," he said. "Our trees are slightly different, so our paper doesn't come out quite the same as Tau'ri paper. I copied this from a very old piece of rice paper in the palace. It was disintegrating. I thought Daniel might like to go treasure hunting."

 

Jack unrolled the parchment; Sam looking over his shoulder. "A map?" they asked. "Are you serious? A treasure map? This looks like China."

 

"It is," Jonathan nodded, looking pleased with himself. "Apparently when Lord Yu was still living in ancient China, he had quite a collection that was hidden before he was chased off the planet. From what little I remember of history, I don't think it's ever been found."

 

"Great," Jack groaned. "Just what Daniel needs; another adventure."

 

Sam told Jonathan about the old ship in the Alps.

 

"Yeah, Ninurta said something about it," Jonathan commented as he nodded thoughtfully. "Neither Inanna or Enki know anything about it. Well, it does stand to reason that if the Ancients and the Goa'uld were ruling on Earth for centuries before humans took over, there should be more evidence of their presence."

 

"That's Daniel's argument," Jack said. "He's putting together his own department for Earth-based exploration. I think he plans on turning over every pebble on every mountain, desert, and beach on the planet."

 

"And you have Earth's security and now Sam has Area 51," Jonathan said. "Between the three of you, I'd say Earth is in good hands."

 

After watching the process for a couple of hours, Jack declared that it was time everyone went home. Let the ships do the ugly job of cleanup. When most of the visitors were gone, a small Sua bounded into the main room and passed out nose-rubs with the cold tip of her nose. Daniel groaned under her weight.

 

"I think you get heavier every time I see you," he told her.

 

"Dan'el heavier," T'Keet told him, poking at him.

 

"Did you just tell me I'm getting fat?" he squinted at her.

 

"Yes."

 

Sam laughed and quickly bit her lip, covering her mouth with a hand. Jack patted his stomach as he walked by.

 

"Don't worry, Danny-boy, I like you fat and sassy."

 

"That's it –I'm on a diet," Daniel declared.

 

Daniel knew his pants were a little tighter, but not that tight. He had gained maybe ten pounds. Unfortunately, he tended to gain weight at the mere thought of chocolate.

 

"Sam cub," T'Keet said, giving her a pleased sniff.

 

"What?" Surprised, Sam touched her stomach. "T'Keet, I'm not pregnant."

 

"Cub," T'Keet repeated. "Sick cub."

 

Sam looked at the men. "I.....haven't felt any different," she told them. "My period isn't due, so I can't go by that."

 

"Why don't you go to the infirmary and have someone check you out?" Jack suggested.

 

"If there is a fetus and it isn't formed right, like T'Keet says....." Daniel stopped.

 

"You're right," Sam said, looking down worriedly at her stomach. She headed off to the infirmary.

 

"Gabriel warned us this might happen, the first time out," Daniel told Jack, giving his arm a rub.

 

"I know," Jack said. He looked at the cub. "Thank you, T'Keet. Sam might have been hurt and now she won't be."

 

Daniel looked closely at Jack and then put his arms around the man.

 

"She isn't Sara," Daniel murmured into his ear. "There won't be continuous repeats of miscarriages. It's too soon after the cessation of a bad implant for her to have a healthy pregnancy. Sam will be fine. Come on, we'll go with her."

 

While T'Keet bounded around the ship to greet old friends, and spook the few civilians who were still on board, much to her own amusement, the men went to the infirmary. She had just laid on a table and pulled her blouse up while Dr. Rand got the ultrasound machine ready. The men stood by, their hands together as they clasped Sam's. They couldn't make head or tails of the black and white, grainy image on the screen.

 

"Ok, there's something in there," the doctor announced. "Your last period was about 20 days ago? I can't tell the age of the embryo; the image is.... How sure is that nose on the cub?"

 

Sam looked at the men.

 

"Get a scope in," she told Rand. "I want to see a real-time image."

 

She got her clothes off and into a hospital gown as Rand brought a surgical team together. Jack and Daniel also put surgical clothes on and scrubbed in. When everything was ready, a thin scope was inserted through Sam's vagina and carefully through the cervix. They all looked at the monitor. Sam looked at the men again.

 

"D&C," Sam said. Dr. Rand agreed.

 

"Jack, would you call Gabriel and see if he needs the...embryo...for anything?" Sam asked. Jack stepped into the hall as Sam was prepped. Daniel leaned over Sam, looking into her scared eyes.

 

"From the looks of things, I think you would have miscarried," he quietly told her, stroking her hair. He pressed his mouth to her forehead before touching her lips.

 

"I think he's right, colonel," Rand said. "Please don't blame yourself; you're doing the right thing."

 

Jack came back in. "Dr. Rand, please make sure the embryo is made available to Dr. Thorn at the World Health Organization." He went to Sam and she held out a hand to pull him down. He kissed her and smoothed her hair as Daniel had done.

 

"This is routine," she assured him. "I'll be fine."

 

"I know. But I'm allowed to worry."

 

She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "Yes, you are. I love you, too."

 

"General? Dr. Jackson?" Dr. Rand motioned for the men to stand aside.

 

An hour later, Sam was on pain meds and ready to go home. Dr. Rand wanted to keep her for a day. The excised tissue was put on ice and sent down to Gabriel's labs.

 

"Honey, will you just stay put for a day?" Jack requested.

 

"I'm not sick," she insisted. "I'm a little uncomfortable, that's all. Carolyn can watch over me at home."

 

Jack looked at Rand. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed.

 

T'Keet came in holding onto Jonathan's hand, and Daka holding Shara's hand. She sniffed at Sam and pulled her ears back at the smells. She gave a delicate sneeze.

 

"No cub?" she asked.

 

"No, the cub was too sick," Sam told her. "It's alright, T'Keet. Thank you for telling us about the cub. Maybe next time, the cub will be healthy."

 

"And are you well, ahatu?" Shara asked.

 

"I'm fine, Shara," she said. "I keep telling everyone I'm fine, but no one is listening."

 

Jack leaned in close, staring at her. Her chin wavered.

 

"I've never been pregnant before," she whispered. Jack gathered her into his arms as Jonathan and Shara ushered the children from the room.

 

They got Sam to agree to staying in the bed and allowing the doctors to look after her for a day. Dr. Rand stopped by her bed once more.

 

"Colonel, I can't say I know how you're feeling, but I can say this –your pregnancy would not have progressed much further. You probably would have miscarried within a week and since I estimate you were about 2 weeks along, you would barely have noticed. If you think about this as a benign tumor, and not an embryo, it would be more accurate. I'm sorry, colonel. Gentlemen."

 

The pain meds hit and Sam fell asleep.

 

"Come on," Daniel said, giving Jack's hand a tug. "She's asleep. There's nothing we can do here; we need to make sure everything else is going according to schedule. We can cry about it later."

 

Jack knew Daniel was right and they kissed Sam once more before heading back to the main part of the ship. They found most people had gone except the Buddhist contingent; they had discovered the cub. The old man was beaming from ear to ear as T'Keet and Daka entertained him. She jumped at Daniel when she saw him and Daka shyly went to Jack's side.

 

"Smell nice," she informed him, using her tail to point at the man.

 

"Yes, he does," Daniel agreed. "Her people use scent to get to know other people," he told the man. "She means you're a good person."

 

He laughed. "I am glad to hear that," he said.

 

"No," T'Keet shook her head. "Smells like mersu. Mersu good."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Daniel said to her. "I think mersu is a spice."

 

Whiskers arched forward as she studied him.

 

"Daniel-Jack sad," she said. "Sam o-k."

 

Daniel lifted her and gave her ears a nuzzle. "Yes, Sam will be fine," he said. He told the Dalai Lama what had happened and the old man's smile turned down.

 

"So sad," he said. "May I pray for her?"

 

Daniel inclined his head. "All good thoughts are welcome, Your Holiness, thank you," he said.

 

Jack was never too sure what to say when someone asked him that question, but Daniel tended to respond with that particular comment and Jack was finding that he liked it. It did seem to keep Daniel out of sticky conversations.

 

He went to the front screen and watched the process going on below. With all the people off the ship, there did seem to be a sense of finality. It was a day of death. And yet, as the bodies disappeared and sterile land was left behind, it was a day of new beginnings. Arms went around his waist from behind and his neck was kissed.

 

"If it's a choice between Sam and a baby...."

 

"I know," Daniel said. "Jack, she's going to be fine. Gabriel warned us this might happen. We weren't using precautions, so it was bound to happen." He turned Jack around to face him. Jack stared into the blue eyes. "We're in this together," Daniel told him. He laced his fingers with Jack's, their rings clinking lightly together, and leaned in. As he was kissed, Jack felt himself relaxing. For some reason, kissing Daniel always seemed to put life into perspective. Maybe Ninurta was right and the three of them really were connected by that internal bond that Jack wasn't sure he believed in. He tried to find that bond that rang SAM within him and drew her in. She was asleep on the meds but she relaxed into the men, cocooned in love.

 

Daniel smiled against Jack's mouth. "I felt that," he murmured. "You're getting good at it."

 

"I'm not really sure it's real," Jack said. "Ten years ago, I would have called anyone crazy who thought such a thing was real."

 

"Ten years ago, you were an ass," Daniel informed him. "You've grown up very nicely, though, and I think you'll do."

 

"Do what?" Jack asked.

 

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Daniel said. He leaned in again.

 

"Treasure map."

 

He leaned back.

 

"What?"

 

Jack took the paper from his pocket and held it up. "Treasure map. Ancient China. From Oshu. What do I get in exchange for this?"

 

Daniel was almost hyperventilating.

 

"You are soooo easy," Jack informed him.


	18. Chapter 18  Drawing Lines

  
Author's notes: Sam gets a lesson at Jack’s expense, T’Keet is playing at HomeSec and learning new words, Matty contemplates a trip to Kalam, Sam has more homemade toys to play with, Jack throws a party at the high school, said party gets invaded, and Michael starts issuing orders.  


* * *

There was a knock at the door.

 

"We're not awake yet!" Jack shouted. He fell back, groaning. His partners had woken him up with their mouths on extremely sensitive parts of his anatomy. Sam was obviously feeling better, as she proved when she climbed on top of him and settled down. Daniel balanced her, his hands on her hips and his attention suddenly NOT on Jack. Jack looked up.

 

"Ok, now squeeze your muscles," Daniel told Sam. He had his hand on her lower abdomen, just over her golden curls.

 

"I'm trying," she said. She was finding it difficult to squeeze her internal muscles around Jack's penis without moving the rest of her body.

 

"Ok, so how did she say it.....?" Daniel thought out loud. "Oh, right. Squeeze like you're holding in pee. You really gotta go, but you need to wait. That kinda squeeze. No, relax, relax, honey. Just sit for a moment, take it easy."

 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

 

"Shush," Sam said. "I'm concentrating."

 

She puffed with impatience as she settled back on Jack's thighs. Daniel straddled behind her and squeezed her shoulders before putting his hand back on her abdomen.

 

"Helloooo," Jack waved.

 

"Now relax," Daniel told her. "Press down on your muscles. Like you do when we have anal sex. Relax and push down. Now pull your muscles back in....."

 

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh."

 

Daniel smiled at her. "Good, now do it again."

 

Jack started to spout at them again and then paused. He lifted his head and looked down at his buried penis. Sam squeezed again. Jack decided to keep quiet; whatever they were up to, it felt good.

 

With encouragement, Sam got better and better at squeezing her muscles around the penis inside of her. It had been two weeks since her D&C and she had been afraid that sex would hurt. She had spotted a little for a few days but her GYN said she could have sex, if she wanted to. Talking quietly with Daniel while Jack slept helped, so they got him 'prepped.' Daniel had told her to just sit on Jack and don't do anything strenuous. She didn't need to orgasm, if she didn't want to; squeeze her vaginal muscles until she was tired of it. They could take care of Jack later.

 

After Sam was secured in her perch, Daniel slid back down to the bed and lay on his side next to Jack.

 

"What are you....oh....doing?" Jack asked.

 

"She wanted to know about tantric sex and I mentioned vaginal contractions," Daniel said. "I couldn't coach her and let her experiment at the same time, so we borrowed you."

 

"Sometimes, two dicks are better than one," Jack commented. He wiggled slightly and Daniel stopped him.

 

"Don't," he said. "The point is for Sam to learn control of her body. Don't push up."

 

Jack groaned and grabbed the sheets.

 

"I'm dying, here, Danny," he said. "I need to....."

 

"No, just stay still and go with the waves," Daniel told him. "You can help with the energy. Imagine a straight line, up from the earth, through your tailbone, and up your other bone, and into Sam and up through her spine. Don't push the energy, just make it open and available to her."

 

"That....ayeee.....sounds like the centering....stuff...."

 

"It is," Daniel nodded. He patted Jack's chest. "I'm glad you pay attention, once in a while."

 

Familiar with the process, Jack did his centering, although it was a little hard to concentrate. Without realizing what he was doing, Jack reached out to Sam but in a different way than he had before. Instead of reaching inside, he felt his senses wrap around her, encompass her, before enveloping her very cells. Sam's eyes widened.

 

"Oh."

 

Daniel also saw the light show circling around them.

 

"Whooooaaa...."

 

"What is this?" Jack whispered, afraid to talk louder in case it would go away.

 

"You're the Ancient, Jack, you tell us," Daniel said, equally as quiet.

 

"I'm not an Ancient."

 

"You're arguing about this now?"

 

Jack shut up and refocused on Sam.

 

Whatever he was doing, it seemed to make up for the times he and Daniel were mentally connected and Sam wasn't. He would swear he could sense her soul. Music sang to him, an unscripted tune that ran through the universe, through life. The music held life together. He felt the pain in her soul over the loss of the baby and shared pain with her. He hadn't realized that he wanted a child of his own body so badly until the moment they had lost one that had barely begun.

 

When they had returned home, Sam spent time resting in bed and Jack updated his mother. Maggie put her arms around him, knowing how it hurt him to lose another child. She then went into the bedroom and spent some female time with Sam.

 

Jack took Daniel by the arms and looked him in the eyes.

 

"She doesn't understand," he said gently. "This was our baby. You lost a child, too."

 

"I know she didn't mean any harm," Daniel said. He leaned on Jack's shoulder. They decided that they didn't want to know who the paternal donor was, not unless it was necessary for pathology. As far as they were concerned, all three were the parents. They had been honest with the children and told them that a newly created baby had died. They were a little more detailed for the older kids, but Davy wasn't quite sure how Sam could have been pregnant if she didn't have a big belly. They took out the picture books and reminded him of what an embryo looked like and how big it was. While it was still the size of a pea, they wouldn't have known Sam was pregnant just by looking at her. Davy nodded thoughtfully and then kissed Sam on the cheek.

 

Sam choked slightly as she looked down at Jack, feeling the pain from his heart. She touched his face and loved him. Neither of them orgasmed, Jack had fallen limp within her, but their energy mingled together, creating a more intense oneness than their best sexual encounter did.

 

They lay quietly for a while, Sam resting against Jack's chest as he stroked her hair.

 

"I don't know what that was," he said.

 

"Neither do I," she said. She lifted her head and rested her chin on her hands as she contemplated his face. Although something about his unusual genes had suddenly taken about 15 years off him, there were still enough lines on his face to make him interesting. She found it interesting that the scar on his left eyebrow had remained; a white line of hair amidst the dark blond. She traced a delicate fingernail along his lower lip. Jack's lips were relatively thin, while Daniel had full lips, and yet they both kissed exceptionally well.

 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked.

 

She nodded. "I'm feeling fine," she said. "Besides. Any leftover wounds have been healed by you."

 

Jack pushed the hair from her eyes. "I'm talking about a little deeper inside," he said. "Honey, no one expects you to get over this immediately. If you want some time off from work, I can make it happen."

 

"I need to work," she said. "I didn't even know I was pregnant, much less had time to love the baby. I'm fine. Really."

 

He gave a nod.

 

"Go on," she said. "Find out for yourself."

 

His mouth twitched and he sent a feeler inside. She was a little raw, and mostly confused.

 

"What are you confused about?" he asked. She was still for a moment and then slid off to lay next to him, her arm across his chest, fingers playing with the curls on his chest.

 

"I'm supposed to be....sad," she whispered. "No, that isn't the right word. I don't know...depressed. I am depressed. But I know that it's hormones. Am I such a bad person that I can't...."

 

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "Honey, you can't second-guess yourself like that. You said it yourself; you didn't have time to love the baby. I'm sad, Daniel's sad, and you're sad. Honey, I don't know when a baby is a baby. When it's a person. Is it a person at conception? At birth? When its heart begins to beat? Dr. Rand said to think about...the fetus... as a tumor. Sam, I saw what was sent to Gabriel. Take Dr. Rand's advice. No one will think less of you for it. We will have a baby, and he or she will be beautiful and healthy."

 

He took her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to be selfish and say that I want to see you pregnant. I want to see our baby born. It's your choice, but that's my say on the matter. Now. My dear colonel. How are my ships coming?"

 

Sam smiled and pressed her mouth to a small nipple.

 

"With all the naquadah that Teal'c brought us, plus what was taken from several Goa'uld planets, we have enough for 12 more 303's. I'd like to try out the new model, though. I'd like to cut it to a couple of Prometheus class and Daedalus class, two more science ships, and use the rest on the new patrol ships. We should get five patrol ships out of the rest."

 

Jack thought about it and slowly nodded.

 

"Will the patrol ships be ready by the time Henry takes his place on the council?"

 

Sam thought about it. "We could probably make one ready," she said. "We'd need to put it ahead of the 303's."

 

"Do we really need to do this?" he asked. "There are a lot of hatoks and smaller ships sitting around."

 

"Yes, but the Jaffa have been taking them," she said. She opened her mouth to say more and then thought about it, eyeing him suspiciously. "Did you just distract me?"

 

He smiled at her. "Did it work?"

 

She punched him in the chest. "Beast."

 

They showered and found Daniel changing a diaper. Olivia saw her other parents and smiled, waving a foot in the air.

 

"Fang, no," Daniel scolded the pup. The puppy was investigating the interesting smells in the small can.

 

"I'm going to work," Sam said. She kissed Daniel and then picked up the naked baby. She held Olivia close for a moment and then kissed her round cheek. A small, red-furred head poked up to see the changing table.

 

"Sam kiss?"

 

She gave the ears a scratch and bent to peck the cub on the head.

 

"Good morning, T'Keet."

 

"Good....mornnning," the cub returned. She twitched, pleased with herself.

 

"Where's the kids?" Jack asked.

 

"Katie hos-pi-tal, Matteeee friendzzz, Staceeee reeeeding, Daveeee cartoooonzzzz. Jaaack, no understaaaand cartooonzzz."

 

Jack took a paw and swung her up and around to his back. "It's a Tau'ri rite of passage," he told her. "Just keep watching; you'll get it."

 

After T'Keet put herself nose to nose with Daniel and begged to be allowed into his clan for a while, they found themselves agreeing to cub-sit for a couple of weeks. The neighborhood kids were excited to be playing with an alien cub, although the SF had to stop curiosity seekers and the media from disturbing their family street. Having been around other humans for a year, T'Keet was pretty well adapted to human living conditions. A few things needed to be explained, such as household plumbing. She also needed to understand that most human children didn't sleep all piled together. T'Keet found that odd. Davy, however, was quite happy to share his bed and cuddle with a living stuffed animal.

 

On Jack's end of the deal, he heard from a few conservative generals and other government-type officials. Allowing an alien to scamper about the planet was too dangerous. Jack reminded them that the alien in question wasn't wearing clothes so where would she hide the suicide bomb? Considering the fact that Henry was rolling around on the White House lawn in front of the press corps with the cub and his grandchildren, the arguments didn't get far.

 

A few scientists wanted all sorts of tests on the cub. Jack told them what to do with their tests while Sam sent out copies of stock records on the Sua and Daniel offered a 200-page report on the Sua culture. He apologized for the brevity of the report, but he was up to his eyeballs in paperwork.

 

What halted T'Keet in her tracks was meeting Ronnie. Ears and whiskers popped up and twitched. She didn't know there was a third kind of human; what was this one? Daniel had a hard time trying to explain the concept of transsexuals. He finally gave up when T'Keet's ears flattened, effectively shutting them to more sound.

 

Fang also gave the cub a curious sniff over and T'Keet was pleased to return the gesture. She, too, was taught how to take the pup for a walk, although she didn't understand why Fang just couldn't use the toilet like everyone else. She tried instructing the pup on proper procedures and was rewarded with face licks.

 

They took her along into town on trips and introduced her to ice cream. All the sugar wasn't good for her, Sam and Daniel both tried telling Jack, but he didn't listen. T'Keet spent most of the night completely wired. The other two insisted that Jack stay up with her until she settled down. T'Keet was on a sugar-free diet after that.

 

With the cub on his back, Jack went to his office and picked up a faxed report.

 

"Sam!" He slowly walked into the living room. When she showed up, he handed it to her. She quickly scanned it, frowning.

 

"Where does he come up with this stuff?" she asked out loud. "Ok, I'm getting a new assistant. I'll send this to General Taylor."

 

"That Rusty person checked out," Jack commented. "It's up to you but I get a good feeling about her. And Livie likes her."

 

Sam thought about it for a moment before her brow cleared. "Oh, right. CMS Wilson."

 

"Why didn't the mikku turn up that ship when we did the planet-wide naquadah search?" he asked.

 

"It did," she said, keeping pace. "It's mixed with something else, though, so it showed up as one of the smaller hits. We hadn't gotten to it yet because we thought it was probably debris. The chief's file looks good. I'll interview her for the position. I'm disappointed about Coulter, though. I met his wife; she seemed happy to me. And yes, we will do another scan and refocus on the naquadah mix."

 

"Ok, I'm not happy with this mikku thing, I don't care who invented it," he declared.

 

"Well, then I'd say dig into those memories and fix it," she said sweetly. She patted his face and went to find her shoes.

 

Jack thought about it. "Was that a snap?" he asked.

 

"Yes, it was," Daniel confirmed. "You're the one with the downloaded knowledge; try helping her instead of continually telling her to reinvent the wheel. Jack, I know you're scared to try reaching for the knowledge, we all know what happened the last couple of times. But those were immediate downloads and your brain didn't have time to adjust. You've had time and we know you can bring up the knowledge when you want to. Quit being a sissy and just do it."

 

Jack scowled.

 

"What sisssssseee?"

 

"Someone who is afraid to do something," Daniel said.

 

"Oh. Jack sisssseee?"

 

"Not usually," Daniel commented.

 

"Fine!" Jack declared, tossing his arms up. "I'll go.....conjure a ghost."

 

"Da!"

 

He looked at the floor. "Yes, your majesty?"

 

Chubby arms were held out. Jack bent and picked her up, settling her on a hip and buzzing her check. "At least someone loves me," he muttered.

 

"We all love you, Jack," Daniel said. "Even when you're being a wimp."

 

"What whhhimmmmpah?"

 

"Never mind," Jack said, as Daniel ignored them and went into the bedroom to change. He handed the baby to Jerrie who was doing her best to stay out of the contest of wills. After a short intro to T'Keet, Jerrie had added another child to the group without much effort. The cub was easier than expected; she was able to reason and caught on quickly. Everyone hoped that curiosity didn't kill this cat, though.

 

The front door opened and Matthew walked in. "Are you awake?" he asked snarkily.

 

"Unfortunately," Jack said. "Did you need something?"

 

Matthew shrugged. "Just wanted to talk. Stuff." He was making a point at not looking at Jerrie or Davy on the floor in front of the TV.

 

"Uh huh. Come on." Jack put T'Keet on David's back and herded the boy into the bedroom. Daniel was making the bed, having put fresh sheets on it. Jack took a corner and helped before sitting on the edge. "Wass up?"

 

Matthew shuffled from foot to foot. "I uh.....I kissed a girl. A lot." He was bright red, looking down at his feet. He mumbled something.

 

"What?" Jack reached out and pulled the boy closer. "I didn't hear you, Matt. It's alright, just tell me."

 

"I....you know....in my pants. I couldn't stop it."

 

Jack pulled him down to the bed and put an arm around him. Daniel was quietly listening as he dressed. "It's ok, son. Believe me, it happens. You'll learn how to control it. Try breathing; it'll help control blood flow. So, what's this girl's name? Is it serious?"

 

Matthew bit his lip and shrugged. "Her name is Julia. I don't know if it's serious; I was so humiliated that I left."

 

Jack hugged him and rubbed the boy's neck.

 

"Just be honest with her, son; she's probably embarrassed, too. Tell her guys' bodies can be disgusting at the best of times, and hormones aren't helping."

 

Matthew was still mulling something over in his head. "Um. Jonathan said..... if I wanted to, and if it's ok with you, I can spent some time on Kalam."

 

Jack glanced at Daniel. "You mean to spend some time with the women there?"

 

The boy was bright red as he nodded. Jack took a deep breath as he stood and paced a few steps, considering the information. "I'm of two minds on that one, Matty. I'll be honest with you; an older woman taught me when I was your age. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was a positive experience, but maybe teenagers are supposed to experiment with each other. I don't know, Matt, let me think about it."

 

The boy agreed and left the room with a sigh of relief. Daniel had something he was holding back.

 

"Go ahead," Jack said.

 

"In cultures where sex is conservative, if not outright puritanical, there tends to be more abuse," he commented. "Sex isn't taught as a happy occasion, it is either a necessity or an assumption on the man's part that he is due a woman's services. Look at all the reports of abuse in this country. If you look at someplace like the Netherlands, where sex is much more open, the divorce rate is lower. I think that sending Matty to Kalam for the purposes of sex-ed would get us all in a hell of a lot of trouble with the law here, but if he's visiting his cousin, or older brother, whatever you want to call Jonathan, and things happen, how would that be any different than if he was messing around with his girl here?"

 

"Are you seriously suggesting we send a newly 15 year old boy to an alien planet to get him laid?" Jack's eyebrows went into his hairline.

 

"No," Daniel said evenly. "Not out loud. Jack, I don't have an issue with this. I've spent too many years in and around tribes for this to be of concern. Most boys his age are betrothed and taking part in the community. Skaara was a man at 15 and about to be married."

 

Jack nodded, not very happy with the situation.

 

"And what about Stacey?" he asked.

 

"What about her?" Daniel asked, blankly.

 

"When she's 15 or 16, are we sending her to Kalam, also?"

 

Daniel paused in the inspection of his shoe. He was dressing up for a television interview about his new book. He tipped it and a puppy chow nugget fell out.

 

"If she wants," he said bravely before shoving his glasses into place.

 

"Uh huh. I'll remind you of that when she's caught climbing out her bedroom window at midnight," Jack promised.

 

Jerrie needed to take the kids to the pediatrician's for their checkups before they could begin their summer programs, so Jack took T'Keet with him. They had shared cub duties, getting the locals used to seeing her with various adults as they went around town. As much as Gen. Landry was enjoying playing the doting grandfather, the SGC wasn't an appropriate place for the cub, so Jack and Sam usually took turns taking her to work if they didn't leave her with Jerrie. They learned to use the baby-carrier for her. Her claws left their uniforms shredded. They suggested trimming the claws but T'Keet's reaction was so violent, they needed to stop and contact M'Net. Trimming claws was almost as bad as trimming a mane; it was disgraceful. The adults apologized and left her claws alone. It certainly explained her wide-eyed examination when she saw humans trimming their own nails and hair. She spotted a picture of a younger Daniel with shaggy hair and gave her approval of the more proper mane. Jack and Sam approved, also.

 

Tommy had a couple of days to play with the cub before they beamed up to Prometheus with him and then down in DC where they were met by his mother, Gabriel, and Tony. He ran to his mother and shyly met the men. He seemed to relax slightly as the men greeted him in a gentle, friendly manner. They all had lunch together at Gabriel's condo; his family in attendance, his granddaughters running and playing. Tommy was shown to a room of his own. Seeing his mother happy and at ease, and that Gabriel doted on Tony instead of feeling up Tommy's mother's butt, Tommy began to settle in.

 

The phone rang and Jack picked it up.

 

"O'Neill," he said. T'Keet had quickly learned the routine and once answered it herself, "T'Kt," she had said politely. "Ooookaeeeee, I telllll Sammm."

 

The adults were amused but asked her not to answer the phone.

 

"Sir, this is Gavin Taylor," said the man on the phone. Jack handed a sipee cup to the baby.

 

"Relax, Gavin, Jack is fine," he said, shaking his head. "You're a general, now; we can be a little more familiar."

 

"Yes, s....thank you, Jack. I just received the report about Major Coulter. I'm not sure what to say about this; I've never had a problem with him and I certainly never noticed anything when I saw his wife. I was at their wedding."

 

Jack was nodding to himself. "Well, I'm no expert in this area, I just know that my instincts reared their ugly head so I had him checked. My head of security did the investigation, and I trust his word. I think what I'm more concerned about is how he's going to retaliate. He's had a few years with access to highly sensitive information. We have a gag-order on him, but if he decides to spread information far and wide before we can shut him up.... How much does he know?"

 

"He knows a lot," Taylor admitted. "S...Jack, will you allow me to deal with this? I've known him a long time and I'd rather this came from me."

 

"I'll let Colonel Carter know," Jack said.

 

That was something Jack had been avoiding –how to deal with disgruntled ex-employees. It was one thing to discharge your typical slacker, but how did one guarantee a gag on an Area 51 major who had access to significant information? There were still plenty of toys and experiments going on that the public did not know about. All the research into the Ancient DNA and Asgard cloning was happening at Area 51. Jack pursed his lips in thought and called Sam.

 

"Did Taylor call you? He's going to handle the major, so don't worry about it. Sam, how much does the major know about the genetics lab?"

 

"All the departments are highly departmentalized," she said. "No one really knows what the other hand is doing. Coulter may know a little more than others. I'm not sure how to find out how much he knows without risking his curiosity."

 

Jack wrinkled his nose and squeezed the bridge. "Ok. I'm sending Nick to you. The moment Taylor is done with Coulter, get him into the memory lab; Nick is going to make sure the major loses some of his memory."

 

"That's borderline," Sam warned him.

 

"I know," Jack nodded. "Can't be helped. I don't trust him." He hung up with Sam and began the paperwork for a HomeWorld security breech. His bells were ringing. On a whim, Jack called DC.

 

"Agent Barrett, please. General O'Neill. Thank you. .....Agent Barrett, long time no bug. Tell me something –is Leo Coulter one of yours? Area 51. Thank you."

 

He hung up. Barrett would check a few sources and call back. The NID wasn't too happy with current events; they were unable to get their fingers into the pie. They still argued on the Hill for a role in HomeWorld Security but not only did Jack absolutely refuse, the NID's own record wasn't the most convincing especially when certain SGC Top Secret records were somehow leaked to congress and the senate. At least Barrett was easier to play with than most of the others. His former crush on Sam may have had something to do with it. Barrett did have a sense of ethics, though, something other agents seemed to lack.

 

Jack's phone rang halfway to his office.

 

"O'Neill. Hmm. Ok, thanks. No, we'll figure it out. Barrett, how much do you make? And you live on that? Want to work for me? I'll give you twenty thousand more. I don't know; come on out and we'll find you a spot. Just keep your eyes off my wife."

 

He hit a speed dial. "The NID says Coulter isn't theirs."

 

"What made you think of that?" she asked.

 

"I don't know, just a hunch. He's working for someone, Sam, and it isn't us. Listen, I'm bringing in your Agent Barrett. I have a hunch about him, too; have him tested asap, would you? I will bet you anything he turns on more than pretty science girls."

 

"His DNA is already on file," she said, putting up with his jab. "All government agents are on file for identification purposes. I'll get his started right now. Do you think he'll play ball?"

 

"I think so," he said. "He's always seemed uncomfortable with some of the NID's games. Reynolds was a good find; I think Barrett will be, too."

 

"He picks up on technology pretty fast," Sam said, thinking out loud. "He pieces things together, too. I have an idea on what to do with him, unless you have something."

 

"No," Jack shrugged. "You can have him. I did tell him to keep his eyes off my wife, though."

 

"You did not!" she gasped. "God, Jack, you can be so impossible at times."

 

"Yes, I can," he agreed. "So, do you want him in Colorado or Nevada?"

 

"Nevada," she said. He could hear her eyes rolling.

 

T'Keet ran ahead of him into HomeSec. The guards watched her slide to a halt across the slick, tiled floor and race back to them.

 

"I T'Kt!" she announced importantly, holding out her ID badge. Amused, they waved her on. She had gotten over her kittenish fear of a camera and was proud to have an ID of her own made on her first day to work with Jack. The guards saluted Jack and signed him in. T'Keet had originally wanted to stay with Daniel, but Jack wasn't too keen on it. Daniel didn't have the security necessary to protect her. At HomeSec or Area 51, she could explore. Jack did have to send out a memo forbidding anyone from giving her sugar. Fruit seemed to disappear from desks but the fructose didn't seem to have the same reaction as cane sugar did.

 

Jack sat down at his desk and logged into Sam's private files. He found the section containing the proposed specs for the new ships. Project Good Neighbor. Jack had to think about it before his brow cleared. Border patrol. Fences. Right. The next generation of starships were more elegant than the current series; the X-4 was a little bigger than Daedalus but it was also more sleek and maneuverable for fighting in tight spaces. He noticed that it was labeled, "Firelight." He raised an eyebrow; it wasn't the usual type of ship name. There were plans for five Firelights. Each section had a science and medical ship plus four smaller, Argos-class ships for exploration. He noticed that the bays on the ships were given more room for additional gliders. He tapped the monitor and waited for Sam to appear in the upper square.

 

"Why five sets of ships?" he asked. She did a quick leap.

 

"Because our galaxy is circular," she said. "Not square. Five makes for better coverage."

 

"Oh. Why Firelight?"

 

"Because fire not only sheds light but also destroys, cleanses, and renews the seeds of life."

 

"You've been listening to Daniel," he accused.

 

"Do you want me to change the name?"

 

"No," he shook his head. "It's fine. I was just curious. These look good, Sam; do we have the necessary amount of naquadah?"

 

"Yes, we do," she was pleased to tell him. "From what Teal'c brought in, what was found on Lord Yu's planet, and what we've dug out of various mines, we have plenty to last us a while."

 

"Did you figure out what that jumper was mixed with?"

 

"Not yet," she said. "We've isolated the element, but we haven't seen it before. It isn't registered with any of our surveys in the SGC files. The Asgard don't know what it is."

 

"Really," Jack's eyebrow went up. "Alright. I'm not happy with something sitting on this planet and we don't know what it is."

 

"Neither am I," she agreed. "We're working on getting it off-world. The only ship with a large enough bay is an Asgard ship. As soon as Thor can spare someone, I'm going to have it taken to the Alpha site. Jack, I need the specs for the new ships to go to the United Worlds council. We're going to have aliens on the crew, so we need to make sure the ships have appropriate arrangements. Other worlds will have their own ships, but ours are going to include allies on the crew."

 

"I'll send them to Inanna," he said. "What's Thor doing?"

 

"Not sure," she said. "He said something about no longer needing to hold our hand."

 

The phone on his desk rang and Jack held up a wait finger to Sam.

 

"O'Neill. Who? Put him through. Alan, what's up?" As he listened, he glanced at Sam. He put the phone on speaker.

 

"......insisting that their kid is innocent, Jack; they're moving to press charges against Katie."

 

"That's bullshit, Alan," Jack informed the man. "That boy wouldn't take no for an answer and Katie decked him. The parents are only pressing charges because of me."

 

"I agree," his lawyer said. "Unfortunately, it's their right to sue anyone they damned well please. Their kid has the bruises, Katie doesn't."

 

"So, if Katie had allowed herself to be raped, she'd stand a better chance at winning a court battle?" Sam asked, indignant. Alan King paused.

 

"Correct, colonel. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there."

 

"I'm not," she said. "That's immaterial. There is no way in hell that boy is getting away with this. Jack, can we use a memory device on that kid?"

 

"Not legally, no," he said. "I'm considering calling in Zu."

 

"Oh, that's good," Sam agreed. "But will they believe him?"

 

"Probably not."

 

"What's a memory device and what's a zoo?" Alan asked.

 

"Nothing we should be telling you," Jack said. "Do you have any recommendations, Alan?"

 

"Yes," King said. "Go ahead with the fight. Sheriff Richardson's office sent over a file on that kid. Boy's been reported more than once for mishandling his dates."

 

"Good," Jack said. "Do what needs to be done, Alan; I've trusted you with everything else."

 

He hung up with his lawyer. "If we need to, Katie goes off-world," he told Sam. "I'm not allowing that boy to win this."

 

"I have an idea," Sam said. Jack wasn't sure if he liked the glint in her eyes.

 

The next day, a local news station was filming a mini-documentary at the high school. The ROTC class was present as were several members of the AFA's martial arts team, the SGC's combat trainers, Jaffa trainers, and the US military's top martial arts award winner and newest SGC member, Colonel Mason Addison. The reporters were pleasantly surprised to learn that Addison and General O'Neill were first cousins. Mason's wife and sons were also present for HomeSec's sudden show and tell. The boys, Mark age 21, and Keith aged 19, both politely kissed Sam's cheek upon meeting her. They weren't sure about Daniel but shook hands with him anyway.

 

"General O'Neill, how does this help the kids?" the reporter asked, thrusting a microphone into Jack's face. "All this seems a little too extreme for kids to be learning."

 

"We baby our kids too much," Jack said. "Ten years ago, I would have agreed with you, though. Matt, come here." He brought Matthew close, an arm across his shoulder. "This is my son, Matthew. He turned 15 a week ago. Kinda on the skinny side, I know. So was I, at his age. Go show 'em what you've learned this year, Matt. Matty never learned anything about self-defense before this past year," he told the reporter.

 

Although nervous, Matthew went to the center of the circle, meeting Teal'c in the middle. The Jaffa had put on a show earlier, drawing gasps from the crowd as no thrusts and jabs were held back. Blood was spilled, including some of Jack's. Matthew made the appropriate greetings and held his ground, waiting. The crowd of civilians didn't expect much except to see the alien Jaffa toss out a few half-hearted jabs until the boy went down. What they got was a teenager who suddenly found his feet, centered and grounded. Matty met Teal'c's every move, fell and rolled before leaping back to his feet. Being smaller, he was able to dance around Teal'c, swing up on his staff, and landed his feet on Teal'c shoulders, making the warrior stumble. The crowd gave a startled gasp and clapped. Matthew eventually fell under Teal'c's advances, but Jack's point was proved; even a small teenager could learn to defend himself against a much larger adversary. Sparkling with pleasure, Teal'c accepted Matty's bow of respect before grasping the boy's forearm.

 

Vinnie also showed off his skills. His own training was much like Matthew's: suitable for a smaller person instead of a large man. He also made a good showing against a Jaffa. He then went back to his friends, accepted shoulder claps, and took back the hand of his new boyfriend. Much to the interest of the media. Bosco stiffened as the camera shot toward him. He gave his son a hug and ruffled the boy's hair as the rest of SG-3 cheered their boy.

 

After a short break, the center of the circle was restaged with an old couch and a made-up car frame. Katie, dressed in her dating best and drawing a few whistles from the crowd (Jack glared), sat in the passenger seat. One of her ROTC mates, a larger boy, a football player, sat behind the wheel. More whistles ensued. Jack was a little uncomfortable watching her kiss the boy but perked up when she began to resist. When he didn't take no for an answer, and getting her blouse torn in exactly the same place as before, Katie shoved her elbow into his chest. His explosion of air was audible across the circle. She jumped from the car and he followed. He grabbed her shoulder and Katie turned, shoving her foot into his crotch and snapping the palm of her hand across his jaw. The boy went down, moaning and holding himself. Jack snickered.

 

"You are brilliant," he whispered to Sam.

 

At the hand on his shoulder, Jack turned and saw the sheriff. "Remind me not to play poker with you anymore," Richardson said.

 

Everyone was clapping for Katie, and Sam went into the circle to discuss self-defense for girls. To make her point plainer, another alien was suddenly present in the circle. A large feline on two feet. Paws. The crowd gasped once more, and took a step back. Sam picked up a staff and took on M'Net. He pawed her across the field a couple of times, and took a few smacks of the staff from her, before she knelt in his back with her teeth buried in his neck. Jaffa, SGC and HomeSec personnel howled for her, raising fists and staves. M'Net was introduced as the Sua delegate to the United Worlds and the commander of the Sua warriors. A small red ball of fur ran out and scurried up to M'Net's shoulders.

 

"I T'Kt!"

 

Everyone laughed. The cub paused and then stood on M'Net's arm and patted him between the ears as she hooted and bounced in pleasure, shaking M'Net by the mane. He seemed resigned to the rough handling.

 

"I think we may be in trouble once she, or he, becomes an adult," Daniel commented. Jack agreed. Sam was spitting fur from her mouth.

 

The civilian crowd mingled with the military and aliens, feeling suddenly free to walk up to people and ask questions. Although the townspeople were proud of their military, they tended to step aside, claiming respect for their space. They were really a little afraid of the strong presence that played with aliens and jumped across the galaxy on a whim. Seeing the military at play with their families present, the civilians relaxed. The aliens got the most attention, especially M'Net and T'Keet. Not that T'Keet was complaining about the attention.

 

Sam leaned into Jack. "When I was on M'Net's back, he said he wished I was a male. He was enjoying the biting." Jack tossed his head back and laughed.

 

His phone rang.

 

"O'Neill. Hi, Francis, coming over to play? Naw, just having a little show and tell. How'd you hear about it? It isn't live. Oh. Gotta love the military's rumor mill. Just Jaffa and Sua. No, M'Net and T'Keet. Yeah, she's got them eating out of her hands. Paws. No, they'll be gone in a few hours. Sure."

 

He turned to Sam and paused as his belt was pulled from the back. Daniel leaned in from behind.

 

"Three o'clock," he said low. Jack and Sam turned.

 

"Uh oh," they muttered. Baring down on the group were protesters. From the signs being carried, it was everything from abortion to non-Christian aliens to gays to the poor abused children being raised by non-Christian gay aliens to aliens secretly in charge of the world. The news camera spotted them.

 

"Andy." Jack caught the sheriff's attention and pointed. Andy spoke into his radio as he moved toward the approaching group. The SF beat him to it and formed a line between the party and the on-coming. One old lady was halted by the new line. She glared up at the SF towering over her and popped him on the head with her sign.

 

"That's enough, Mrs. Willard," Andy said. "Apologize to the nice young man."

 

"I won't!" she spouted. "Disrespect to his elders! Getting in my way..... Move, you over-grown....!"

 

"Mrs. Willard, don't make me call the nursing home to come and get you," Andy warned. "Why don't you tell me what the problem is?"

 

"I don't wanna talk to you, Andrew Richardson, I want to talk to that.... that..... that!" Andy looked over his shoulder. She was pointing at Jack.

 

"Jack, did you run over Mrs. Willard's cat?" Andy asked.

 

"Not me," Jack said, shaking his head. "Although our pup was recently chasing something furry...."

 

"Brought shame to this town!" Mrs. Willard declared, waving her sign. The others behind her cheered. A few Amens were shouted. "Consorting with men! Involving children in his torrid affairs, AND encouraging the rest of our boys and girls to do the same! And his own brother a PRIEST! Bringing aliens here and destroying our Christian values! For shaaaaame!"

 

Sam stepped forward. There were a few mutters of warning from behind her.

 

"If you want to discuss military issues, you can talk with the general," she said quietly. "If you are going to get malicious about my family, you'll need to take it up with me. Ma'am."

 

Mrs. Willard glared at her. "Hussy!"

 

Jack hung off Daniel's wide shoulders, relaxed. Mrs. Willard's eyes were scrunched into cherry pits.

 

"Daddy, why's the lady angry at you?" Jack looked down. He squatted and Davy climbed onto his back.

 

"Don't know, son," Jack said, standing up. He grabbed Daniel's arm for balance. "Ooof. I think Aunt Sam is trying to figure it out."

 

A man came out of the protesters crowd and put a calming hand on the old lady's arm. "Now, now, Mz. Charity, you're getting ahead of things here."

 

"HA!" People looked around at the yelp.

 

"Oh, was that me?" Jack asked innocently. "Sorry. Please continue."

 

The man stepped forward, edging carefully away from Sam.

 

"General O'Neill, I'm Reverend Gilchrest," the man said. "Our concern is that the influence of these aliens has begun to turn our people away from God, sir."

 

Before Jack could get out the diatribe that was on the tip of his tongue, Daniel stepped forward.

 

"Jack, how about I handle this?" he suggested.

 

"Good idea," Jack agreed. "You do that. Me and Davy are going to play on the jungle-gym."

 

"I don't think so."

 

Jack and Daniel both turned to see Michael, arms crossed and waiting.

 

"What?" Jack asked.

 

"I'm pulling rank, Jackie," Michael said. "I'm the older brother, and I'm going to insist that you deal with this."

 

"Not," Jack said.

 

"Come here, David," Michael said, holding his arms out. Davy slid off Jack's back. "I don't know what your problem is with all this, Jonathan, but you WILL deal with it. You force me to deal with my issues, I'm forcing you to deal with yours. Or I will call whoever in the universe I need to call to make you deal with it."

 

"I don't have an issue, Michael, I just know better," Jack told him. "And you know exactly where my knowledge comes from."

 

Michael stepped in close. "I don't care how many times Daniel has died and returned, there is still a Higher Power," he said in a low voice, unheard by anyone else. "You are ignoring that aspect of the entire situation." He turned to the waiting reverend and held a hand out. "Michael O'Neill," he introduced himself. "Reverend, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to you on this. My brother will be attending the next religious council meeting and I'd like to personally invite you along. This issue will be addressed."

 

The reverend agreed and took his party away. Jack spun and glared at his brother.

 

"Boundary," he snarled, pointing at the ground. "You've crossed it. No one has the authority to order me to a discussion on religion. No one! I don't believe in it, Michael; you deal with it. Try giving me an order again, and I will personally ship you out to Hell. I know the address!"

 

Jaffa and a few SG personnel winced. Unaware of doing so, Jack had switched to Ancient. Michael hadn't understood a word of it, but he knew the tone. Jack was pissed.

 

"Jack." Daniel was looking at the ground. Between Jack and Michael, where Jack had pointed, a line about a yard long of grass had suddenly turned red.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: Jack and Daniel are hanging out for the day, playing in the street, irritating the mayor, and upsetting the conservatives. Daniel is having growing pains, Jack must submit to the doctor, Matty needs a rescue, and Daniel bribes Jack.  


* * *

*** 

The neighborhood SF were all carefully watching as four-wheelers zoomed up and down the street. Kids and adults laughed and yelled to each other. A shop-owner from Denver showed up on Jack’s doorstep and asked if he could convince a few of his men to ride the four-wheelers in a commercial for the store. Jack said he’d think about it but first he wanted to give them a try. He called several SGC families, and twenty small buggies were soon racing around the neighborhood. Since most of the neighborhood had become the home to SGC and HomeSec families, there weren’t too many civilians who were complaining to the sheriff about the ruckus. Andy leaned against the hood of his car as he watched the kids playing. The small kids and the big kids. One 4-wheeler came to a stop a couple yards from Andy. 

“Hi, sheriff!” Davy called out, waving excitedly. He sat in front of Jack, covered in protective gear and a helmet. He was tickled that daddy was letting him steer. 

“Hello, David, how’s the ride?” Andy asked, returning the wave. 

“It’s SWEET!” the boy declared. Andy laughed and nodded. Katie and Matthew had their own rides and were racing with Reynolds’ teenagers, while Stacey was riding carefully in front of Daniel and arguing with him to let her ride it herself. He was considering it; the other kids her age were doing it on their own, and she did have a helmet and padding. Even Jessie Bosco was riding her own 4-wheeler. Sam rode in close and said something to Daniel. He reluctantly stopped and got off the bike. 

“Be careful!” Daniel said worriedly as Stacey slowly started out on her own. 

Jack shook his head at them. 

“Is he always so…..?” Andy asked. 

“No,” Jack said. “I think he’s going through some growing pains. Captain Kaplan and his family moved in up the street. Stacey took one look at Kaplan’s 13-year old son, Simon, and was struck speechless. Daniel isn’t taking it well, which is actually funny considering his former stance on being an open and cool dad.” 

Andy smiled. “ _Captain Kaplan_?” 

Jack chuckled. “Yes, we’re working on a promotion for him. People trip over that every time.” 

There was a _toot_! behind him and he jumped out of the way. 

“Move it or loose it!” his mother yelled as she came speeding past him. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be chasing down speeders?” he asked Andy. 

After getting everyone to sign releases, the ATV owner went back to Denver a happy man. Having all the families playing on his toys went much better than just the military at play. Jack was set to buy all the kids (their own, not the neighbor’s) ATV’s but Daniel and Sam vetoed him. The kids had plenty to play with. They could even play off-world. With aliens. They didn’t need 4-wheelers. 

Leaving the kids with Jerrie, the adults left for HomeSec. Sam kissed her men and walked through the arch to her own office. Her office was in a quiet uproar over the sudden discharge of Major Coulter. Sam’s new admin, newly made 2Lt. Rusty Wilson, was wide-eyed at her unexpected promotion. Not only to second lieutenant but as the new assistant to Colonel Carter! If talk was any indication, it won’t be boring. Rusty called Col. Davis for advice. He told her to expect the unexpected. Always. He told her to keep in contact and email him whenever she had a question. 

Daniel was trying very hard to keep his patience with the person on the phone in Jack’s office. Jack was fairly sure he was gently patronizing the person in Hebrew. Jack wasn’t surprised, considering the latest insanity in the Middle East. Some idiot fired off a few rounds across the border and killed several Palestinians. Of course Palestine returned the fire. Jack called Henry and Henry called various leaders. No one was willing to meet with Jack. Henry’s personal opinion was that they were afraid of the mind-reading rumors. Henry didn’t tell them that Jack could read them from halfway across the globe. 

“Just a hot-head on the street,” Jack told Henry. “The government won’t say anything one way or another. Any excuses….. Henry, the UN really needs to take responsibility for their mess over there.” 

Henry sighed. “Won’t argue with you, there, Jack, but unfortunately you know as well as I do that it isn’t going to happen. Those two countries are going to have to learn to get along. The UN displaced a country once, they won’t be doing it again.” 

To Jack’s amusement, several shady government types had cornered him when the rumors began to circulate about his abilities. They were concerned about top secrets. Jack laughed and told one of the men to quit cheating on his wife with another man, and don’t tell him about keeping secrets. The man paled, refused to look at his partner, and left. Jack then had a private meeting with Henry and Maynard. Silent hell broke loose and quite a few ex-Personages were warned to keep their fingers out of any further dealings; the current Administration had a mess to clean up. 

There had been many questionable acts cleared up by Jack’s curiosity. The Middle East issue was only one of them. Various government-types had begun scrambling to clean up any incriminating evidence that was still lingering. It really didn’t help; Jack was looking into bodies, not paperwork. He discovered that it was easier as he practiced. He could do a light scan of the town while he was changing the baby. Jack had the dirt on everyone. A few were of concern to him, so he passed on ‘anonymous’ information to Andy. A couple of people tried to take shots at him. Nick dealt with them before bothering to tell Jack to keep his head down. 

“Jack, President Dayan wants to talk to you,” Daniel said, holding his hand over the speaker. 

“Tell President _Diane_ …” Daniel held out the phone. “…..if he doesn’t cut the crap, I’m going to sanction him,” Jack responded, raising his voice to be heard. “I know damned well who ordered that soldier to fire and so far, I’ve kept it to myself.” 

Daniel and Sam had found that a Jack who knew everything was an irritating Jack. Unfortunately, Jack did have the right to sanction a nation belonging to HomeSec. He couldn’t interfere with the workings of a nation but if they signed a pledge to behave, and they didn’t, Jack could take away their rights to participate in HomeWorld Security. The Middle East was already on a temporary pass; they could send people to serve aboard ships but the countries would not have access to the technology. One word from Jack and the Middle East would be cut off completely. Any personnel already serving would be given the choice of returning home or aligning with another country. 

Israel had accused Jack of anti-Semitism on more than one occasion. Jack would laugh and tell them to get over themselves. On more than one occasion, Daniel expounded on the meaning of Semitism and its relationship to language families. During one occasion, Jack opened his cell phone and hit the record button. The next time someone accused him of anti-Semitism, Jack sent them the recording of Daniel’s impromptu lectures. 

The one thing that had made the Middle East pause was not alien technology itself but the fact that the technology was allowing the West to use something other than oil as their main energy. The citizens may not yet understand, but the leadership knew which way the wind was blowing and it wasn’t in the direction of their oil fields. Another irritation of Israel was the fact that the rest of the Middle East was reluctantly enjoying Jack’s directness when other country leaders were playing political games. When Jack told them something, they were learning to trust his word. Jack had something others didn’t –he had Daniel. 

Daniel hung up the phone and discovered Jack just inches away. 

“Yes?” Daniel questioned, slightly cross-eyed, looking at Jack so near. 

“I want to do it on my desk,” Jack told him, an evil twinkle in his eyes. 

“You have a one-track mind, do you know that?” 

“What’s your point?” Jack asked from Daniel’s neck. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be going over wedding plans?” Daniel asked. 

“We’re already married.” 

“Not our wedding, Paul’s wedding.” 

“Oh. Right. That’s a girl thing, Danny; I want to make out.” 

“I will have sex with you, right here, on one condition,” Daniel told him. Jack lifted his head from Daniel’s chest. 

“You’re bribing me for sex?” Jack couldn’t believe it. 

“Yup,” Daniel nodded. 

“What’s the condition?” Jack asked suspiciously. 

“For the next 24 hours, you speak nothing but Ancient,” Daniel said. And he said it in Ancient. Jack opened his mouth and Daniel held up a finger. “If you speak in English, or any other language, I won’t respond. And I will inform everyone else who speaks Ancient of the deal.” 

“That’s low,” Jack grumbled. 

“What?” Daniel asked in Ancient. 

Jack scowled. “The deal is canceled in case of emergencies.” 

“Of course,” Daniel nodded. “But you summarize after, to me, in Ancient.” 

Jack considered the deal. 

“And you will NOT agree now only to renege when we’re done,” Daniel continued. 

“Not very romantic of you,” Jack grumbled. 

“Ana mish fahim,” Daniel said, shaking his head in non-understanding. 

“I said…..” Jack hesitated, knowing he was going to regret it. “Kwayis, mashi?” 

Daniel smiled. “Mashi.” 

Much to Jack’s enjoyment, Daniel was feisty during their playtime, too. He sat Jack in his chair, occupied the desk top in front of him, and made Jack suck him. Jack returned the feistiness by using his teeth on soft-delicate parts. Daniel hissed through his teeth as Jack playfully chewed. The fact that a certain governor from California was being forced to cool his heels in the outer office was only more of a turn-on. 

While Jack quickly brushed his teeth in the small washroom, Daniel chuckled, sucking gently on Jack’s neck. 

“Love you,” Daniel said softly. 

Jack spit. “Love you, too. Now go away.” 

“Ey?” 

Jack repeated it in Ancient. 

California wanted its own generator. With examples of Las Vegas, DC, Colorado Springs, and St. Petersburg all showing signs of better air and much lower electric bills, California was feeling left out. Jack promised that Los Angeles would get a generator. The governor went away happy despite the hicky on Jack’s neck and the image of a very happy Dr. Jackson that had left before hand. Jack called Sam. 

“Would you please set up…..” 

“Ey?” 

Jack sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day. There was no way he’d get around the deal, not with Sam. She’d tattle on him. He began again, switching languages. 

“Would you please set up LA with a generator?” 

“Already preparing for it,” she said. “They have a heavy grid, so we need to reorganize it. All the high volume cities are being reorganized. We should have ten more up and running by New Year’s.” 

Paul came in just after Jack hung up. “We have a small problem.” 

Jack assumed the problem _wasn’t_ the fact that Paul began in Ancient. Daniel had gotten to him. Since when did the entire world speak Ancient? 

“What’s the problem?” 

“Gabriel has tonsillitis.” 

Jack waited. “I’m sorry he’s sick, but what’s the problem?” 

Paul switched feet, slightly impatient. “He’s supposed to be conducting our ceremony this weekend. We need to switch roles with everyone. Daniel needs to be our spiritual advisor in place of Gabriel. Gabriel will stand in as my Best Man, he will give me away, and we’d like it if you would be Nick’s Best Man. Would you?” 

Jack thought about it. “ _Daniel_ will be the priest?” 

Paul looked at him. “This is a handfasting, sir; Daniel is qualified to oversee the ceremony.” 

“He is?” 

Paul looked around and pulled up a chair. “I trust Daniel to be my spiritual advisor,” he said, speaking to the dense boy. “He will be doing the role Ninurta did for your handfasting. All he’s going to do is conduct the ceremony. Everything is written. There will be two ceremonies, though; the first one is for family and friends, the second is a private ceremony in which I will be collared to Nick. We’re going to wait on that one until Gabriel is feeling better. If you are uncomfortable with it, you don’t need to attend. We know this isn’t your thing.” 

“What does it entail?” Jack asked. 

“It’s a leather event,” Paul said. Much to Jack’s relief, he had switched back to English. “I will be given to Nick. I will accept his collar and sign a contract with him. He will be my owner. It’s much like the handfasting ceremony, only this one is a little different.” 

Jack looked at his clasped fingers for a moment. 

“With everything we’ve been fighting for, I don’t understand how you can accept a master,” he finally said. Paul nodded. 

“I know, it’s contradictory,” Paul acknowledged. “This is different in that it is of my own free will. I trust Nick with _me_. If someone tried to force me, you can believe I’d shoot their balls off. As much as you could not accept a relationship like this, I can accept it. I crave it. The need to feel someone’s collar on me is in my heart. It is our version of a marriage ring. Our contract will be much like yours, who will do what and for how long. We both have the option of ending it, if we are not happy. Believe me, the ceremony won’t be as nearly as exciting as my piercing.” 

“Alright,” Jack said after a moment. “I’ll be there. Do I need to do anything?” 

“Not a thing,” Paul said. “Just stand and witness.” 

Jack nodded. “And yes, I’ll stand with Nick. He doesn’t have family or a close friend?” 

“We are his family and close friends,” Paul said. “He looks up to you, sir. He respects you.” 

That surprised Jack. He felt slightly humbled. And more than a little troubled that Nick was so alone. 

“And how about you?” Jack asked. “Anything advancing with your parents and family?” 

Paul’s cheeks puffed out for a moment. “Not much,” he said. “Nick talked me into extending an invitation to my parents for our handfasting. I haven’t heard from them. I have a cousin who called me out of the blue a couple weeks ago. She lives in Portland. Oregon, not Maine. She said that quite a few of my cousins are supportive of me. It’s the older generations that are turning their backs on my preferences. I think you have some idea of how much influence certain members of a family can have on the rest of the family.” 

“I do, indeed,” Jack said with a nod. “Will she be attending your handfasting?” 

“She’s considering it,” Paul said. “Her father is very old fashioned, though; old Navy. Lieutenant Commander. He doesn’t approve of me anymore than my parents do. She’s not sure if she can hide a trip like this from him. She’s 25, sir; still trying to establish herself.” 

Jack shrugged. “Get her tagged,” he suggested. “We’ll beam her up and over and back home before anyone notices she’s gone.” 

“Sir, may I take off for the day and go see her?” 

“Go,” Jack said, waving a hand. “Bring me back some lobster. Oh! And some of that apple sausage.” 

Paul wrinkled his nose. “That stuff is awful,” he stated. 

“So don’t eat it,” Jack told him. “It’s great with sauerkraut.” 

Paul shuddered and escaped as Jack smacked his lips. 

“And a nice German wheat beer!” he heard Jack shout after him. “With lemon!” 

Jack picked up the phone. “Danny, I’m hungry. No, not for that. Not at the moment, anyway. No, I want food. Meet me at Caroline’s for lunch.” 

He signed several papers put under his nose as he tried to escape the building. A small tour group stopped him for hand shakes and pictures. He wondered who’s bright idea it was to allow tour groups. _Tour groups?_ Jack dialed from his cell. 

“Who allowed tour groups?” he asked. He paused at the front door. “I did? When did I do that? Oh. I think it should be phased out. We have aliens and top secret stuff around here. Don’t let me sign things when I’m working on no sleep, colonel.” 

He was halfway into town when his phone rang again. “Where are you? Stay put, I’ll be there in ten.” 

He turned off the main road and headed up to the lake. A group of SGC teens had gone to the lake for a party. Jack allowed Matthew to go with them. Col. Reynolds’ kids had gone up as well as eight others, so he felt Matty would be in safe hands. Jack looked at his watch. They had been at the lake for almost five hours. He parked and hiked in the last couple hundred yards. 

There was a fire going in the pit, the music was loud and irritating on the head. Most of the kids were attempting to dance. Most of them were too drunk to succeed. Jack looked at his watch again. He walked up to the group and waited. There were a few more kids than he was expecting to see. One of the kids crashed into him and laughed hysterically. 

“At ease, Mr. Flynn,” Jack said easily. One by one, the kids noticed the three-star in their midst. “Mr. Meador. Have a seat. Miss Smart, that t-shirt would look prettier on. Dana Moore, I thought you had the flu? Mr. Lewis, step away from the fire, son; roasting chestnuts isn’t for another six months.” He yanked a baseball cap off someone’s head and held it out. “Keys. Everyone. Now. I see three trucks, I want to see three sets of keys.” 

The teens quieted. Only the CD box disturbed the peace of the woods. Jack bent and tapped the power button. Matthew was across the glade, looking unhappy as he sat close to Reynolds’ older kids, Robbie, twins Josh and Emma, and, surprisingly, Tressa Hammond. 

“Did one of you drive?” Jack asked them. 

“No, sir,” they answered. They all caravanned up with others. 

“Get in my truck.” Jack pointed a thumb over his shoulder. He waited for a moment and then opened the radio. “Captain Pennick, please send a van to Lake Turner and pick up nine intoxicated teenagers. Make sure they’re delivered personally to their parents. After you take names.” 

The kids were staggering in place, a few of them collapsed onto logs. The smell of pot was in the air, along with cigarettes. Jack didn’t say anything. He turned and went to his truck. Matthew and Tressa were in the front while the three Reynolds’ teenagers were squeezed into the back. 

“Is everyone alright?” Jack asked. 

“Yes, sir,” they murmured. He could sense the guilt from them. 

“You were right to call,” he assured them. “I want the truth, everyone. Are any of you high?” 

“No, sir,” Matty immediately said. 

“A little buzzed, sir,” Robbie admitted. “But we didn’t actively take anything, it’s from the smoke in the air.” 

“Ok,” Jack nodded. “….” 

“General? I’m not feeling well.” 

Jack immediately pulled over and stopped. Tressa jumped out and hid in a bush. Emma went to help her. Jack reached under the seat and handed out a bottle of water. 

“Alright, honey?” he asked a couple minutes later. Tressa was white around the gills but she nodded and got back in. 

“We didn’t know it was going to be like that, sir,” Emma said. “They said it was just a little down time with some music. We expected to see a little beer, but not like that.” 

“I didn’t recognize a couple of the kids,” Jack said. 

“New families, sir,” Josh told him. “Most of the beer and pot came from them.” 

“We asked Matty to call you when it started getting out of hand,” Robbie said. “I would have called dad but he’s off-world.” 

“I’m glad you called, son,” Jack assured him. “You did the right thing. Tressa, where’s your grandfather? At school?” 

“Yes, sir,” she said weakly. 

“Ok, I want you to crash at my place for the day,” Jack said. “You can sleep it off in Daniel’s den. It’s nice and quiet and dark. You never did handle chemical smells well. Jerrie will take care of you. You three, I’ll drop you off at your home. I want you to take it easy, too. No driving until the pot is out of your systems.” 

They passed a van driven by SF. Jack stopped and handed them the cap of vehicle keys and gave quiet instructions. After letting the Reynolds’ kids off, and after having a short talk with Mary, Jack drove Matty and Tressa home. Tressa had laid down on the backseat after the others left. Jack glanced at Matty and slid an arm across the boy’s shoulders. 

“You did good, son,” he told the boy. 

“They’re going to pick on me for this,” Matty glumly predicted. 

“Who? Robbie and….?” 

“No,” Matty shook his head. “The others.” 

Jack looked at him. “Matt, a few weeks ago you showed them how to kick Jaffa ass, and you’re worried about being picked on by dumb jocks?” 

Matthew thought about it. He reluctantly smiled and watched the passing neighborhood. When they got to the house, the kids got out of the truck and went into the house while Jack told Jerrie what had happened and called Daniel to let him know he was on the way. 

Once at the restaurant, Jack found a loaded burger waiting for him. He sank his teeth into it with a grateful hungry moan. Daniel watched him, picking at the remainder of the fries. 

“Kids ok?” he asked. It was in Ancient. Jack nodded and wiped his mouth. 

“Fine,” he said. “A little buzzed from the second-hand smoke. I’m a little buzzed, and I was only there for a few minutes. Head is a little achy.” 

“Well, this might be giving you an even bigger ache,” Daniel said. “There’s a group of picketers outside city hall. In this time of great crisis, they feel that it is important, now more than ever, to remind our citizens of proper family values.” 

Jack thought about it and narrowed his eyes. 

“Is that a non-pointing finger?” he asked. 

Daniel nodded. “Yes, it is. Lots of Mormons.” 

Jack thought some more. “That’s a little calling the kettle black.” 

Daniel smiled. “A side-subject on that –the town has a lot of kids who were kicked out of a cult. I’m wondering if you can get dispensation to offer them a life off-world or send recruiters to them. The Alpha site could use a few more settlers and the kids seem to be handy with their hands. The crew already there should be able to get the kids straightened out.” 

“That’s a possibility,” Jack said with a nod. “Wouldn’t they be better off in school?” 

“Maybe,” Daniel shrugged. “But the stats say they’ll fall through the cracks no matter where they are. The way they’ve been raised….. I’d be surprised if more than one in ten manages to overcome their conditioning. Not without outside help. 

Jack considered it. “Andy said he’s hesitant to arrest any of them, minor offenses, because they’d never survive in jail. I’ll talk to Henry and Francis.” He scowled as he thrust a fry into ketchup. “Danny, it’s those assholes running those cults that should be arrested.” 

“I know,” Daniel said. “And the cult leaders will be arrested for abuse. Our laws, though, protect freedom of religion. Any religion. Jack, I’ll be the first to stand and extol the virtues of an education, and I’m telling you those kids are too naïve to survive on their own. Not in our society. They’d be eaten alive by the sharks, not to mention the way they’ve been raised to treat women. A good percentage of those boys are rapists and pedophiles in waiting.” 

Jack frowned as he considered what Daniel was saying. “If I remember right, Major Baldwin used to work with at-risk inner-city kids. Did Peace Corps work, too. We can’t force these kids to go, but I’ll talk to the Powers and see if we can at least offer them an alternative.” 

Probably to test Daniel’s patience, Jack decided he needed to have an urgent talk with the mayor. About the cult boys, of course. Mayor Stivers, a good Episcopalian boy, wasn’t one of Jack’s fans. 

“That is your fault,” Stivers said, poking a finger toward the window when Jack and Daniel entered his office. The two holding hands wasn’t helping Stivers’ blood pressure, nor did it win Jack any friends when they walked through the small crowd. Jack blinked innocently. 

“Barny, I don’t know those people,” Jack said. “How could I have upset them?” 

“Bernard,” Daniel corrected. 

“Ignore them, Bernie,” Jack said. He took a seat without being offered and tugged Daniel down into the other seat. “They need to get a life and stay out of business that isn’t theirs. Just tell them to go home and get out of your hair.” He glanced at the man’s shiny dome. “We wanted to discuss all these kids that were kicked out of their cults. Excuse me –communities. If I take them off your hands, will it make you a happier camper?” 

Stivers looked from one man to the other, suspicious. 

“Are you talking about sending them…. _out there?_ ” He jerked his chin toward the ceiling. 

“To space?” Jack asked, his face blank. “No, there’s no air in space, Bernie; they wouldn’t survive much more than a few minutes. I’ve been there, Bernie; it’s cold. I’m talking about a couple of planets that are being colonized. The kids know how to use their hands; the colonists will put them to work and get rid of the brainwashing at the same time. All voluntary, of course. I have to clear it with a few others. What do you think?” 

Stivers would have to discuss it with various other city officials before giving Jack an answer. Outside the front door, they found a camera and microphone in their faces. Jack gave friendly waves at the crowd shouting at him about his lack of morals and ethics. 

“Tildie, you know I…..” 

“Hildie, Jack.” 

“…..don’t like sneak attacks,” Jack complained. 

“Come on, general, just a moment of your time,” the young reporter insisted. “How do you respond to accusations that you are corrupting the morals of children?” 

Jack tossed his head back and laughed. “I’d say ask my children,” he said. “A couple hours ago, my 15 year old son called me from a party. The people he was with, other teenagers, were drunk and smoking pot. My son trusted me enough to call me and tell me what was going on and ask me to come and pick him up. How’s that for moral corruption? Have a nice day, ma’am.” 

He slid an arm around Daniel’s waist and headed for their vehicles. Andy was leaning against his own car, waiting for them to exit the building. 

“Can you possibly stay out of trouble for one day?” he asked as the men approached. 

“You’re talking about Jack, right?” Daniel asked. His butt received a love-tap. 

“Andy, don’t you have anything better to do than follow me around?” Jack asked. 

“No, really,” Andy admitted. “First of all, you are our Number One priority; I always know where you are. When you’re home, anyway. Two –with all the military here, my job is much easier; crime has been cut down about 32 percent.” 

Jack snorted. “Tell that to the kids up at Lake Turner smoking pot and getting drunk.” 

“I know,” Andy said. “Your boys passed names on to me. You want to take care of it?” 

“No,” Jack shrugged. “You said you’re bored. It was on public property. Just let me know if you have any problems.” 

“’kay. Jack, are you aware that someone dug up about 5-square yards of grass from the high school field? Do you know how much grass that is?” 

Jack thought about it. “Why would someone dig up all that grass?” 

“To study that red line you made,” Daniel told him. 

Jack shook his head. “I’ll find out who and make sure it’s fixed before school opens.” 

They walked around for a while, receiving curious stares as they chatted in Ancient. One store owner came out and stopped them, begging Daniel to make her little bookshop a stop on his book signing tour. Daniel wasn’t aware he was going to be touring. He promised to make her store his first stop. 

“Yo, Dr. J!” 

Daniel looked around and saw a group of college students at an outdoor café. They had the music up and were enjoying themselves. 

“Malcolm, not taking summer classes?” he asked. 

“Just two,” Malcolm said. “Not today, though. Neither are you.” He sidled up to Daniel, a speculative look in his eyes despite Jack’s presence. “Does your old man let you dance?” He lifted his arms and tossed his hips close, the techno-beat of the music encouraging him. Daniel answered the gleam and met the young man, their chests mere inches from each other. He teased, responding to the music for a moment before stepping back. 

“He does, but only with him and our wife,” Daniel told the disappointed young man. “And believe me –Jack can _dance_.” He took Jack’s hand and walked away with a jaunty step. Malcolm’s friends laughed and egged him as he pretended to faint in Daniel’s wake, almost falling over the café fence as he watched Daniel’s rear end walking away. 

A few stores away, Jack glanced at Daniel. 

“Do you get hit on often from students?” he asked. 

Daniel chuckled. “Often enough,” he said. “They’re only playing.” 

……..“Don’t, Jack.” 

“What?” 

Daniel paused and turned to him. “You’re thinking about our age difference again,” he informed Jack. “Yes, there is a 19 year difference between us. I don’t care, and you know it.” He put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and looked into the brown eyes. A cell phone rang. “I love you. Quit it.” He pecked Jack’s mouth and then looked at his cell phone before answering it. 

“I’m in town with Jack. We can stop by.” He hung up. “We need to stop by the SGC.” 

They started walking back toward Jack’s truck. “I’m not fun, Danny,” Jack said after a couple of blocks. “Don’t you want to go out and dance with them?” 

“No,” Daniel said with a shrug. “I did when I was in college. It’s been a long time since I felt the desire to be a kid. I like going dancing with Sam once in a while. As for you being fun –Jack, I have never had so much fun in my life, as the fun I’ve had since meeting you. Now quit it and drive.” 

Jack drove, happy with Daniel’s hand on his thigh. 

“Why are we going to the Mountain?” he asked after a mile. 

“Because,” Daniel said. Jack looked at him. He stopped and began to turn around. 

“Noooo,” Daniel said. “Jack, you have to check in with Dr. Lam. She’s put up with you this far, but she does have the authority to order you in, and you know it. Enki says you’re at full mode and after this last incident you really need to get checked. Carolyn needs to compare the before, during, and after scans. And you’re doing very well with the Ancient. I knew you could do it.” 

Jack mumbled something. 

“What?” 

“I said, it’s easier if I don’t think about it,” Jack said loudly. “Someone in there is doing the translating, and it isn’t me.” 

“Of course, it’s you,” Daniel said, patting his leg. “Now we need to get you to start scribbling engineering schematics. Put that Masters degree to some use. You know you could get a Ph.D. out of this.” 

“What would I do with a Ph.D.?” Jack asked. “Not all of us have a need to collect Ph.D.’s.” 

“General Doctor Jack O’Neill.” 

Jack considered it. 

“Does that mean we can play doctor?” he asked. 

“Only if the anal probes are warmed first.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, doctor.” 

Jack put up with the light thingy flashing in his eyes. He still didn’t understand why they insisted on looking into his eyes with a penlight when all the action was happening in his brain. 

“Stop glaring,” Lam said. She put the light into her jacket pocket. 

“I feel fine,” he insisted. 

She nodded. “And according to the machines, you _are_ fine.” 

Reynolds came into the infirmary. His face was a mess; cuts, scrapes, and small burns. 

“Hey, Jack. Daniel.” He and Daniel knocked paws. 

“What happened to you?” Jack asked. 

“Someone stepped on a nearby landmine,” Reynolds said. “I got in the way of the blast. Thank God I didn’t lose an eye. I heard you were here. Would you mind? Before Mary and the kids see me?” 

Jack put a hand out. 

“Wait!” Dr. Lam quickly attached more electrodes to Jack and then a few to Kevin. She had a tech bring over a camera to record the process from the outside. “Ok.” 

Jack put his hand on Reynolds’ chest. He noticed a slight undercurrent in his body; like touching a wire with poor insulation. The energy seemed to flow in one direction –down his arm and out his hand. He took his hand away and looked at it, flexing his fingers. 

“What?” Daniel asked, stepping closer. 

“Nothing,” Jack said, shaking his head. “I’m starting to notice a light sensation of current.” 

Daniel took Jack’s hand for a moment. “Well, I don’t sense anything external,” he said. “Maybe a slight chill, but that could be the fact that it’s a little cold in here.” 

Kevin’s face was slowly and surely healing before their very eyes. Dr. Lam watched, fascinated. He frowned at her and took a step back as she closed in on his space. 

“Is that recorded?” she asked the tech. 

“Yes, ma’am,” the tech said, not quite believing it. He was new….. 

“Don’t even try it,” Jack warned. The tech took a startled look around. 

“Sir?” 

Jack shook a finger at him. “I have lots of tricks up my sleeve,” he said to the tech. “You signed a confidentiality clause when you signed on here; you keep your mouth shut.” 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked in Ancient. 

“He’s considering the amount of money he could get for this information,” Jack told Daniel and Reynolds. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Kevin said with a nod. 

“We knew it was only a matter of time,” Daniel said. 

“I’d like a little _more_ time,” Jack stated. 

Mason came into the room, wearing BDU’s with SGC insignia. He looked at Kevin’s face but didn’t say anything. He held out a hand toward Jack. 

Jack looked at the stitches going up Mason’s forearm. 

“And what did you do?” Jack asked. 

“Mauled by a mountain lion,” Mason said. Jack looked at him. “Really. I was running around the mountain and I ran into a mother and cubs.” 

Jack took his cousin’s hand for a moment. 

“How’s Mel and the boys?” he asked, taking his hand away. “Settling in?” 

“They’re good,” Mason nodded as he watched the healing. Dr. Lam made him sit so she could take the new stitches out. “Mark will be starting his senior year at Penn State soon, so he won’t be here for long.” 

“What’s Keith doing?” Jack asked. 

“He doesn’t know yet,” Mason said, trying not to growl in disapproval. “He doesn’t want to go to college, he doesn’t want to sign up…… I ready to kick him out.” 

“He’s 19, Mace, give him a break,” Jack said. “He’s still a kid. Why don’t you send him off-world for a while? I’m considering sending some kids to the Alpha site to help with farming. Kalam also needs new blood. Although, they are a little male-heavy….” 

Mason gave Jack a look. “I am NOT sending my son to Kalam,” he stated. “It’s bad enough I have to watch out for my ass when I’m around those guys, I’m not giving up my son’s ass.” 

Jack shrugged. “It really isn’t that bad. Feels pretty good, actually.” 

Mason waved a thank you for his arm and left Jack in Lam’s hands. 

Daniel smacked Jack’s arm. “Quit terrorizing him.” 

Jack chuckled as he slid off the exam bed. “Doc, you’re done with me, right? Yes, you are. Colonel, find my cousin someone to beat up, will you?” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Reynolds’ smiled. 

“You going to make it to Paul’s handfasting?” 

“If I’m on the planet, sure,” Reynolds nodded. 

They checked in with Landry, and Daniel found himself cornered by Nyan. The young man had a wild, almost desperate look around his eyes as he grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. 

“You have to tell me,” Nyan pleaded. “Does she like me? Do I have a chance? Is she seeing anyone? Please, Daniel, tell me, I can take it.” 

Jack and Landry looked at each other and then at the short alien scientist. 

“Who?” Daniel asked. He patted Nyan, settling him. 

“ _Ronnie!_ ” Nyan moaned. He collapsed into a chair. “Dear gods, she’s a dream! Beautiful and brains…..” 

Daniel looked at the generals. 

“ _Oh, boy_ …..” 

Jack left Daniel to explain the facts of life to Nyan, and followed his nose out of the Mountain and back into town. Mason’s new house was at the far end of Jack’s neighborhood. Having Mason and his family nearby was another good thing for Maggie; she just needed to remind the boys not to fight whenever they ran into each other. Jack had to admit he wasn’t feeling as antagonistic toward Mason as he usually felt. Maybe they were beginning to understand each other. 

“Hi, Jack,” Melanie greeted him from the flower bed. 

“Hey, Mel, you need some help?” he asked. 

“Would you bring that bag of mulch over here?” she asked, pointing to a large plastic bag. He lifted the thirty pound bag and grunted as he plunked it on the ground next to her. 

“Is Mason alright?” she asked, digging a spade full of mulch into the ground. 

“He’s fine,” Jack assured her. “I just came by to see if Keith was around.” 

Melanie paused at the unusual request. “Yes, he’s playing a computer game, last time I checked.” 

“Ok if I go in?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Jack remembered Mason and Melanie’s wedding, the moms talked Mason into inviting Jack, but he wasn’t around for the births of their sons. Both boys were born overseas while Mason was on tour. He didn’t know them well, but neither seemed as hard-headed as their father. He heard computer sounds and followed them. Most of their things had been unpacked; a few boxes still sat in corners. 

He watched the boy from the doorway of the bedroom. Keith sat back on his bed as he played with a hand-held game control. 

“Hey,” Jack said. Keith looked up, surprised to see him. 

“Jack, hey.” 

“You settling in alright?” Jack asked, coming into the room. He took a chair and turned it around, straddling it. Keith shrugged. “There’s a few older teenagers in the neighborhood. Nice kids.” 

“I saw your dad a little bit ago,” Jack tried again. Keith punched at the buttons. 

“Complaining about his lazy-assed son?” 

“No,” Jack shrugged. “He sounded frustrated, more than anything. A father wants his son to be happy and successful. He doesn’t understand you not wanting to go to school or sign up.” 

“He wants me to have his life,” Keith muttered. “I don’t want to hold a gun and I don’t give a shit about more school.” 

“What do you give a shit about?” Jack asked. He sent a feeler out and then drew back, slightly confused. “Keith, what’s going on? Son, you do know that a lot of people are going through some unusual changes, don’t you? If something weird is going on inside….” 

The boy who didn’t want to hold a gun made short work of the trolls on the computer screen. “Music,” he said after a moment. 

Jack waited. “What about it?” 

“Can you really do….things?” Keith asked, trying to hide something in his voice. 

“Some,” Jack admitted. “Got any scrapes or cuts on you?” 

“Huh?” 

“You’re a kid,” Jack pointed out. “Anything half-healed?” 

Keith considered his body and then pushed out a leg. He pulled the denim leg up to show a scrape on his calf. Jack touched the hairy leg for a moment. To Keith’s amazement, he watched the scrape heal before his very eyes. 

“Cool,” he said. 

“So, you going to tell me about music?” Jack asked. The boy pulled his jeans into place and tried to disappear into the corner of his bed. 

“Are you going to tell my dad?” 

Jack frowned. “Keith, I’ve known your father all my life; I can’t imagine him hurting you.” 

Keith shrugged. “I’ve had my share of red butts,” he said. “I guess I earned them. I ….hear music.” 

Jack waited. “What do you mean, you hear music?” 

“Music,” the teen repeated. “Everywhere. All the time. I figured out how to fix the car because it sounded wrong, so I kept tweaking things until it sounded right again. I can’t…shut it off. I think I’m going crazy.” 

Jack took his cell phone out and dialed. “Honey, did Keith’s test come through yet? Uh huh…… ok, thanks.” He put his cell down and looked at the boy. “Keith, some people are just developing a small section of their brain, that’s all. Didn’t you read about the evolution thing happening? For some people, it’s little things, like being able to study better and understand more at an earlier age. For others, it’s a little more concentrated. You hear music. Well, ok, so let’s find out what that means for you. Is there anything that doesn’t sound like music?” 

Keith thought about it. “It’s only electronic stuff,” he said. Jack looked around the room. He turned off the computer, unplugged it, unplugged everything else that was plugged in, and shut the light off. 

“How’s that?” he asked. Keith looked inward. 

“Quieter,” he said, a little surprised. Jack patted him on a leg. 

“Come on, kiddo, we’re going to my place.” 

“My place” turned out to be HomeWorld Security. Melanie wasn’t quite sure what the boys were doing, but she went along when Jack encouraged her. They both signed in and had pictures taken for ID’s. For reasons they didn’t understand, their tags were also imbedded with a copy of their DNA. 

“Sometimes prints and pictures just aren’t enough,” Jack said. “Don’t worry about it.” He led them down to the labs, being inevitably stopped along the way for signatures. Paul ran downstairs and slid to a halt. He held up two pieces of cloth. 

“Which one?” he urgently requested. 

“For what?” Jack asked. “I thought you were going to Oregon?” 

“The _table_ cloths,” Paul said, slightly impatient. “She’s in the middle of exams today. She’s coming down here on the red-eye.” 

Jack shrugged. “You’re the one getting married,” he said. “Why don’t you ask Nick?” 

The cloths dropped. “Are you kidding, sir? His side of the closet is black for a reason.” 

“Oh. Melanie, which one?” Jack asked her. Paul helpfully held up the cloths again. 

Unsure of the pronouns being used, she hesitantly gestured toward the teal lace. 

“That one looks nice with your eyes,” she offered. 

Paul smiled and nodded. “That’s what I thought, too. It looks nice with Nick’s eyes, too. His are _very_ green. Thank you.” He ran back to the stairs, happily petting the cloth. Jack shook his head; his colonel was in queen mode. 

“He’s usually more together,” he said. “He’s getting married in two days.” 

Halfway across the lab, Jack noticed that he had only Melanie at his side. He stopped and looked around. Keith was standing still, slightly dumbfounded. 

“What is it, son?” Jack asked. 

“The sound is different,” Keith commented. He absently tapped on his ears. 

“Boggs!” Jack called out. 

“Biggs, sir.” 

Jack opened his mouth and then paused, eyeing the man suspiciously. “Shut everything off.” 

“Sir?” 

“Everything, captain. Shut it off.” 

They waited until all the machinery was off. 

“Almost normal,” Keith said. 

“Honey, I don’t understand,” Melanie said, brushing at her son’s hair. “What’s going on?” 

“He hears music, Mel,” Jack said, touching her shoulder. “It’s one of those new things that’s been happening. Electricity sounds like music to him and it’s been causing him to question his sanity. We’re going to try and fix it.” 

“Captain, this is Keith Addison and his mother Melanie. Colonel Addison’s family and my cousins,” Jack said. “Be nice to them and help Keith.” 


	20. Chapter 20 Old Dogs and New Tricks

  
Author's notes: Paul is hyperventilating as his day draws nearer, Daniel is playing with mud, Jack is in avoidance mode, Olivia and Fang are bonding, Davy is wise to the secret languages, all hands get rounded up to help a doomed planet, Michael gets drafted, Sam takes control, and Daniel discovers a new potential game.  


* * *

*** 

“Paul, that doesn’t make sense,” Jack complained over the top of his newspaper. “You were going to tag her so she can beam around.” 

“And she doesn’t want to get beamed around,” Paul said. “She started quoting Star Trek and talking about her molecules getting mixed up. She told her father she’s going to Utah for an interview.” 

“That’s pretty weak,” Sam commented. “Never worked on my father.” 

Jack looked up again. “Oh? Where did you go?” 

She smiled and took a bite of her jam-covered toast. “To Miami,” she said. “Spring Break.” She held the toast for Olivia. The baby liked the taste of the sweet strawberry as her excited wiggling attested. 

“You rebel, you,” Jack said. “Wish I had known; I like you in a swimsuit. If we could only get you into a bikini….” 

“Nice try,” she informed him. Olivia held her sticky fingers out for Fang to wash. “Honey, don’t do that,” Sam told her. “Doggy germs.” She took the baby into the kitchen and put her hands under the faucet. While Sam’s back was turned, Jack fed Fang a finger-full of jam. 

“How’d your day of Ancient go?” Paul asked. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “It went,” he said. “Gave myself a headache. I didn’t know I knew all those words.” 

“I’m not wearing this!” 

They turned to Nick who came out of the bedroom with Daniel and a tailor behind him. He was tugging at the dark teal cummerbund around his waist. 

“Why? You look very handsome,” Paul told him, standing to go and adjust Nick’s tie. “And the color _does_ match your eyes.” 

“I look like a southwestern poser,” Nick informed him. 

“Would you rather I had chosen pink?” Paul asked. Nick’s eyes narrowed. 

“Alright, guys.” Daniel separated them. “Nick, we would tell you if something looked wrong on you. The teal is fine. Paul, you need your pants adjusted a little; you’ve lost a couple pounds.” Jack raised an eyebrow and buried himself in the paper again. 

“Nerves,” Paul complained, rubbing his stomach as he followed the tailor into the bedroom. 

“Nick, are you sure there isn’t anyone we could fly in to be with you?” Sam asked. Olivia held out her arms and Nick took her. 

“There isn’t anyone, thank you, Sam.” She draped a cloth over his shoulder, protecting his suit from baby drool. 

Someone beamed into the middle of the livingroom. 

“Hello.” 

Jack groaned. “It’s Lenny and Squiggy.” 

Jonathan flicked a finger at him and took Olivia from Nick. He pressed kisses to her round cheeks, making her gurgle and smile. 

“ _Squawk!_ ” 

“I wanted that,” they heard Ninurta complain from the kitchen. Jerrie came out, hands on her hips. 

“If those two are going to mess up my kitchen, they can clean it,” she declared. 

“Don’t mess the kitchen!” Jack yelled back. 

Running steps were on the stairs and Davy came in and flung himself at Jonathan. Sam took Olivia from him and let Davy climb over Jonathan who groaned under the weight and fell to the floor. 

“Where’s Daka?” Jack asked. 

“On the ship,” Shara said, watching the two on the floor. “We didn’t exactly get permission to adopt him, so we’re a little concerned about showing his face on the planet.” 

“No, really?” Jack asked, his eyes wide in mock-surprise. “Bring him down, let him play. If anyone says anything, we will deal with it.” 

More people beamed in. Inanna, Enki, and Erra. Inanna passed around a few royal kisses and plucked at Nick’s collar. 

“Look at you, handsome,” she commented. “I like the leather but this works, too.” 

“See?” Paul informed him as he came out to see what the commotion was about. Inanna planted a sisterly kiss on his cheek. 

“Will you be staying for the…..” He glanced toward Davy and switched languages. “….collaring ceremony? It’s on Sunday.” 

“Thank you, Paul, we would be honored,” she assured him. “Just let us know if we need to do anything in particular.” 

David looked up from Jonathan’s chest. “Why is everyone always talking like that?” he asked. 

“Because some people have big ears and sometimes adults need to say private things,” Jack informed him, nudging the boy with a socked foot. 

“Oh. Uncle Danny, will you teach me that language?” 

“Smarty,” Jonathan told him. He dug his fingers into Davy’s ribs. “Get off me, you; I need to talk to Paul about music.” He held the boy out and Daniel plucked the giggling boy up and away. 

Ninurta came out of the kitchen munching on a bagel. 

“He is NOT wearing _that_ to the ceremony,” came a shocked voice from the bedroom doorway. They looked at the tailor. The man was staring aghast at Ninurta. 

“You don’t like it?” Ninurta asked, flicking at his worn leather kilt. 

“No, he won’t be wearing leather,” Paul assured the man. “He knows how to dress up. Let’s just deal with my pants.” He ushered the man back into the bedroom with Jonathan trailing behind. 

“Must he sing?” Jack asked plaintively. 

“Yes!” Paul called out from the bedroom. 

Jack looked around. “I am still the general, right?” 

“For the moment,” Daniel said, tossing a spoon at him. 

Enki sat at the table and stared at Jack. Jack stared back. 

“Fang needs a walk,” Jack decided. 

“He went 30 minutes ago,” Sam reminded him. “Do we need to sit on you to keep you down?” 

Jack considered it. “Would you?” 

She smiled and squeezed his cheeks, puckering his lips, and pecking them. 

“I don’t know how I did it, it just happened,” Jack informed Enki. He assumed the old man was staring at him in expectation of conversation regarding the red line in the grass. 

“You’re stubborn, Jack,” Enki told him. Someone snickered. 

“Not,” Jack said, frowning. “A little. Maybe.” 

“Want to see something interesting?” Daniel asked Enki. He tossed the old man a magazine. “He finished that book in 2 days.” 

Enki flipped through the puzzle book, taking a moment to figure out the various types of puzzles. 

“Even the advanced puzzles,” he noted. “Relatively easy, actually. These are advanced for you?” he asked Daniel. 

“For a lot of people,” Daniel said with a nod. “We’ve been working on his vocabulary for a few years through crossword puzzles, but it’s only recently that he’s been speeding through these.” 

Jack looked at the men and shrugged. “What? They were easy.” 

“And two years ago you would have been trying to find someone to cheat off of to get them finished,” Daniel reminded him. “Jack, those advanced pages are Mensa puzzles. And you whizzed through them –with a pen. You were not really a slouch in the brains department before this, you were just lazy about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were closing in on Sam’s IQ. You’re definitely past mine. A couple of those puzzles were giving _me_ headaches.” 

“I don’t know what it is with you guys,” Sam commented. “Col. Shepherd hides it, too. I had an email from McKay…..” 

“He emails you?” Jack questioned. 

“Unfortunately,” Sam said. “He discovered that Shepherd coasts through Mensa tests, too. Rodney is feeling snubbed. Shepherd won’t join the Atlantis Mensa club.” 

Jack considered asking the obvious questions but changed his mind. 

“What’s menses puzzles?” Davy asked, climbing onto Jack’s lap. The adults smiled at the verbal error. 

“Mensa is a group of smart people,” Daniel told him. “It’s just the name of their group. They use very hard puzzles to test people. To see how well they learn.” 

“Oh.” Davy thought about it. “Is Daddy a smart people?” 

“He doesn’t think so, but he is,” Daniel assured him. 

“I think so, too,” Davy said, putting an end to the argument. 

Jack poked him. “Why don’t you go help Paul with his pants?” 

“He’s a big boy, daddy, he knows how to fix his pants,” Davy explained. 

“Oh, right,” Jack nodded. “Then how about you go out and play?” 

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

David gave a big, put-upon sigh and slid off Jack’s lap. 

The phone rang and Jerrie answered it in her room. 

“Jack, it’s a Dr. Hyman from the hospital,” she said from around the door. “He has a question about Katie.” 

“Dr. _Hyman_?” Jack questioned. “Are you serious? Please tell me he isn’t an OB/GYN.” 

She handed him the phone. 

“O’Neill. Yes, doctor, I’m aware of it; file it under current weirdness and just let her help. Dr. Lam can assist you in directing Katie’s education. Thank you, I appreciate your concern.” 

“Apparently Katie is diagnosing people by looking at them and it’s beginning to irritate the medical staff,” he told the group after he hung up. He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment. 

“Most of the kids I’ve met seem to be doing odd things,” he commented. “A few aren’t doing much of anything except being kids. All of ours are off the charts, even Miss Thing, here.” He tugged gently on Olivia’s toes. She was currently nestled against Ninurta’s chest. “She seems to be a couple months ahead. Catching onto words easier than her brothers and sister did, trying to walk already. Davy senses people’s emotions, Katie, like I said –diagnosing people. Matthew finds depth and connections in information, Stacey picks up languages faster than light-speed and her drawing is getting better.” 

“She’s pretty good at guessing the three-dimensional shape of something if she sees only one side,” Daniel told them. “Her dimensions are excellent.” 

“And one of Mason’s sons, Keith, hears music,” Jack said. Sam nodded. 

“Yes, especially in electricity,” she said. “The smallest amount has a musical tone for him. He likes the naquadah better; says its tone is more even and tranquil.” 

“The National Educators latest newsletter says they’re contemplating giving all primary, secondary, and college level students a new placement test to see if we’re imagining things,” Daniel commented. “The entire curriculum may need to be changed.” 

Enki was in contemplation as he pulled on his beard. 

“I think it’s Katie, Matthew, and possibly David who may need to be watched,” he suggested. “All of their talents have far-reaching possibilities. We don’t know where Olivia is going, yet, but Zu had some interesting commentary on her. David might be able to hear a lie or omission, but it’s Matthew, especially, who will need direction. His talent could be used for negative purposes.” 

“Information,” Jack said. Enki nodded. “He isn’t up for that kind of pressure. He’s learning self-defense, but I can’t see him becoming someone like…. Well, Nick, for the lack of a better example. Matty isn’t ‘covert’ material.” 

“Not now,” Daniel conceded. “But we don’t know what kind of man he will become.” 

“I believe in nurture over nature,” Jack said. “Matty will be fine.” 

“I know he will, Jack, he’s a terrific kid. I’m just saying…..,” Daniel argued. 

Sam put a hand on his arm. “You’re saying life happens,” she clarified. “All we can do is love the kids and raise them the best we can. The rest is up to them.” 

Daniel pointed and nodded. 

“I agree, Jack,” Enki said. “Unless something extreme happens, Matthew is too gentle a person to act covertly. Don’t worry about him. I think, though, you might want to teach him that not everyone who crosses his path will be as ethical as he is.” 

“You do realize he managed to change the subject?” Daniel asked the old man. Enki twinkled. 

“Oh, I have several thousands of years experience in dealing with precocious boys like him.” 

Ninurta ignored him. 

“I asked him to turn my coffee mug from brown to lapis,” Daniel said. “I think his focus needs focus. My cup is now one big piece of lapis.” 

“Yeah, and what’s the point of me being able to do this stuff?” Jack interjected. “I’m not Superman, I’m not going to fly around the world turning water into wine.” 

Daniel looked at him. “Very good, Jack; nice choice. And speaking of religion…..” 

“No.” 

Thankfully, Jack was saved by the bell. The phone, actually. Someone needed Daniel at his lab. Paul wasn’t happy to be minus Daniel the day before his handfasting, but Jack offered him Olivia’s help. Paul turned on his heel and went back to the bedroom and the tailor. 

“You be nice,” Sam scolded. “He was invaluable to our handfasting, you should be more supportive of his.” 

Jack sighed and stuck his head in to apologize. He then escaped the madhouse and stopped in to see his mother. At least she could be counted on to feed him. The peanut butter cookies were nice and warm and chewy as he dunked them into the cold milk. 

Maggie put a few dishes away and sat across from him. 

“I’ve been trying to understand this thing you did,” she said worriedly. “That red line they said you made in the grass. And this healing thing you do.” 

“Believe me, mom, I’m trying to understand it, too,” he said. “Some people can do things because of genetics. Remember I told you about the Ancients living here on Earth so long ago? Some of them mated with humans. Their genes are still in some people. You know all those stories about Irish magic and stuff? A lot of the old Celts had the genes. 

You and dad had their genes. It’s the luck of the draw that I can do a few things. Between those genes and something that happened to me a few years ago, I can do a lot more than most people with the genes.” 

“Does your brother have these genes?” she asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Jack nodded. “But his didn’t turn on in his brain the same way mine did. He can use some of the Ancient stuff, if he wanted to, but that’s about it.” 

“Do the kids have them?” she asked. 

“No,” Jack shook his head. “The genes need to come from both parents. Olivia didn’t have them to pass on to Megan, and neither Megan nor Andrew had them to pass on to the kids. The stuff the kids are doing is just part of the leap process.” 

She thought about it and shook her head. “Well, it’s all beyond me,” she concluded. “I remember a number of times I heard my mother say, “Well, I never…” and I do believe this is one of those times.” 

Jack chuckled and nodded. “I remember gram saying that, too,” he said. “I think she would have rapped my ears for my latest choices.” 

“She would have chased you around the neighborhood with a switch for your latest choices,” Maggie informed him with a knowing waggle of a finger. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Michael found him at their mother’s house just before Jack was about to leave. 

“No.” 

“Jack…..” 

“I said no.” Jack stood his ground, feet almost dug into the floor itself. “I do not have to defend my opinion. I could care less what someone else believes; I am not going to defend my beliefs and lack thereof.” 

Michael sighed and sat. “Jack, no one is asking you to defend yourself. We want to hear your opinion, that’s all.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you have overturned the entire apple cart and the world is interested,” Michael said. “Billions of people DO believe, in whatever manner they see as Truth, and they are looking to their religious leaders for answers. The leaders need to consider your opinion because of who you are. Jack, you have the entire world in the palm of your hands. Everyone watches your every move.” 

Jack’s eyes grew bigger. “That’s….. I’m getting better shades for our bedroom window.” 

“Your sex life is different subject,” Michael said dryly. “It’s minor compared to whether or not there is a God. Jacky, we need to understand. I know there’s information that no one can have, I made you a promise and I will keep it, but some people are wondering what you are NOT telling them. People are not stupid, Jack, they can read between the lines and you’ve left some very big openings, and once Daniel’s book hits the shelves in a couple weeks, people are _really_ going to be looking for answers. The leadership needs as much information as you can provide.” 

“Then talk to Daniel,” Jack whined. 

“We have been,” Michael said. “And he’s been a great deal of help. Our problem with him is that he speaks our language instead of letting us in on his own personal beliefs.” 

The eyes narrowed. “Oh, really?” 

Daniel was tracked down in his new lab at HomeSec. He was oblivious to Jack’s entrance until Jack silently came to a halt at his back. Daniel’s hands were inside large, rubber gloves, working under a sterile hood. 

“Please don’t make me drop this,” Daniel said carefully. He was attempting to separate a sodden mass. It was found in a swamp and local archaeologists asked him if he had a way of fixing it so that they could figure out what it was. 

“Why don’t you just dry it out?” Jack asked. 

“Because it would disintegrate. Not that I don’t treasure your presence…..” 

“I’ve agreed to go to the meeting tonight,” Jack said. Daniel paused, almost dropping his mess. 

“Ok.” 

“You’ll come with me, right?” 

“Of course, I will. I’m glad you’re doing this, Jack. Go away?” 

Jack went away. His cell phone rang on his way to his office. There was probably a pile of papers that needed to be signed. 

“O’Neill.” He paused as he listened. “Yes, I agree. Get all teams rerouted to the planet, I’ll call in the ships.” 

He hit the comm as he jogged to his office. People jumped out of the way; their general wasn’t usually rushed about anything, but when he was….. 

“Sam, you and Paul get into uniform and get moving. We’re sending everyone out to meet up with the Jaffa. Some planet was hit by a very large asteroid and there are a couple million people to evacuate. Apparently it took out a chunk the size of Texas.” 

Abigail took one look at her boss and began to prepare for holding down the fort. Jack hit the intercom on his desk as he sent out an all-call from his computer. “Daniel, drop the mud and find me a planet. P7X-893 needs an emergency evacuation. Get a gate address for them. We need it yesterday.” 

All the ships were notified and headed home to pick up personnel and supplies. Jack called the Joint Chiefs and informed the Navy that since they had been complaining about being left out, they could prepare anyone they could spare to help with the evacuations. Get ID’s entered into the database immediately and the 303’s would begin beaming people up as soon as they were near Earth. 

Taking advantage of the Heaven’s Bow in orbit, Jack had himself beamed home. Sam and Paul were organizing their staff as they dressed. 

“Is it bad guys, daddy?” Davy asked, sitting worriedly on the couch. 

“No, son,” Jack assured him. “Something bad happened to a planet and we’re going to help the people.” He stripped on his way to the bedroom and picked up the BDU’s that were left on the bed for him. “Jerrie, I’m taking Sam and Daniel with me,” he called out. “Stay put, we’ll call in when we can.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Inanna’s family had already beamed up to Heaven’s Bow and began preparations for their ship. The door to Daniel’s den opened and Michael poked his head out. He had been rummaging through Daniel’s books. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Michael, I think it’s time you got your hands dirty,” Jack informed him. “I’m drafting you.” 

“You’re what?” 

“Paul! Get Michael into a pair of my BDU’s!” 

Jack shoved his brother toward the bedroom. “Jack, you can’t….!” 

“Jack, it’s Carolyn,” Jerrie said, holding the phone out. Jack took it and gave her an update. All medical staff except a peripheral staff would be going on the trip. 

“General, I’d like to take Katie with me,” Lam said. 

Jack stopped. “No -are you kidding?!” 

“I’m not kidding,” she said. “We could use her in triage. She did an excellent job with the Koreans that were transferred here. She knows by looking at people how serious their condition is. We need her.” 

“She’s a kid. I don’t think so.” 

“She’s a kid who lives in your house,” Lam pointed out. “She’s underage, so you do have the final say, but don’t think less of her because of her age. She can handle it. I’ll keep her with me.” 

Jack looked at Sam, thinking hard. He looked around and focused on a picture of Katie that was hanging on the wall. He went to it and touched it, forcing himself to center and find her. ….Scared, yet….strong. He hadn’t touched in with Katie in a while and wasn’t expecting to get the sense of belonging she was feeling. 

“Let me talk to her.” 

Katie was handed the phone. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. “You are still a kid, Katherine; you are not expected to be up for something like this. Things you saw after the bombing will be minor compared to this. A chunk of planet was blown away by an asteroid, do you understand? If you decide you cannot handle it, we cannot stop to bring you home.” 

“I understand, dad,” she said, sounding more mature than she ever had before. “Please. I want to do this. I think….I need to do this.” 

“Alright,” he sighed as Sam gave him a nod. “Go with Dr. Lam and follow every order. As a medic, she’s your C.O.” 

He hung up and saw the look on Jerrie’s face. “You, too?” 

“I know you need me here, but I can help, too,” she told him. “I have first-aid training.” 

Making a decision, Jack called Hammond and updated him. “George, we could really use all available hands,” he said. “Are your kids up to the challenge?” 

“The older ones, sure,” Hammond immediately assured him. Everyone who was legal age and capable of the pressure would be recruited as emergency troops. By year four, that was just about all the seniors. 

Matty wanted to go, also, the moment he walked in and found out what was going on. 

“No,” Jack said. 

“I’m 15 and I’ve been training with _your_ guys for almost a year,” Matty reminded him. “Are the Kalam teenagers going?” 

Jack sent him to change into his BDU’s. 

“I think the rest can be managed by mom,” Jack told Jerrie. “We should only be gone a couple of days. You can come with.” 

On impulse, Jack called Michael’s friends from the religious advisory board and invited them to help with the evacuations. Feeling pious over the poor, lost aliens, they agreed. Jack knew they had assumed they would be presiding over the wounded and dead. Jack was pleased to inform the incoming Korolev to beam them up. When word reached Washington that Jack was allowing civilians to help, the equally pious of the country’s leadership also volunteered. Jack accepted the offers from the most irritating of them and told the others that they were needed to stay home and mind the store but thank you very much for the generous offers. 

Maynard called him. 

“And where were all these humble politicians when hands were needed to rescue the Koreans? They’re full of shit, Francis, and I will put them to work. They haven’t done any real work in years. And I haven’t kidnapped anyone except my brother,” Jack told him. “Everyone else volunteered. We need all the hands we can get to save as many people as possible.” 

Daniel called in with a gate address and the SGC had teams begin evacuating people through their gate to a temporary home. The Prometheus was in a neighboring solar system and stopped at a gated planet long enough to pick up personnel and put them down on the wounded planet, taking hours off the transport schedule. The non-military and students were sent down with orders to flag anyone not ambulatory. Pets were rounded up and tossed through the gate. 

The entire planet was undergoing massive quakes and coastal towns were being evacuated first before the coming tidal waves hit. The sky was beginning to darken from all the soot that was being shot into the air by volcanoes. Argos reported that the planet was beginning to tilt. The ships landed in fields close to towns and took on everyone they could before departing and hustling to the holding planet, dropping people off, and going back for more. Towns nearest to disaster zones were assisted first. Allies began to arrive and assist in the relocation. 

Gliders zoomed over the planet, using infrared to find people still alive. Unfortunately, the volcanic heat was starting to hide the signatures. Jack found young Grant and sent him to the other side of the planet with an SG team. The two of them focused on mental signatures in order to locate survivors. A few of the academy students were surprised to see Grant, and to see him dressed in leather and working in concert with the general. A few others were able to sense the presence of people and helped the ground teams. 

Katie wasn’t the only one able to tune into a body, much to her own amazement, so there were a small handful of people hustling around looking at the wounded and calling out degrees of injuries for the medics. From the commentary Jack heard, the medics found the assistance helpful even if they didn’t believe it at first. Even T’Keet was bounding over rubble and notifying rescue teams when she smelled a living person. 

Instead of praying over the dead and wounded, the clergy found themselves being pushed by squad leaders to do nothing more than collect the living and either shove them through the gate or help them onto ships. Michael discovered that Jack had been serious when he said he’d be getting his hands dirty. Having claimed to have worked hard all their lives, they had their definition of ‘hard work’ re-written. 

A couple of senators and congressmen kept looking around for the cameras so that there was proof of their working with the poor aliens of the doomed planet. Much to Jack’s surprise one of the senators, Brame from Mississippi, actually dug in and worked as hard as the rest of the troops. Paul reminded Jack that Brame was ex-Army who worked his way up the ranks to major during Viet Nam. Jack didn’t care what the man thought about three people being married as long as he did the job assigned. 

Only the kids got time off for food every few hours and a couple hours of sleep. For 2, maybe 3 days, they’d survive. Most of the kids were legal age; only Katie, Matthew, Vinnie, and a couple others belonging to SG personnel, were underage. No one was really counting the non-Tau’ri children. While Jack was reviewing the evacuation plans, Katie was taking a two-hour power nap in a corner behind him. Matthew and Vinnie staggered in and fell into an Anunnaki-Sua pile across the room. Colonel Reynolds came in shortly after and stuck his head into a bucket of water. SG-1 had taken the boys under their wing. 

“Found an old woman caught under rubble,” Reynolds said after coming up for air. He used his shirt to wipe his face. “Vinnie’s still thin and small; he squeezed into the space and helped her out. I will never doubt the bravery or strength of a little gay boy again.” 

Jack was exhausted but he managed to crank one side of his mouth up. “All the kids deserve commendations,” he said quietly, looking at the sleeping boys. “We’ve had three fall under the pressure of real life; I’d say that’s not bad considering we have over 60 with us. How’s the field look?” 

“Most of the immediate disaster zones are cleared,” Kevin said. He came to the board and marked off the zones. “The Sua are doing a final sweep with those noses of theirs. If you or Kendrick could finalize the area, that would be great. It’s going to take about a month before the planet is completely uninhabitable, so I recommend that the extended troops can be sent home tomorrow. We can take a little more time with the rest of the population. God, Jack; I wish we had had the time to clear out Korea like this.” 

“I know,” Jack nodded, looking out across the deserted city. People had escaped through the gate with nothing more than the clothes on their backs and maybe a few treasured items from their homes. Their gate had been standing unused for centuries, their legends having told that it was from ancient times, from evil demons that had enslaved their ancestors. To say they had been surprised by it coming to life and seeing strange people running in and encouraging them to return through the stone hole would be an understatement. Soon after, more strangers showed up, appearing from nowhere and ships appearing in the skies. Strangers who wanted nothing more than to help them escape the death of the planet. “There were several hundred thousand people on the continent that the asteroid took out, though. Better than eleven million.” 

“How’s the queen?” Reynolds asked after a moment. 

“Walking through the infirmaries, I think,” Jack said, looking up toward the Argos in a low orbit. “Inanna’s taking care of her. I know the lady’s upset, but we needed to get things moving and I wasn’t about to beg for her permission every time I gave an order.” 

“She’s in shock,” Daniel muttered, stumbling out of a sleeping pile and hunting for a loaf of the local bread. The bread was heavy, having been baked with dried fruits in the dough. “Men don’t give orders in this society. She’ll need to get over it.” 

Jack and Reynolds both raised eyebrows. “Pretty radical, Dr. Jackson,” Jack said. Daniel lifted a shoulder. 

“I’m too tired to be correct,” he said, biting into the bread. 

The local government turned out to be extremely matriarchal. The ruling council was caught between accepting assistance from male strangers who seemed to know what to do in such an emergency, and arguing about taking orders from men. There weren’t many matriarchal societies, but they had run into a few on prior missions. Jack called in Inanna to deal with the women who wanted to argue, while everyone else who wanted to help was welcomed and formed into teams. Jack was a little annoyed by all the politics going on when the planet was dying. 

The queen’s youngest daughter, Lisianna, was also annoyed. She was more level-headed and knew when to accept assistance from someone no matter what their gender. Lisianna quickly grasped who was doing what and who was who, and presented herself to Jack. Jack found a young lady who wasn’t afraid of work. He sent her off with Sam. 

“Any leftovers from Ra?” Daniel asked. 

“A few odds and ends in various museums,” Reynolds said. “They’ve been sent up to Prometheus’ hold. I didn’t notice anything spectacular, though.” 

Colonel Jeffries came into the compound carrying a child who was sniffling and clinging to his neck. 

“This little one was hiding under her bed,” he told them. “Could we get someone to take her upstairs and checked out? See if her parents can be found?” 

Reynolds immediately called to the Argos. Children separated from parents had turned out to be a problem. In all the hustle and bustle, children were lost, hands dropped, and fear sending them into hiding. 

“Thanks, mate,” Jeffries said, turning the child over to Reynolds. The Brit chucked the child under the chin, promised her she’d be taken care of, and took a loaf of bread with him as he went back out. Jack gently touched her cheek. Unknown to her, the scrapes on her face and arms began to heal. 

There was an intake of breath behind him. Reynolds gave him a look and took the child away to find her family. Jack sent out a quick feeler. 

“Rabbi, how’re you doing?” he asked without turning around. He touched the wire in his ear. “O’Neill. Well, do the best you can, captain. We can’t force them to leave. People have survived worst. I can’t think of any people off the top of my head, but I’m sure it’s been done. You might try explaining the concepts of ‘nuclear winter’ and ‘extinction level event.’ Out.” 

“Daniel, if you’ve caught a second wind, see if you can convince a settlement on the far northern continent that they really need to leave.” 

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked quietly in Ancient. 

“Yes, I am,” Jack responded. “I’ll be fine.” 

The sky was noticeably darker after the couple of days that they were there. Water was showing signs of poison; mostly sulfur. Herders had rounded up their cattle and pulled them through the gate despite warnings from the scientists that the cattle might not be able to eat the grasses and grains on the other side. 

“Do you walk on water, too?” Rabbi Aviram asked, stepping slowly to Jack’s side. Jack thought about it. 

“Hey, old man,” he called out toward the pile of sleepers. “Can I walk on water?” 

Enki lifted his head from somewhere in the pile. “You could try,” he suggested. “Shara’s our best swimmer; I’ll make sure he’s on hand to rescue you. The mouth-to-mouth part might interest him enough to volunteer.” 

“No, I can’t walk on water,” Jack told the rabbi. He held out a hand toward Aviram’s arm and the long gash that was hastily bandaged. Aviram hesitated and then gave him a nod. Jack touched him for a moment. 

“Did you get your shots?” he asked. Aviram nodded. 

“Yes, before we got here,” he said. He removed the bandage and looked at his arm. The edges of the gash were visibly knitting. He murmured something in Hebrew. 

“That’s about all I can do, rav, really,” Jack said. 

“I have heard soldiers saying that you can read the thoughts of everyone all at once,” Aviram said. “You can hear the entire world.” 

Jack shook his head. “The guys are as superstitious as anyone else. I can sense someone’s presence, if they’re close by, like you are, and I can sense their emotions. I don’t read minds. Haven’t you ever sensed someone near by?” 

Aviram thought about it. “I guess I have, yes.” 

“Well, I’ve practiced a bit at it, that’s all.” 

“And the healing? Has God so blessed you?” 

Jack glanced at him. “I don’t know about that,” he said. “It’s a recent thing. Lots of people are doing things, you know that.” 

The rabbi looked closely at him and slowly nodded. “Yes, I believe I am beginning to understand why you do not believe in God. You see His secrets unraveling before your very eyes. But, Jack, think about this, would you? The universe, life, is logical. Does that not suggest to you a conscious effort behind the writing of the laws? No, we won’t argue about it here. Please… Think about it? For me?” 

After the rabbi left, Jack shook his head and continued with the scheduling. He notified several teams to send their civilians home; the worst of the evacuations were over. He thought it would take longer but fifty plus ships and a stargate made a big difference. Jack arched his back, stretching until joints popped. 

“You keep healing people like that, it’ll become public,” Ninurta warned him in Ancient, taking note of the people scurrying about the headquarters. He had extracted himself from the pile of sleepers and took a small loaf of the fruit bread. 

“I know,” Jack acknowledged. “I’m not so worried about that as I am about what happens if Earth finds out that the Ancients are the Creator that they’ve been looking for.” 

“Yes, that’s a tricky one, isn’t it?” Ninurta agreed unhelpfully. “It doesn’t negate what the rabbi says, though, does it? A conscious effort did go into the writing of the laws. Why don’t you just tell them that you’re agnostic? It isn’t quite a lie.” 

Jack thought about it. “And it would get them to leave me alone,” he thought out loud. “For a while, at least.” 

The locals may not have been able to understand the Ancient and Jaffa languages being frequently used, but they stopped questioning male-rule when word began to circulate that Jack was a healer. Jack’s wife was seen as a strong leader, and Sam being in the field to help in leading troops comforted them. Most of the locals went to Sam for direction, which took a lot of responsibility off Jack; he could concentrate on the background of the evacuation. 

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see Katie waking up. She was watching him from exhausted eyes. 

“Did you understand any of that?” he asked. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Can I ask you something personal?” 

“Sure, honey.” 

“Are you having an affair with Ninurta?” 

Surprised, Jack turned to look at her again. “No, honey, of course not. What makes you think that?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Just… the energy, I guess.” 

He handed her a jar of water and a piece of fruit and sat on the floor next to her. “Well, first, I don’t cheat. Second, and this is between us because I promised to be honest with you; I did sleep with Ninurta once, during the war with Baal, and Daniel and Sam know about it. They’re fine with it. Ninurta is just a friendly kinda guy, there isn’t anything going on.” 

She thought about it and nodded as she munched on the fruit. “I thought you had a problem with …..sleeping with other men?” 

Jack shrugged. “It was unusual circumstances. I’m pretty much over the issues; I’m not attracted to other men. Daniel is still the exception to the rule. The only exception.” 

“I think I want to talk more about this when we get home,” she said after a moment. 

“Sure, honey, whenever you’d like.” 

The line in Jack’s ear pinged and he touched it. 

“O’Neill. Well, beam him out! Oh, fer…… alright. Take me to him.” 

Moments later, Jack was stalking his way through a group of villagers. SG-1 was standing defensively as Daniel waited for the guards to get tired of pointing arrows at him. 

“Daniel, what are you doing?” Jack asked, coming to a halt next to Reynolds. 

Sam beamed in along with SG-3. 

“Jack, just chill, will you?” Daniel asked. “I’m fine.” 

“Daniel, you have …1, 2, 3….. 9 women pointing arrows at you. In what way is this “fine”?” 

“I’m negotiating,” Daniel said. 

Jack crossed his arms and waited. He felt a hand on his back. 

“Let me?” he heard Sam ask. He nodded and she stepped forward. 

“May I ask what the problem is?” she asked the archers. 

One of the women lifted a haughty chin. 

“These _men_ say we must leave,” she informed Sam. “They say our world is dying. It is a demon-lie and we will have no more of it!” 

“It isn’t a lie,” Sam assured her. “An asteroid, a very large rock from space, hit a southern continent. I can show you the damage.” 

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “You are under their control.” 

“We are a military organization and General O’Neill is my superior officer,” Sam clarified, gesturing toward Jack. “That is all. We are trying to help you. Most of your people are already on another planet and they will make their new home there. We want to help you to survive, too.” 

The woman poked at Daniel with the tip of her arrow. “This one touched me without permission.” 

“Daniel, apologize for touching the lady,” Sam told him. 

“I did,” he said. 

“Well, tell her again.” 

“I’m sorry for touching you without permission,” Daniel said easily. 

The woman looked closely at Sam. “The men will obey you?” she asked. 

Sam leaned on her P-90 and shifted. “Well, he’s one of my husbands, so if he doesn’t obey me, he’ll be sleeping alone.” 

Someone hid a snicker as the women relaxed slightly and whispered amongst themselves. 

“You have more than one man?” the first woman asked. 

“The general is my other husband,” Sam said, cocking her head in Jack’s direction. “He only gives orders when we are at work.” 

“Two is an honorable number,” the woman reluctantly conceded. “I have _three_.” 

Sam inclined her head. “You must be very powerful and wealthy in your village, to support three men. Will you allow me to show you the damage to your planet? It might help in decision making and making sure your men are safe.” 

The women whispered again. 

“We will hear your words,” they decided. 

“Thank you. Daniel, do you have your laptop?” 

“It’s in my bag,” he said. “They took it.” 

“May I have the bag he was carrying? There is an instrument in it that will show you the damage.” 

The woman sent one of the men to fetch the bag. He held it out to Sam from a polite distance and stepped back when she took it. 

“Thank you.” She took the laptop and powered it up as the women gathered cautiously around to watch. She brought up the active monitors from the Prometheus in orbit and carefully told her audience what they were seeing. They didn’t really understand how the gash in the planet could hurt them on the other side of the world. Sam looked around and found a round melon. 

“General, would you please take a shot at this?” she asked Jack, offering a silent apology for the order. Jack understood. He aimed and hit the melon once. People jumped at the unexpected sound and looked at the melon. Sam tried to roll it. “That’s what your planet is going to do,” she said, exaggerating slightly. “It’s going to keep trying to turn but it’s going to get stuck on that hole and it will turn on its side. Are there caves here? What kinds of things grow deep in the caves where no sunlight ever goes?” 

“Poison plants,” someone called out. Others called out names of plants and poisonous insects. 

“Right,” Sam said. She held her hat over the melon, shading it. “The blast into the planet kicked so much dust into the air that it will be years until the sun will shine again. All the plants will die. Without plants, people and animals will die. We can’t force you to leave, but this is what is going to happen if you stay. Before the year is over, you and all the plants and animals will be dead. We want you to live. We want you to grow and we want your children to grow.” 

The villagers looked at the clouded sky and the poor melon as they considered Sam’s words. 

“Where is Queen Hannan?” someone asked. 

“She’s on one of our ships helping people who were injured,” Sam said. “We can bring her here, if you’d like.” 

The people would like that very much. While the queen was being found, Sam had Lisianna beamed in. The villagers were somewhat relieved to see the young lady as she walked around, reassuring people of the good intensions of the strangers and that she had flown in their ships and had seen the damaged land with her own eyes. The land was rumbling and breaking apart near the damage and it was spreading along the ground’s power lines. Mountains were being born amidst red rivers so hot that they burned and melted everything in their path. Some people wanted to know about the evil god that had brought their ancestors to the planet. Sam assured them that the god was dead; they can live as they will on the new planet and no one will bother them. 

The queen was beamed in, impressing the people once more by the magic. She smiled with a superior grace and walked among them, letting them see that she was alive and well. Jack was glad Inanna was dealing with the queen because he would have walked away from her two days earlier. He contemplated vetoing a protectorate status for them but decided he was being pissy; can’t condemn an entire society based on the arrogance of one queen. She flicked her robes away from the grubby hands of a child. Jack scowled and shifted his feet. 

“You alright?” he asked quietly as Daniel came to his side. 

“I’m fine,” Daniel said, wiping his glasses on the hem of his shirt and rearranging them on his face. Several people had recommended laser eye surgery but Daniel shuddered at the thought of a laser beam in his eyes. “They’re a little more conservative than the city people. New York versus Kansas.” Jack nodded. 

“I did make a discovery, though,” Daniel said. 

“What’s that?” Jack asked. 

Daniel leaned in and nudged Jack’s arm with his. “Think I can get Sam to dress up in one of those archer outfits and hold an arrow at me while she makes me do things?” 


	21. Chapter 21 Duck, Duck, Goose

  
Author's notes: Paul gets hitched, the women are in charge, Jack and Davy talk, Zu terrorizes ducks, Sam is enjoying mommy-hood, Daniel tries hard to keep up with Stacey, Jack is drawing pictures, and Jack and Daniel try something new.  


  
In trying to find the right words for Paul’s handfasting, I ran into this wonderful site: ArtKetubah.com. There was even text for same-gender vows. I did a little editing and it seemed to call Paul’s name. I hope you like it. The song Jonathan and Ninurta are singing is from Rent. It is called I’ll Cover You.   


* * *

*** 

“Paul, if you don’t keep still, I’m going to tie you to a chair,” Daniel threatened. Davis was in the midst of a panic attack two hours before his handfasting. His younger cousin, Rebecca, wasn’t sure what she could be doing, so she was standing out of the way from all the commotion. 

Paul paused and then shook his head. “Don’t tease me, Danny.” 

Daniel yanked him still again and adjusted his tie. Across the room, Jack was having a glass of wine with Nick whose own panic was more subdued. Jack took the glass from Nick’s hand and shoved his head between his knees. 

“Don’t you dare faint on me,” Paul warned him. 

“You know, you’re being pretty mouthy lately,” Nick commented from between his knees. 

“Just offering excuses,” Paul said helpfully. 

“Sams may not get played with,” Nick told him. 

“What?” Jack tilted his head. 

There was a soft chuckle from across the room and Paul looked over. Rebecca smiled gently at him. 

“I’ve been called a sam quite often,” she told him, watching him closely and nervously ignoring the others in the room. 

“Oh, thank _God_!” Paul breathed. He brushed Daniel aside and hustled across the room to hug her. “Are you allowed to attend my collaring tonight?” 

“I don’t have a Master,” she said. “I’d be glad to attend.” 

“Daniel.” Jack waited. 

“SAM. Smart-Assed Masochist.” 

“And?” Jack waited again. 

“Rebecca is a slave, too,” Daniel told him. “Because the collaring is a Leather event, Paul asked if she needs to call home and ask her Master for permission to attend. She doesn’t have a Master, so she doesn’t need to call anyone.” 

“They’re not Leather, but they’re friendly,” Paul explained to her. 

Daniel went to pull him back into place and brushed the jacket. 

“Sam’s wondering if you’re going to invite her,” he commented. Paul tugged worriedly at his cummerbund. “Colonel Carter,” Daniel clarified to Rebecca. She nodded. She had met many high-profile people that day, and certainly the lovely and gracious Colonel Carter was memorable. 

“I’ve been debating it,” he confessed. “I think our relationship has improved. Do you think she’d be alright with it?” 

“If she does accept, I think she’d be fine with it,” Daniel told him. “I’ve told her about the ceremony in general, and I think she’d like to improve her relationship with you, too, so she’d like to be a witness, if you’re comfortable enough with her.” 

Paul looked at Nick. 

“I have no objections,” Nick said. “I’ll invite her, if you want me to.” 

Paul considered it as he tried to get a small cowlick to lay flat against his head. “No, sir, thank you; I’ll invite her.” 

The door opened and Gabriel came in with Tony and his twin sons, Jeff and Parker, and Jeff’s partner, Natael. Paul breathed another sigh of relief and fell to his knees, hands locked behind his back. Gabriel gave a hoarse chuckle and touched the top of his head. 

“Stand, boy, you’ll wrinkle your suit. And try to relax,” Gabriel told him. His throat was still a little raw from the operation. 

“Yes, sir. Sir, may I present my cousin, Rebecca?” Paul asked. “She is also Family.” Gabriel looked around and discovered a young lady on her knees. He accepted her honors, touching her head and telling her to stand. 

“Sir, I recognize you,” she told him. “I saw you give a seminar on Ethics in Leather in Portland a couple of years ago.” 

Gabriel nodded, pleased. “Yes, I remember Portland. A wonderful community there. Who is your Master?” 

“I don’t have one, yet, sir.” 

“Well, I’m glad you are here to support Paul.” 

Gabriel held out a hand to Daniel and Jack. Jack held the hand for a moment before releasing it. It took Gabriel a moment to realize what he was doing. 

“You’re going to put me out of business, you know,” Gabriel told him. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Daniel said, lifting his mug of coffee. “His focus is still off.” Gabriel stared at the dark blue mug and tapped on it. 

“Is that….?” 

“Yup. Makes the coffee taste a little weird, but it’s drinkable.” 

“Do we need to keep cameras off you?” Daniel asked quietly, switching to French. 

“Not for this,” Gabriel said. “I’m here, officially, at Jack’s invitation. I will need to stay out of pictures for the collaring. I don’t do many seminars; I usually grow a beard and use a _nom de plume_ when I do them. The young lady should know enough to keep my name to herself.” 

“I can remind her, just in case,” Daniel offered. “You do know it’s pure luck that’s kept this part of your life from interfering with your job.” 

“Oh, yes, I know,” he said, cocking an eyebrow. He rubbed his throat; his voice was beginning to clear. “I’m not sure what will happen if and when it does get out.” 

“A lot of people in high places will back you, if it does get out of hand,” Daniel said. 

At everyone’s urging, Paul sent a handfasting invitation to his parents. They did not reply. Paul brushed it off but everyone could tell he was hurt. Daniel reminded him that he had chosen his family, unlike most people who had no choice, and his chosen family loved and accepted him. He had siblings everywhere and two fathers, Jack and Gabriel, and Abigail spent time mothering him. Mrs. Arthur was discovering him, too, since she had begun coming to HomeSec to help Daniel. Much of Paul’s problem was that he was afraid to accept the love being offered; after all, his own parents kicked him out. 

Jack had no idea that he affected others the same way he affected Daniel, who was also in need of a father from time to time. In many ways, Sam also tended to choose older men, having had a distant relationship with her own father until almost the end of his life. Hammond shared fatherhood duties with Jack when it came to Sam. Jack was finding this growing collection of strays to be interesting. He set a reminder to himself to discuss it with Daniel. Jack found himself missing his own father. 

A lot of the conversation in the room was interesting. He didn’t understand much of it, they seemed to be speaking in code much of the time, especially since Paul’s cousin Rebecca ‘displayed her colors,’ as he had heard Paul say on a couple of occasions. He still didn’t understand why anyone would want to play at Master and slave, but they seemed happy about it. 

The door opened and Inanna came in. 

“Speaking of queens,” Jack commented. She swatted at him. 

“You shush. Are you gentlemen deliberately being fashionably late or will you be joining us shortly?” she looked at Paul and Nick. They looked at watches. 

_“Oh, shit!”_

Everyone hustled to their posts while guests watched in amusement as the wedding party hurried out to the yard behind Paul and Nick’s house. There were a couple of ducks in the pond. Jack wondered how they managed to get ducks to attend. Zu was in a tree, eyeing the ducks with a look Jack was sure boded ill for the ducks. 

“And they pick on women for being late,” Cassie said from the sidelines. There were chuckles around her. Harper sat next to her, trying not to look uncomfortable with gays, lesbians, and people wearing leather, multiple piercings, and tattoos all sitting near by. Others in uniform were also wiggling, trying not to stare at the small, select crowd. Most of the immediate troops, SG teams who had known Paul for a while, expected the incongruity. Some assumed that the oddities were from Nick’s side of the guest list. 

The party was hastily reassembled, the grooms having been three days late due to off-world complications. Daniel stood at the front of the isle, facing the guests. 

“We apologize for being late,” he said. “Three days late.” There were smiles and soft laughter of understanding. Paul and Nick tried to rush to the front of the isle. 

“ _NOT_ …..that late,” Daniel scolded them. Jack and Gabriel each caught the back of a jacket and pulled. The men slowed and walked properly, much to everyone’s amusement. They came to a halt in front of Daniel and nervously waited as Jack and Gabriel stood a step behind them. 

“Looks like a shot-gun wedding,” someone murmured. There was laughter and the tension was released. Paul smiled and hung his head for a moment before taking Nick’s hand. 

“I’ve known Paul for a long time,” Daniel said. “If anyone deserves to be loved, Paul does. And having gotten to know Nick over the past year, I encourage everyone to see how his heart shines for Paul. This is truly a match made by the gods. 

“As we all know, same-gender marriages are not legal in this state. This is a handfasting. Paul and Nick’s contract with each other can be viewed and witnessed after the ceremony. Marriage or handfasting, the words are merely semantics. Paul and Nick love each other and have invited us all here to witness their promises to each other. Please give them your attention and bear them your witness. 

“Paul and Nick are here to confirm in the presence of witnesses a lovers' covenant between them and declare a partnership to establish a household together. This agreement into which Paul and Nick are entering is a holy covenant like the ancient covenants of old, made in faithfulness and peace to stand forever. It is a covenant of protection and hope. It is a covenant of devotion, joining hearts like the covenant David and Jonathan made, as it is said: And Jonathan's soul was bound up with the soul of David. Jonathan made a covenant with David because he loved him as himself. It is a covenant of mutual loving kindness. 

“Get yourself a companion. This teaches that a person should get a companion, to eat with, drink with, to study with, to sleep with, to confide all one's secrets, secrets of the heart, and secrets of worldly things. 

“Paul and Nick commit themselves to a life of kindness and righteousness as a family and to work together toward the communal task of mending the world. Paul and Nick pledge that one will help the other at the time of dying, by carrying out the last rational requests of the dying partner, protecting each other from indignity or abandonment and by tender, faithful presence with the beloved until the end.” 

Daniel paused, looking out at the guests and Jack and Sam for a moment, smiling quietly at them, before looking at the grooms. 

“Paul, will you speak the words?” 

Paul turned to face Nick, taking both hands in his and clearing his throat. 

“I will espouse you forever. I will espouse you with righteousness and justice and loving kindness and compassion. I will espouse you in faithfulness and you shall know my heart is true. I shall treasure you, nourish you, support you, and respect you.” His hands trembled slightly as he slid a ring on Nick’s left hand. 

Daniel waited until Paul had himself together. 

“Nick, will you speak the words?” 

Nick was silent as he tried to find his voice. 

“I will espouse you forever. I will espouse you with righteousness and justice and loving kindness and compassion. I will espouse you in faithfulness and you shall know my heart is true. I shall treasure you, nourish you, support you, and respect you.” His hands were also trembling as he put a ring on Paul’s finger. 

“Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is stronger than death.” Daniel motioned to Davy to come forward and took a length of blue silk from the boy’s proud hands, and sent him back to Sam’s side. Daniel held the silk up to the sky for a moment. 

“The Lover's Knot is a symbol of the harmony that is found between two people who, in acknowledging one another's individuality and uniqueness, acknowledge their own. With the closing of this ceremony, celebrating their commitment to each other, Paul and Nick intend to: 1. Continue living together and sharing all expenses and ownership of their assets. 2. Practice honesty and understanding with respect to their physical and emotional lives. 3. Strive to support each other's aspirations as they change, evolve, and possibly separate them professionally. 4. They intend to leave a space to re-evaluate these intentions on or around their anniversary each year of their lives together. With this Knot, they seal their promises to each other and embark on their journey unending.” 

With their hands together, Daniel wrapped the silk around their wrists and arms, gently draping the end of the silk over their joined hands. 

Together, Paul and Nick turned to face their guests and said together, 

“We promise to try to be ever open to one another while cherishing each other's uniqueness; to comfort and challenge each other through life's sorrow and joy; to share our intuition and insight with one another; and above all, to do everything within our power to permit each of us to become the persons we are yet to be. We also pledge to establish a home open to the spiritual potential in all life; a home wherein the flow of the seasons and the passages of life are celebrated through the symbols we hold dear; a home filled with reverence for learning, loving, and generosity; a home wherein ancient melody, candles, and wine sanctify the table. We declare this union to be valid and binding.” 

They faced each other and, looking into each other’s eyes before leaning in to press their lips to one another’s. Nick, usually reticent of public displays, flushed at the applause and cheering. 

Jack was resigned when Jonathan and Ninurta stepped up to the front with a guitar. At least it wasn’t Shara signing. 

Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you  
Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there - I'll cover you  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,   
On life - be my life  
Just slip me on  
I'll be your tenant  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat  
You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle  
No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,   
On life - all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  
So with a thousand  
sweet kisses   
If you're cold  
I'll cover you   
And you're lonely  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you   
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn out and tired   
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When your heart has expired  
Oh lover I'll cover you  
Oh lover I'll cover you  


Before anyone could move, Ninurta shouted, 

“Zu! NO!” 

With a startled squawk, Zu dropped the struggling duck. Laughing, everyone surged forward to congratulate the couple. Much to Paul’s own shock, Cousin Rebecca wasn’t the only familiar face in the crowd. 

“Becca, what….?” 

She pecked his cheek and took his arm. 

“Paul, you always were a bit of a twit,” she told him and waved at their cousins. “I made a few phone calls and got you a wedding present.” 

Jack leaned against Daniel’s shoulder and watched as Paul welcomed his family to his home. 

“Parents didn’t make it?” Sam asked quietly. She stood in front of the men and leaned back into their chests. Someone kissed the back of her head. 

“Nope,” Jack said. 

“Looks like the younger half of the family did, though,” Daniel commented. “That’s nice. I’m happy for him.” 

Jack kissed his neck. “You and Stacey will be spending time with your family next week,” he reminded Daniel. 

Daniel shook his head. “I wasn’t thinking about me,” he said. “I’m just finding it strange that it took so much for our families to either find us or accept us.” 

“It’s mostly the younger ones,” Sam said. “Maybe it has something to do with the rest of the changes. A lot of the argument against the changes has been coming from the older generations and not so much from the younger ones. I still don’t talk much with Mark.” 

“You guys knock it off?” They looked to see Cassie standing with her hands on her hips. “It’s a _party_. Go have fun and stop analyzing everything to death. And, Jack? We took a vote. You’re singing at least once today.” She turned on her heels and strode back to Harper. 

Jack watched her. 

“It does say General on my uniform, doesn’t it?” 

“……well, I’m hungry, too.” They turned to see Shara trying to reason with the bird. “If you cannot wait, then go into the mountains to hunt. Leave the ducks around here alone. Just make sure you clean off the blood before you come back or you’ll scare the civilians.” 

Zu squawked something at him and flew off toward the tree line. Daniel winced. 

“He really does have a colorful vocabulary,” he commented. 

“You have no idea,” Shara groaned. “You try living with him for a couple thousand years.” 

They made the rounds, meeting and greeting before finding food and settling at a table. Olivia was in a mood to be held and fed by Sam, so Jack took care of Davy while Daniel answered as many of Stacey’s questions as he could. Starting with why she couldn’t go with them. Her age didn’t seem to be the answer she was looking for. 

“Daniel, have you ever heard of that old wives tale about having children just like you?” Jack asked. 

“I am not like this,” he protested. 

“Yes, you are,” came a response from several other tables nearby. Daniel looked around and glared. He pushed his glasses into place. 

“An intelligent mind needs a constant flow of information,” he said. 

“Daddy, my flow is blocked,” Stacey informed him, patting him on the arm. 

There was laughter all around them as Daniel tried to come up with more answers. Jack noticed Harper was intent on something in the distance. Cassie was walking with Jonathan, talking and listening, their arms around each other’s waist. 

“Oh, chill out, Dean,” Jack told him. “He’s her best friend, that’s all. Go dance with someone.” 

Harper glared for a moment and then took a breath. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Children screeched as they ran around and played, mindful adults keeping them from getting too close to the pond. Without Jonathan to sing, several of the Anunnaki beamed down drums and got a strong beat going. A few of the women and a couple of elegant, pretty men, danced in a seductive blend of middle eastern and off-world styles. Colonel Reynolds, although as exhausted as the rest of them, was continually running after Harley who had a 2-year old’s energy and kept trying to get in the way of the dancers. 

“Kevin, let him dance, if he wants to,” Ninurta called out. “He’s fine.” 

“Can I dance, too, daddy?” Davy asked, looking over his shoulder at Jack. 

“Sure, go for it,” Jack said. Davy slid off his lap and ran out to the dancers. He held his arms out and twirled around. The dancers smiled at him and helped him to coordinate his feet. 

“Well, this looks familiar,” Jack commented, slinging an arm across Daniel’s shoulders. 

“Almost a déjà vu,” Daniel smiled. “He’s come a long way, Jack.” 

“Yes, he has,” Jack nodded. 

“Sir?” 

Jack saw Paul standing near by. 

“May I introduce you to my family?” 

“Absolutely,” Jack nodded and stood. 

All in all, seven more people came down at the last minute from Oregon and California. Most of Paul’s family were either his own generation or the next younger. They were proud of Paul as they stood somewhat rebelliously behind him. 

“While everyone was away over the weekend, Cassie showed me around,” Rebecca told him. “Seeing how many people were standing behind Paul made me realize how wrong our parents are being. We decided to make a united front. If the parents are going to condemn one, they’ll need to condemn all of us.” Even the man in the yarmulke agreed. 

“Power to the people,” Daniel said, smiling and shaking hands. 

“I think some of this may have been my own fault,” Paul admitted. “I assumed that since my parents and their siblings rejected me, my own generation would, too. I didn’t ask.” 

Daniel tugged gently on an ear in reprimand. 

“Martyr complex,” Daniel informed him. 

The man in the yarmulke, Shafir, put an arm on Paul’s shoulder. “He was always reticent to express himself. It probably didn’t help that our faith is very opposed to homosexuality. I’ve known people to commit suicide over the internal war. I’m glad Paul has found his peace.” 

“Shafir is a councilor,” Paul told them. “He talks like this all the time.” 

“I have a question,” Jack said, raising his hand. Daniel and Paul were slightly worried. “Why do you have a name from the New Testament?” 

They relaxed. 

“It’s just the American version of Saul.” 

Paul’s family also relaxed at discovering that the general wasn’t intimidating like generals were shown to be in movies. A few of them had books to be signed, which Jack, Daniel, and Sam willingly signed before Paul excused the group to go and find Walter. 

“ _Jaaaaaack_ …….” 

There was good-natured laughter as Jonathan leaned against the microphone. Jack pointed to his throat and waved. 

“Get up here, Jack.” 

“You may as well,” Sam said, jiggling the baby on her knees. 

People clapped, laughing as they encouraged Jack to his feet. 

“Jonathan Charles!” 

“Shit,” Jack moaned, putting his face in his hands. Maggie stood up and pointed to the stage, much to the entertainment of the crowd. 

“On one condition,” Jack said, standing up. 

“What condition?” Jonathan asked. 

“Daniel plays the piano.” 

Daniel went to the front and started pounding out Chop Sticks as people laughed. 

“Hey, Daniel.” He looked up and saw Harper waiting. “I’ve been meaning to ask –why the piano? You can’t take it on digs. Wouldn’t a guitar have been more useful?” 

“Maybe,” Daniel acknowledged. “But I had run into a couple of finds that seemed to be musical and there was a piano nearby, so I learned the scales in order to use the tones. That was an interesting…..” 

“Daniel!” several people yelled, laughing. Daniel pouted for a moment. 

“Ok,” he said. He turned and pounded on the keyboard. “ _And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain….._ Oh, sorry, Paul, wrong theme….” 

“ _Come to me, cover, hold me, Together we'll break these chains of love…._ No, not that one…..” 

“ _I said Hey Dizzy Mama let me go into your_ …. Oh, no, not in front of the kids….” 

“Dizzy, dizzy, let’s see…. _Dizzy, I’m so dizzy my head is spinning, Like a whirlpool it never ends…._ ” Daniel paused and looked at Jack. 

“I know that one,” Jack said, shaking his head at Daniel’s antics as the guests laughed. They entertained with a few oldies with Daniel finally losing Jack with the Purple People Eater. Jonathan kicked them off the porch and went back to Paul’s requested list. 

“Why does he goad me into that?” Jack asked as they caught their breath. 

“For the same reason Davy likes to dance,” Daniel said. “It’s good for you.” He planted his mouth on Jack’s for a moment and then released him to go and dance with their kids. 

“I don’t know why you fuss about it,” Sam said. Olivia was asleep in the crook of her arm and Sam wasn’t of a mind to set her down anywhere. “You have fun, so what’s the deal?” 

“I sound like a frog,” Jack complained. 

Sam smiled at him. “You sound fine,” she assured him once more. “Your voice is a little husky but you’re enjoyable to listen to. In fact, I like it even more when you croon into my ear when we’re taking a bath.” Unable to resist, Jack smiled and kissed her while Mary smiled indulgently. Sam was discovering the friendship of other women, a welcome change from her life with mostly men. 

“Oh, way TMI,” Matthew said as he came up to them. 

“Hey, you just wait,” Jack told him, pulling the boy into a loose choke hold. “Bubbles are a good thing.” 

“Noooo, daaad,” Matty complained as he wiggled. “I want to go to the mall with Vinnie and Rob and Tommy.” The young boy was enjoying his visit to his old home and seemed more relaxed. Even Tommy’s mother seemed to have a healthy glow about her. 

“Alright,” Jack said, releasing him. “Go home and change your clothes, first, and call me if you go any place else. Eight PM. You may have $40 out of my stash.” 

“Thank you!” 

“Don’t spend it all on crap!” 

“I will!” 

“I thought he’d sleep for days, after the weekend you guys had,” Mary said. Harley was finally asleep and napping against her shoulder. 

“He’s a boy,” Jack shrugged. “He slept for about 9 hours and then he was on the go again.” 

“Jack’s brother Michael was down for the count until just before the ceremony,” Sam told Mary. “Called this morning and did nothing but complain about all his aches and pains. He forced himself out of bed.” 

“He’s an old man,” Jack said, the side of his mouth tipping up in amusement. He flexed an arm, making a muscle. Sam shot a napkin at him. Jack’s cell phone rang. 

“O’Neill. Hey, Andy, what’s up? Who? Where is he? Ok, thanks; I’ll deal with it.” 

“Do we have anyone in orbit?” he asked Sam. She shook her head. 

“Just the Heaven’s Bow,” she said. “What’s going on?” 

Jack looked around and motioned to Reynolds. “Colonel, take a couple of guys and get over to the Mountain Deli on 3rd. Corporal Servi has apparently parted with a fuse and is zatting the cold cuts.” 

As Reynolds nodded, kissed his wife and touched his son’s head and left after motioning to his team, Jack had an image in his head. He looked around and swiped a crayon from the kids’ table. Sam and Mary watched him begin drawing on a napkin. It only took five minutes before he paused, considered his sketch, and then nodded. He handed it to Sam. 

“It’s a zat,” she said, looking from the napkin to Jack. 

“It’s how to turn off the third setting,” he said. “I don’t think they were meant to stay on a 3-zat setting. It was probably a war-time thing and the Jaffa didn’t know to change it back.” 

She looked at it again and patted his shoulder. “Good Jack. It’s a start.” 

“And let’s find out _why_ Corporal Servi has a zat, shall we?” 

Daniel came up behind Sam and gently lifted the baby from her, handed Olivia to Jack, and took Sam’s hand. Jack watched them head to the dancing section of the grass. 

“So. Mary. How’s tricks?” 

The party list had been small, just immediate friends. Paul wasn’t too sure that anyone else would be interested but Daniel convinced him to invite a few of the SGC and HomeSec personnel that he had worked closely with over the past year. Paul was sure they would make an excuse not to attend but to his surprise almost everyone on his list accepted. Some of the old-timers like Mrs. Arthur politely refused. The new Mrs. Hammond made her regrets only because the timing was bad. Her youngest daughter was in labor and she and George were heading to Maine to greet the new grandbaby. Ronnie showed up, and on the arm of Nyan who was almost a complete head shorter. Jack wondered exactly how much Nyan was aware of with his new date. 

What stunned Paul more was the addition of his own family once Rebecca made a quiet phone call home. His cousins chided him for not contacting them sooner. Not all of them were so conservative. They lived in California and Oregon, for the love of G-d! Jack made a mental note to send out invitations to his own family for their summer cookout. Joey had already knocked him in the shoulder and threatened to arrest him, if he didn’t keep the lines of communication open. 

“Mary, is it a good thing for our kids to be making eyes at each other?” Jack asked, looking out over Olivia’s tiny shoulder. Mary followed his gaze. Katie and Josh were sitting close and smiling shyly at each other as they talked. 

“Well, I supposed I can deal with you as a possible in-law,” Mary informed him. 

“Much better than Malek,” Jack muttered. 

“I’ve met Malek,” she said. “I thought he was a very nice person.” 

“He has a snake in him, Mary.” 

Harley was waking up and she wiped the sleep-sweat from his face. 

“Isn’t there a difference between Tok’ra and Goa’uld?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he reluctantly admitted. 

“So you’re damning him for the color of his skin?” 

Jack looked at her from over Olivia’s shoulder. “Kevin has lived with you for how long?” 

“I have allowed him to live for 20 years come this November.” 

“I thought this was a patriarchy?” he asked the sky. 

“That’s a fallacy,” Mary commented, pressing kisses to her son’s round cheeks. 

Jack looked suspiciously at her. 

“Davis!” he called out. “Remind me to have a conference with Colonel Reynolds.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Jack.” Inanna came up and sat, buzzing Olivia before handing Jack her palm pilot. “We need to talk.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jack sighed. He put Olivia down and she immediately grabbed legs, trying to keep on her feet before falling to her knees. She wasn’t happy about it but spotted Daniel and Sam and began a determined crawl toward them. 

Henry would be relocating to Colorado come the following January after officially transferring the reigns of the presidency to whomever won the November elections. The HomeSec council had accepted Henry’s nomination as the Tau’ri representative to the United Worlds council. When not dealing with galactic issues, Henry would be a full-time grandpa. 

The world was beginning a steadily increasing demand for alien technology and alien cures, and Henry’s current job was to study up on projects and determine the order of what would be released to the public, when, and the timeline. Henry thought it would be easy until he was handed the list of projects verses needs. Once he was the Tau’ri representative, he was going to have to think as a Tau’ri, not an American. 

Inanna needed Jack to look through a few borderline admissions to the unification. The council was split down the middle and unable to come to an agreement. Just before Jack put his 2-cents on the board, he paused. 

“I’m missing something,” he guessed, seeing Inanna in her ‘waiting for him to get it’ mode. 

“Are you?” she asked. “What?” She was speaking Ancient. Daniel or Sam had gotten to her. 

He thought about it. “I can’t reach across the galaxy,” he told her. She shrugged. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” she admitted. “The Ancients can tell when someone violates their laws from anywhere in the universe.” 

Jack carefully considered her. “Why don’t you read them?” he asked. 

She smiled. “I could,” she said with a nod. “But how would that help everyone else? If we know that one proposed representative has a negative agenda and we refuse to allow the planet in because of that person, how do we know that the person wasn’t set to be immediately replaced by someone who DID represent the good of the planet? We can’t judge an entire civilization based on one idiot. Take your former president as an example.” 

Jack lifted an eyebrow and considered only the summary commentaries on the screen. “Point,” he acknowledged. Both Inanna and Bre’tac gave a tentative thumb’s up, so Jack granted a provisionary status. 

“You contacted Argos?” he questioned, seeing the planet on the list. “Do you really think they’re ready to take on the galaxy? They haven’t even cut their primary molars yet.” 

“They are an innocent people, yes. A visiting SG team mentioned the United Worlds and the people all agreed that they wanted to discover what they’ve been missing.” Inanna frowned in memory. “It’s a terrible thing that was done to them, I agree; I have volunteered to look after them myself. I explained to them how a few of us take on the role of mentor for certain civilizations and they were grateful for the guidance. Their growth should prove interesting. Jack, I do ask that you grant me this favor.” 

He thought about it. “This will be a seriously big favor,” he warned. “I don’t think they’re ready.” 

“No, they’re not,” she agreed. “Which is why I’d like to be their guide. And I accept the onus.” 

“Alright,” he said, shaking his head as he signed the list. 

“Jack, you should know that Edora is on our agenda.” 

He sat back, watching the party settle into small, friendly discussion groups. Paul and Nick were surrounded by cousins all intent on updating Paul with information and getting the low-down on his life during the past ten years. 

“She asked after you. She’s happy, Jack; she remarried. Would you like to….” 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m glad she’s doing well. Add Edora to the Protected Worlds list. I’ll sign it.” 

Inanna nodded and stood. She pressed her mouth to the top of his head and took her note pad back. 

“Salim, ahu,” she murmured, touching his cheek and going to find something to eat. 

Jack searched himself and found that he was at peace with his decision. He had been right to leave Laira. It was loneliness that had made his initial decision to stay on Edora, and it had been Sam and Daniel that made him return home. He was fine with it. Davy leaned against his knees, holding his face up. Jack smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Daddy, will I get married one day?” he asked. 

“I hope so,” Jack said. “Do you have anyone in mind?” 

“No,” Davy smiled and shook his head. “Is it ok if I marry a girl and a boy like you did?” 

Jack studied him. “Do you like boys, too?” 

“I guess so,” Davy said, lifting a shoulder. “I think some boys are pretty just like I think some girls are pretty.” 

“As long as you are happy, you can marry anyone you want,” Jack told him, stroking a lock of silky hair from the boy’s face. “You need a haircut again.” 

Later in the evening, Jack was still smiling to himself as he stepped out of the shower and returned to the bedroom. 

“What are you smiling about?” Sam asked, taking off her earrings. 

“Davy,” Jack said and told them about his conversation with the boy. 

“Not surprising,” Daniel said around a pen in his mouth. He took the pen out. “He sees a person’s heart, not their gender.” 

Since Sam was ‘indisposed,’ Jack crawled onto Daniel, dislodging the notebook. 

“You know, one of these days I’m going to make you say pretty please first,” Daniel informed him as Jack wiggled Daniel’s pajama bottoms off. 

“Pretty please,” Jack said. Daniel’s cheeks were raspy against Jack’s face, scratching at him as he kissed Daniel. Jack found his head suddenly lifted away from Daniel. 

Sam kissed them and returned Jack’s face to its previous position. “As you were.” She headed off to her shower, leaving the boys to their own devices. 

Daniel’s mouth was warm and welcoming as Jack sucked on the full lower lip before finding Daniel’s tongue. They kissed lightly, gently, looking into each other’s eyes as took turns with each other’s mouth. Daniel wrapped a leg around Jack’s hip, lost in the sensation of Jack’s lean, strong body covering him. Jack traced Daniel’s face, absently noting the fullness of his cheeks and the pronounced dimples; Daniel was losing his boyish look as age began to take over, bringing out the man with a universe of experience. 

“I’ve gained about ten pounds,” Daniel commented. 

“Don’t care,” Jack said, nuzzling his way down the smooth chest. More like fifteen, Jack thought to himself. He still didn’t care. 

“I’m not getting the same exercise as I was going off-world several times a week,” Daniel continued to whine. 

“Danny, if you’re concerned about it, go to the gym,” Jack said, lifting his head from the musky hair. “I’m not concerned about it. Now shut up. Your legs are in my way.” 

Daniel chuckled and moved his legs. 

“The other way….. no, not crossed……wider…… feet, too….. Daniel!” 

Daniel laughed as Jack grabbed his ankles and forced his legs open. Before Jack could dive in, Daniel touched the tip of his own cock, slowly circling it as Jack paused and watched. Daniel played with a drop of pre-cum, making a string from the tiny hole to the tip of his finger before bringing the finger to his mouth and slowly licking it. Jack growled and dove in. 

“Jack. Jack, listen,” Daniel said, tapping him on the head. “Stroke my prostate while you suck me.” He handed Jack the lube, and a long, slim finger was entering him moments later. Daniel lay back, pulling the pillow out from behind him and laying flat on the bed to better enjoy it. 

Taking a cock in his mouth was still a little disconcerting at times, but there was something addictive about the taste of Daniel that Jack couldn’t deny. There were times when Sam admitted that she didn’t care for the taste of it at all, and sometimes she wanted more. She thought the guys would be turned off by her admission but they told her that if she wanted to get it out of the way, let them know and one of them would take care of it for her so that she could get on with enjoying the rest of it. She wondered if they should milk it and store it for a snack at later times. Both men wrinkled their noses and made gagging noises. She offered them access to the stored samples at the lab. They ganged up on her for a tickle-fight until she begged for mercy. 

Jack gently raked his teeth across the sweet, velvety spot between butt-cheek and leg, and Daniel melted even more. He slid a second finger into Daniel and tried to get the tip of his tongue into the tip of Daniel’s cock. Jack found it painful but Daniel found it erotic. Sam had found that even the sensitivity of their balls were different. Jack was more sensitive, and Daniel could take more pressure, nails, and teeth before it began to hurt. Jack pulled on a testicle with his teeth, gnawing gently on it, enjoying the sounds coming from Daniel’s throat. He slid another finger in as he bit gently and discovered that Daniel was wide enough for a fourth finger. Suddenly curious, Jack moved to the other testicle and growled around it as he gnawed. Daniel gasped and grabbed the bedding, his legs automatically going high into the air. Jack slid his thumb in. 

“Fuck, what the hell are you doing?” Daniel gasped. 

“Not sure,” Jack admitted. “Is it ok?” 

“Yeah,” Daniel said, gulping for air. “Keep going. Stings a little but it’s good. Do it.” 

Jack lubed his hand and slowly slid the rest of it into Daniel. His hand disappeared up to his wrist. His hand twitched and brushed Daniel’s prostate. Daniel cried out and shot hard against his stomach. Jack moved his hand gently, soothingly as he licked. 

“Oh, my God, that feels incredible,” Daniel breathed in amazement. “No one’s been able to do that before.” 

Jack snorted. “I’ve never done it before,” he said. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Positive. Am I bleeding?” 

Jack carefully removed his hand, watching the muscles slowly close. “A drop or two,” he said. 

“I’ll be fine by morning,” Daniel assured him. Jack took a couple of wipes and cleaned Daniel up. He cleaned his hand the best he could, tossed the towel across the room, and spooned into Daniel’s side. 

“Really?” Jack asked. He kissed Daniel’s cheek and shoulder. Daniel took Jack’s arm and wrapped himself in it as he turned onto his side, pushing his back into Jack’s chest. He winced. 

“Really.” He chuckled. “Your hand smells like butt. Go wash and come back to me.” 

Jack leaned over him, took a slow kiss, and got out of bed. “Water,” he warned Sam when he entered the bathroom. 

“’kay,” she called from the shower. Jack peeked in. She was doing her legs. Jack told her what they did and Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Are you sure he’s alright?” 

“I’m sure,” Jack insisted. “Take your time; I’m still owed cuddle time.” 

Daniel was still on his side so Jack slid up to his back. “Mmmmm….Paul is going to be jealous,” Daniel murmured, half asleep. 

“Don’t tell him about our stuff,” Jack said. 

“He’s never been able to do that. I always told him he was a tight-ass.” 


End file.
